Life as a Nurarihyon
by Marisay-chan
Summary: What if both Rihan and Yamabuki are alive? What if Rikuo has no night form? What if said night form is his brother? Read to find out what happen in these circumstances!
1. Insecurities within the Nura Clan

_Marisay-chan here! This is my first time writing a story! So please be lenient ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: I am following the anime of course, haven seen the manga yet. Also, I made a few changes in the story. For example, there will be no curses from Hagoromo Gitsune, and that they are actually a clan of its own and other changes which you will find out in the story._

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and italics are thought in the fashbacks**_

_Summary: What if both Rihan and Yamabuki are alive? What if Rikuo has no night form? What if said night form is his brother? Read to find out what happen in these circumstances!_

_ ~Story Start~_

* * *

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Bee-

_CLICK _

"Argh…"

Still a bit tired, the chocolate-eyed boy turns to the other of the bed only to see…

"Yo!"

A boy with white-blacked hair smirking at him, his crimson eyes glinted with mischief. The chocolate-eyed boy's eyes slowly widen as the boy closes the distance between them, their lips only an inch away.

…

..

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" That caused the birds near the place to fly away.

_Hello everyone, my name is Nura Rikuo. I am 12 years old, and what you just witnessed is quite a normal occurrence in the family…I think…_

"Ah! Good morning Rikuo-kun!" Nura Wakana smiled at him.

"Good morning Okaa-san, Yamabuki Okaa-san, Otou-san, Jii-chan." Rikuo replied back, taking a seat at the dining room.

"I see your brother managed to wake you up." Nura Yamabuki chuckled, amused by that fact.

"Ah… " Rikuo sighed.

"Haha! You two just keep getting closer and closer, huh?" Nura Rihan laughed heartily. Nurarihyon simply shook his head and chuckled.

A vein popped on Rikuo's head at that comment and he was about to reply when a pair of arms weighted his shoulder.

"That's right! We are getting close, aren't we, little brother?" Nura Rikun, the boy that 'woke' him grinned and nipped at Rikuo's ear, causing Rikuo to yelp and blush.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

_Yes, it is quite a normal occurrence for this normal family._

"Haha, don't be like that Rikuo, we are brothers after all!" Rikun smirked and planted a kiss on Rikuo's cheek before taking a seat beside him.

"! Don't do that!" Rikuo blushed while holding his kissed-cheek.

_The thing is, we are not exactly normal._

"Oh! Before I forget, Rikun…" Nurarihyon called, while all of them are eating.

"What is it, Jiji?"

"Today, you will have to attend the Council Meeting. Familiarize yourself with each clan's head as the Third Heir of the Nura clan."

"Understood."

"Haha, finally! You will get to meet tons of demon today, good luck to you, my son!"

"Rihan, you will have to come as well." Nurarihyon stated, while sipping on his tea.

"Ah…" Rihan sweatdropped.

_That's right. We are a family of Demons, or what other people would say, Yokais, and we are not just any normal yokais too._

"Do your best, Rikun-kun." Yamabuki winked at Rikun.

"I'm sure you will do just fine." Wakana nodded

"Thank you Okaa-san, Wakana Okaa-san."

_We are the Nura clan, the most famous of all the clans in the yokai world with an alliance of 72 other clans, consisting of up to almost 10 000 yokais, and are the ones that ruled a group of yokais. We call it, "The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons"._

"Aren't you going to say something to me too, Rikuo?" Rikun grinned at him.

"Thanks for the meal." Rikuo stood up.

"Oi oi. Not th- Oi! Rikuo!"

"I'm off!"

"Have a good day at school Rikuo-kun!" Wakana waved.

"Yuki-Onna, Aotabo, as usual please." Rihan called out to the two standing outside.

"Yes, Second Heir." Both of them bowed before rushing after Rikuo.

"Ri-Rikuo…" Rikun hung his head with a hand outstretched in the direction where Rikuo left.

"Now now Rikun-kun, please finish your breakfast and then you may go and prepare yourself for the meeting." Yamabuki told Rikun.

"Haha! Let him be. He just got DUMP after all!" Rihan snickered, seeing the flinch that Rikun produce at the word 'dump'.

"Rikun, sulking is not very becoming."

"I am NOT sulking, Jiji!"

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

Rikuo sighed as he walk towards his school, Ukiyoe Middle School, getting irritated at his brother's antics.

_Wait, why should I be so irritated, I could have just ignored him. That's right! I should just ignore him next time! Just because he has a handsome face and mysterious crimson eyes that could put you in a tranc-_

"ARGH! WHAT AM I THINKING?" Rikuo screamed, holding the side of his head with his hands.

"Rikuo-kun?"

"Eh?" Rikuo calmed himself and turned around, facing a girl with dark-brown hair.

"Ah, Kana-chan. Good morning!"

"Good morning. Is something wrong? You were screaming quite loudly earlier." Ienaga Kana asked, with a look of concern.

"I-I-I-Its nothing! I was just talking to myself! Haha." Rikuo told Kana with multiple sweatdrops behind his head.

"Ah. Is that so? Come on, let's walk to school together!" Kana smiled and grabbed Rikuo's arm.

"U-Un!" Rikuo nodded.

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Calm down Yuki-Onna!" said Aotabo, grabbing Yuki-Onna by the arms, preventing her from going after Rikuo.

"Calm down? Th-that girl is touching Young Master so casually, and you are asking me to calm down?" Yuki-Onna continued to struggle fruitlessly against Aotabo.

"Well, that girl is Young Master's childhood friend, so it's not that surprising to see them quite close…a-and besides we are not to let Young Master know that we are here!" Aotabo reasoned with Yuki-Onna, getting a bit hysterical at the end due to the dark aura that she was emitting.

"…That does not mean she has to touch him." Yuki-Onna huffed, causing nearby trees and buildings to freeze up.

Aotabo sweatdropped.

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

"Hey Rikuo-kun."

"Hmm?" Rikuo looked at kana.

"Um… I have been wondering about this for quite some time…Why doesn't your brother goes to school with us?"

"Eh?" Rikuo was shocked by the question.

"Ah- you see-it's -uh- home school…That's right! He's home schooled!" Rikuo came up with a lie.

_He is a yokai, there is no way he would come to a human school. Even though I am a yokai as well…_

"Then why is Rikuo-kun not home schooled as well?"

"Eh? Ah-er- M-My mother wanted me to go to a public school that's all!"

"Ah! I see. Maybe I can go to your house sometime. I wanted to meet Rikuo-kun's family after all!"

"A-ah…"

_Family huh…_

~DING DONG~

"Ah! Come on Rikuo-kun! We are going to be late!"

"R-right!"

_It is a family I don't feel like I fit in…_

* * *

_****__When night and day emerges as one_  


* * *

_-Meanwhile at Nura main house-_

"Stupid Hitotsume-Jiji! Just because he doesn't like me, doesn't mean he should judge me like that!" fumed Rikun.

"It cannot be helped, Third Heir, you are still young." said Karasu Tengu, head of the Mount Takao Tengu Party, flying beside Rikun as they walk along the corridor.

"I thought in the yokai world, 13 years old is the age where one becomes an adult?"

"Still, compared to the First and the Second Supreme Commander, you still have a long way to go, Third Heir." Karasu Tengu said while pointing a finger at him.

"Urgh…Don't compare me with th- Ah!" Rikun collided with something, or rather, someone, hard as they are rounding up a corner.

"Ah. I apologize for not watching where I was walking, Third Heir." A man with long hair, covering the right half of his face, bowed at Rikun.

"Gyuki-Jiji! No. I was the one who was not looking where I was going. How are you, Gyuki-Jiji?" Rikun rubbed his face at the pain of the collision.

"As long as the Third Heir is fine, I will be as well." Gyuki, the head of the Gyuki clan, tipped his head forward, causing his hair to follow. Even though he was the one bowing, Gyuki still managed to look intimidating.

Rikun sweatdropped.

_Gyuki-Jiji is really scary…_

"Come on, Third Heir, you need to meet the rest of the clan members. Let's get you to the meeting room with First and the Second Supreme Commander." Karasu Tengu instructed as he flew ahead.

"Coming. I will see you later, Gyuki-Jiji." Rikun waved at him before following after Karasu Tengu.

Gyuki watched as Rikun walked away with an unreadable expression. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he turned away, walking towards his destination.

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

_-After school-_

"Then it is decided!"

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked.

"Tonight we will be hunting for yokais at the abandon building behind our school! Jiro-kun, Torii-kun, Maki-kun, let's do our best! That includes the both of you, Nura-kun, Ienaga-kun!" Kiyojuji Kiyotsugu declared, looking proud of himself.

"Eeeeehhhh!" Both Rikuo and Kana was shocked by this news.

"Why do we have to go too?" Maki Saori questioned, making a face at Kiyotsugu.

"Because I said so!" Kiyotsugu held his head high up, grinning at all of them.

"Alright! Let's go hunt some yokais down!" Shima Jiro exclaimed, eyes all fired up at the prospects of hunting yokais.

"I rather stay at home and relax." Saori stated while her childhood friend, Torii Natsumi simply smiled awkwardly.

"U-uh…May I ask, why do Rikuo-kun and I have to go too?" Kana asked.

"That is a splendid question Ienaga-kun! That is because, from today onwards, you two will be a part of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad, also known as the Kiyojuji Squad!" Kiyotsugu pointed at Rikuo and Kana.

"Paranormal…" Rikuo started.

"…Investigation Squad?" finished Kana.

"That's right! What we need to do is to investigate on yokais…" Jiro said with sparkling eyes, causing sweatdrops to form on the other's head.

"…And most of all, the master of all yokais, Nurarihyon!" Kiyotsugu clenched his hand into a fist at the name, getting serious all of the sudden.

That startled Rikuo a lot.

_Jii-chan? Kiyojuji-san is looking for Jii-chan?_

"Why would you want to look for this Nu-nu- argh- this yokai?" Saori asked, stuttering on the name.

"…You wouldn't understand, it is something that happened four years ago after all." Kiyotsugu answered, his hair covering his eyes.

"…The bus accident right?" Natsumi guessed.

_The bus accident?...Four years ago?...Ah, it is not Jii-chan they are looking for…_

"**Please! Save my friends, I will do anything!"**

"…**Alright then, I want you to promise me something."**

"**Anything!"**

"**I want you to…"**

"Rikuo-kun?"

The call of his name startled him out of his memory. Rikuo looked up to see Kana looking at him in concern.

"Is something wrong? You looked kind of pale." Kana asked, placing a hand on Rikuo's forehead, thinking he has a fever.

"N-no. I'm fine Kana-chan. I was just thinking of something that's all." Rikuo smiled brightly at Kana.

"I-is that so?" Kana smiled back, a bead of sweat appearing on her face, as she could almost see flowers and sparkles appearing behind Rikuo.

"…We shall meet at 7.00pm at the abandon building then!" Kiyotsugu announced.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes.

_AH! I was so lost in my memory that I missed the rest of the conversation!_

"…Eh? What about Torii-san and Maki-san?" Rikuo just noticed that they are not around.

"It would seem that Torii-kun has errands to run for her mother, and Maki-kun seems to have a curfew. What a waste! Do not fear, Torii-kun, Maki-kun! I will make that your absence will not be in vain, I will definitely track down those yokais!" Kiyotsugu promised, causing sweatdrops to appear on Rikuo and Kana.

"…I don't think he realized that, they just did not want to go." Kana whispered.

Rikuo nodded in agreement.

"Well then, see you both tonight!" Jiro waved at them, leaving together with Kiyotsugu, who was still muttering about how to find the yokais.

"Ah!" Rikuo exclaimed, having just realized that he should have decline the 'offer' as well.

_Well…maybe I will just go, having nothing to do at home after all._

"…Rikuo-kun, you will be coming, right?" Kana asked nervously.

"Eh?" Rikuo was a bit confused at the question, before he remembered something.

_Kana-chan does not like this kind of stuff!_

Rikuo watched as Kana bit her lips, waiting for his answer. Rikuo softened up seeing how she was trembling as he prolongs his answer. Placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention,

"Don't worry, Kana-chan. I will protect you, should anything happens." Rikuo reassured her.

"Rikuo-kun…" Kana smiled at him.

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

"…And that's how it is. So make sure all of you do not, I repeat, DO NOT, go to the abandon building behind my school tonight, alright?" Rikuo told his audience, which was the group of yokais living at the Nura main house.

"Yes, Young Master!" echoed the yokais, before leaving to do their stuff.

"But, Rikuo-sama, will you not be attending the sake celebration?" Kubinashi, a neckless yokai just as his name suggested, enquired.

"Sake celebration?" Rikuo looked at Kubinashi, while trying to tie his shoes.

"Yes, for Rikun-sama, as of today, he will be recognized by the other clans as the Third Heir of the Nura clan."

"…" Rikuo paused his action at that sentence, before averting his eyes from Kubinashi.

"Rikuo-sama?" said Kubinashi, having noticed that action.

"…It's fine, I'm sure they will be fine without me. Not that they need me anyways…" said Rikuo, whispering at the last sentence.

"Huh?" Kubinashi eyes widen at that.

"…I'm off now, make sure not to come to the abandon building, alright?" Rikuo stood up, grabbing a flashlight on his way out, his hair hiding his expression.

"Ah! Wait! Rikuo-sama!" Kubinashi tried to hold his hand out to stop Rikuo, but Rikuo manages to slip through and was already outside of the front gate. Kubinashi could only watch as Rikuo got further and further.

"Rikuo-sama…"

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

Rikuo continues to run in the darkened sky, his hair obscuring his eyes, making it impossible to read his expression. Only when he was about to reach his school, he stopped. Placing his hands on his knees, Rikuo panted to calm his racing heart. He then lifted his head, revealing his eyes that were filled with pain and sorrow.

…_That's right, they do not need me, the me who is not fully a human, and yet due to the fact that only ¼ of my blood is yokai blood, I cannot be considered a yokai as well… Otou-san and Rikun have ½ and ¼ of human blood respectively, but both of them choose to embrace the yokai side of them, which is stronger than their human side. Even Okaa-san, who is fully a human, is able to fit in that family well, simply because Otou-san loves her a lot, not that he does not love Yamabuki Okaa-san._

Rikuo straightened up, walking around the school to get to the abandon building.

_I could not even decide which I want to be. If I choose my human side, will I really be able to fit within the humans? Sooner or later, my yokai attributes will start to show up, attracting other yokais, which is something I do not want. It could hurt my friends. _

Rikuo shut his eyes tightly at that, as he continues to walk.

…_And if I wish to embrace my yokai side like my Otou-san and Rikun…with only a quarter of yokai blood…will I be able to protect the Nura clan, my…family… with my own hands?_

Rikuo opened his eyes, to see that Kiyotsugu, Jiro and Kana were already there.

"You are late, Nura-kun!" said Kiyotsugu.

"Haha…Sorry about that Kiyojuji-san." Rikuo rubbed that back of his head, his earlier conflict all forgotten for now.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, let's hunt some yokais!" Kiyotsugu pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

_-At the Nura main house-_

"Finally done meeting with all of those Jijis. Ah…I am so tired." Rikun sighed, rotating his aching shoulder after having to sit Japanese style for almost up to five hours.

"Looks like you have no endurance after all, Rikun" Rihan smirked at him, not seeming to have any problems sitting the same way as Rikun at the same amount of time.

"…Shut up, Oyaji." Rikun glared at him. "Haaa…When is Rikuo coming home?" Rikun asked, almost to the point of whining.

"Haha, did you forget that you got DUMP by him this morning?" Rihan teased him once again, getting the same reaction from Rikun at the word.

Rikun growled at Rihan, ready to pounce on him. However, before that could happen, Nurarihyon cut in.

"…Speaking about Rikuo, Rikun…" Getting the attention of Rikun, he continued, "What exactly are your intention towards him?" He then stared straight into Rikun's eyes, as if trying to read him.

At that, Rihan became silent, hiding his arms in the sleeves of his kimono, watching the procedure with his opened eye.

Rikun, on the other hand, merely stare back at Nurarihyon. After a few minutes of silence, he closed his eyes, "It should be fairly obvious." He then opens his now determined crimson eyes, and spoke without hesitation,

"I love him."

That declaration does not seem to surprise the both of them, only causing them to narrow their eyes.

"And when the time comes, I shall take him as my mate. I do not care if you disapprove or not, I will not allow anyone to stand in my way on this." Rikun spoke, eyes narrowing and his Fear flaring slightly behind him to show how serious he is.

"…Hahaha! What a fine son you have, Rihan!" Nurarihyon chuckled, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Agreed." Rihan smiled.

"Do not worry, Rikun. We will not disapprove of this. Yokais have the tendency to mate within their families after all. Even if it is forbidden, who cares? We are Nurarihyons after all." All three of them smirked at the last statement.

Nurarihyon then become serious again, "Take good care of him, Rikun."

"I will, Jiji." Rikun promised.

"That almost sound like the father giving away his daughter, after approving the son-in-law." Rihan grinned, causing Nurarihyon to chuckle and Rikun to blush slightly.

"OYAJI!" Rikun clenched his teeth, getting ready again to tackle him, but was once again interrupted.

"First Heir, Second Heir, Third Heir, is this a bad time?" A voice could be heard outside the door.

"Not at all, come in." Rihan called out, taking the advantage of the situation. Rikun grumbled at the fact that he kept on getting interrupted.

The door slides open, revealing Kubinashi on the other side of the door. It could be clearly seen that something is troubling him.

"What is the matter, Kubinashi?" Nurarihyon started the conversation.

Kubinashi stepped into the room, sliding the door closed behind him before kneeling down near the three heirs.

"I wish to speak to you about something." Kubinashi stated, clenching his hands on his knees.

"Oh?" The three heirs are concerned, as this is the first time they see Kubinashi acting like this.

"It is regarding about Rikuo-sama…"

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

"Looks like there are no yokais here after all, Haha." Rikuo laughed nervously.

"…That's weird. According to the intelligence I've gathered, there should be some around here." Kiyotsugu frowned.

Rikuo just continued to laugh nervously.

_There are some here, you just have not seen them._

_**-Earlier-**_

**After a while upon entering the building, Rikuo felt that something was here. Decided to check it out, he walked deeper into the abandon building while the others are distracted by the rambles in the building.**

**He then came upon a room where he sensed a presence inside. Opening the door, he looked inside. There seems to be nothing at first, until he spotted a shadow at the corner. Flashing his flashlights at that direction, he saw a girl sitting there with her head bowed. The girl, noticing lights flashing upon her, lifted her head up, revealing eyes that is void of pupils, before smiling at Rikuo.**

**Rikuo continued to stare for a while before closing the door shut. He then turned back to rejoin the group. Although his expression remained neutral, his mind is doing the opposite.**

_**A yokai! A yokai who is not from the Nura clan! What is she doing here? Which clan is she from? This is of big trouble, I need to find some way to get the others out of here.**_

**However, just as he was thinking of some kind of excuse, he saw Kiyotsugu and Jiro about to open a half-opened door, where he sensed malice intent coming from it.**

"**Noooooooooo!" Rikuo rushed forward, standing in front of them to prevent them from opening the door. Kiyotsugu and Jiro squealed in fright at the sound.**

"**Wh-what was that for, Nura?" Jiro shouted at him, trying to calm his beating heart.**

"**Rikuo-kun?" Kana questioned, seeing this weird behaviour.**

"…**Hahaha, I just thought th-" Rikuo trailed off, hearing a voice whispering behind,**

"_**Humans…want to eat…humans…**_**" The voice got closer and closer, a hand reaching out, almost touching Rikuo's shoulder, until Rikuo slammed the door shut.**

"…**Just thought that we should go to see the other place first. Haha!" Rikuo came up with an excuse. The others sweatdropped at this.**

**For the next half an hour, Rikuo lead the way, getting rid of the yokais before his friends could see them.**

_Haaa…I am tired…but I still need to get us out of here._

"Oh well, let's visit this room and leave then." Kiyotsugu said, as they stood in front of the room that Rikuo prevented them from entering earlier.

As they stepped into the room, Rikuo got a really bad feeling.

_This room…we need to get out of this room!_

However, before he could warn the others, a creature at a corner started to move at lightning speed, towards the group.

Kiyotsugu and Jiro reacted fast enough, backing out of the room screaming and ran away from the abandon building. Kana, on the other hand, fell down at all of this commotion.

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo shouted, kneeling down beside the girl, trying to help her up. However, when Kana saw the creature behind Rikuo, she fainted out of fear.

Rikuo turn backwards, only to come face to face with a praying mantis that was three times his size. The praying mantis then raised its foreleg, preparing to strike at the both of them. Rikuo widened his eyes, trying to protect Kana by covering her with his body. His eyes closed, waiting for the pain.

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

Kubinashi stared at the floor in front of him, after explaining what occurred earlier between him and Rikuo.

"…He…really said that?" Rikun tried to confirm with Kubinashi, his expression covered by his hair.

"Yes." Kubinashi closed his eyes, remembering how Rikuo acted when he said those words.

Nurarihyon and Rihan watched as Rikun balled his hands up, his shoulder shaking, as if he is trying to control his emotion. He then stood up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Rikun?" Rihan asked, just as Rikun slides the door open.

"…What else? To get him back here, of course! Who doesn't need him? Everyone needs him! _**I **_need him! And I'm going to prove it to him!" Having said that, Rikun left the room to go after Rikuo.

Kubinashi is the only one shocked at the confession that Rikun made.

"…It can't be helped. Rikuo is always battling between his human and yokai side, thinking he is unworthy of both, no matter how I tried to tell him otherwise." Rihan took out a pipe from his kimono, lighting it up before putting it into his mouth.

"To add on, the fact that Rikun was the one chosen to be Third Heir instead of Rikuo, must have added on to the stress." Nurarihyon mirrored Rihan's action, closing his eyes in thought.

"Eh? Then Rikuo-sama is actually jealous of the Third Heir?" Kubinashi eyes widen at that.

"…Rather than being jealous, it is more of a fact that he believes that he is not needed in this family, that he has no place in this family. In the yokai world, the stronger the blood of the yokai, the better they have a place in the yokai world. With only ¼ of yokai blood, Rikuo probably believes that he is not strong enough to be a yokai, and yet at the same time, he is not a human due to this blood, which, will definitely cause some trouble later on should he decided to stay at the human's side. Rikuo knows this very well." Nurarihyon blows, forming rings of smokes in front of him.

"That's…Rikuo-sama…" Kubinashi could only lower his head in defeat.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rikun will be able to convince him." Rihan smiled. "He's the only one who knows Rikuo best after all!" He winks at Kubinashi.

"Second Heir…" Kubinashi relaxed at that, before he remembers something. "Ah…First Heir, Second Heir?"

"Hmmm?" Both of them looked at Kubinashi.

"Just now…was that…a…l-l-love confession…from the Third Heir…to Rikuo-sama?" Kubinashi blushed slightly at that.

Nurarihyon and Rihan glanced at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Hahaha. I guess you could say that. Are you against it?" Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? N-no, actually, almost all the yokais here kind of suspected this. But to hear it directly from the Third Heir is a bit…well…" Kubinashi could only rubbed head at that.

"As long as they are happy, that is all that matters. Wouldn't you agree, Kubinashi?" Rihan smiled at him.

Kubinashi smiled back. "Yes, Second Heir."

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

Rikuo opened his eyes in confusion.

_Eh? There's no pain?_

Rikuo turn around again, finding someone in front of him, holding the praying mantis's foreleg in one hand.

"Don't you dare harm the Young Master."

"Don't worry, Rikuo-sama. We will protect you."

"Aotabo! Yuki-Onna!" Rikuo was surprised to find them here.

"Come on Young Master, hurry and get out of here! We will take care of things here!" Aotabo told Rikuo, lifting up the foreleg he was holding and tossed the praying mantis further away from them.

"U-un! Thank you Aotabo, Yuki-Onna!" Rikuo carried Kana onto his back, then rushes out to the exit.

"Now, shall we play then?" Aotabo punched his right hand into his left palm, while Yuki-Onna create an ice wall in the direction Rikuo had left, to prevent the creature from following.

* * *

**_When night and day emerges as one_**

* * *

Rikuo rushed out of the abandon building, not stopping until he reached a bench that was near their school. Settling Kana on top of it, he checked her for any injuries. Upon finding none, he let out a sigh of relief. Glancing at the abandon building, he wonders if he should help Aotabo and Yuki-Onna.

_But…_

He looked back at Kana.

_What should I do? I can't just leave her he- Ah! Is that…_

He spotted some shadows near the trees. Looking closely, those shadows actually belongs to Kiyotsugu and Jiro.

"Ah! Kiyojuji-san, Shima-san, that was really mean of you two to leave us there." Rikuo said to them.

"Nu-Nu-Nura-kun, how did you escape from the yokai?" Kiyotsugu pointed at him, his finger trembling from the shock.

"Yokai? A-ah…actually something just fell down, all of you mistook it as a yokai." Rikuo 'explained'.

"I-I-Is that so? Ahem. Then, should we all go home then?" Kiyotsugu bought the lie that Rikuo came up with.

"Ah, could you please take Kana-chan home as well? She kind of fainted at that. I also had some errands to run."

"Sure, see you tomorrow Nura!" Jiro waved him goodbye, while Kiyotsugu carried Kana onto his back.

Rikuo waved at them, until they were out of his sight. Turning towards the abandon building again, he was just about to go in, when he was struck by a thought.

_What can I do even if I want to help them? I don't even know how to fight…I will only be a burden to them…_

Sounds of glass being broken brought Rikuo back to the present. Lifting his head up, he saw the praying mantis flew out and dropped to the ground around 10 feet away from Rikuo. Rikuo take a step forward to examine the body, noticing that the body is not moving.

"Young Master!"

Rikuo turned towards the voice. Spotting Aotabo and Yuki-Onna waving at him, where the praying mantis flew out.

Rikuo smiled in relief at the sight of both of them, "Are you two alright?"

"Of course we are, Rikuo-sama. It was of no troub- Rikuo-sama!" Yuki-Onna screamed in horror.

"Eh?" Rikuo frowned in confusion, before he was loomed over by a big shadow. Turning around, he saw the praying mantis was already standing, forelegs posed, ready to strike at him.

"AH-!" Rikuo quickly lift his hands up, hoping to provide some protection.

"Young Master!"

"Rikuo-sama!"

Suddenly, there was a blur of white in front of Rikuo.

_Rikun!_

"…Nura Clan Traditional Family Technique: Flying Yokai Yakuza Kick!" Rikun then unleashed a powerful kick at the creature's head. A sickening crack could be heard from that, causing Rikuo to flinch. That impact caused it to fly towards a tree meters away from them, before it slid down to the ground.

Rikuo felt a sense of pity towards the creature before he was enveloped into a hug by a pair of arms, causing his head to lean on a strong, yet soft chest.

"R-Rikun?" Rikuo looked up at the boy, who was a head taller than him, feeling confused by the whole situation.

"…Aotabo, Yuki-Onna." Rikun called.

"Yes, Third Heir?" Both of them jumped out from where they are, facing the back of Rikun, who was still holding Rikuo in his arms.

"Take care of that body and return back to the main house. I wish to speak to Rikuo alone."

Both Aotabo and Yuki-Onna looked at each other, before bowing at Rikun, "As you wish, Third Heir." Both of them then took the, now dead, creature away, leaving Rikun and Rikuo alone.

_Ack! Don't leave me alone with him!_

Being held by your object of affection is not really a good idea after all. Rikuo could feel his face heated up at closeness between them.

…_But, it feels very nice…_

"…You idiot…" Rikuo heard Rikun muttered into his hair.

"Wha-What? What do you mean by that?" Rikuo started to struggle against Rikun, but Rikun only tightened his arms around Rikuo, not letting him go.

"Where did you get the idea that you are not needed in this family?" Rikun shouted at him, pushing Rikuo away from him, but not letting him out of his arms.

Rikuo jerked his head up, meeting angry eyes with his surprised ones. Unable to hold the gaze, Rikuo turned his head away, but was stopped by a hand under his chin.

"You are who you are! I don't care if you are a human or yokai! You are needed in this family. Everyone needs you! And I…I need you by my side." Rikun confessed to him, starring into Rikuo's chocolate-like eyes with his crimson eyes, trying to convey his feelings to him.

Rikuo's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "Rikun…" With that, Rikuo finally let go of his emotion after so many years of hiding it, causing tears to keep on running down his cheeks.

Rikun softened his eyes at the sight of Rikuo crying, brought his hands up to Rikuo's cheek, wiping the tears away. Then, he bumped his forehead against Rikuo's, getting Rikuo's attention.

"…Do you still remember the promise we made four years ago?" Rikun asked him, lacing their hands together.

"Eh?"

"**Please! Save my friends, I will do anything!" Eight-year-old Rikuo pleaded to Rikun, who was only a year older.**

"…**Alright then, I want you to promise me something."**

"**Anything!" **

"**I want you to…become my mate." Rikun told him.**

"**M-mate?" Rikuo widen his eyes.**

"**Yes. I want you to be by my side. Always and forever." Rikun lifted Rikuo's head by his chin.**

"**Can you promise me that?" Rikun lowered his head down, slowly closing the distance between them.**

**Mesmerized by how the pair of crimson eyes glinted under the moonlight, Rikuo nodded his head, blushing slightly.**

**Rikun smiled, making his face even more beautiful than ever. "It's a promise then." He then sealed the promise, by kissing Rikuo's soft lips.**

Rikuo blushed madly at the memory, lowering his head down to hide his embarrassment. Rikun stared at the adorable picture in front of him. With flushed cheeks and tears in his eyes, Rikuo caused Rikun to be filled with desire.

Unable to control his urge, Rikun grabbed Rikuo's chin up. "Wha-what are you do-mm!" Rikun then pressed his lips on Rikuo's, cutting off whatever he was trying to say.

It was not enough, Rikun decided. He then proceeded to lick Rikuo's bottom lip to gain entrance. Rikuo gasped at the sensation, allowing Rikun to take advantage of it, devouring his mouth.

"Aah! Ah…ah!" Rikuo was embarrassed to notice that, all those sounds were coming from him. It only aroused Rikun more, at all of the mewling and gasping that he made.

Rikun then slowly broke their kiss off, moving backwards to look at Rikuo. The sight was far from disappointing. Still panting from the kiss that he received from Rikun, his cheeks red, and tears from earlier, Rikuo created a really erotic picture for Rikun to see, causing Rikun to want more of him.

However, instead of acting on it, Rikun took one of Rikuo's hands up to his lips. Brushing his lips on the knuckles, he asked, "Shall we go home now?"

Rikuo nodded, face completely red at the gesture Rikun bestowed on him. Rikun simply smiled, lacing their hands again, before walking home together.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Ah, the last scene was quite hard to write…_

_Some of you might questioned: "Why is Night Rikuo form called Rikun?"_

_The reason is simple: n is before o, so I used it cause I wanted both child to have the 'Riku' in their names._

_Oh a few things to take note of:_

_Okaa-san = Mom/Mum, informal way of calling one's mother._

_Otou-san = Dad, informal way of calling one's father._

_Oyaji = Dad, also an informal way of calling one's father, almost rude._

_Jii-chan = Grandpa._

_Jiji = Gramps, this is the informal way of calling one's grandparends or elder, almost to the point of being rude._

_-chan = used between close friend, mainly on females._

_-kun = used, to refer to males. It can also be used on females of junior states by a person of senior status. (Kiyotsugu is the second oldest in the group, Natsumi being the oldest. But Kiyotsugu refer Natsumi as 'Torii-kun' due to the fact that he is the leader of the group)._

_-sama = A respectful version of –san, mainly towards people of higher status._

_-san = A title of respect between equals of all ages._

_That's all folks! Hope you will review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions! And whether I should continue to write or leave this as it is. ^_^_


	2. Zen, the sworn brother

_Marisay-chan here again! Thank you __**Saperia**__ for reviewing at the previous chapter, your review made me very happy. So this is for you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Only the story!_

_Please note: For those of you who still have not figure it out, yes there is incest going around here, so read at your own risk! Also, please pardon my grammar, I am not perfect T_T._

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and italics are thought in the flashbacks**_

_~Story Start~_

* * *

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Bee-

_CLICK_

Rikuo slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his sleepiness away. Sitting up slowly, Rikuo rubbed his eyes.

_Urgh... I'm getting a sense that this scene has happened before…could it be…_

Rikuo turned slowly to the other side of the bed. To confirm his suspicion, a bulge could be seen from under the cover, with white-blacked hair poking out at the top.

_Haaa…at least he is asleep this time…_

Rikuo grabbed the top of the cover and pull it off, revealing Rikun, who was still sleeping, in his black kimono. Staring at him for a while, Rikuo lifted a hand and place it on Rikun's left cheek, caressing it softly as he thought about what happen last night.

"**We're home!" Rikun called out, taking his traditional Japanese sandals off. Rikuo mirrored his action with his shoes, with a bit of difficulty, as Rikun refuses to let go of the hand he had taken.**

**At Rikun's voice, all the yokais at the house suddenly came rushing to the front gate where the two of them are.**

"**Young Master!"**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**I am so glad to see you, Young Master!"**

"**Eh? Eh?" Rikuo was confused by all of the commotion caused by all of the yokais.**

"**Everyone, calm down. You're confusing him." Rikun told them, seeming to understand the situation.**

"**Wh-what's going on?"**

"**Rikuo-sama."**

**Rikuo turned to see Kubinashi standing there, smiling at him.**

"**Kubinashi? Wh-"**

"…**You told me that the Nura clan did not need you earlier, right?"**

"**Ah…" Rikuo looked down, trying to get away now, but Rikun would not allow it. The struggle only caused Rikun to tighten his grasp. Rikuo looked at Rikun, only to be trapped by his crimson eyes that was filled with…**

_**Was..that…love?**_

**Rikuo widen his eyes at that, he could feel his heart fluttering against his chest softly at the look that Rikun is giving him. The moment was broken by Kubinashi's voice,**

"**You are wrong."**

"**Eh?" Rikuo looked back at Kubinashi, surprised to hear that.**

"**Young Master will always be Young Master. When you are around, our lives were brightened up by that smile of yours." Aotabo said, stepping out from the corner.**

"**Young Master is an existence that cannot be missed. All of fun times we had, are precious memories that we created with Young Master." Yuki-Onna followed up, standing next to Aotabo.**

"**Whenever we had some concerns, the one who stand by and lend a listening ear, was you, Young Master." A beautiful yokai wearing a white kimono dress with flower patterns at the bottom and with long, wavy brown hair that covers half of her face, told Rikuo with a gentle smile.**

"**Kejoro is right, Young Master. If it was not for you, we will probably be lost. You are the pillar of support to us…and a great relief from all of the demanding heirs." A yokai with a straw hat and white scarf around his neck said, joking at the last part.**

"**Oi! Kurotabo! What is that suppose to mean?" Rikun scowled, placing his free hand on his hips.**

**Rikuo smiled nervously at that, before his attention was taken by a tug on his shirt. Looking down, he saw a boy with white plate over his head.**

"**Kappa?"**

**Kappa was quiet for a while, simply looking at Rikuo with those slit-like eyes of his, making Rikuo a bit uncomfortable at the gaze.**

"…**Rikuo-sama is important to all of us." Kappa started, halting all conversation going around the others. "If Rikuo-sama disappear one day, we will all be very sad. Everyone needs you here, Rikuo-sama!"**

**Rikuo's eyes were once again filled with tears at that declaration. Lifting his head up, he looked at every yokai in the room. All of them nodded in agreement as Rikuo's gaze swept past. Facing Rikun last, Rikun smile at him,**

"**You are needed here, Rikuo."**

**Rikuo broke down into tears, using his other hand to hide his face.**

"**Everyone…Thank you." **

**Rikun smiled at Rikuo, knowing that Rikuo had finally accepted the fact that he is wanted here. **

**The scene was observed by the other Nura family, who was standing at the back of the room. Both Wakana and Yamabuki were in tears of joy, while Nurarihiyon and Rihan were smiling.**

"…**Hopefully, Rikuo will no longer have any doubts being in this family." Rihan looked towards Nurarihyon, holding a pipe in his hand. **

**Nurarihyon nodded, gaining the attention of Rikun. Seeing his grandson's gaze on him, he smirked.**

**Rikun stared at him for a while, tilting his head slightly to the side, before smirking back at him, as if he had planned something.**

**Everyone watched as Rikun pulled his hand, the one holding Rikuo's, towards him. Turning his body towards Rikuo, he holds Rikuo's chin with his other hand. Locking eyes with his family at the back, he kissed Rikuo in front of everyone.**

**Rikuo could only widen his eyes at the action, while the other yokais dropped their jaws in shock.**

**Rikun then slowly ended the kiss, letting go of Rikuo's hand, winking at him. He then smirked at his family and left the room, leaving shocked and stunned yokais at his wake.**

"…**Your son is a show off, Rihan." Nurarihyon shook his head.**

**Rihan chuckled, while both of his wife squealed at how cute both their sons are. "At least he shows that he is really serious about Rikuo." **

**The rest of the yokais watched as the Nura family left with wide eyes, while Rikuo stood at the same place, hands touching his lips, blushing like crazy.**

"**EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The rest of the yokais screamed, aside from Kubinashi, who shook his head at the Third Heir's action, and Kappa, who only widen his eyes.**

Just thinking about it caused Rikuo to blush again, he simply could not believe that his brother would do that in front of everyone. After the show that Rikun put on, all of the yokais started asking him some very embarrassing question.

_Urgh…This is entirely your fault! I hope you know that!_

Rikuo glared at the still sleeping form of Rikun, before his eyes softened. Leaning his head towards Rikun, he whispered,

"Thank you."

And landed a kiss on his forehead. Just as he was about to pull away, Rikuo suddenly found himself on his back, with a smirking Rikun above him, hands on the side of Rikuo's head.

"You know, Rikuo. If you continue to seduce me like that, I will not be able to hold myself back."

Rikuo stared at Rikun, still a bit dazed from the sudden movement, before the words penetrated his brain.

"S-Seduce? I-I was not doing such things!" Rikuo tried to push Rikun away by placing his hands on Rikun's chest.

"Oh?" Rikun grabbed both of his hands, and pinned them at the top of Rikuo's head with one hand. "Then, what was the kiss for?"

"I-It's…" Rikuo trailed off.

"Shall I give you a kiss as well?" Rikun grinned.

"G-G-" Rikuo's eyes widen as Rikun closed the distance between them. He could feel Rikun's breath on his lips.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" A loud thump followed by a groan was heard shortly after the screech.

_Haaa…Stupid Rikun!_

"Oh! Good morning, Rikuo-kun!" Wakana smiling as usual, when she saw Rikuo entering the dining room.

"Good morning…" Rikuo grumbled out, taking his usual seat.

"So! How's the newlywed doing? I hope you haven't done anything naughty!" Rihan wagged his eyebrows at Rikuo.

"O-Otou-san!" Rikuo blushed at the implication.

Yamabuki giggled at the cute sight, before asking Rikuo, "Where's your brother?"

Rikuo jerked at the question, looking at everything but Yamabuki, "A-ah, he's-uh-" is all Rikuo managed to say before the door slides opened again, showing Rikun in his usual black kimono with blue cloak. However, this time, he was sporting a big bump on his forehead.

Silence filled the room as the rest of the Nura family watched Rikun slides the door closed, taking his seat beside Rikuo, before beginning to eat.

"My! What happened to you, Rikun-kun?" Wakana asked him, fetching a pack of ice for his forehead.

Rikun thanked Wakana for the ice pack and placed it on his forehead. He then glanced to the side, looking at Rikuo, who turned his head to the opposite side, sweatdrops running down his head.

The staring continued for a while, before Rikuo, unable to stand the silence, stood up. "U-um, thanks for the meal! I'm off!"

Everyone watched Rikuo ran away from the room before fixing their eyes on Rikun, who was still staring at the direction that Rikuo left. Sensing eyes on him, Rikun turned his head to look at them. Narrowing his eyes at them, especially at Nurarihyon and Rihan, he spoke,

"Not a word."

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

_Geez…It's not my fault that he bumped into the night stand while I was trying to push him off…well maybe I am half at fault…But, he was the one making advances at me first!_

Rikuo shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying not to think too much into it.

_But…_

Rikuo raised his hand slowly.

"**I don't care if you are a human or yokai!"**

_He was the first…_

"**You are needed in this family."**

_...to acknowledge me…_

"**And I…I need you by my side."**

…_to say that he needs me…_

Rikuo touched his lips, the memory of Rikun kissing him appearing in his mind.

_Ack!_

Rikuo started shaking his head violently, his face flushing red.

_Wh-What am I thinking!...I-I-I will apologize to him later, when I get home…_

Rikuo decided, the redness on his cheeks still there. He was about to continue walking to school, when he noticed that there are ices forming around his surroundings and that the air was quite cold around him.

_Ah…I almost forgotten…_

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

"Yu-Yuki-Onna! Would you please q-quit that?" Aotabo pleaded, his whole body shivering from the cold.

Yuki-Onna turned towards him, hands straighten downwards, and said with an angry expression,

"I-I can't help it! I am trying to control it…but…" An image of Rikun and Rikuo kissing suddenly came into her mind. Yuki-Onna's face became totally red at the metal image, smoke could be seen coming out of her ears.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Mist started coming out from her mouth as she screamed, causing the ground in front of her to be frozen up. Aotabo, unfortunately, became the victim, and started to slip on the now frozen ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" Aotabo flapped his arms around, trying to regain his balance, but failed as he landed head first onto the ground, causing his eyes to swirl around.

"AH! Sorry Aotabo! Are you alright?" Yuki-Onna panicked and started to shake Aotabo, trying to wake him up. However, it only worsens the situation, as it is not a good idea to shake a person who had their head hit.

"…What are the two of you doing?"

"Eh?" Yuki-Onna stopped shaking Aotabo, causing his head to fall backwards, and turned towards the voice.

"Ah…Young Master…" Yuki-Onna sweatdropped.

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

Yuki-Onna and Aotabo, who had a bump on his head, bowed their head at Rikuo, who was standing in front of them.

"Haa…I should have known it was Otou-san who sent you both. I thought it was kind of weird that the both of you 'happened' to come at the abandon building yesterday." Rikuo sighed.

"Sorry, Young Master. But the Second Heir just wishes for your safety, that's all. After all, your yokai's attributes have not shown up yet, making you quite vulnerable to attacks." Aotabo explained, wincing as he touched the bump.

"Haa...that does not mean he should send you after me. You are all busy with other things after all."

"No." Yuki-Onna argued back. "We are never too busy for Young Master. You are our top priority." Yuki-Onna smiled at him.

"Yuki-Onna…" Rikuo smiled back. "Alright, I give in. Just make sure that the both of you do not get seen by the other humans, alright?"

"Yes, Young Master!" Yuki-Onna and Aotabo bowed at him.

"One more thing…" Rikuo told them, causing both of them to look at him. Rikuo gestured behind them, both of them following his direction, where all the frozen buildings, trees, ground, as well as the mist surrounding them are. "…Try and keep things to the minimum, alright?"

Yuki-Onna laughed nervously, while Aotabo sweatdropped at the scene.

* * *

_****__Hope is born from within_

* * *

_-Back at Nura main house- _

Rikun's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the sight of his father, whose shoulders was shaking with mirth. Nurarihyon simply sipped on his tea, before getting down to business.

"A praying mantis, huh?"

"Yes." Rikun turned to him, ignoring Rihan for now. "It definitely does not belong to the Nura clan, or any of our allied clan. Rikuo also said that, there are other yokais there besides that insect, it seems to be the leader of that place."

"Hmmm…I shall ask Karasu Tengu to investigate on this." Nurarihyon sipped on tea again.

"Oi Oyaji, could it be from **Her** clan?" Rihan asked, getting serious now.

"Finally done laughing?" Rikun narrowed his eyes at Rihan.

"Oh yes! It was very entertaining! The best thing I have ever witnessed! My oldest son getting out done by my youngest! Ah. I think my eyes are still tearing up at that." Rihan made a show of wiping his eyes while smirking at Rikun, who was getting more and more veins popped on his face as each sentence left his mouth.

"…A possibility." Nurarihyon closed his eyes.

"Wait, who is this **Her**?" Rikun looked at Nurarihyon for answer.

"…Perhaps some other time, my son." Rihan grew solemn at the answer that Nurarihyon gave. Rikun frowned and was about to argue back when a voice came through the door.

"My apologies for interrupting, First Heir, Second Heir, Third Heir."

"What is it?" Nurarihyon asked.

The door slides open, showing Kubinashi kneeling at the other side.

"Zen-sama has arrived."

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"It seems there were more and more victims…"

"Kyaaaa! We better don't to seclude places alone now."

These are the kind of things that Rikuo had been hearing all day since he arrived at school.

_I wonder what they are talking about._

Rikuo looked at the girls, the ones muttering, at his class, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Kiyotsugu standing behind him, with what seems to be photos in his hands.

"Come on Nura-kun, today we will be having a very serious meeting as the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Sqaud."

Rikuo blinked as he was dragged off by Kiyotsugu to the back of the classroom, where the rest of the members are. Rikuo stood next to Kana, looking at her.

"Kana-chan, what is this about?" However, Kana only shrugged in response, looking confused as well.

"Ah! I almost forgot to thank you for yesterday, Rikuo-kun. Kiyojuji-kun told me everything, I guess there is no such thing as yokais, huh?"

"Ahahahahaha…you are welcome, Kana-chan." Rikuo rubbed his head.

"Alright, attention everyone!" Kiyotsugu commanded, making them turn their heads towards him. "I'm sure all of you have been hearing some sort of stuff going around the school, haven't you?"

"Ah!" Kana punched her hand on her other palm, as if she figured out something. "I know what they were talking about. 'The Vampire Case', right?"

"Vam…pire case?" Rikuo blinked, first time hearing such a term.

"Un." Kana nodded, looking at Rikuo. "Lately, there have been more and more people disappearing. They always disappeared around the night and were found the next morning…" Here, Kana got really serious, a bead of sweat on the side of her face. "…drained of blood."

"…You are well informed, Ienaga-kun." Kiyotsugu said, slamming the photos he held in his hand on a table near them, letting the members see the content.

Everyone gasped at the photo at the table.

"Th-this is…" Rikuo's shoulders started shaking.

"…Horrible…" Kana covered her mouth in horror.

All of the pictures show of young women, looking to be around to be in their twenties, some even younger. Their eyes rolled to the back of their head, mouth wide open. But what really caught their attention, is the trails of blood flowing from the said eyes and mouth, as well as what looks like to be a bite mark on the neck of the victims.

"…I can see why they called it 'The Vampire Case'." Saori stated, lifting one of the photos for closer inspection. "Look." She then face the photo towards the group, pointing at the victim's neck, "…The bite mark looks like a work of a vampire."

_It's true…there are two holes at the neck…and…what is this feeling? I feel like I have seen this situation before…_

Rikuo complemented on this, while Jiro and Natsumi shivered at the background.

_I'm getting a really bad feeling about this…_

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

Rikuo walked towards home with Aotabo and Yuki-Onna by his side.

"…Don't worry, Young Master. It's probably some human's works. Imitating to be a work of a vampire to install fear in the humans." Aotabo tried to reassure Rikuo.

"That's right, Young Master! Besides, there is no such thing as a vampire." Yuki-Onna nodded in agreement.

Rikuo looked at them, before turning his head to the side. "…Perhaps not, but there are yokais instead…"

"Young Master…" Both of them frowned at the Rikuo's tone.

"Tell me, Aotabo, Yuki-Onna, do the both of you know of any yokai clan that is similar to a vampire?"

They thought about it for a while before reply in negative, "Not that I know of, Young Master." Yuki-Onna said, while Aotabo simply shook his head.

"Is that so…? …Well, I will go and ask Jii-chan and Otou-san later." Rikuo told him, once they reach the Nura main house's front door. "We're home!" Sliding the door open, they entered the room, only to be greeted with the sight of all of the small yokais drinking sake happily.

"Eh? What…" The sight in front of him stunned Rikuo, as he watched all of them pouring each other's cup, getting more and more tipsy.

_What's going on?_

Yuki-Onna, then, spied a bottle, which probably contain the sake, near them. Picking it up, she sniffed the contents, "…This is not one of the Nura clan's sake… "

"Ah. It is a gift from Zen-sama." Natto Kozo told them, his natto-like face flushing a bit from the sake.

"Eh? Zen-san is here?" Rikuo was surprised by the news.

"Young Master, please go ahead, I will take care of things here." Yuki-Onna told him, knowing he would want to see this Zen person.

"Ah. Thanks, Yuki-Onna!" Rikuo thanked her, rushing out of the room.

Yuki-Onna smiled after Rikuo, before turning towards the scene of the yokais lying about.

_Even though I said that…_

Yuki-Onna sweatdropped, as she witnessed one of the yokais tripping over it's own foot, spilling sake onto the tatami mat. She sighed.

"…Aotabo, give me a hand, would you?"

* * *

_****__Hope is born from within_

* * *

_Ahhhh…I can't believe that Zen-san is here! It's been such a long time since I last saw him. I can't wait to meet him! But…why is he doing here?_

Rikuo thought as he rushed through the corridor, stopping in front of a door where this Zen person would be.

"...should be home soon." Was what he heard, before Rikuo slides the door opened, revealing Nurarihyon, Rihan, Rikun sitting on one side, and a man wearing a purple kimono and a snake-faced yokai sitting at the opposite side.

"Ohh. Speaking of the devil. Welcome back, Rikuo." Nurarihyon smiled at him, before standing up. "Come on, Rihan, shall we leave? Let the children do some catching up."

"Sure." Rihan followed his example.

"Who are you calling children, Jiji?" Rikun glared at his grandfather, who ignored him, walking out of the room with Rihan.

"Hebidayu, you are dismissed as well." The man ordered to the yokai.

Hebidayu flickered his tougue out, before bowing. As he walked past Rikuo, Rikuo felt a burning sensation within him.

_Eh?_

"What's wrong, Rikuo?" Rikun asked.

"N-no. It's nothing." Rikuo looked at Hebidayu's retreating form, before sliding the door closed behind him. Taking a seat beside Rikun, he smiled at the man before him.

"It's been a long time, Zen-san."

"Haha, formal as always huh, Rikuo? Just call me Zen will do, we are almost like brothers" Yakushi Zen smiled back at him, before coughing violently.

"Ahahaha…Why are you doing here, Zen-san?" Rikuo asked, unable to break the habit.

"Simply visiting. I missed yesterday's Council Meeting after all. Also, I wanted to check on the, finally crowned, Third Heir."

"…You just came here to humiliate me."

"That too!" Zen did not bother denying that.

"Excuse me." A voice came through the door. The door slides open, showing Yuki-Onna kneeling, with three cups of tea beside her.

Rikun immediately tensed up at the sight of her bringing tea in. He then quickly wrapped one of his arms around Rikuo's waist, bringing Rikuo onto his lap, making Rikuo squealed at the sudden change of seats.

"Gah! Wh-wh-Rikun?" Rikuo asked.

The reason of Rikun's action was answered soon after he pulled Rikuo onto his lap. Somehow, Yuki-Onna managed to trip while entering the room, sending the teacups she was holding flying into the air, the contents inside the teacups spilling onto the tatami mat where Rikuo was sitting earlier.

"OIIIIIIIIIII! YUKI-ONNA!" Zen yelled, looming over her, while she was busy apologizing to the two brothers. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF RIKUN HAD NOT MOVE RIKUO AWAY? I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU HARM RIKUO!"

"Aiiiiiii! Sorry for being so careless! I shall take my leave!" Yuki-Onna fled, afraid of facing Zen's wrath.

There was a short silence between them as Zen calmed down, taking his seat again with a huff.

Rikuo, noticing he was still on Rikun's lap, wriggled slightly, trying to get out of his brother's hold. At the slight struggle, Rikun looked down at Rikuo, who looked a bit embarrassed at their position.

"Y-you can let go of me now, Rikun."

Rikun continued to look at Rikuo, tilting his head to the side, as if thinking about that idea. Then, a smirk suddenly took hold of his face.

"No."

"Wha-!" To say Rikuo was shocked was an understatement. "What do you mean, no? Let go!" Rikuo struggled violently to break the hold on him, but it proved to be useless against his stronger brother.

"Hmmm." Rikun grinned. "Well, I will let you go, on one condition."

"Eh?" Rikuo paused his struggles.

Rikun tapped his lips twice with his index finger. "Kiss me, and I will let you go."

Rikuo's face turned red, unable to reply, and could only watch as Rikun leaned down towards him.

"Ahem."

Rikuo's eyes widen at that, throwing himself off of Rikun, landing on the other side of Rikun.

_Ack! I totally forgotten Zen-san was there! This is-This is too embarrassing! Gyaaaaa!_

Rikun looked at his now empty arms, looking towards his side at Rikuo, who was blushing like crazy, before glaring at Zen.

"Do you have to interrupt us, Zen? It was just getting good too!" Rikun frowned.

Zen sweatdropped at that, while Rikuo blushed heavier, if it was even possible.

"…Appreciated, if you don't make advances at your brother in front of me."

"You are welcome to leave if you do not like it." Rikun raised his eyebrows.

Zen smirked, getting the hidden message Rikun was sending to him. "Don't worry, I already know this will happen sooner or later. I have no problems with the two of you being together." Looking at them with sincere eyes, "Good luck to the both of you."

Rikuo smiled while Rikun smirked back, "Thank you, Zen-san."

"Although…" Zen turned to Rikuo. "A piece of advice from me to you, Rikuo."

"Advice?" Rikuo tilted his head.

"Should him," Zen pointed at Rikun, who blinked. "Do anything that you do not like, just kick him where it hurts the most." Zen grinned, while Rikuo sweatdropped at that 'advice'.

"Oi! What is that suppose to mean?" Rikun was offended by that piece of 'advice'.

"Humph! As the eldest among us, I will have to protect the innocence of the youngest, which is Rikuo. Wouldn't want your bad influence to affect him after all."

"Why you-!" A vein popped on Rikun's forehead.

Rikuo simply laughed nervously.

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

Nurarihyon and Rihan were just walking along the corridor when they saw Gyuki walking towards them.

"Oh! Gyuki!" Rihan smiled.

"First Heir, Second Heir." Gyuki greeted them.

"Ohhh. Gyuki. Want to join us? We are just about relax under the Cherry Blossom tree, since the young ones are doing catching up. Figured that we should do the same." Nurarihyon invited.

"Besides," Rihan said. "There are some things you wish to tell us, right?" Rihan stared at Gyuki with his amber eye.

Gyuki stared back at Rihan, and then switched his gaze to Nurarihyon, who was also staring at him.

"…I shall take part then."

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

"…and I will probably be of assistance to the Nura clan then."

"You will definitely be a great help to the Nura clan, Zen-san. Nobody else would be able to match to Zen-san when it comes to the knowledge of plants and herbs."

"Haha, thanks Rikuo."

"…Don't touch him so freely, you bird."

"Jeez, possessive much?"

The door slides open, showing Zen ruffling at Rikuo's hair and Rikun glaring at Zen, while Rikuo sat awkwardly between them. Noticing someone standing at the door, all three of them turned towards the direction.

"Ah. Hebidayu. Is it time to leave already?"

"Yes, Zen-sama. Oboro-guruma is waiting outside at the front gate." Hebidayu replied. His snaked-like eyes swept at the scene.

Rikuo trembled slightly when the gaze landed on him shortly. The burning sensation that Rikuo felt before was making itself known again, getting stronger and stronger. Rikun noticed it when he saw Rikuo clutching his shirt, where his heart is.

"Then, I will be leaving now, see the two of you later."

"Ah." Rikun nodded as he stood up, blocking Rikuo from their view with his body.

When they left, Rikun kneeled down beside Rikuo, who suddenly slumped forward.

"Rikuo? What's wrong? Are you hurting anywhere?" Rikun panicked. Finding the situation weird, as Rikuo was fine a while ago, before…

_Before Hebidayu came in!_

Rikun's eyes widen at the conclusion he made. He looked at Rikuo, who was still panting at the sensation.

"Rikuo! This is important! Is this the first time you are feeling this way?" Rikun asked him, holding his arms to support him.

"Eh? N-no, earlier when I entered the room, I felt this…burning feeling inside me." Rikuo told him, confused as to why Rikun was asking him this.

"…To confirm, is it when Hebidayu walked past by you?"

"Eh? Ye-yes. How did you know th-Rikun!" Rikuo called out in shock, when Rikun suddenly left the room after hearing the word 'yes'.

Rikun rushed through the corridor, startling some of the smaller yokais that was walking along there. He then slides the front door open, getting into the opened space between the front door and gate. Looking around, he narrowed his eyes when he found no one there.

"Damn!"

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

"Haaa…it sure was quite refreshing to see those two again!" Zen laughed, sipping on his sake.

Hebidayu remained silent, looking at Zen as he continued to drink his sake.

"What's with the gloomy face, Hebidayu?"

"…Zen-sama, may I ask you about your plans in the future?"

Zen looked at Hebidayu, surprised at the question. "Hmm? The future you say? Well," Zen closed his eyes. "To support the Nura clan, of course."

"We, the Zhens, have always been weak in physical aspects and had short lifespans. The Nura clan was the one who took us into their care when we were at our worst. They acknowledge us despite our weak status, and stated that even if we are weak, we should turn that weakness into something, that could be our strength." Zen took another sip on his sake.

"…And just like Rikuo told me earlier, I will definitely become an asset to the Nura clan. With that in mind, I will not have any regrets, should I die in their hands when the time comes." Zen smiled.

"…Too bad, that you will have to die at someone else's hands then."

"Wh-"

A loud crash sounded within Oboro-guruma.

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

Rikuo panted as he ran after Rikun, who was zipping through the town as if in a hurry.

"R-Rikun! Slow down for a bit! What's going on? What has my feelings got to do with it?"

"…It's your instincts, Rikuo." Rikun told him, not slowing down at all.

"My instinct?"

"Ah. I had no idea what causes it, but you have always displayed extraordinary senses, especially when it comes to dangers."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means that, subconsciously, you are able to tell if someone or something near is dangerous, is a danger to the people around you or that the people you know of, are in danger." Rikun looked back at him. "It happened four years ago as well."

"Eh?" Rikuo looked surprised.

"At that time, you told everyone that you were feeling a burning sensation, that you got a bad feeling, and then you just suddenly blurted out that your friends are in danger. However, nobody believed you, except me."

"Ah…" Rikuo took in this information.

…_Then, at the abandon building as well…_

_**This room…we need to get out of this room!**_

…_Wait, this time I had this feeling when Hebidayu is around…_

Rikuo widen his eyes, the implication hitting him hard. "…Then, Zen-san is-!"

"Ah. Come on, let's take a shortcut!"

* * *

**_Hope is born from within_**

* * *

Zen landed on the ground hard, tumbling a few times before coming into a stop. Zen coughed, taking a look at his surroundings, noticing they are at a secluded place filled with bamboo trees. He then turned his head in front of him, watching as Oboro-guruma crashed onto the ground, a few feet away from him at the treatment earlier, and focused his gaze on Hebidayu, who landed beside the ox-cart.

"What is the meaning of this, Hebidayu?" Zen growled out, coughing as his weak body started to get a little agitated.

"You are a fool for not figuring out."

"What?"

"For years and years, I served the Yakushi clan with pride, trying hard to bring it to the top. Then, when all of you decided to join the Nura clan," Hebidayu's face twisted with disgust. "All you could talk about is 'Nura clan this', 'Nura clan that'. You don't even have a shed of ambition within you! Hn, don't worry, I shall relief you of your duty and take over the Yakushi clan."

"…Yo-You dare betray me? Even though we exchanged sakazuki?" Zen shouted at him, coughing again.

"Sakazuki? Humph! It was only a pretense. I was simply waiting for the right time to strike. At first, I thought I could convince you to turn your back at the Nura clan, but I was wrong. All you were thinking about is supporting them, 'I will definitely become an asset to the Nura clan', it sickens me to the core! Weaklings like you should just die!"

With that, Hebidayu stretched his neck out just like snake and charged towards Zen. Zen managed to avoid the first two strike, before the third strike hit him straight on his stomach, causing him to be pushed backwards and landing on his back. Zen coughed, holding his stomach protectively, seeing Hebidayu's head on top of him.

"You're mine!"

"Keh! There's no way I will let myself die by the likes of you! There are still things I need to accomplish!" Zen holds his other hand in front of him, just as Hebidayu attacked one last time.

"Well said!"

"Huh?" Zen turned his head to the right, just in time to Rikun appear with one of his legs outstretched behind him.

"Haaaaaa!" Rikun kicked at Hebidayu's stretched neck, causing Hebidayu to retreat back, then stood in front of Zen protectively.

"Zen-san! Are you alright?" Rikuo kneeled beside Zen, pushing him up into a sitting position.

"Rikun! Rikuo! What are the two of you doing here?" Zen coughed slightly, bewildered by the sight of them.

"Hn. Thank Rikuo. If it wasn't for his instincts, you will probably be eaten by that snake."

"Rikuo did?" Zen looked at Rikuo with stunned eyes. Rikuo smiled at him.

"Apparently, somehow, I knew that Hebidayu would be of a danger to you, Zen-san. Rikun is the one who figured it out though."

Zen looked between the both of them, before smiling. Placing his hand on Rikuo's head, "Thanks, the both of you." Rikuo smiled back, while Rikun smirked at him.

"…Just because there is more of you does not mean anything!"

The three of them turned their attention to Hebidayu, who was rubbing the spot where Rikun hit.

"Hahaha! What great timing! Not only I will take over the Yakushi clan, I also will get to raise to the top, by killing the grandsons of Nurarihyon!" Hebidayu laughed, getting full of himself.

"Hebidayu!" Zen growled.

"…Unforgivable."

Zen looked at Rikuo, who had his eyes covered by his hair. Zen widened his eyes as he felt Rikuo's Fear flaring behind him. Looking at Rikun, he saw the same thing is happening to Rikun. As he continued to stare, Rikuo's Fear started to flow towards Rikun, merging with Rikun's Fear, almost covering it like a cloak.

"…That's right, Rikuo. We will definitely never forgive someone who dare to hurt our brother!"

Rikun then reached a hand inside his sleeves, pulling a sword out from it, unsheathing it in the process. He then suddenly disappeared from all of their sight.

"Wha-! Where did he go?" Hebidayu panicked, looking around searching for Rikun.

"Don't underestimate us!"

Hebidayu was shocked when Rikun suddenly appeared in front of him, hands high up with the sword between them.

"Wh-" is all Hebidayu got out, before Rikun sliced him into half, spurting blood out.

Zen was in awe at the scene, watching as Rikun flicked his sword to get excess blood off before sheathing it.

_This…is their Fear._

"Hn." Zen smiled. "Can't believe I ended up getting protected by brats."

A vein popped on Rikun's head. "Huh? Do you want to get sliced by me? I will happily grant that wish." Rikun glowered at him, holding his sword up threatening.

"Maa,maa. Don't be like that, both of you. I'm just glad that you are alright, Zen-san." Rikuo told Zen.

"All thanks to you, Rikuo." Zen ruffled his head.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Zen looked at Rikun.

"You-!" Rikun's eyebrows twitched at that ungrateful bird yokai.

Zen smirked, turning to look at the crashed ox-cart. He closed his eyes, before opening them again, coming into a decision. "Oi, Rikun, Rikuo." Getting their attention, "Let's exchanged a 5:5 sakazuki."

"Eh?" Both of them looked at Zen, surprised.

Zen walked towards Oboro-guruma, reaching inside grabbing a sake bottle and three cups. "I want to become a real brother to the two of you, and to support you both at the side."

Rikun and Rikuo exchanged glances before smiling at Zen.

"Alright."

Zen then poured the sake into the cup, hooking arms with Rikun first.

"A Zhen is weak, so we will protect you. In exchange, you will have our backs. After all, there is something you need to accomplish, right?" Rikun drank his sake

"You really need to learn not to eavesdrop on other people's conversation." Zen followed his example.

"You were shouting it so loudly earlier, it's impossible not to hear it." Rikun deadpanned, as Zen exchanged sakazuki with Rikuo.

"Hn. Rikuo, it must be hard for you to have a brother like him." Zen told Rikuo.

"Oi!"

After exchanging sakazuki, Rikun and Rikuo watched as Zen ride Oboro-guruma home.

"…I have been meaning to ask you this, Rikun." Rikuo faced him.

Rikun glanced at him. "Such a serious face you have there, Rikuo. What is it?"

"That sword…"

"Hmm?" Rikun looked at the sword at his hand. "This? It's the prized sword in our family, Nenekirimaru. It can only harm yokais though."

"That's not it! I know what it is! Why do you have it? I thought Otou-san is keeping it."

"…"

"It can't be that…" Rikuo took a step towards Rikun, who was looking nervous suddenly. "YOU STOLE IT!"

"Oi, oi, such an uncouth word. I was merely 'borrowing' it. Can't fight empty handed, right?" Rikun sweatdropped, emphasizing on the word 'borrowing'. "Besides, it's not like he will missed it."

"RIKUN!"

* * *

_****__Hope is born from within_

* * *

_-Somewhere in an alley-_

"Ahhhh…" A woman cried out in pain as a man stood in front of her, biting her neck.

The man gave an evil chuckle as he heard the woman took her last breath, before throwing her onto the ground. The woman landed onto the ground, blood flowing from her eyes and mouth and a prominent bite mark on her neck.

The man then gave another chuckle, wiping his blood-stained mouth with the back of his hand.

"We will definitely get our revenge against the Nura clan! Hahahaha!"

The man laughed out loud, walking into the darkness where glowing red eyes could be seen.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Whew! Finally done with this chapter! And it only took three days! Amazing right? Also, there are quite a lot of funny scenes here huh?_

_My my, Rikuo's yokai attibutes are starting to show huh? Things are getting interesting!_

_Also, who is this __**her**__? Who is killing all the women? What did Gyuki wish to speak about? So many questions, so little answers._

_A few things to take note again:_

_Sake = Wine in Japanese._

_Zhen = A species of poisonious birds. Like how Nurarihyon is a species of yokai._

_Oboro-guruma = A yokai living in the Nura clan, used as a mean of transport. It resembles an ox-cart with a face coming out of one end._

_Sakazuki = A ritual of exchanging sake cup to pledge loyalty. 5:5 pledge denotes equality between the drinkers, tying them like siblings. 7:3 pledge denotes of master and servant._

_That's all folks! Review to find out what happens next!_


	3. The arrival of an Onmyoji

_Marisay-chan here once again! Thank you to those for reviewing. I am pleased that all of you like my story! Also, thank you to __**Holymagic**__ for pointing out the missing words! I have amended it, but there may be still some of them missing, so I apologize first! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: I apologize first hand to all you readers, because, starting next week, I would be very busy, so my updates will get a bit then usual. But I will still do my best to upload on time, so I hope that you will wait patiently.*bows*_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and italics are thoughts in the flashbacks**_

_~Story Start~_

* * *

_Winds swept through the night sky, causing cherry blossoms to sway slightly with it, creating a mystical feeling as its petals flew around the place._

"_Where…?" Rikuo looked at his surroundings, watching as the petals danced in front of him, before settling his gaze beside the cherry blossom tree, where a figure stood there. The figure was wearing a kimono, decorated with cherry blossoms, making the person blend in well with all petals surrounding them._

"_Who..?" Rikuo asked, reaching a hand out towards the figure._

_The figure watched as Rikuo got closer, before smiling. Placing a finger on their lips, they opened their mouth, "…"_

"_Huh? I can't hear you…Wait!" Rikuo called out, watching the person disappeared as a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals past by._

"…kuo. Rikuo!"

Rikuo jerked his eyes opened at the sound his name being called. He blinked a few times, turning to the left side to see Rikun sitting there.

"…Ri…kun? What's wrong?" Rikun asked him, seeing his brother staring at him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong? I should be the one asking you that." Rikun reached over, placing a hand on Rikuo's left cheek, before making a wiping motion. "You are crying."

"Eh?" Rikuo sat up, touching his cheeks and eyes, which was wet from the tears he had shed.

_It's true…but, why am I crying? Who was that person? Somehow…they felt really familiar…_

"Nightmare?" Rikun watched as Rikuo started wiping his tears away.

Rikuo shook his head. "…No…Besides, I'm a yokai. There's no way I will have a nightmare." Rikuo smiled at Rikun. "I'm fine, really. Sorry to cause you such worry."

Rikun stared at Rikuo straight in the eyes, making Rikuo a bit uncomfortable at the look, before sighing. He then place his left hand at Rikuo's right side and laid his head on Rikuo's right shoulder.

"Ri-Rikun?"

"…Why must you hide from me?"

"Eh?" That statement confused Rikuo.

Rikun lifted his head to look at Rikuo again, "You are always hiding your feelings. Keeping it inside, never letting anyone know about how you feel. Not even when you are suffering inside! Just like what happen two days ago! What happen if Kubinashi never told us anything! You will be left suffering alone!" Rikuo felt a lump on his throat at the pained look Rikun was giving him.

"…Please…don't hurt yourself like that. It really pains me to see you that way…if you must…hide it from everybody else, but not me. Never me, alright?" Rikun then kissed his temple.

"Rikun…" Rikuo felt his eyes welling up with tears. He could hear his heart thumping against his chest at the affectionate gesture.

Rikun then kissed his forehead, followed by his eyes, making Rikuo closed his eyes, causing tears to run down his cheeks. Rikun then proceeded to kiss his cheek, licking the tears away, before pausing just as he reached Rikuo's soft-looking lips. Confused with the pause, Rikuo opened his eyes, only to see Rikun looking at him lovingly, waiting, as if asking for his permission to continue.

Rikuo blushed at the intense gaze he was receiving.

_Is…this what it feels like…to be in love?_

Rikuo raised his hands, placing them at Rikun's broad shoulders, before shyly brushing his lips against Rikun's. Rikun growled at the innocent action, taking the lead by pushing his lips firmly on Rikuo's. This caused them to fall towards the ground, with Rikuo on his back and Rikun on top of him.

"…Nnh…" Rikuo moaned at the sensation.

Rikun then broke their kiss, looking at Rikuo's panting form, and said with a convicted tone, "I love you, Rikuo."

Rikuo could only blush further at the open confession. He looked down to hide his embarrassment. "I-I-I-I…lo-"

"Excuse me, Rikuo-sama, I am coming in. Ah…" Kubinashi's voice came through, sliding the door open.

An awkward silence filled the place as they stared at each other. Kubinashi was shocked at the fact that Rikun was in the room and at their provocative position, Rikuo blushed at the fact that someone was witnessing the embarrassing situation while Rikun simply looked annoyed at the interruption.

"…Please pardon my intrusion." Kubinashi bowed his head, sliding the door closed, sounds of his footstep fading away.

Rikun looked back at the blushing boy, who was gaping at what happened earlier. "Well, shall we continue?"

"Wha-?" Rikuo jerked his head towards Rikun, who was leaning down.

"N-N-NO! GET OUT!"

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

Nurarihyon blew out rings of smoke as he read the papers in his hands. He then placed it down, looking up at Rihan, who was frowning at him.

"…And?"

"…Oyaji, I know that sometimes, things can be boring to you…but could you at least show some concern here? It affects one of your grandsons after all." Rihan frowned even more.

Nurarihyon blew another ring of smoke at Rihan, who waved it off, folding his hands under his sleeves.

"It is not confirm that it is them. Could be a coincidence." Nurarihyon told him, although he, himself, seems to doubt his words as he looked down at the papers.

"Don't give me that! It's definitely the works of theirs!" Rihan slammed his palm onto the floor. He then sighed, "You should have killed them instead of letting them off like that. Thanks to that, they are now challenging us."

"Let them then. It's not that they could charge in head on to us. Besides, this might not be about Rikun, you know?" Nurarihyon raised his eyebrow at Rihan.

"Still, we should stop them, they are involving innocent people, you know?" Rihan rubbed his temple, getting a slight headache at all of these. "And who says this is about Rikun?" He stared at Nurarihyon.

Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes at that, before a voice came through the door.

"First Heir, Second Heir. May I come in?"

"Sure, Kubinashi." Rihan said.

The door slides open, revealing Kubinashi, who entered the room then slides the door closed, holding a set of tea. Kubinashi then sat near the two heirs, pouring tea for them. Rihan blinked, looking at the man, who was not looking at them in the eyes.

"Kubinashi," Kubinashi jerked at his name. "Why are you blushing?"

"Ah!" Kubinashi accidentally knocked over the tea when Rihan asked him the question. "Sorry!"

Both Nurarihyon and Rihan raised an eyebrow as the careless action.

Rihan sniggered slightly, "…What is the matter, Kubinashi?" he asked the unusually flustered yokai.

"A-ah. I-it's nothing." Kubinashi waved his hands in front of him nervously.

_Doesn't look like nothing._

Nurarihyon and Rihan thought, as they sweatdropped slightly at that.

"Kubinashi…"

"I-it's just that, I was about to go and wake Rikuo-sama in his room, since his alarm clock went out of power yesterday, and then, when I reached his room, I ask Rikuo-sama whether I could enter the room. And then, when I opened the door-" Kubinashi frantically explained.

Rihan sweatdropped, "Oi,oi. Calm down Kubinashi. You are babbling."

"Ah!" Kubinashi paused in his explanation, realizing that he was talking like a fool. "…Sorry."

Rihan then smirked at him, "But I can guess what happened next. I bet you saw Rikun inside as well, about to..." Rihan wriggled his eyebrows. "…eat Rikuo."

Kubinashi's faced turned red at that, before the door slides open again.

"Eeeeee!" Kubinashi shrieked out at the sight of the Third Heir standing there, to which Rikun raised an eyebrow at.

"I-I will be leaving now! Excuse me!" All the three heirs stared as Kubinashi ran out of the room in a panicked.

"…" Rikun stared at the retreating form of Kubinashi, before sliding the door closed behind him, sitting next to Rihan.

"Hoho, you sure act fast, don't you? Where is Rikuo, anyway?" Rihan clapped him on the shoulder.

"That is none of your concern, Oyaji. As for Rikuo, he has school." Rikun told him, looking a bit put off.

"What's wrong? You looked a bit upset." Nurarihyon asked him.

"…Nothing…Just a bit annoyed that people keep interrupting me." Rikun sighed. "Anyways, I want to tell you about Rikuo."

"Oh? What about Rikuo?" Nurarihyon asked him, his curiosity peaking up.

"Yesterday, he demonstrated one of his yokai attributes, the one that senses dangers."

"Hoo, his instincts, right? It's been four years since it happened, eh?" Rihan looked proud at the news.

"Hmmm. He's coming of age soon, it won't be long before the rest of his yokai attributes shows up." Nurarihyon nodded. "Keep watch of him, Rikun."

"Un." Rikun nodded at him.

Rihan stared at Rikun for a while, suddenly remembering something. "Ah. I almost forgot. Speaking of yesterday, I wish to speak to you about something, Rikun."

Rikun looked at him. "What is it?"

Rihan smiled at him, causing Rikun to tense up, seeing that there was something wrong with that smile. "It's regarding about the disappearance of a certain sword, at a certain time yesterday…"

Rikun sweatdropped. He could almost see the malice aura behind his father.

…_Damn…_

* * *

___**Light shows a path in front**_  


* * *

Rikuo blinked.

_Well, it is unusual to get a transfer student at this time of the year…_

"My name is Keikain Yura. It is a pleasure to meet you all." A girl with short, spiky dark hair stood at the front of the classroom, bowing at the rest of the students.

"Now, class. Keikain-san here arrived at the middle of the term, so makes sure to make her feel welcome and teach her things that she missed, alright?" Their teacher informed them.

"Yes."

_Keikain Yura, huh?_

Rikuo watched as the transfer student walked towards her seat.

_Keikain…Where have I heard of that name before?_

* * *

___**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

_~In an alley~_

_CLICK_

_FLASH_

"This is really terrible. Another of 'The Vampire Case'?" A man stood at the scene, with flashes of camera lights behind him.

"Ah. This is the tenth victim already. If this goes on, the police force will really have a lot of trouble." Another man kneeling down beside a coveredbody.

The man kneeling then lifted the cover up, showing a young woman lying in a pool of her own blood. "Whoever did this sure is a sadist. Doing this to young ladies."

"Sir!"

The two men turned, seeing a policeman running towards them.

"Sir! You need to come and see this!" He saluted at them.

Both of them looked at each other before following the policeman.

"Wh-What is this?"

They stood in front of a wall, which is sullied by words.

"**WITH THE TENTH, COMES YOUR END!**"

One of them placed his hands on the wall. "Is…this blood?"

"Keh! They are really a sadist, aren't they? Wonder who, they are directing their message to?"

They continued to stare at the bloodied message, unaware that there was someone there, witnessing the message as well. That figure bit their lips, before running off into the darkness.

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

"Argh…"

Rikun groaned as he walked along the corridor. "…Stupid Oyaji. I told him I needed it due to an emergency, but, no. 'Does not mean you should take it without my permission' Humph! As if he will let me have it, even if I did ask him." He winced, nursing his head where a huge bump could be seen.

He continued walking, turning around a corner where he saw Kubinashi walking towards him, holding a set of tea. The moment Kubinashi saw him, he quickly turned around, going towards the opposite direction. However, Rikun was faster, grabbing his sleeves and his floating head, before he could even walk off.

"…Stop running away at the sight of me." Rikun told him.

"…Sorry, Third Heir." Kubinashi bowed at him after Rikun let go of him.

"Was it that embarrassing?"

"Uh…no. It's just that, knowing that the Third Heir loves Rikuo-sama and seeing the Third Heir l-loving Rikuo-sama…are really two different things." Kubinashi stuttered out.

Rikun stared at him for a while, "Just don't do this in front of Rikuo, he will be upset." He sighed. "Where are you going, anyways?"

"Yes, Third Heir. Ah…I was just about to deliver tea to Zen-sama." Kubinashi gestured to the tea on his hands.

"Zen? He came already?" He seemed a bit surprised, walking to where Zen would be with Kubinashi.

"Yes. Do you know why he is here? I mean, I thought that he would have gone home." Kubinashi asked him.

"I was the one who told him to come here. After yesterday's episode, I figured it would be best for him to live at the Nura main house" Seeing Kubinashi's confused expression, he briefly explained what happened yesterday.

"…I see. Hebidayu did…I never expect him to do such a thing." Kubinashi frowned, as they stood in front of a door.

"Hn. It's no surprise. He's a snake after all." Rikun stated, sliding the door opened, where Zen is sitting inside. "Yo, Zen."

"Rikun. Kubinashi." Zen greeted them, staring at Rikun as he entered the room, sitting in front of him.

Kubinashi placed the tea in between them, bowing before leaving the room, while Zen kept on staring at Rikun.

"What?" The stare was annoying Rikun.

"…" Zen continued to stare, before lifting his gaze, slightly above Rikun's head, where the bump stood proudly.

A vein popped on Rikun's face. "Before you say anything, I will say it first: This is all your fault!"

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

_How did this happen?_

Rikuo was panicking now as he continued to listen to Kiyotsugu's speech.

"…So, tonight, we shall go to Nura-kun's house!" Kiyotsugu declared.

"B-b-but-!" Rikuo protested as the rest of the members looked surprised at the annocement. "Why my house?"

Kiyotsugu ran a hand through his hair. "Because, Nura-kun, like I say earlier, your house has gained the reputation of housing yokais. I am sure we will be able to find some yokais in your house, and if we are lucky, we will be able to see the master of all yokai, Nurarihyon. So, we will be going to your house later, thanks for volunteering!"

"W-who's volunteering? D-don't make decision on your own like that!"

"Nurarihyon, you say?" A voice came from behind them.

"Eh?" All of them turned around to see Yura standing there.

"That's right! Are you interested in this kind of stuff as well, transfer student?" Kiyotsugu asked her.

"…I guess you can say that." Yura nodded. "Nurarihyon, or Nurihyon, a yokai said to be a descendent of Umibozu's." Yura then looked at them in the eyes. "Aside of it being the master of all yokais, it is also the master of deception, altering a person's perception of reality and rumored to have control on a person's dreams."

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone in the group clapped at the knowledge that Yura displayed.

_Ack! Kekain-san seems to know a lot of yokais! Does she like to hunt yokais, just like Kiyojuji-san? ...Master of deception…I guess I can accept that, but I didn't know that we are able to control a person's dream…can Jii-chan, Otou-san and Rikun do that?_

Rikuo mulled over the information while the others praised Yura for her knowledge.

"That's amazing, Keikain-san." Natsumi told her.

"It's nothing…and please call me, Yura." Yura told them with a vapid expression.

"Kei-no, Yura-kun! You are just the type of person I am looking for! It is decided then! From today onwards, Yura-kun will be a member of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad!" Kiyotsugu laughed, pleased with the situation.

"But, Yura-chan, You sure know a lot about yokais. Do you like them?" Kana asked her, as Kiyotsugu continued to laugh.

Yura looked at her with a strange expression, "…They are evil. Since we on the topic of Nurarihyon, I feel that I should warn you that, they are the kind that could go into your house undetected and eat foods right off your tables. This is one of the reason I do not like them. Foods are important after all. So, please make sure to lock your house up well once you leave." She finished.

"I-I see." Kana sweatdropped at the weird aura behind Yura.

"A-anyways! You don't really have to go to my house to hunt yokais, right?" Rikuo tried to change the conversation, having heard what Yura said.

_You are looking at one, you know. Besides, only Jii-chan does that sort of thing._

"…I would like to visit this house of yours." Yura looked at Rikuo, looking quite interested. "It would really be interesting to see a house that has a reputation of housing yokais."

"E-eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes.

"I would like to go too!" Kana said.

"Huh?" Rikuo looked at Kana, shocked.

Kana smiled at Rikuo, "I told Rikuo-kun before, I would like to meet your family sometimes. This is a great opportunity."

"Urgh…"

"Then it's decided! We will go to Nura's place this evening!" Jiro pumped his fist in the air, getting excited.

"The two of us will pass. I want to go home and relax." Saori told them, while Natsumi nodded.

"Ehhhhh? Again, Maki-kun, Torii-kun? Come on, it would be fun!" Kiyotsugu tried to convince them.

"…That's your idea of fun?" Saori deadpanned.

Rikuo could only hung his head as Kiyotsugu and Saori bickered back and forth.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

___**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry! We need to tell everyone back home to hide, before my friends come!" Rikun shouted, running towards his home with Yuki-Onna and Aotabo.

"Don't be so worried, Young Master. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Aotabo told Rikuo.

"…I sure hope so. But, I can't help worrying, especially about Keikain-san. She seems to know about yokais very well, and her name kind of disturbs me." Rikuo frowned at that.

"Her name?" Yuki-Onna tilted her head to the side as she ran.

"Un." Rikuo nodded his head. "Keikain. For some reason, it really sounds very familiar. But I can't lay my finger on it." Rikuo bit his lips in thought.

"Anyways, telling everyone about this right now is more important. Yuki-Onna, go and tell the other yokais. Aotabo, you will inform Rikun about this. I will tell Jii-chan and Otou-san." Rikuo ordered, once they reached the house.

"Yes, Young Master." Yuki-Onna left immediately to do his bidding.

"Eh? I will inform Third Heir?" Aotabo confirmed, pointing a finger to himself.

Rikuo looked at him for a while, before clapping his hands together. "Sorry to ask you to do this Aotabo, but I really, really don't want to see him right now." Rikuo then stared at him straight in the eyes. "Please, Aotabo?"

Aotabo sweatdropped at the sight of those sparkling eyes directed at him. He could see flowers appearing behind Rikuo, giving him quite an innocent appearance.

"…Yes, Young Master."

"Thanks Aotabo! I own you one! Be sure to tell him, alright?" Rikuo smiled at him, breaking the moment, before running off to find his grandfather and father.

"…" Aotabo watched as Rikuo got further, sweatdropping again. "Young Master's face is really a formidable weapon. I can see why Third Heir has fallen for him."

He then scratched his head. "Did they have a quarrel?" He started to imagine how the quarrel goes. After a while, Aotabo was seen walking along the corridor, hitting his head while muttering,

"…Bad…bad Aotabo."

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

"…So don't wonder around, alright?" Rikuo then slid the door closed before any of them could reply.

"…Huh?" Rihan blinked. "What was that all about?"

"…Friends, huh?" Nurarihyon sipped on his tea, closing his eyes. "It seems that Rikuo is choosing his side already."

"Hmm?" Rihan looked at his father. "You think so? It sure doesn't look like that to me."

Nurarihyon opened one of his eyes. "You seem to believe that statement."

"Of course I do." That offended Rihan. "Why would I say it, otherwise. Sure, spending lots of times with the humans will get him attached, but at the same time, Rikuo knows that he has a place here thanks to Rikun, so he won't be abandoning us anytime soon."

Nurarihyon continued to drink his tea.

"And I'm sure, when the time comes, he will definitely make a right choice. I should know," Rihan closed his eyes. "I am his father, after all." He then reopened his eyes to look at Nurarihyon, only to find that he was not there.

"Eh? Oyaji?" Rihan looked around, finding Nurarihyon walking out of the door.

"What are you doing? Let's go meet these friends of his."

Rihan's eyebrows twitched. "Listen when other people are talking!"

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

"Thank you for letting us visits your house, Nura-kun!" Kiyotsugu smiled at him.

_Don't you mean, intrude?_

Rikuo stared at them with a tired expression. "Where's Maki-san and Torii-san?"

Kiyotsugu frowned, "They decided not to come no matter how I tried to tell them otherwise. What a waste."

_No, not a waste at all, that just means less people to deal with._

"My, my, all of you are Rikuo's friends, right? It's been a while since people like you came, please make yourself at home!" Wakana greeted them with a smile.

"People like us?" Yura muttered, while all of them bowed at Wakana.

"C-come on in then!" Rikuo sweatdropped at the slip his mother made.

"Pardon us for intruding!" All of them said.

"Whoa! This house is huge! I didn't know that you are rich, Nura!" Jiro exclaimed, looking around in awe as they sat in a room.

"Not as big as mine!" Kiyotsugu boasted.

"…I sense yokai presences." Yura said.

"I-is it your imagination?" Rikuo asked her, getting nervous.

"Hmm." Yura thought about it as the door slides open.

"I have brought some tea, Rikuo-kun." Yamabuki entered the room, placing the tea near them.

"Ah. Thank you, Yamabuki Okaa-san." Rikuo smiled at her.

"You are welcome. Enjoy your time here." Yamabuki smiled back, leaving the room.

Rikuo turned back to the other, to see them staring at him with shocked expression.

"…Yes?"

"Your mother? I thought the one that greeted us at the entrance was your mother? How old was she when she had you? She looks so young and so pretty!" Jiro shot question after question at Rikuo.

"O-one question at a time." Rikuo waved his hands in front of him. "Yes. The one at the entrance is my mother, as for Yamabuki Okaa-san," Rikuo scratched his head. "She is the mother of my older brother."

"EHHHHHHH! You have a brother?"

"EHHHHHHH! You are half-brothers?"

Jiro and Kana screamed out in unison, shocked at the news.

"U-Un." Rikuo nodded at Jiro. "Did I never mentioned that to you, Kana-chan?" He looked at Kana.

She shook her head. "Whenever you spoke about your brother, you always say 'My brother'. You never say that he is your half brother…Ah! I'm sorry! That was just rude!" Kana apologize to him.

"Hahaha, it's fine Kana-chan."

"Hmm. So Nura-kun's father has two wives. Must be a ladies man." Kiyotsugu nodded his head.

"Ahahahahaha…" Rikuo laughed nervously.

_You have no idea…Otou-san is really popular with woman in his days after all…_

"Alright! Now that we had our tea, shall we start looking for yokais?" Kiyotsugu stood up.

"E-Eh?" Rikuo was getting nervous by that.

"Indeed. It would be really interesting to view this house. There seems to be some…things here." Yura followed Kiyotsugu's example, sliding the door open and walking out of it, while the others followed her.

"…Urgh…" Rikuo hung his head in defeat.

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

"…They sure are keeping us busy, aren't they?" Kurotabo placed a hand on his straw hat, watching as Rikuo and his friends walked around the area.

"Argh…Why do we have to hide from humans? We are yokais, you know? Shouldn't we just try to scare them off?" Natto Kozo folded his arms in indignation.

"That would be defying Young Master's wish. Just endure it." Kurotabo looked at Natto Kozo.

"That's right. It's for Young Master's sake! So continue hiding for now." Yuki-Onna waved her hands at the smaller yokais.

"That's right. After all, it would be bad for Rikuo-sama if his friends actually finds out that he is a yokai…" Kubinashi stated.

They all looked at each other, before sighing.

"…There!" Yura suddenly looked at their direction. Fortunately, they were able to hide just in time.

"W-What's wrong, Keikain-san?" Rikuo looked nervously between Yura and the direction she was looking.

"…Just thought I sensed something."

"Well, let's look in to some of the room too." Kiyotsugu placed a hand on a door, ready to open it.

"Ah! Wait Kiyojuji-san! That's-" Rikuo tried to warn him, but it was too late as Kiyotsugu already slid the door opened.

All of them became speechless as they saw Zen standing there, looking at them with a terrifying expression that seems to say, "Come any closer, and I will ripped you apart."

"Ze-!" Rikuo slapped his mouth to cut himself off, surprised to see Zen here.

Kiyotsugu then slid the door closed. All of them then walked off quickly, searching at other places.

_~Behind the door~_

"Oh! Your face is good for something after all!" Rikun smirked at him, hearing the footsteps of the humans fading away.

Zen turned to look at him. "…I don't want to hear that from someone, who decided to hide behind the door like a coward."

_~Back with Rikuo and his friends~_

Rikuo sighed, while the others searched through the place thoroughly.

_This is just like at the abandon building, except, this time, I am not doing all the work._

Rikuo sweatdropped as he watched Kiyotsugu past by a barrel, where some of the small yokais are hiding.

Rikuo sighed one more time, turning to look at the cherry blossom that stood outside. A flash of his dream came into his mind.

…_Wonder what they were trying to tell me?_

Rikuo continued to stare at the cherry blossom, following its petals as it danced in the air before his eyes widened in shocked. There, beside the cherry blossom, stood the figure again. The figure didn't smiled this time, instead they give off the feeling that they are worried. Rikuo watched as the figure tried to speak. "…Dan…ger…"

"Eh? What? What danger?" Rikuo was about to go to the figure when Kana's voice stopped him.

"Rikuo-kun? What's wrong?"

Rikuo turned around to look at her, noticing that the others have already move on to the rooms.

"…It's nothing." Rikuo looked back at the tree, only to find that the figure was no longer there.

"Come on, let's go." Kana told him, walking towards the others.

"U-Un." Rikuo took one more glance at the tree, before following Kana.

Once they left, a rat appeared from underneath the floorboards. It sniffed the air around it, looking at where Rikuo left, before using the cherry blossom tree as a ladder, climbing out of the Nura's main house.

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

"Whoa! Nura, you are really rich!" Jiro told Rikuo again, as they stood in a room filled with large statues.

"Ahahahaha…not really." Rikuo rubbed his head.

They then spread around to search for yokais. Everything was all right at first, until Yura stood in front of one of the statues, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Ke-Keikain-san?" Rikuo gulped, sensing that there are yokais inside it.

_Please don't look any more closely!_

Taking no heed to Rikuo's anxiety, Yura walked around it. However, before she could touch it, Nurarihyon came in from the side of the room.

_Saved!...Wait, no, that's worse! The First Supreme Commander of the yokais is here! Even though I told him not to wonder around!_

"Ah, Rikuo. Your friends?" Nurarihyon asked, offering some sweets to them, before looking at the Yura. Yura, sensing the look, stared back at him. The two of them kept on staring, making Rikuo really uncomfortable, before Nurarihyon smiled warmly.

"Thank you for looking after my grandson all this time."

"U-Un…" Yura was startled by the smile, not expecting it.

"J-Jii-chan…If you are here, where's Otou-san?" Rikuo asked, slightly sweating at the narrow escape.

"Hm? Rihan? He's behind me." Nurarihyon gestured behind him.

"Ah…" Rikuo dreaded as Rihan started to enter the room.

_Jii-chan's appearance can at least still be explained, but what about Otou-san?_

Rikuo closed his eyes as Rihan continue to enter the room, expecting to see his father with his hair that defies the laws of gravity.

_How am I supposed to explain that!_

"You look like you are in pain, my son."

Rikuo peeked with one of his eyes, before opening the other eye in shocked.

"…O…tou…-san?"

There stood Rihan, with his usual appearance, except for the fact that, instead of his normally seen hairstyle, his hair now falls down his back, being tied into a long ponytail. Also, his front hair covers his right half of his face.

"Yes, Rikuo?" Rihan grinned at him, pleased at making his son surprised.

…_I see! This must be Otou-san's human form. Thank goodness!_

"So…handsome…" Kana covered her mouth, blushing slightly.

"…A real ladies man." Kiyotsugu nodded in awe, while Jiro just gawked at Rihan.

Yura just stared, not affected by Rihan's charms.

"Well, we should be off now! See you later, Rikuo!" Rihan winked at Rikuo, leaving with Nurarihyon.

"…You have an interesting family, Nura-kun." Yura commented.

"Ahahahahaha…"

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

_~Sometime later in the evening~_

"We shall come here again sometime, Nura-kun." Kiyotsugu told him, as they stood at the front gate.

"Please don't." Rikuo deadpanned.

"Well, we will go this way then." Kana pointed at the busy town, walking with Yura, while the boys headed at the opposite direction.

"Eh? That way? The First District?" Rikuo asked.

"Un. Why? Is something wrong?" Kana questioned.

"No…" The figure at cherry blossom suddenly flashed through Rikuo's mind. "I will walk you two there!"

"Eh? Bu-!" Kana was about to protest.

"Please? I can't just let two girls walk alone in the dark. Please?" Rikuo showed his innocent look.

Both of them sweatdropped, before sighing, giving into Rikuo's request.

"Great! Let me just inform someone first, then we will go!" Rikuo smiled, rushing inside the house.

"…Is he always like this?" Yura asked.

"…This…is my first time seeing it as well." Kana placed a hand on her cheek.

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

"Haha, that was just great! Glad that I could still surprise my own son is this form!" Rihan laughed merrily, before switching back to his yokai form.

Nurarihyon snorted, turn his head to the backyard. Seeing the cherry blossom ahead of them, Nurarihyon suddenly stopped walking and stared at the tree.

"Now, if only I can-Oyaji?" Rihan stopped as well, noticing his father was not following. He then walked towards to stand beside Nurarihyon, looking between his father and the cherry blossom.

"…Is something the matter, Oyaji?" Rihan asked, a bit concerned with the way Nurarihyon was acting.

"…" Nurarihyon continued to stare for a while, before turning to look at his worried son. "It's nothing. Come on."

"What? Oyaji?" Rihan was about stop his father, when Karasu Tengu came flying by.

"Hmm? Karasu Tengu? You seem to be in a hurry." Nurarihyon said to the slightly panting yokai.

"Yes!" Karasu Tengu took a deep breath, before continuing. "I was looking for the both of you, First and Second Supreme Commander! Ryota Neko, head of the Bakeneko clan, requested an urgent meeting with the two of you. Saying it concerns the safety of the Nura clan."

"From the Bakeneko clan?" Rihan widened his eyes, looking at Nurarihyon, who frowned at that information.

"Lead the way."

* * *

_**Light shows a path in front**_

* * *

"So, you actually live alone, Yura-chan? That is really amazing!" Kana asked her.

"It's nothing much…"

"Keikain-san sure is a very unusual individual! First, you know a lot about youkais, and second, you actually live by yourself at just this age!" Rikuo complimented her.

"It is actually not that unusual, due to my line of work." Yura smiled slightly.

"Line of work? You are already working, Yura-chan?" That surprised kana, after all, they are all of the same age.

"Not really. Actually, I'm-"

Yura suddenly cut herself off, tensing up as a group of men approached them. Rikuo also tensed up at the sight of them.

_This presence…yokai?_

The three of them backed up into an alley with Yura at the front, trying to protect Kana and Rikuo.

"My, my, I never expected to find the prey so easily." The man with light-golden hair, who seems to be the leader, smirked. "Ah, well. Makes things easier for me."

"W-What's with this people?" Kana shivered at the looks those men are giving.

"Some are able to go undetected, while others are able to blend in with the humans. They are evil, just as I told you." Yura told her.

"Yokai?" Kana widened her eyes in shock.

Rikuo bit his lips at the confirmation, as all of the men started to transform into their yokai form, resembling a rat.

_This is bad. With Keikain-san and Kana-chan here, I can't protect them like this._

"Hn. Capture them!" The leader ordered, making one of them charge towards them.

Rikuo and Kana watched in horror as it came towards them. However, before it can come any closer, Yura stepped forward.

"Uho! Teiho! Tennai! Tensho! Teiho! Tennin!" She chanted, stepping on the ground with each word, forming a shape. "Kenkon genko ritei! Come forth! My shikigami, Tanro!" She then threw a paper at the yokai.

The paper then forms into a wolf, which growled before stepping the yokai with its front paw, killing it in the process.

Some of the yokai rats that witnessed this, took a step back, afraid of the same fate.

"Shikigami? An onmyoji?" The leader muttered.

Yura narrowed her eyes at them, standing beside her shikigami.

"I, Kekain Yura, an Onmyoji of the Keikain House, will exterminate you!"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Whew, I really had a hard time writing this chapter. I even got a bit creeped out when I wrote the bloodied message_

_So, can you guess who that figure was in Rikuo's dream? Even Nurarihyon seems to know something. I was very careful not to reveal anything, not even the gender! Although there is a slight hint if you look carefully. As for what Aotabo imagined…I will leave up to your imagination! ^_^_

_There are things I need to explain in this chapter._

_One, when Rikun say "He is a snake after all" he is referring to the fact that, Hebidayu is able to hide his true personality all this time and that he is slippery and cunning, just like a snake._

_Two, their blood has nothing to do with their transformation between human form and yokai form. All of them, are able to shift to human form as long as they are old or powerful enough. Rikun is still too young ^_^_

_Three, both Yamabuki and Zen looks human enough to pass off as one._

_Four, the chants that Yura made. Although I am not too sure of the details, it seems to be a spell called Sonjyou Toran Uho Sahou, where the caster says the name of the stars and steps according to how the stars are aligned. Her shikigami, Tanro, is named after the star, Dubhe, of the constellation, Ursa Major(If you wish to find out more, please google it ^_^). So, I assumed that the name of the stars that Yura calls is in regards to it. I got this idea from __**Shonen Onmyoji**__._

_And finally other things to take note:_

_Umibozu = A spirit in Japanese folklore._

_Shikigami = A term used for a kind of spirit, summoned by onmyoji_

_Onmyoji = A name for humans, who use spiritual power to fight yokais_

_Well, that's all folks! That's a lot of information, right? So do review to tell me what you think or if you have any question in regards to this chapter._


	4. Past that gains revenge

_Marisay-chan here once again! Thank you to those who continued to follow this story and reviewing it!_

_To answer __**RainAlchemist201's**__ question: "Why didn't I describe Nurarihyon's appearance to Rikuo's friends?"_

_The answer: …The thing is, I just found out about it when you told me and perhaps I really don't feel the need to do so, you will notice that I did not fully describe Rihan as well…Hahaha besides, I really have no idea how to describe that head of his...(Probably the main reason why I did not do so *Sweatdrop*) But, do let me explained about something regarding about this. When Rikuo mentioned that Nurarihyon's appearance could still be explained, this actually refers to that head of his. Even in real life, there are people with unexplainable body features. However, hair is another thing. In this story, the reason their hair stood up like that is due to their Yoki(Demonic energy/Energy and power of the yokai). So, I hope that answers your question, __**RainAlchemist201! **__^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story.^_^_

_Please note: A thousand apologies for updating so late. But, like I have mentioned in the earlier chapter, I will be __**really **__busy. So please bear with me. Also, there will be a lot of shifting in this chapter, hope that you will have no problem keeping up._

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and italics are thoughts in the flashbacks**_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"I, Keikain Yura, An Onmyoji of the Keikain house, will exterminate you!" Yura declared while standing next to her shikigami, Tanro.

Rikuo and Kana looked on in shock at the large white wolf that stood there. It was almost five times bigger than a normal wolf.

_Onm…yoji?_

Rikuo looked at Yura, who was petting her shikigami with one hand while glaring at the rat yokais.

_Onmyoji…the ones that exterminates yokais? Onmyoji…Onmyoji…Keikain…AH!_

"**Come now, what's with your gloomy faces?" Nurarihyon ruffled both Rikuo and Rikun's head.**

**Five-year old Rikun pouted at the treatment, while four-year old Rikuo closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.**

"**When can we leave? I-We don't like this place!" Rikun said, waving at Rikuo, who nodded in agreement. "I-It feels weird!"**

"**Weird?" Nurarihyon looked at his grandsons in confusion. "…Ah. You must be sensing the energy of the place. No surprise here, we are at the Keikain house after all."**

"**Kekan?" Rikuo asked, tilting his head cutely to the side.**

"**Keikain." Nurarihyon corrected, chuckling at the cute action. "They are a group of Onmyoji, that exterminates yokais. Well, bear with it a little longer. Once we go and meet an old friend of mine, then we will leave, alright?" **

"**Will the Jiji give us sweets?" Rikun asked innocently.**

**Nurarihyon sweatdropped, "That's all you think about huh, Rikun? …But…" Nurarihyon turned a bit sad. "I am afraid that, he can't do that now."**

**Sensing the sadness in their grandfather, Rikun and Rikuo looked at each other before grabbing his hands, trying to offer some comfort.**

"**Don't be sad, Jii-chan. We can get it from someone else!" Rikuo smiled.**

**Rikun nodded, "As long as the Jiji is not boring, it's fine."**

"**Don't call other people Jiji, it's rude! You should call them by their names." Rikuo wagged a finger at Rikun.**

**Nurarihyon chuckled at that, while Rikun pouted at being corrected by his younger brother.**

"…**What should I call him then?" Rikun crossed his arms.**

**Nurarihyon smiled, "Hidemoto, Keikain Hidemoto."**

_That's right! How could I have forgotten? Jii-chan always bring Rikun and I to the Keikain house when we were little to visit his friend, Keikain Hidemoto, the 13__th__ heir of the Keikain family. But, I never expected that Keikain-san here be from the same Keikain family I knew back then._

Rikuo looked at Yura in awe, surprised by the new knowledge.

"An Onmyoji, huh? Young Master sure knows how to choose his friends." The leader muttered under his breath.

"What shall we do, Kyuso-sama? We can't get near them!" One of the yokai rats asked, staring warily at Tanro.

Yura tilted her head to the side, "Kyuso? I see. A large yokai rat that feeds on their natural enemy, the cats. You actually have some nerves to prey on humans." Yura narrowed her eyes.

Kyuso stared for a while, running a hand through his hair, before stepping towards Yura. "This is really of a trouble."

All three of them got tensed up as they watched Kyuso continued to move forward, until he stopped in front of Yura. Tanro let out a growl at the close distance.

"Hey, little Onmyoji girl, do put that shikigami away, would you? We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. After all, we just want to have a little chat, that's all." Kyuso smiled, lifting a hand to put on Yura's shoulder, to show that he means no harm.

However, before the hand even reached her shoulder, it was slapped away.

"Do not touch me with your filthy hands, you rat. And why would I do that? You think that I will believe the lies you sprout? Better think twice then, I have no intention listening to a yokai, especially a stinky, slimy rat at that." Yura glared at him.

Kyuso lifted his head up while looking down at her, holding his slightly bruised hand with his other hand, before taking a step backwards, narrowing his eyes.

"…Such a mouth. You are a lady, you should not use such words. But," Kyuso smirked. "As high and mighty you are trying to act, even you, an Onmyoji, becomes helpless when circumstances are changed."

_What?_

Yura was confused at his words at first, when suddenly, Kana screamed from behind.

"Wh-!"

Yura turned around, to see Kana surrounded by small rats, while Rikuo was being held, sharp nails on at his neck, by a rat yokai.

_When did they-?_

Yura was horrified at the two of them being involved, eyes widened at the sight of blood flowing slightly on Rikuo's neck and Kana's trembling form.

"...P-Please…help…please!" Kana cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"…Ugh…" Rikuo winced at the slight pain he felt on his neck.

"Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" Yura shouted, looking back at Kyuso.

"You were so busy insulting me, that you did not notice that I sent my underlings to the back." Kyuso looked slyly at Yura. "Do put that shikigami away. Like I say, we don't want anybody to get hurt."

Yura looked between Kyuso and the two captive, trying to decide the best course of action in this grim situation.

_This is bad! If Keikain-san withdraws her shikigami-!_

Rikuo glanced at Yura, feeling helpless, as he watched Yura lowered her head, admitting her defeat by placing two of her fingers on her lips and swiped it at Tanro, dispelling her shikigami back into a paper.

The moment the shikigami was gone, Kyuso slapped Yura, knocking her unconscious at the force.

"Keikain-san!"

"Yura-chan!"

Rikuo and Kana shouted in worry.

Kyuso then turned to them, "Knock that girl out." He commanded. One of his underlings then went towards Kana, striking at her head, knocking her out cold.

"Kana-chan!"

Rikuo shouted again before looking at Kyuso, knowing that he was next.

"Now, Young Master. How nice it is to see you again." Kyuso grabbed his chin up roughly, causing more blood to flow, as the rat yokai that was holding him have not let go of him.

"What…?" Rikuo was confused with the way Kyuso addressed him so familiarly.

_Again? Young Master? Why is he calling me that? Have I met him before?_

"From the look of your face, it seems that you do not recognize me. That really, really upsets me, Young Master." Kyuso placed his other hand on his own chest, while faking a hurt look at Rikuo.

"But, do not fear, Young Master." He grinned, shifting his hand from Rikuo's chin to his hair, grabbing it tightly, making Rikuo winced at both the pain at his neck and hair. "I will definitely help you remember. Every. Single. Details" He then transformed his face to become rat-like, baring his fangs at Rikuo.

Rikuo widened his eyes.

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

A yokai with cat ears and a headband decorated from paw prints, kneeled nervously in the room alone. Biting his lips, he kept on glancing at the door, as if waiting for someone.

"I…I got to hurry…and tell them…"

The door slides opened, making him jerk his head up, revealing the First and Second Supreme Commander as well as Karasu Tengu. All of them have grim expressions on their face.

"F-First and Second Supreme Commander! I apologize for taking up your time. But, there is something important that I must really report to you!" The cat yokai placed a fist on the floor in front of him, bowing at them.

"Say nothing more, Ryota Neko." Nurarihyon told him, kneeling in front of him with Rihan and Karasu Tengu. "If you are here, that's means that they are making their moves right?"

"Yes." Ryota Neko nodded, a pained look then crossed his face. "There was a message, saying that they will be striking soon…I apologize for not being able to stop them. Even though, you left me in charge, I…I was not able to stop them. I apologize for my incompetence!" Ryota Neko bowed deeply, letting his head touched the ground.

"…It can't be helped. They have been planning this all from the start. There's no way you would have known that. So, don't be so hard on yourself, Ryota Neko." Nurarihyon sighed.

"…Oyaji…" Rihan looked worriedly at Nurarihyon.

Nurarihyon nodded, "We need to get Rikun and Rikuo here now, before anything else happens."

"Excuse me for interrupting, First and Second Supreme Commander. But, may I enquire what exactly is going on here?" Karasu Tengu asked, not really following their conversation.

Both Nurarihyon and Rihan looked at each other, before looking back at Karasu Tengu.

"…Karasu Tengu, do you remember that, we exiled a clan from Nura clan ten years ago?" Rihan asked him.

"Ten years ago?" Karasu Tengu thought about it for a while. "Ah! Yes. The Kyuso clan, am I correct?"

Rihan nodded, "Because of that, they are now back." He narrowed his eyes. "For revenge."

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

"Haaa…I will finally get to spend some time with Rikuo. Stupid humans, making us hide around like that. This is my house! Why do I have to hide in my own house?" Rikun complained.

"You really are a brat, always complaining like that." Zen frowned at him. "Why can't you be more like sweet, innocence, little Rikuo? That might actually make you a bit more tolerant…wait…actually please don't, it's quite nauseating now that I think about it." Zen placed a hand on his forehead.

"…You are really asking for a fight, aren't you?" Rikun then aimed a punch on Zen's head, which he avoided.

"And that just proves that you are a brat. Well, I will go and greet Yamabuki-sama and Wakana-sama now, don't do anything I wouldn't do while I am not around!" Zen waved at him, walking towards a different direction.

"Stop treating me like a brat!" Rikun stomped his feet, pointing at Zen's direction. "Ah…I just acted like one…" Rikun slumped at a corner, getting depressed at that fact.

He sighed, getting up before continued walking along the corridor. Along the way, he spotted the cherry blossom tree at the backyard ahead. Walking until he was in front of it, Rikun took a deep breath while closing his eyes, enjoying the quietness as the wind caressed his face.

"…It was here, wasn't it? Under this big cherry blossom tree." He smiled, reminiscing about something as he stared at the tree. He then turned away, about to walk off, when something moved at the corner of his eyes.

"Hm?" He looked back at the tree to see what caught his eyes. However, there was nothing there. "…My imagination?" He squirted his eyes, looking around to confirm it. Just as he was about to dismiss it, he saw a silhouette beside the tree.

"What th-?" Rikun rubbed both of his eyes, before staring at the same place, trying to spot it again. However, there was nothing out of ordinary.

"…What was tha-"

"What do you mean by, both Third Heir and Rikuo-sama are in danger?"

"Eh?" Rikun looked to the side, where the voice was coming from. He then walked towards the room, where the voice sounded the strongest.

"Just as you have heard, Karasu Tengu."

_That's Jiji's voice…what's going on? Rikuo is in danger?_

Rikun frowned as he stood outside eavesdropping, completely dismissing the fact that he was in danger as well.

_~Inside~_

"But what do you mean by that, First Supreme Commander?" Karasu Tengu flapped his wings in distress upon hearing that news.

"Part of the reason why they are doing this in the first place, is because they wanted to get revenge on the Nura clan for banishing them away." Nurarihyon explained.

"And to do that, they will be targeting at Rikun, who just became the Third Heir of the Nura clan. Rikun is still young, so there are some things that he is still unaware of, and that would make him an easy target to the others, who means any harm to him." Rihan supported the idea.

"I see…" Karasu Tengu bowed his head in thought. "What about Rikuo-sama? What's the other reason?"

Both Nurarihyon and Rihan frowned deeply at that, while Ryota Neko fidgeted nervously.

"…Karasu Tengu." Nurarihyon looked at him. "Do you know the reason why the Kyuso clan was exiled from our clan?"

"Hm?" Karasu Tengu was surprised by that question. "No, not that I know of. The details were not made clearly when the clan was exile. All I know of is that, they did something really terrible."

"…I see." Nurarihyon closed his eyes.

"First Supreme Commander?" Karasu Tengu questioned, seeing that Nurarihyon did not plan to continue.

"If I may, First Supreme Commander?" Ryota Neko looked at Nurarihyon, who nodded, before looking at Karasu Tengu. "The thing is that, Kyuso, the head of the Kyuso clan, almost killed Young Master ten years ago."

"What!" Karasu Tengu managed to exclaim out, before the doors slid opened with a bang.

Startled, all of them looked towards the direction, seeing Rikun standing there with an agitated pose, his crimson eyes seemed to glow brighter then normal.

"Rikun! How long have you been standing there?" Rihan asked, a bead of sweat dripping on his face at the change of event, looking at Nurarihyon, the only one who did not seemed to be surprised by Rikun's entrance.

_Oyaji! You planned to let him hear about this from the start?_

"Long enough. Now, explain yourself! What do you mean by Rikuo was almost killed?"

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

_~In a building somewhere~_

"Gah…!" Rikuo coughed, kneeling on the floor, holding his stomach in pain after being kicked by Kyuso.

"Remember anything yet, Young Master?" Kyuso grinned, kicking Rikuo in the head, causing Rikuo to fall down.

"…I really…have…no idea…what you are…talking about…" Rikuo panted out, having trouble standing up, as his body was full of bruises and scratches.

"Tsk, tsk. We can't have that now, can we?" Kyuso grabbed his neck, lifting Rikuo up until they see each other in the eye. "Shall I tell you then?"

He then slammed Rikuo into a wall nearby, letting Rikuo slid down, before walking towards a couch near them, sitting as he watched Rikuo gasped at the impact.

"But, I am really disappointed, Young Master, that you do not remember anything. After all," Kyuso clasped his hands together. "You are the one that got our clan exiled from the Nura clan."

_Ex…iled? They were part of the Nura clan? I was the one that caused them to be exiled?_

"…What do…you mean by that?"

Kyuso tilted his head to the side. "Humph! Seems that I will have to start from the very beginning huh?" He crossed his legs. "Very well then."

"You see, we used to be weak, useless yokai rats, so when we heard of the Nura clan, about how strong they were, we decided to join them, pledging our loyalty to them. It was exhilarating at first, we used to go on raids, killing any yokais that dared cross paths with the Nura clan. With each kill and blood spilled, my clan grows stronger and stronger, until that was not enough anymore. We wanted more! More blood!" Kyuso's eyes turned a bit wild. "So, we decided to tell the First Supreme Commander, that we should aimed for humans next!"

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

"Humans?" Rikun narrowed his eyes, kneeling beside Ryota Neko. "A group of despicable yokais, aren't they?"

Nurarihyon nodded. "Compared to yokai blood, human bloods are more fulfilling, due to its purity, thus giving them some power. It is believed that it could even increase one's lifespan, if the human is special enough."

"What did you say to them then,Jiji?"

Nurarihyon snorted, "I rejected them of course." He looked at Rikun. "Even as an yokai, there are just some things we should and should not do. Besides, did you forget that my mate is a human?" He raised his eyebrows.

"…Still, I bet that they did not take it well." Rikun stated.

Nurarihyon shook his head. "Indeed, they were a little resentful about it. They even tried to assault my mate, Yohime." Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes at that. "However, that was put to a stop. Ever since then, we have been keeping a close eye on them."

"Why didn't you kill them when they tried to assault Obaa-san?" Rikun asked, confused by that. Normally, his grandfather would have just killed anyone that means harm to his family.

Nurarihyon frowned, "Because there was no evidence. Treason is a serious crime when it comes to a family like the Nura clan, Rikun. You can't just kill anyone just because you think that they mean some harm. Besides, I said that they 'tried to'. They never did acted on it, due to how powerful we are, at first. After that, I never left Yohime's side."

"At first?" Rikun took note of the words used.

"…Things changed after Rikuo was born, they started to get more and more agitated as time passes by. They probably think that we are getting weaker and weaker due to the fact that we kept on bringing humans into our clan." Nurarihyon said. "They then started attacking the humans by themselves. Draining them of their blood, and leaving a bite marks on their neck as a trademark."

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

_Bite…marks?_

"You…you are the one…who's responsible for the 'Vampire Case' now?" Rikuo asked in disbelief, connecting the strings together.

Kyuso laughed. "Humans sure come up with interesting names. That's right. I did that," He grinned at Rikuo. "As a challenge letter."

"Challenge letter?"

"That's right. Giving the Nura clan a show, ten victims for the past ten years. Just as I did in the past."

"You did this…in the past?" Rikuo clenched his fingers.

"Yes. It was stimulating at that time! We then continued to kill the humans, drinking their blood. Getting stronger and stronger each day. The stupid Nura clan did not even notice that it was us!" He chuckled.

"We started to get bolder as we successfully avoided getting caught by humans and the Nura clan alike. Then, a thought came to us. 'If we are able to avoid them now, perhaps we will be able to get away even if we attacked within the Nura clan!'. We thought that it would be amusing to kill the people the Supreme Commander holds close!" Kyuso laughed as he watched Rikuo widened his eyes. "Then, we schemed and planned, starting with the Second Heir at first. However, he was too strong at that time, so we switched target."

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

"They set their eyes on Rikuo then." Rikun growled.

"No." Rihan shook his head. "At that time, you and Rikuo are always surrounded by guards, and weak as they are, they know that even with the strength they gotten from killing humans, they stand no chance against the yokai in the Nura clan. Even Yamabuki is capable of defending herself against them."

"But, everyone here is a yokai, and it can't be Obaa-san since she already passed away at that time…" Rikun gasped. "Then-!"

Rihan narrowed his eyes. "Yes. They aimed towards Wakana, who is a full human being."

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

"Okaa-san? You targeted at Okaa-san?" That shocked Rikuo, who was also getting a little angry that his mother was targeted.

"A human joining the Nura clan twice? How disgraceful! The Nura clan should be grateful that I am doing them a favor! And we almost succeeded as well! But you," He snarled. "You foiled all of our plans, just because you felt that something was wrong!"

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

"Rikuo's instincts? It started so early, even though he was only two years old?" Rikun was amazed to hear that.

Rihan nodded with pride before he turned serious, "However, it chosen a bad time. At that time when Rikuo had the feeling, he was not with his bodyguards, so he rushed alone to Wakana. Facing Kyuso all alone."

"It seems that he got there just in time as well. The Bakeneko clan, being nearest to the place, later found Wakana, who had a bite mark on her neck. And," Nurarihyon rushed, seeing Rikun was about to open his mouth. "Wakana is just fine, it would seems that Rikuo got there just as they were about to kill her."

"What about Rikuo?"

Nurarihyon looked at Rikun, "From what Rikuo told me, it seems that upon arriving, Kyuso tried to kill Rikuo as well. He managed to stab him in the stomach before Rikuo went wild."

"Went wild?"

"Unfortunately, he does not remember anything about that. He only remembered seeing Wakana with the bite mark, feeling a pain in the stomach, before he blacked out. Later, if I am correct, Ryota Neko was the one who found them, right?" Nurarihyon looked at Ryota Neko.

Ryota Neko nodded, "Yes. I found both the Kyuso clan and Young Master unconscious. The place they were in was completely smashed, as if a hurricane have past by."

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

_I see…no wonder I found the pictures that Kiyojuji-san bought so familiar. I have seen Okaa-san in that state…_

Rikuo cringed at that thought.

…_I wonder what happened after that…_

"Luckily, we managed to get away before the Nura clan could kill us for treason. But, I will never forget the humiliation of being beaten by a child like you!" Kyuso stood up, walking towards Rikuo, who was trying to stand up with the support of the wall.

"Now, story time is over. Let us have some fun" He smirked at Rikuo, grabbing him by the neck again. "Bring it here." He ordered to one of the yokai rat.

The yokai rat went into one of the rooms located at the side, before emerging with a few bottles in his hand. He then handed one of the bottles to Kyuso.

_That's-!_

"Ohhhh? You are familiar with this, aren't you? Humans really like to kill rats like us with this. They called it rat poison if I am not wrong." Kyuso grinned. "It would be quite fitting of you to drink something that causes us pain, don't you think? Hold him." Two of his underlings grabbed Rikuo by the shoulder, one of them forcing his mouth opened.

"Drink up, Young Master." Kyuso mocked, pouring the contents of the bottle into Rikuo's mouth, tightening his hold on Rikuo's neck, forcing him to swallow. Rikuo tried to struggle against the hold, however, due to the injuries he received earlier, it proved to be useless.

_My…vision…getting black…can't…help…RIKUN!_

* * *

___**Darkness shadows from the back**_  


* * *

"Rikuo!" Rikun jerked his head up, shouting Rikuo's name in panic.

All of the others were stunned by the outburst that Rikun displayed.

"Rikun? What is it? What about Rikuo?" Rihan asked, getting concerned.

"What…? I…I thought I heard Rikuo's voice…It sounds…like he's screaming for help!" Rikun stood up, getting worked up at the last sentence.

"Where is Rikuo, anyway? He should have finished sending his friends off. Karasu Tengu, please go and get him." Rihan ordered.

"Right away, Second Heir!"

"It won't be of helped."

All of them turned to the door, where Zen was standing with his arms folded.

"Zen! What do you mean by that?" Rikun asked.

Zen looked at Rikun, "When I asked, Yamabuki-sama and Wakana-sama told me that Rikuo left the Nura premises to walk two of his friends home."

"What!" All of them exclaimed.

"This is happening all over again…" Nurarihyon muttered.

"We got to find him immediately! Zen, did Rikuo say where did he go?" Rikun looked at Zen, anxiety clearly visible on his face.

"Ukiyoe Town's First District."

"First…District?"

Rikun looked at Ryota Neko, who had a look of fear in his eyes.

"You know of that place, Ryota Neko?"

"Y-Yes. That was the place I was in charge of and," Ryota Neko turned solemn. "Where the Kyuso clan's headquarters are rumored to be."

Rihan thought about something, before he suddenly got up. "We need to hurry! Rikuo really needs our help now!"

"Oyaji?" Rikun was surprised to see Rihan suddenly got work up, more than usual.

"I will explain later. We need to find Rikuo, now!"

"Hold on for a second, Rihan." Nurarihyon stopped them. "You don't even know the exact location. Kyuso would be smart enough to erase any trace they left behind."

"Damn it!" Both Rihan and Rikun cursed, getting frustrated at the situation.

Zen stepped forward at this moment, "Perhaps this will help." He then unfolded his arms, his right hand holding something, before he threw it at the center of the other five yokai. "I found it prowling around the backyard while I was walking here."

Turning their attention to the center, they saw a rat yokai, who was wearing a kimono, struggling against the binds that Zen tied it up with.

"Ohhhh. This is one of the members in the Kyuso clan, the Errand rat." Nurarihyon stated, recognizing the yokai in one glance.

"This is just great timing!" Rikun stomped up to the Errand rat, grabbing it by the collars of it's kimono. "Where is Rikuo?"

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

Yura slowly opened her eyes, blinking slightly while taking in her surroundings.

_A…cage?_

She then turned to the side and saw Kana lying on the floor, still unconscious.

"Ienaga-san!" She crawled towards Kana, checking her for any injuries.

"So, the little kitten has woken up."

Yura turned towards the voice, where Kyuso stood, holding Rikuo by the neck with his left hand. Kyuso then opened the gate, throwing Rikuo into the cage beside the two girls.

"Nura-kun!" Yura placed a hand on Rikuo's shoulder, noticing that he was breathing heavily, as if he could not get enough air.

"What did you do him?" Yura shouted.

"Hm?" Kyuso glanced at Rikuo, before he smirked. "Just had a little bit fun with him. Don't worry, I will continue to play with him later. I wouldn't want you to get too bored staying here in this cage."

Yura glared at him, reaching for her pockets.

_Eh? My shikigami…?_

"Looking for this?" Kyuso waved the paper that contains Tanro before tearing it in front of her.

Yura could only watched in despair as the paper floated to the ground, torn into pieces.

"You-!" Yura clenched her fist, knowing that she was rendered defenseless.

Kyuso chuckled, glancing at Kana, who was starting to wake up. "Now that the two kittens are awake, shall we play?" Kyuso looked at Yura. "I will teach you, that without shikigamis, Onmyojis like you are useless."

"Get away from us!" Yura yelled, trying to protect Kana by pushing her behind. Kana looked fearfully at Kyuso, looking at the side, spotting Rikuo lying there.

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana shouted in worry, thinking he was hurt badly.

"Oi, oi. You don't have time to worry about him, kitten." Kyuso stepped closer to them.

_Someone…please!_

Suddenly, the walls at the doorway were blown apart, just as Yura was thinking of help.

"What the-?" Kyuso turned around at the commotion.

Standing at the entrance, was full of different yokais, yokais that was from the Nura main house, and their eyes glowing red through the dust from the earlier explosion.

"Kyuso-sama, what's going on?" One rat yokai asked, bewildered by the grand entrance.

"…This is…" Kyuso narrowed his eyes. "…The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons...Hn! How did they found us here?"

"…You sure have given us a lot of trouble." Rikun stepped forward, throwing something at his direction, landing on the ground in front of him.

Kyuso looked down to see the Errand rat, whom he sent to investigate the Nura clan, dead. While he was distracted, Aotabo went to the cage where the humans were held in, and breaking it apart with just his strength.

"Hurry up!"

"What about Rikuo-kun?" Kana looked worriedly at Rikuo.

Kubinashi landed beside them, carrying Rikuo in his arms. "We will take care of him. Now go!"

"U-Un" Yura and Kana ran out of the cage. Yura took one last glance at Rikun, just as they are about to leave the building.

_That must be the master of all yokais…_

* * *

___**Darkness shadows from the back**_  


* * *

"Y-You! Cursed you, Nura clan! How dare you let my preys go!" Kyuso yelled at them, transforming his face back to a rat face. "I will eat all of you up!"

With that, both of the clan clashed with each other, trying to eradicate each other. However, the Nura clan had a better advantage.

"I will destroy anyone who dares to harm Young Master!" Aotabo charged forward, punching the rat yokais that got in his way, clearing a path through. Kurotabo made used of the path that Aotabo created and jumped up to the air.

"Anki Kuroenbu!" Countless weapons started shooting out of Kurotabo's sleeves and onto unsuspecting rat yokais, striking them straight in the chest, causing them to disappear.

"Noroi no Fubuki, Fusei Kakurei!" Yuki-Onna blows, creating a blizzard around her, freezing the rat yokai that tried to attack her from the back.

Kyuso got angrier and angrier as more and more of his underlings went down in the hands of the Nura clan.

"You never learn do you, Kyuso?" A voice came from in front of him.

Kyuso turned to the voice, "Well, well. If it isn't the three heirs of the Nura clan." He snarled at them. "What pleasure."

"It seems we will have to eradicate your clan, Kyuso." Nurarihyon frowned. "Just as we should have done ten years ago."

"I will make you pay for targeting my family." Rihan narrowed his eyes at Kyuso.

Kyuso gritted his teeth, knowing that he was cornered. "…Hn!" He then smirked. "At least I have managed to take one of you down with me."

"What?" The three of them were stumped.

"First Heir, Second Heir, Third Heir!"

They turned to see Kubinashi running towards them, holding a convulsing and battered Rikuo in his arms.

"Rikuo!" Rikun yelled, holding Rikuo's shoulder as Kubinashi passed him to Rihan.

"Rikuo! What's wrong?" Rihan kneeled down, placing Rikuo on the floor and started healing his scratches and bruises, while placing one hand to his face. However, he was unable to stop the convulsion that continues to get worse as each seconds passed.

"What did you do to him?" Nurarihyon looked at Kyuso, narrowing his eyes.

Kyuso laughed at the attempt at trying to heal Rikuo. "It's useless! I know all about your healing ability, Second Heir. Unlike your mother, you can only heal wounds and illnesses to a certain extend. He had ingested bottles of rat poisons, there's no way you can save him! Even if he is a yokai, he's still part human after all! Hahaha."

Nurarihyon and Kubinashi watched anxiously as Rihan continues to heal Rikuo, regardless of what Kyuso said.

Rikun watched on, noticing that the Rikuo's breathing was getting heavier and heavier, his life force slowly fading away.

_Come on, Rikuo! Don't leave me alone!_

Rikun bit his lips hard, causing a drop of blood to ooze out of his mouth.

"Hm?" The sudden taste of his blood startled him. Licking his lips, he suddenly thought of something.

The other four yokai watched in shock as Rikun cut at his own arm, the wound large enough for the blood to flow quickly.

"Hahaha. It seems the Third Heir has gone a bit hysterical at the situation." Kyuso laughed.

"Rikun?"

"Third Heir?"

Rihan and Kubinashi stared at Rikun in shock while Nurarihyon looked at Rikun, wondering what he was going to do.

Rikun ignored all of them and placed his wound on Rikuo's opened mouth, massaging his neck so that Rikuo would be able to swallow the blood that drips into his mouth. Slowly, the convulsion stops and wounds that Rihan was unable to heal, started healing. Rikuo's breathing became slow and steady, as if he was just sleeping, although he was still shivering slightly.

"…It worked…" Rikun smiled in relief, stroking Rikuo's head.

"Third Heir?" Kubinashi asked, a disbelief look on his face at the miracle that Rikun performed.

"Hm?" Rikun looked at Kubinashi as Rihan healed his wound. "Rikuo and I found this out by accident. Both of us was slightly injured one time while playing outside, and I licked Rikuo's wound at that time in an attempt to heal him. However, I ended up healing myself instead because of his blood."

"…The time when Rikuo-sama said that he fell down carelessly?" Kubinashi recalled such an incident.

Rikun smiled, "I'm just glad that it works both ways. The blood I have given Rikuo is now absorbing and cleansing the poison. Although there might still be some left inside his body, it won't be enough to kill him."

"Hiding such an ability, the two of you are already growing up huh?" Rihan ruffled at Rikun's head, while Nurarihyon smiled at the background.

"We are grown up, Oyaji!" Rikun slapped his hands away.

"…You!" They turned to Kyuso, who was shaking in anger. "I will kill all of you!" Kyuso transformed into his large yokai rat form, a clawed paw heading towards their direction. Rikun jumped towards the left while Kubinashi, Nurarihyon and Rihan, who carried Rikuo in his arms, jumped towards the right, avoiding the attack.

Kyuso turned to Rikun, "Starting with you!" He then charged forward.

"Third Heir!" Kubinashi screamed.

However, Rikun was already prepared. Holding a large sakazuki cup filled with sake in his hands, he blew across the liquid, producing blue flames that engulfed Kyuso, as well as all of the rat yokais that were left.

"Wha-What is this?" Kyuso screamed, the flames burning through him.

"Ougi Meikyo Shisui, 'Sakura'. The fire won't stop until the ripples does." Rikun told him. "Although I would like you to suffer more, Rikuo still needs medical attention." He then glared at Kyuso. "Burn to ashes, scum."

Kyuso continued to scream as the fire grew more violently. "AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU WILL SUFFER ONE DAY, NURA CLAN! YOU WILL FALL BY **HER** HANDS!" Kyuso screeched at them, before reducing to ashes.

Nurarihyon and Rihan narrowed their eyes at the warning.

"…Let's go home. We need to get Rikuo to Zen." Rikun told them, having noticed their reaction, but putting it aside for now in favor of Rikuo.

They nodded.

* * *

_**Darkness shadows from the back**_

* * *

"Yokai!" A voice shouted at them as they were walking home in the morning mist.

Rikun turned to the voice with the 'Night Parade of a Hundred Demons' while his grandfather and father went ahead to get Rikuo cured.

"…" Rikun looked at the humans, who stood across them.

"What did you do to Nura-kun? Where is he?" Yura shouted at him while Kana looked at Rikun, hoping that Rikuo is fine.

"…He is fine, we already brought him home. So go home now, its dangerous for humans like you to wonder about unprotected." Rikun told them, turning around about to leave.

"Wait!"

Rikun glanced back to see Kana with her hand outstretched in front of her.

"U-Um…" Kana got slightly nervous at seeing those crimson eyes staring at her. "T-Thank you for saving us."

Yura nodded reluctantly, "But the next time we meet, I will defeat you."

Rikun smiled slightly at that. "See you again." He told them, before walking off with the 'Night Parade of a Hundred Demons', the mist hiding them from sight.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Waaaaaa. This is really quite a hard chapter to write…I apologize for any mistakes I made in here, was really in a rush to get this updated..._

_My, my, Rikuo's yokai attributes are showing more and more, huh? And wow! Both Rikun and Rikuo can heal each other using their blood! That's cool! And it is always fun to watch how Rikun and Zen interact, right?_

_Who exactly is this __**her **again__? And what about the figure at the Cherry blossom tree once again? Some of you seem to have figured it out! For those who haven't, you will find out in the next chapter. ^_^_

_Things to note: _

_Obaa-san = Grandma_

_Anki Kuroenbu = A technique which shoots countless weapons from Kurotabo's sleeves _

_Noroi no Fubuki, Fusei Kakurei = It creates a powerful blizzard that directly freezes enemies _

_Ougi Meikyo Shisui, 'Sakura' = A technique which utilize superior yokai sake poured into a large sakazuki cup._

_That's all folks! Do continue to review and tell me what you think about this chapter!_


	5. A brother's love and a threat

_Marisay-chan once again! Thank you, thank you to those who kept on reviewing on this story. It made me really really happy!_

_To __**RainAlchemist201**__:__Older looking? Um…The thing is, throughout the whole story, Nurarihyon looks just like in the anime, an old man. But do not worry! There's no way I would take Young Nurarihyon away (That would be a waste, he's too good looking!) Remember when I said that blood does not matter when it comes to forms? That old man form is Nurarihyon's human form! Why he chose to stay in that form may or may not be revealed. *Grins* _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: After the story, there will be a short question below, please do answer them!_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and italics are thought in the flashbacks**_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Nurarihyon stared in front of him, where Gyuki kneeled, listening to Rihan as he explained to Gyuki what happened yesterday.

"…I see, the Third Heir delivered the finishing blow then?" Gyuki confirmed.

Rihan nodded, "It was well delivered too. Ah. He's really all grown up now, huh?" Rihan used his sleeves to dap his eyes, wiping invisible tears.

Nurarihyon watched as Gyuki stayed silent, averting his eyes to the side, thinking of something.

"…Gyuki."

Gyuki turned his gaze back to Nurarihyon.

"You should not have any more doubts in Rikun's power, right?" Nurarihyon asked him.

Rihan stopped his act and looked at Gyuki, covering his mouth with his sleeves.

"…No, I do not." Gyuki closed his eyes.

"…Very well then…you do remember our earlier conversation, don't you?"

"Yes."

Nurarihyon nodded, before turning to Rihan, "Rihan, do you have the sword?"

Rihan placed his hand down. "It's in my room now, I will go and fetch it as we visit Rikuo and Rikun, who, no doubt, will be at his side."

Gyuki opened his eyes at the mention of that, "…How is Young Master and Third Heir?"

"Rikuo is currently resting, battling the remaining poison in his body with his yokai blood." Nurarihyon closed his eyes. "It is a good thing that he is part yokai, otherwise the poison would have really killed him, regardless of the healing that Rikun gave."

Rihan nodded gravely, before turning to Gyuki. "As for Rikun, he's…" Rihan scratched his head. "…Well…as good as one gets when depressed, I guess?" He tilted his head to the side, frowning at that.

"Depressed? Third Heir?" Gyuki questioned.

Rihan sighed, "Although he did not showed it, it seems that he blames himself for the state that Rikuo is in now."

* * *

**_One could never live without the other_**

* * *

Rikun frowned, watching as Zen prepared the herbs and medicine for Rikuo to drink. He then turned back to the sleeping Rikuo, who was lying on the bed, breathing harshly.

_Rikuo…_

"Wipe that look off your face, would you?"

Rikun looked to the side, catching a container that Zen threw at him. He blinked, looking at the container and back at Zen.

"…What's this for?"

Zen looked at him, "I heard that your blood is able to heal. Fill that container."

A vein popped on Rikun's face. "…Using me as an experiment, huh?" He sighed. "It won't work on other people, you know?"

"Oh?"

"For some reason, it only works between the both of us." Rikun looked saddened as he said that, throwing the container back at Zen.

Zen blinked at him, catching the container, confused at the expression that Rikun made. "If that is so, why don't you just give him some more of your blood, so he don't have to fight on his own?"

Rikun closed his eyes at the suggestion. "…That's the problem…"

"What?"

Rikun opened his eyes, looking at Rikuo with pained eyes. "I can't give anymore of my blood to him."

"…Why's that?" Zen asked, a bit concerned. This was his first time seeing Rikun like this.

"…I am a ¾ yokai, Zen." Rikun explained. "My yokai blood is dominant. Do you know what happens when humans drink yokai's blood?"

Zen thought about it. "They go crazy, I believe. There were some that even died from it…But, Rikuo is a yokai, there should be no problem." Zen told him, trying to understand what Rikun was telling him.

"…To a certain extend. Rikuo is the opposite of me, only ¼ of his blood is of yokai. His dominant blood is human. If I give more that it is required, Rikuo could die as his human blood with surely reject it…" Rikun looked down, his hair obscuring his eyes.

Zen looked towards Rikuo, then back at Rikun. "Then, we will just give him a limited amount of your blood then." Zen looked at him in concern. "…Why are you so worked up over this?"

Rikun smirked sadly. "I just thought that it is quite ironic, that's all."

"What is?"

Rikun walked towards Rikuo, sitting down beside him, wiping off the sweats that gathered at Rikuo's forehead with a cloth that was left nearby, before caressing his cheeks with one hand.

"I'm the older brother, and yet, I could not even help him from things like this." Rikun clenched his other hand. "If it was me, Rikuo would have already healed me up…what kind of Third Heir am I? If I can't even protect my own brother, how can I protect the Nura clan?"

"Oi, Rikun!" Zen watched as Rikun brought one of Rikuo's hands to his mouth. "You are being too hard on yourself! Even Second Heir was not able to heal Rikuo! If it was not for you, Rikuo would have died alre-"

"IT REMAINS THE FACT THAT HE IS STILL SUFFERING!" Rikun shouted at him.

Zen was shocked at the outburst, noticing that Rikun's hands were shaking slightly.

"…Rikun…"

"…He's…still suffering…" Rikun repeated shakily. "He…no matter what happens…always manages to help me…even when I hated him…"

"Eh?" Zen was surprised to hear that.

_Rikun hated Rikuo?_

"Surprising, isn't it? That I used to hate him. It was just a childish hatred, happened when we were just children. After Rikuo was born, everyone paid more attention to him than me and it made me felt left out. It got me really jealous, so whenever he came near me, I always ignored him, and tend to bully him at times." Rikun kissed the hand he was holding.

"…I remembered. Because of that, other small yokais would not dare to approach you, but I did not know it was because that you hated Rikuo, I just thought that you like to tease him…" Zen looked at Rikun. "…But, one day, you just changed."

Rikun nodded, "That time, I was trying to climb the cherry blossom tree alone to get a better view, but I slipped. Although I was not badly injured, it did hurt a lot, so I cried out, trying to get some attention. But due to the treatment I gave to Rikuo, none of the small yokais came to comfort me and it really hurt me a lot" Rikun tightened his grip on Rikuo's hand. "…But, Rikuo…despite the fact that he was afraid of me, he came and sat beside me, asking me where it hurt."

Rikun laughed slightly, "Do you have any idea how confused I was at that time? Normally, you wouldn't go near someone who bullied you, right? So I asked him about it."

**Four-year old Rikun glared at his three-year old brother, vision blurred by the tears caused by the pain.**

"**What do you want?"**

**Rikuo flinched at the harsh tone. "U-U-Um, a-are y-you h-hurting a-anywhere?"**

"**What?" Rikun blinked, confused by the question. "Wh-Why do you care? Go away!" He shouted at him, thinking he had some motive for asking that. After all, Rikun did treated Rikuo badly.**

"**B-Because, i-its not g-good to be in pain. I-It hurts." Rikuo trembled.**

**Rikun rolled his eyes, "Of course it hurts! That's why it's called pain. Now go away!"**

"**B-But-"**

"**Are you deaf? I told you to go away! It seems that you do not get it, so I will tell you now." Rikun glared at Rikuo. "I HATE YOU! So, don't come near me!" Rikun huffed, closing his eyes, leaning against the tree.**

**After a few minutes of silence, Rikun thought that he had ran off and was about to open his eyes when he felt the sensation of being held.**

"**Wha-?" Rikun snapped his eyes opened, looking down to find that Rikuo was hugging him.**

**Rikun was about to shout at him, when he heard Rikuo muttered something. "Pain, pain, go away!" He then placed a kiss on Rikun's forehead.**

**Rikun widened his eyes at the gesture, placing a hand on his forehead, looking down at Rikuo, who had tears in his eyes.**

"…**D-Does it still hurt?"**

"…**Why…I told you I hate you…"**

**Rikuo looked at him, the tears falling down slowly down his cheeks. "Because…"**

"...He said, "Because we are family, even if you hate me, I will always love you! Because you are my Onii-chan!"…" Rikun placed his other hand over his eyes. "I then simply cried and cried. To know that the person I hate the most, actually loves me…after that, I never left his side at all." Rikun smiled, dropping his hand, placing it over his other hand that was holding Rikuo's, his hair still covering his eyes.

"Then, when some of the yokais ridiculed me for my earlier actions, he always defended me. When I'm upset, he stayed beside me, comforting me. Our bond as brothers grew more and more, until…"

"…Until it crossed the line. The family love that the two of you had, morphed into a love that lovers had." Zen finished for him.

Rikun nodded, "That's why when he asked me to help his friends, I made him promise to become my mate when the time comes."

"…But now…I could not even help him, I could only stayed at the sidelines and watch him suffer, not able to do anything…"

"Rikun…" Zen looked at Rikun, never realizing how deeply hurt he was due to this.

Rikun continued to hold Rikuo's hand, his body shaking slightly, until Rikuo, who wiped away the tears he had hidden under his hair with the hand Rikun was holding, startled him.

"Ri…Rikuo?" Rikun quickly wiped his tears away, before holding Rikuo's hand again. "A-are hurting anywhere? Do you need me to get something for you? I will go-"

He was cut off when Rikuo held his sleeves just as he was about to stand up. Rikuo smiled up at him, panting slightly, and shook his head, before trying to sit up.

"Oi, take it easy, your body is still fighting the poison." Rikun went to help him sit up, and was taken completely by surprise when Rikuo brushed his lips against his.

Rikun widened his eyes, staring at Rikuo, shocked at what just happened, while Rikuo simply smiled at him.

"That's not true…You have helped me a lot as well…You are the first to tell me you need me, remember?" Rikuo then hugged him. "It made me really happy when you told me that. Without you, I would probably continue to keep my distance away from the family, away from you... So, just as Rikun needs me, I need Rikun too. Because," Rikuo pulled back to looked at him. "You are my Onii-chan!"

Rikun continued to stare at Rikuo, not even realizing that tears are flowing down his cheeks, reaching forward to hold Rikuo's cheeks.

"Rikuo…"

Zen smiled at the scene, then quietly left the room to give them some privacy. The last thing he saw, just as he was closing the door, was Rikun lowering his head, kissing Rikuo on the lips.

* * *

**_One could never live without the other_**

* * *

"In the end, Rikuo-kun never did come to school…" Kana said, glancing at the seat where Rikuo usually sat. "I hope that he will be alright."

"I apologize for not being strong enough, Ienaga-san. Because I was weak, we were captured, and Nura-kun was hurt really badly." Yura clenched her hand that held her newly made shikigami.

Kana shook her head, "It was not your fault, if it was not for you, things would have been much worse, right? Besides," Kana smiled to herself. "That person saved us." An image of Rikun flashed through her mind.

Yura glanced at her before looking back at her shikigami papers.

_Being saved by a yokai is an Onmyoji's greatest shame. Next time, next time I will definitely defeat him!_

"Hello Ienaga-kun, Yura-kun! If you would please come this way!" Kiyotsugu said, waving his hand to the back of the classroom, before skipping to the back himself.

Kana and Yura sweatdropped at the really hyperactive boy.

"…He's been like this, ever since we told the group that you are an Onmyoji…" Kana commented, following Kiyotsugu to the back.

Yura nodded before following as well.

"Alright everyone! I would just like to bring your attention regarding the upcoming weekend!" Kiyotsugu announced.

"Weekend?" Natsumi blinked.

"What about it?" Saori asked, slightly curious.

"Hmmm." Kiyotsugu ran his fingers through his hand. "However, I will hold this discussion at a later date, seeing as one of the members is not present." Kiyotsugu pointed in front.

Everyone looked at the direction, looking at the seat where the said member sat.

"So," Everyone turned back to him. "After school today, we shall be visiting Nura-kun's house again."

* * *

**_One could never live without the other_**

* * *

Kubinashi was rushing through the hallway, carrying a bucket of water. Once he reached a room, which was opened, he went inside. Inside the room, there was Kejoro measuring Rikuo's temperature with a thermometer, Zen mixing some medicine, and Rikun, who was placing a hand on Rikuo's forehead, looking worried.

"I have brought the water, Third Heir." Kubinashi placed the bucket beside Rikun.

"Thanks, Kubinashi." Rikun then wetted the cloth from earlier, squeezing it, before wiping Rikuo's sweaty forehead.

The thermometer beeped. Kejoro reached forward to take it out from Rikuo's mouth, reading it.

"38.7 Degree Celsius." Kejoro frowned slightly, helping Rikuo to sit up.

"Oi…isn't that too high?" Rikun asked, looking at Kejoro.

"What are you so worried about?" Zen asked him, giving the finished medicine to Kejoro, so she could feed Rikuo.

"What?" Rikun turned to look at Zen. "Of course I'm worried! He's having a fever!"

"And that is a good thing." Zen told him. "That means that his body had finished fighting the poison and the fever is helping him to get rid of any infection caused by the poison. Besides, he is a yokai, the fever should be gone in no time."

"But still…" Rikun trailed off, before his attention was grabbed by a tug on his sleeves. Looking towards the direction, he saw Rikuo smiling at him, his cheeks red from the fever.

"…I'm fine…don't worry so much…"

Zen nodded in agreement. "Once the fever is gone, he will be back to normal. Until then, he will just have to ride it out."

"Well then, we will be taking our leave." Kejoro and Kubinashi bowed at them, leaving the room.

Rikun nodded at them, turning to look at Rikuo, before sighing. He stood up, walking around Rikuo and sat behind him. He then grabbed Rikuo by the shoulder, pressing Rikuo's back to his chest, resting his head on Rikuo's shoulder before letting out a contented sigh.

Rikuo shivered at the feeling of Rikun's breath near his neck, before his face turned redder, which had nothing to do with fever, realizing Zen was watching them.

"U-Um…Rikun?" Rikuo called.

"Hmmm?" Rikun nuzzled his neck, causing Rikuo to tilt his head to the side, allowing Rikun to have more access to his neck.

Rikuo blushed even further at the unconscious action. "Wha-What are you d-doing?" He stuttered out, his breath hitching when Rikun got to the sensitive part of his neck.

Rikun nuzzled his neck some more before looking at Rikuo. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"U-Um…" Rikuo blushed yet again at the look that was given to him.

_H-He's looking at me with those loving eyes again…_

"…It's really hard to believe that you used to hate Rikuo, Rikun." Zen commented, breaking the moment.

Both of them turned to him, one raising an eyebrow while the other blushed.

"…Why's that?" Rikun tightened his hold on Rikuo.

Zen blinked, nodding at the hands that were hugging Rikuo. "Because of that, as well as the look you were giving Rikuo earlier."

_Gyaaaaa! Even Zen-san noticed that! This is so embarrassing!_

Rikuo brought his hands up to cover his flushing face. Rikun looked at the blushing boy, smiling at the cute action. Leaning his head on top on Rikuo, he looked back at Zen.

"That's all in the past, right now," Rikun took one of Rikuo's hands into his, bringing it up to his lips. "I love him more than anything else." He then kissed the back of the hand.

Rikuo jerked his head up at the confession, turning his head to look at Rikun, only to find those eyes staring at him with the same loving expression Rikun had shown earlier. Embarrassed, Rikuo turned his head away.

"D-Don't say something like that! It's embarrassing!"

"I don't find that my love for you is embarrassing at all." Rikun smiled, nuzzling his neck again.

"Jeez…am I invisible or what?"

"So-Sorry, Z-Zen-san." Rikuo tried to stop Rikun's ministration.

Rikun stopped the struggles by locking his arms and legs around Rikuo's body. "You could simply give us some privacy."

"I have given you the privacy earlier, so stop trying to get rid of me. And let Rikuo go, he's still sick." Zen deadpanned.

Rikun huffed at him, but loosened his hold on Rikuo at the reminder, choosing to lay his head at Rikuo's shoulder again instead.

Zen shook his head at Rikun's antics. "I know the reason of how Rikun fell in love with you, Rikuo. But how in the world did you manage to fell in love with _this_," He emphasized the word 'this', pointing at Rikun. "boy."

Rikun's eyebrow twitched, "What is that suppose to mean? But," Rikun looked at Rikuo. "…I am a bit curious…when did you fell in love me, Rikuo? When you tell me you love me, I don't think you meant that kind of love. You were just three years old back then."

Beads of sweats rolled down Rikuo's head at the question. "I-I-I…Um…"

"There you are."

The three of them look at the opened door to see the whole Nura family standing there.

"Are you alright now, Rikuo-kun?" Yamabuki asked him as they sat around his bed.

"Un." Rikuo nodded. "Once this fever is over, I will be just fine."

"The two of you look very cozy." Rihan smirked at them.

Rikuo blushed, trying to get out of the grip, but Rikun wouldn't let him. Rikun glared at his father for trying to separate them. Seeing that, Rihan raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm just glad that you are alright now, Rikuo-kun." Wakana smiled, stroking his head.

Rikuo smiled back, but it faded as his gaze fall to her neck.

"Hmm?" Wakana noticed his gaze, touching her neck. "What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?"

"…Kyuso told me that they targeted Okaa-san…and you had a bite mark on your neck…" Rikuo looked distressed.

"Don't worry." Rihan told him. "I healed it all up, so don't look so depressed, Rikuo."

"That's right." Wakana smiled. "At that time, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now."

Rikuo smiled back.

"Humph! Just thinking about it makes my blood boil! How dare that scum hurt my Rikuo!" Rikun huffed, while Rikuo protested at being called his.

"Speaking about that," Nurarihyon suddenly said, getting their attention. "Rikuo, why did you suddenly leave the premises? Without any bodyguards too, I might add?"

"That's right! Do you have any idea how worried we are when we heard that?" Rikun frowned at him.

"Sorry, but…" Rikuo glanced at the cherry blossom that stood outside his room.

Nurarihyon followed his gaze and smiled. "I see…you saw her, didn't you?"

"Eh?" Rikuo turned to his grandfather, shocked that he knows about it.

"Wait, hold on a second. What are you talking about?" Rikun looked back and forth at them.

Rikuo looked at Rikun. "The thing is, I have been seeing a woman at the cherry blossom tree…"

"What does she look like?"

"Um…" Rikuo furrowed his eyebrows. "She has long black hair and…oh! She wears a kimono decorated with cherry blossom markings."

"Decorated with…cherry blossom?"

They turned to their father, who had his eye widened at that.

"You know who it is, Oyaji?" Rikun blinked at the unusual gesture.

"Oyaji!" Rihan ignored his son and turned to Nurarihyon.

Nurarihyon nodded while smiling, "Who you saw, was none other than my mate, Yohime."

There was a short silent at that declaration.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" Both grandsons of Nurarihyon yelled out. Yamabuki, Wakana, and Zen widened their eyes at that information while Rihan simply glanced at the tree fondly at the confirmation.

"Then-!" Rikuo looked at the tree.

"She was probably trying to warn you of the danger, Rikuo." Nurarihyon told him.

"But what is Obaa-san doing at the cherry blossom tree?" Rikun questioned.

Nurarihyon looked at the tree, "When she was here, she always like the cherry blossom that stood here. "It gives off a peaceful feeling." She would say whenever I ask her about it. She like it so much that she was always seen there, even till death. She died sitting under the tree, with a peaceful smile. Because of that, it seems that her spirit resides in that tree now, watching our family from there."

"I see…" Rikun mused, looking at the tree as well.

_So she was trying to stall me from walking away, so that I could hear Jiji's conversation that time…_

"Oh! Almost forgotten...here, Rikun." Rihan threw something at him.

Catching it, Rikun eyes widened. "Th-This is-!"

"Nenekirimaru!" Rikuo was surprised as well.

"Why…?"

"After seeing how you handle Kyuso, we decided to hand it down to you. Take good care of it." Rihan told him with a smile.

Rikun blinked and was about to open his mouth when Yuki-Onna suddenly came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt!"

"Whoa." Rikun blinked at her. "What's with that form, Yuki-Onna?"

Yuki-Onna stood there with her usual scarf on her neck, however she was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless jacket and a skirt instead of her usual white kimono. Her normally amber eyes were now blue.

"Ack! Shhh!" Yuki-Onna tried to shush Rikun. "Young Master's friends are behind me!" She whispered hurriedly.

"EH?" Rikun quickly let go of Rikuo, using his Fear to hide himself from the humans, while Rihan quickly changed into his human form.

"Hello Nura-kun, we came to visit you! Ah. Pardon us from intruding." Kiyotsugu appeared at the side, along with the rest of the group, bowing at the adults. "Are all of you discussing about yokais? I thought I heard someone mentioned Yuki-Onna…"

"I-It must your imagination!" Rikuo laughed nervously, while the Nura family, including Zen, sweatdropped at the close call.

"Well, we must be leaving now. Take care of yourself, Rikuo." Rihan stood up with the rest of the family, smiled charmingly at the group of humans, causing the girls, except Yura, to blush, before walking away.

"Kyaaaaa!" Natsumi and Saori screamed in excitement, watching the Nura family walked away. "Who is that, Nura-kun?"

"Eh?" Rikuo sweatdropped. "That's…my father…"

_Jeez…Otou-san…_

"He's so handsome!" Saori squealed, while Natsumi nodded in agreement.

Kiyotsugu cleared his throat. "Well, shall we get down to busi….uh…" He trailed off, staring at the side.

"Hm?" Rikuo followed his direction, to see Zen still sitting there. "Ah…uh…um…" Rikuo stuttered out as Zen stood up, looking at Yuki-Onna.

"Make sure he gets another dose of the medicine. I will see you later, Rikuo." He then walked out of the room.

"Ohhhh! I never knew you are so rich, Nura-kun. You had your own family doctor!" Saori exclaimed as they entered the room, sitting down in front of Rikuo.

"Ahahaha…I guess you can say that…" Rikuo sweatdropped again.

"Um…Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo turned to Kana, who was staring at Yuki-Onna. "Who…is this?"

"Ah…this is…" Rikuo turned to Yuki-Onna for help.

"Ah! My name is Oikawa Tsurara. It is a pleasure to meet all of you!" Yuki-Onna, now named as Tsurara, bowed at them.

"Oikawa Tsurara-chan!" Jiro, who had not left his eyes on Tsurara, whispered, hearts appearing in his eyes.

"Hmm…" Kana frowned slightly at that, before gasping softly when Tsurara started feeding Rikuo the medicine. Jiro was also watching the scene with wide eyes, jealous at the close proximity between those two.

"Ahem, shall I continue?" Kiyotsugu cleared his throat. "Like I have said before, I would like to bring your attention to the upcoming weekends. A trip for us, the Kiyojuji Squad."

"A trip?" Rikuo blinked.

"Ah. I have received an invitation this morning from the great professor, Adashibara-sensei! We will be going to a place called Ume Rakuen to look for yokais!"

"Ume Rakuen?" Rikuo muttered, unconsciously clenching his shirt near his chest, feeling something stirring inside.

"So, what do you all of you say? Of course, all of the travelling and accommodation expenses will be covered." Kiyotsugu grinned at them.

"May I join you? It will be fun, won't it Youn-I mean Rikuo…-kun?" Tsurara looked at Rikuo, hesitating on how to address him.

Rikuo smiled to assure her that it is all right. "I guess, when my fever is gone that is."

"Alright then! Yura-kun will of course be coming!" Kiyotsugu pointed at Yura, who had not said anything since her entry. "Oikawa-kun, was it? Of course you may come! The more the merrier. So then, Nura-kun and Oikawa-kun will be coming as well!"

"I'm coming too!"

"I will be going as well!"

Jiro and Kana told Kiyotsugu suddenly. Jiro, at hearing that Tsurara will be coming and Kana, at seeing how close Rikuo and Tsurara are, before she gasped, slightly shocked that she reacted that way.

"Well, since it's free…shall we go as well?" Saori and Natsumi grinned at each other.

"Then it is decided! Everyone, including Oikawa-kun, will be going then!" Kiyotsugu declared.

"I look forward to it!"

"Me too!"

All of them chattered within themselves, unaware that there is someone standing outside the room.

"Ume Rakuen, huh? Things might get interesting." The figure laughed, before walking away.

* * *

**_One could never live without the other_**

* * *

Rikuo sighed once all of his friends are gone.

"That was really close just now…"

Tsurara laughed nervously before gasping loudly, looking behind him.

Rikuo blinked at her. "What's wrong, Yu- Ah!" He was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Looking back, he saw Rikun sitting at the same position as he did before. "Rikun! You didn't leave?"

"As if I will leave you alone after what happened." Rikun told him, before looking at Yuki-Onna, who was blushing at their position. "Yuki-Onna, leave us, will you?"

"Y-Yes, T-Third Heir!" Yuki-Onna stuttered out, before running out of the room, leaving a cold mist behind.

"What…was that?" Rikuo asked, shivering at the cold.

"…" Rikun rubbed his hands on Rikuo's arms, trying to warm him up, not really affected by the cold. "…You have not answered my question, you know."

"Eh?" Rikuo looked at him.

"When did you fell in love with me?" Rikun stared back.

"Ah…" Rikuo looked down, trying to hide his blushing face.

Silence filled the room as Rikun waited for his answer, the wind blowing in from outside, causing their hair to sway slightly.

"…Kiss…"

"Hm?" Rikun looked down at him. "What did you say?"

Rikuo slowly looked up shyly at him. Rikun's eyes widened slightly at the very cute expression Rikuo was showing him. Rikuo was looking at him with half lidded eyes, cheeks flushing pink slightly, and his teeth was biting his bottom lips in nervousness.

"…It was when…we…um…" Rikuo fiddled on Rikun's sleeves, blushing harder as each word left his mouth. "When we…had…our…f-first…k-" Rikuo buried his head into Rikun's neck, face completely red. "…kiss…"

Rikun breathe out slowly, trying to calm his thumping heart after seeing the expression and hearing the confession.

"…You really have no idea what you are doing to me, do you?"

"Eh? Wha-" Rikuo looked up, about to ask what he meant, when Rikun suddenly swooped down, claiming his lips onto his own.

"…Mm!..." Rikuo struggled at first, surprised by the action. Rikun simply held him tighter, placing one hand behind Rikuo's head, pressing their body close together, causing Rikuo to gasp out. Taking advantage of that, Rikun thrust his tongue inside Rikuo's mouth, trying to taste him.

"…Ah…aah…ah…" Rikuo moaned, slowly melting into the kiss, tears gathering slightly in his eyes at the pleasure coursing through him.

Rikun broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them before it snapped, landing on Rikuo's chin. Rikun watched as Rikuo panted, trying to get some air into his lungs after being kissed like that. Rikun let out a small growl at the cute sight in front of him, causing Rikuo to shiver slightly.

"Don't do that, Rikuo."

"Eh?" Rikuo panted, holding onto Rikun's sleeves. "D-Do what?" He then licked his lips.

Rikun shut his eyes tightly at that, trying to get some control.

_Do what, he says…I…must do something before I really lose control and…_

"I saw you clenching your chest just now."

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked at the sudden change of topic. "I was?"

Rikun reopened his eyes, raising a hand to wipe the saliva and tears away. "Ah. When Ume Rakuen was mentioned…" Rikun narrowed his eyes. "A bad feeling?"

"I…don't know…" Rikuo frowned in thought.

"Hmmm…" Rikun looked to the side, his eyes landing on the floor, where he had placed Nenekirimaru. He blinked a couple of times, looking at Nenekirimaru, then looked at Rikuo, before looking back at the sword.

"What is it?" Rikuo asked, noticing the action.

"Rikuo, the trip is on this Sunday, right?" Rikun looked back at him.

"Hm? Un." Rikuo nodded.

"…That's three days away…" Rikun placed a hand on his mouth, thinking about something. Rikuo tilted his head to the side, a bit confused.

"…Alright." Rikun nodded to himself. "Rikuo, do you mind if I teach you something within those three days?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**_One could never live without the other_**

* * *

_~In a darkened place~_

Footsteps echoed in the room as two silhouettes, holding a candle each, walked into the center of the room. One of them lighting up the other candles at the place with a candle they are holding, while the other kneeled at the middle.

"Preparations have been made, my lord." The one lighting up the candle said to the person sitting at the front, before returning to the center, kneeling beside the other person.

The one called lord nodded, before turning towards them, revealing to be Gyuki. "Gozumaru, Mezumaru. I am counting on the both of you to make this a successful ambush."

"Yes, Gyuki-sama." The both of them replied, bowing at him. The one with a red scarf looked to the side, noticing his partner was shaking.

"Oi, Mezumaru. You are shaking. Scared?" He smirked.

"Of course not, Gozumaru. I am shaking with excitement! We are targeting the Young Master after all." Mezumaru smiled, his horse skull gleamed against the glow of the candles.

Gozumaru's smirk widened, before turning back to Gyuki. "Please rest assured, we will definitely bring him down." He then bowed, Mezumaru followed his example, before leaving the room together with Mezumaru.

Gyuki watched them leave, before turning back to the front. He looked up at the wall in front of him, where a sword was held.

"Well now, what would you do, Third Heir?"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_On my god, I cried a little while I was writing that touching past between Rikun and Rikuo. *Sniffed*_

_How do you like the scene where they kissed? Rikuo is such a pure boy, isn't he? Not knowing what he does to Rikun *Chuckles*. And what is this? Kana seems to be a bit jealous. Would that complicate things? And exactly what is Gyuki planning? Will Rikuo be in danger?_

_Things to note:_

_Onii-chan = Big brother_

_-sensei =Literally translate as 'person born before another'. Usually means Master or teacher. It is used to as a title to address teachers, professors, professionals and other figures of authority._

_**And here's the Question:**_

_**-Nurarihyon**_

_**-Rihan**_

_**-Rikuo's night form**_

_**Out of the three of them, who do you like the most? And why you like them compared to the other two?**_

_That's all folks! Do remember to tell me what you think of the Rikun and Rikuo's cute past, the kissing scene, as well as the question above by reviewing! _


	6. Ume Rakuen

_Marisay-chan here! Thank you once again to those who kept on reviewing! And thank you, __**soul vrazy**__! Your review really made my day!*Chuckles* Regarding about the question I posted on the previous chapter, it seems like most of you likes Rihan!_

_Rihan: This is to be expected! *Grinning from face to face*_

_Marisay-chan: Um…Rihan, you are not supposed to come out until the story starts. *Sweatdrops at the really bright smile he's giving*_

_Rikuo's night form: Hn._

_Nurarihyon: …_

_Marisay-chan: Ah! Don't be upset Nurarihyon-sama. You still have Yohime!*Smiles*_

_Nurarihyon: …So you don't want me as well.*Changes into his yokai form, grabbing Marisay-chan's chin*_

_Marisay-chan: …Uh…*Blushes really hard*...U-Um, a-anyways, l-let's move on!_

_To __**Zylia16**__: Nurarihyon is in his old man form in this story. But as I have told __**RainAlchemist201**__ in the previous chapter, that is only his human form. As for your question of whether this story will change to M-rated…my, did you read my mind? I have actually been thinking about it ever since I wrote the last chapter…hmmm…How about this? Why don't you tell me why you think of that in the first place? And whether or not you want it to be M-rated?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: Once again there will be a lot of shifting of places in this chapter! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and italics are thought in the flashbacks**_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~Saturday Night~_

Kana was packing some clothes into a small sling bag. She checked around to see if there was anything forgotten, before letting out a small sigh.

_Why…does it bother me so much that Rikuo-kun is close with another girl? …They are probably just friends…but why didn't Rikuo-kun tell me anything like that...?_

An image of Tsurara feeding Rikuo came to mind, and then suddenly a pair of crimson eyes replaced the image.

Kana gasped at that. "…Why did I suddenly think of that person…? It can't that, I actually…" She trailed off, blushing slightly.

Her thoughts were cut off as her phone suddenly rang. Slightly startled, she reached over to the phone, looking at the screen to see who is calling.

"Rikuo-kun?" She said, surprised as the word 'Nura' appeared on the screen. Pressing the button, she answered, "He-Hello?"

"Ah, Kana-chan? Sorry to bother you so late at night." Rikuo's voice came through the phone.

"N-No, it's alright. Um…is something the matter?" Kana asked.

"It's regarding about tomorrow's trip. Uh…what do girls normally bring?"

"Eh?" Kana blinked. "W-Why are you asking that?"

_~With Rikuo~_

"Uh…Ahaha…just asking to get some idea as to what to bring…" Rikuo sweatdropped slightly, turning his head around to look at Tsurara, who was packing bags of ice for the trip.

Rikun, who was sitting beside him, sweatdropped as well at the amount of ice she was packing. More sweatdrops appeared at Rikun's head as he saw Wakana brought even more bags of ice to Tsurara, before she return back to the kitchen, probably to get even more ice.

_Oi…does she need that much of ice in just one day?_

_~With Kana~_

"Um…alright then...well, a set of clothes to change, toiletries, and…" Kana started numbering things as she looked into her bag.

_~With Rikuo~_

"Un. Un. Night cream? Alright." Rikuo nodded, writing down the things that Kana was telling him on a black notebook, while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

Rikun leaned his head on Rikuo's other shoulder to see what he was writing. However, he ended up hurting his chin, as Rikuo suddenly jerked up when Tsurara's voice called out to him.

"Whom are you talking to?"

_~With Kana~_

_That voice…!_

"Rikuo-kun…? That voice…" Kana asked in disbelief, eyes widening slightly.

"Ah…uh…i-it's my mother's voice! Uh…thanks for telling me all of this Kana-chan. I will see you tomorrow!" Rikuo told her, before he hung up hurriedly.

Kana flinched at the sound of the phone hanging up, looking at the screen of the phone.

_But…that was certainly the voice of that girl's this afternoon…_

_~With Rikuo~_

Rikuo sighed, placing the phone down before turning to Rikun, who was rubbing his chin in pain.

"Sorry Rikun. Are you alright?" Rikuo reached forward to touch his chin.

"I'll live." Rikun closed his eyes, leaning against Rikuo's warm hands.

"So, you two will be leaving tomorrow then." Wakana said, coming out of the kitchen, passing the bags of ice to Tsurara. "Is this enough, Yuki-Onna-chan?"

"Yes, Wakana-sama!" Tsurara smiled at her, before taking the offered ice and placing it inside her bag.

"Un. Kiyojuji-san said that he received an invitation from a professor he admired a lot. The invitation was just enough for all of us, so he wanted us to go as well." Rikuo told Wakana, while Rikun was looking at Tsurara packing the ice.

Rikun turned his head at the last statement. "Just enough? For all the eight of you, including Yuki-Onna?"

"Hm? Un." Rikuo nodded at Rikun. "Now that you mentioned it, it was kind of weird. Kiyojuji-san said that it was specifically only for eight people. He actually planned to ask someone in our family, since there were only seven of us. So he was actually quite happy when Yu-er…Tsurara asked to join in." Rikuo told him, trying to get used using Tsurara's name, so he would not make any mistakes when he was with his friends.

Rikun narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard that.

"So, where are you going?" Yamabuki asked, stepping into the room.

"To a place called Ume Rakuen." Rikuo said.

Both Yamabuki and Wakana blinked in surprise. "Ume Rakuen?" Wakana whispered.

Rikun noticed that. "Do you know of the place, Okaa-san, Wakana-Okaa-san?"

"Hmmm…it sounds quite familiar…" Wakana placed a finger on her cheek, while Yamabuki stayed silent, covering her mouth with her sleeves.

Rikun blinked at his mother, seeing that something was troubling her. Seeing her son looking at her, she forced a smile on her face, before excusing herself.

"I will go and prepare some snacks for you." Yamabuki told them, walking towards the kitchen.

"I will come and help you, Okaa-san." Rikun stood up, following her.

Rikuo blinked at the spoken words, watching them disappear into the kitchen.

_Rikun…helping? Hmm…_

"Well, enjoy yourself, Rikuo-kun, Yuki-Onna-chan." Wakana smiled at them.

"Yes!" Tsurara grinned happily, lifting up her bag that was dripping with water from the melting ice.

Rikuo sighed seeing that, before showing Tsurara the notebook, the page on the list of things that he had copied down.

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

"…" Rikun could only stared at his mother, after hearing what she had said when he questioned her earlier reaction.

"…It is just a rumor though, Rikun-kun…maybe I had misheard it or something…" Yamabuki told her son, looking at him worriedly.

Rikun closed his eyes, thinking of something, before he reopened them. "…Has this rumor reached Jiji and Oyaji?"

Yamabuki tilted her head, "I am not sure…I don't think the other yokais know anything though."

Rikun nodded. "…Thanks Okaa-san." He then turned around, walking towards the door, before he paused, his hand on the sliding door.

Yamabuki stared at his back, the silence stretched for quite some time, so she was quite startled when Rikun suddenly started talking.

"…Don't worry Okaa-san. Everything will be all right. Tell that to Wakana-Okaa-san as well." Rikun told her, before sliding the door opened, walking out and sliding the door closed behind him.

Yamabuki then continued looking at the door as she heard Rikun's footsteps fade away. She then smiled ruefully, "I sure hope so, Rikun-kun."

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

Rikuo glanced to the side at Rikun as they walked along the corridor.

"Erm…Rikun?"

"Hmm?" Rikun replied without looking at him.

Rikuo stopped walking, staring at Rikun's back as he continued walking.

Noticing the lack of respond, Rikun stopped walking as well, turning back to Rikuo. Rikun blinked at him as he saw the worried expression on Rikuo's face.

"What's wrong, Rikuo?"

Rikuo looked at him for a while longer, before letting out a sigh. He then walked towards Rikun, standing in front of him before hugging Rikun, clenching his hands on the back of Rikun's kimono.

"Wha-! R-Rikuo?" Rikun stammered out, surprised at the sudden intimacy, his hands touching the shorter boy's shoulder in reflex.

Rikuo laid his head on Rikun's chest, closing his eyes. "…You are not going to tell me what is going on, are you?"

Rikun's eyes widened at that, looking down at his brother's brown hair, before his eyes softened. Rikun then wrapped his arms around Rikuo's shoulder, resting his chin on Rikuo's head, pulling him closer.

The two of them simply stood there, enjoying each other's closeness in contentment.

"…Sorry for worrying you like that, Rikuo…I was just trying to keep you out of harms way, but…" Rikun tightened his grip. "It's just not possible, is it?"

Rikuo looked up at Rikun, smiling softly as he saw the slightly defeated look on Rikun's face. He then reached a hand up to caress Rikun's cheek, getting his attention.

"You can't keep me caged forever, Rikun. And you can't always protect me. As long as I am a yokai, or rather, the grandson of Nurarihyon's," Rikuo chuckled at that part. "I will always be in danger…and I am not the only one you know." Rikuo looked at him meaningfully.

Rikun snorted at that, "Don't worry about me, I will be fine. You are the one who is more delicate." Rikun frowned slightly.

"Don't go treating me like a girl now." Rikuo hit Rikun's arm playfully. "Besides, what exactly do you think we have been doing for the past two days?"

The both of them smiled at each other at the reminder.

Rikun then patted Rikuo's head. "However, that is only a precaution." Rikun looked straight into Rikuo's eyes. "Be careful, alright? I don't want to see you like that again…"

Rikuo nodded, knowing he was referring to the Kyuso incident. "Don't worry so much. Because…" Rikuo's face turned a bit red. "I know that I will be able to contact with Rikun whenever and wherever you are, should something happens."

Rikun blinked at that. "What do you…Ah." He suddenly remembered something. "Oyaji told you about our telepathy ability."

Rikuo nodded, face still a bit red. Rikun smiled in amusement at the reaction.

"What are you so shy about?"

Rikuo blushed even further. "B-Because, I feel that, even since Rikun became the Third Heir…w-we have been getting closer and closer." He whispered the last part.

Rikun smiled at that. What Rikuo had said definitely rang true. On the day he became the Third Heir, he found out about Rikuo's insecurities. The following days have been Rikuo displaying some of his yokais attributes, and it seems that the said attributes have to do with him, like how he knew about Rikuo's instincts, or somehow connects with him, like their newly discovered telepathy ability. Rikun smirked at the conclusion.

_It was almost as if that we want each other so much that, even our powers are trying to connect us in everyway possible._

Rikun then smiled. "I feel the same way." Planting a kiss on Rikuo forehead, hugging him close again.

The moment was broken by a cough behind Rikun. Rikun looked behind him while Rikuo looked over his shoulder, to find Karasu Tengu at the corner a few steps away from them.

"Ahem…apologies for interrupting, Third Heir, Young Master." Karasu Tengu coughed into his fisted hand. "But, you called for me, Third Heir?"

"Ah, Karasu Tengu." Rikun said letting go of Rikuo, as if there was nothing out of ordinary. However, the same could not said for Rikuo, who was blushing a lot at being seen. "Indeed, I called for you. There is a favor I need to ask of you."

Rikun turned to the still blushing boy. "Go and have some rest, Rikuo. You still need to wake up early tomorrow."

Rikuo nodded, still blushing. Rikun looked at his blushing face for a while, before smirking suddenly. Rikuo tensed up, getting a bad feeling from the smirk.

"Hey, Rikuo."

"W-What?" Rikuo said, looking warily at him.

"Open your mouth for a second." Rikun told him with quite a serious tone.

Rikuo blinked. "Wha-? Why?"

"Just do it."

Rikuo frowned but did as he was told. However, the moment he opened his mouth, Rikun suddenly leaned down, covering Rikuo's lips with his, thrusting his tongue inside the opened mouth.

"...Mn!..." Rikuo widened his eyes at the sudden invasion. He quickly broke the kiss by stepping backwards, covering his mouth with his right hand, staring at Rikun in shock while blushing madly.

Rikun licked his lips slowly, as if trying to lick Rikuo's taste off his mouth, smiling slyly at the flustered boy.

"Rest well, Rikuo." Rikun chuckled. "Come on, Karasu Tengu." He told Karasu Tengu, who was looking off to the side, face slightly red, before they walked off, leaving Rikuo behind.

"S-S-S…" Rikuo trembled, unbelievable at what just happened.

_I-It was in front of Karasu Tengu too…!_

"STUPID RIKUN!" Rikuo's shout rang through the Nura main house, reaching a certain white-black haired yokai, who was chuckling away, pleased with himself, while his companion simply sweatdropped.

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

_~The next day~_

"Haaa…This is boring…" Saori complained as they rode the train to Ume Rakuen. "Is there anything we can do while waiting?"

Kiyotsugu laughed. "I am glad that you brought this up, Maki-kun." He then went to search around his bag.

While Kiyotsugu was searching inside his bag, Kana was observing how close Tsurara and Rikuo are.

"This is very exciting! My first trip with humans!" Tsurara told Rikuo, hands placed on the window.

Rikuo chuckled, "Try and control yourself, Tsurara. Otherwise ice will start forming again."

"Yes, Young Master!" Tsurara told him with a big smile.

"It's Rikuo." Rikuo reminded her, smiling back, getting infected by her cheerfulness.

Kana was biting her lips unconsciously at the scene. From her perspective, it seems that those two were smiling quite romantically at each other, with sparkles as their background.

_What exactly are they talking about…?_

"Behold!" Kiyotsugu shouted, getting all of their attention. "This is a game that I have came up with. I called it: 'Yokai Card Game'!" He showed everyone a deck of cards he held in his hand.

"…Not very original, is it?" Natsumi sweatdropped.

"The rules are very simple!" Kiyotsugu spread the deck in one hand, which only has 13 cards. "Each of us simply had to pick a card from the deck and show it once all the others had picked their cards. The one with the highest point," Kiyotsugu pointed at the top right hand corner on one of the cards, where a number five could be seen. "Wins!"

"Well, it's better than doing nothing, I guess." Saori said, making a weird face at the picture on the cards. "So, who's playing?"

"Shall we, Youn-er…Rikuo-kun?" Tsurara asked Rikuo.

Rikuo nodded and was dragged to sit at the end of the seat, with Tsurara at the middle and Kana at the other end. Jiro moved to sit in front of Rikuo, with Natsumi at the middle and Saori beside her. Kiyotsugu looked towards to Yura, taking a seat that was perpendicular to them, as there are no seats left.

"Are you not playing, Yura-kun?"

"No, I will pass. Thank you." Yura told him, before turning back to the window to view the scenery.

Kiyotsugu shrugged and started shuffling the deck. He then spread it, all the cards facing downwards. "Well, choose your cards!"

"Well, are all of you ready?" Kiyotsugu asked them, once everyone had picked a card. All of them nodded. "At the count of three then. One, two, three!" Everyone flipped his or her cards at the same time.

"…It would seem that Nura-kun has won." Kiyotsugu's eyebrows twitched at his own card, which shows a picture of Natto Kozo, with only one point, which is the lowest point.

Rikuo smiled inwardly at the card he had picked. The card he holds shows a picture of a Nurarihyon, with 13 points, the highest point.

_Coincidence?_

"Alright! Let us continue!" Kiyotsugu pumped his fist in the air, getting all fired up all of the sudden.

_~Half an hour later~_

Kiyotsugu was found lying on his seat with a defeated air around him. The rest of the group sweatdropped at the sight.

"…I do not know whether to be amazed or simply laugh at his bad luck." Saori scratched her cheek.

Natsumi nodded, "After all, getting the lowest point of the cards for 25 consecutive game is really enough to shock anyone."

"The same can be said to Nura." Jiro stared at Rikuo's card, which was once again a Nurarihyon, in slight frustration. "You really have yokai's luck, don't you? Winning all 25 of them with the same card."

"It was just a coincidence." Rikuo rubbed the back of his neck.

Tsurara looked at Rikuo in admiration.

_As expected of Young Master! As the grandson and son of the Master of yokais, he would definitely have no problems getting the master of the cards!_

Kana looked at Tsurara as she continued to stare at Rikuo in awe.

_She's staring at Rikuo-kun with quite a look…exactly what is the relationship between them?_

* * *

_****__Dangers are actually warnings_

* * *

"And here we are! Ume Rakuen!" Kiyotsugu announced to the group, standing at the front of the station.

"Urgh! My back is killing me!" Saori touched her back. "Why do we have to change so many trains just to get here?"

"Uwaaaa!" Tsurara exclaimed out suddenly, looking excited at the view in front of her.

Everyone followed her direction and was greeted with the sight of plum blossoms blooming, as well as a mountain ahead.

"It is quite a spectacular sight!" Natsumi said, looking at the mountain in awe.

"Well then, let's go ahead and meet with Adashibara-sensei! We are suppose to meet him at a shrine: Umewakamaru's Shrine!" Kiyotsugu told them.

"A shrine?" Rikuo blinked.

"And where is that?" Natsumi asked.

Kiyotsugu smiled confidently at them. "I have no idea!"

Everyone stared at Kiyotsugu, who was beaming very brightly at the declaration.

"Don't say something like that so confidently!" Saori yelled at him, pointing a finger at him while the rest of them sweatdropped.

"Well, it's somewhere around that mountain." Kiyotsugu pointing at the mountain, totally dismissing her complains. "We will just have to use our own strength to find it." He then walked off in high spirit.

"Ehhhhh!" Saori sighed, before following him with Natsumi.

Yura clenched her hand on her frog purse as she stared at the mountain.

_This feeling…If there are really yokais here, I must keep my guard up at all times and not ended up like last time…_

She narrowed her eyes in determination, following the others. As they walked, Jiro turned his attention to Tsurara.

_Th-This is my chance!_

He then rushed to Tsurara's side. "U-Um, O-Oikawa-san."

"Yes?" Tsurara smiled at him. Jiro felt his heart pumped faster at the smile.

_So cute!_

"U-Um, y-your bag looks heavy, do you want me to… " He trailed off, gesturing at her bag.

"Oh! I will be fine, thank you." Tsurara declined politely, before rushing forward to catch up with Rikuo, who was already walking quite far from them.

Jiro hung his head at the straight out rejection, looking dejectedly at Tsurara's direction. Kana stopped beside him, frowning slightly at the closeness of those two.

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

"Are…we there yet?" Natsumi panted out after having climbed so many steps.

"Keep your eyes open! We do not want to miss it!" Kiyotsugu told them, looking from side to side.

Rikuo mimicked his actions, before he spotted something ahead towards the right.

_Hmmm? What's that?_

It seems Yura saw it at the same time as he did. "Eh? There's something there."

"What? Where?" Kiyotsugu turned to Yura, looking around frantically.

Yura pointed to the right. "There seems to be something written on it, I will go and have a look." Yura started walking to the direction.

Rikuo placed a hand above horizontally his forehead, as if to look at the words from his position. Suddenly, something incredible happened. The moment he did that action, he felt his eyes zooming in, blurring out the surrounding trees and onto the spot where he saw something. His eyes then focused on the words that Yura spoke of.

"It's written, 'Umewakamaru'." Rikuo told them, before blinking in slight surprise.

_What was that? Another yokai trait?_

"Eh?" Everyone turned to Rikuo in shock.

"How come you can see it?" Kana whispered in shock.

All of them went to have a look at it after Rikuo said it. Upon closer look, it was a small shrine with a Jizo statue inside. In front of it was a stone tablet, where the name 'Umewakamaru' craved on it.

"Umewakamaru." Rikuo read it again to confirm what he said.

"It's true." Yura looked at the stone tablet.

"Job well done, Yura-kun! This is where we are suppose to meet with Adashibara-sensei!" Kiyotsugu clapped Yura on the shoulder.

Rikuo frowned slightly, looking around at the environment.

_Something…feels wrong…_

Yura felt the same way as Rikuo do. A bead of sweat rolls down her cheek, showing her apprehension.

"Young Master…" Tsurara whispered to him.

Rikuo nodded at her, before looking back at the shrine.

_There are probably yokais here in this mountain…_

A sudden sound from behind startled them, causing them to look at that direction. They saw a silhouette walking towards them. Both Rikuo and Tsurara tensed up while Yura took out one of her shikigami paper, getting ready to attack. The figure then slowly comes closer into the light, revealing to be a middle-aged man. All three of them relaxed upon seeing him, relief that it was not a yokai. The man smiled at them, showing all of his teeth.

"Just who is that perverted-looking old man?" Jiro asked to no one particular.

"I-Idiot!" Kiyotsugu scolded him. "That man is a renown yokai researcher and novelist, as well as the one who sent me the invitation, Adashibara-sensei!" He said, before rushing forward to the professor.

"My, you are faster then me in finding the place! As expected of the Kiyojuji Squad!" Adashibara praised them.

"It is truly an honor to meet you, Adashibara-sensei!" Kiyotsugu shook his hands with Adashibara.

"Um, excuse me. May I ask who is this 'Umewakamaru'?" Rikuo asked the professor, glancing at the shrine.

Adashibara grinned at him. "He is the main character in the legend that goes around in this mountain."

"Legend?" Rikuo repeated, getting a weird feeling at seeing the grin.

Adashibara chuckled. "Follow me." He then walked off in another direction.

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

_~Evening approaching~_

"…Repeat that, stupid children of mine." Karasu Tengu spoke to the three silhouettes outside of the door as he kneeled inside the room.

"It's not confirmed if it was his doing. The crows in the town simply saw one of his underlings, that's all." The tallest of the silhouettes replied back.

"However, due to the rumor that is going around, the chances of him being involved are high." The second silhouette spoke.

"…I see." Karasu Tengu closed his eyes. At that, the three silhouettes spread out their wings and flew away, leaving Karasu Tengu to think about the information he had just received.

"Hmm…things are getting complicated…"

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

Rikun slowly opened his eyes as he rest at one of the branches on the cherry blossom tree. He looked up at the darkening sky, as if searching for something, before he looked down at the house, where he could see his family sitting at a distance away, drinking tea.

Rihan noticed his gaze. "Oi, Rikun! What are you doing up there alone? Come and join us."

Rikun simply stared at him for a while, shifting his gaze to his mother, who was looking at him with a worried expression, then to Wakana, who was pouring them tea, and finally landed his eyes on his grandfather, who was drinking his tea with his eyes closed.

"Rikun?" Rihan called out to him again.

Rikun looked back at him, making Rihan a bit uncomfortable at the stare, before he closed them, standing up on the branch. He then leaped off the tree, landing his feet on the ground, walking off.

"Oi! Rikun! Don't ignore me!" Rihan sweatdropped as Rikun continued walking away out of their sight, as if he had not heard a thing. "Jeez…I swear that he is getting ruder as time passes."

Yamabuki looked at the direction that Rikun left with worried eyes. She turned her husband, who sat on a rock in front of them, drinking his tea with a huff, put off with Rikun's attitude. "Um…Rihan?"

"Yes, Yamabuki?" He looked at her.

"Um…uh…" Yamabuki hesitated, glancing at Wakana, who was humming away while pouring more tea for Nurarihyon. "…It's nothing."

Rihan blinked and was about to question her when he heard footsteps coming towards them. Turning his head to the side, he saw Karasu Tengu walking along the corridor, pondering about something with a serious look.

"Ah. Karasu Tengu." Rihan called.

Karasu Tengu glanced up to see the Nura family having tea. He then bowed to them in form of a greeting.

"Why don't you join us, Karasu Tengu?" Nurarihyon asked him.

Karasu Tengu stared at them for while. "…If you do not mind." He then sat beside Nurarihyon as Wakana poured him some tea.

"By the way, where is Rikuo?" Nurarihyon asked as Karasu Tengu sipped on his tea.

"Oh! He went to a place called, Ume Rakeun." Wakana answered him with a smile.

However, the moment Karasu Tengu heard that, he spitted out the tea he just drank, hitting Rihan, who was in front of him, right on the face.

"Uwah! K-Karasu Tengu!" Rihan coughed out, wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Ume Rakuen?" Karasu Tengu exclaimed, ignoring Rihan for now due to the importance of the information. "Is that why Third Heir…? This is bad!" Karasu flapped his wings in panic. "I got to inform him! Third Heir!" He shouted out, running towards the direction he had came from. But he was stopped short as he bumped into someone along the way.

"What's with all the shouting, Karasu Tengu?" Zen suddenly appeared from the corner.

"Ah! I don't have time! I need to find Third Heir immediately!" Karasu Tengu told him, going around him to continue towards his destination.

"Eh? Rikun? But…" Zen followed Karasu Tengu movement with his head. "He just left the house."

Karasu Tengu tripped over his foot at that, sliding across to the edge of the floorboards, making him fall out of sight to the ground. The Nura family, including Zen, sweatdropped at the careless movement that was made by the Overseer of the Nura clan.

"What!" Karasu Tengu flew up, staring at Zen in shock.

"Un. He just suddenly came to me, saying that he was leaving for a while and left before I could question him." Zen looked towards the Nura family. "I came to ask about it."

"Urgh…at a time like this?" Karasu Tengu held his head with his hands. "Oooooi! Stupid children!" Karasu Tengu flew off, calling out for his children.

Zen and Wakana blinked at that while Yamabuki looked on with a troubled look, glancing at Rihan and Nurarihyon, who simply drank their tea.

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

_~With Rikuo and friends~_

After walking for a while, they finally reached an opened area.

"W-What is that?" Kana stuttered out.

Right in front of them, are huge claws embedded into the surrounding trees, as well as the ground near the steps, where a 'Do Not Enter' sign was erected.

"Those are claws!" Adashibara told them with a grin.

"Claws?" They repeated with a gasp.

"That's right! This is a mountain where yokais live after all. It shouldn't be that surprising to see things like that here." Adashibara said, his grin never faltering.

"Whoa! Th-This is amazing!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed out, getting excited. "There are really yokais here!"

"W-What will happen if yokais really appear?" Kana got a little scared at the prospect.

"Shall I tell you more about this mountain?" Adashibara turned his grin at Rikuo, before walking off to the side, where a huge looking statue stood. Rikuo blinked at that, watching him walk away, before following him.

"A statue?" Natsumi muttered, as all of them stood in front of the statue, which has a face of a bull and a body of a spider.

"Long ago, this mountain went by another name." Adashibara began his story. "During that time, there was a rumor spreading around, that of a vicious man-eating yokai living here."

"Man-eating yokai?" Jiro turned wide eye at that.

"Because of the rumor, not people come to this place. So, in order to dispel it, the people here changed it's name to Ume Rakuen, which means 'Paradise of plum blossoms'. The previous name of this mountain is," Adashibara's glasses glinted. "Mount Nejireme."

Rikuo widened his eyes at that.

_Mount Nejireme…! That's-!_

"Young Master, could it be that…" Tsurara trailed off.

Rikuo nodded. "Ah. The yokai that lives in Nejireme is none other then," Rikuo looked at the statue.

"Gyuki."

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

Gozumaru stepped into the main room, bowing at Gyuki, who was seated at the front.

"They have arrived, Gyuki-sama." He reported.

Gyuki slowly opened his closed eyes, revealing determination within them.

"Mezumaru?" Gyuki asked.

Gozumaru grinned. "He's currently welcoming them."

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

Adashibara turned to look at Rikuo with that grin of his. However, Rikuo was too distracted by the information he just concluded to notice it.

Mezumaru chuckled as he watched the scene from a tree nearby. "Everything's going well." He moved his hands, which has strings connected to it. The strings eventually reached Adashibara, controlling him like a puppet.

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

Gyuki nodded. "Do not stray from the plan. And be prepared for any changes."

"Yes, Gyuki-sama." Gozumaru bowed, leaving the room to meet with Mezumaru.

Gyuki glanced at the sword that he had placed on his lap.

"…Apologies, Young Master. This is for the sake of the Nura clan."

* * *

**_Dangers are actually warnings_**

* * *

"Ah. That's why I feel that I have heard of the name before." Wakana placed a finger on her cheek. "It is where Gyuki-san live, Mount Nejireme." She then prepared some tea for Zen, who decided to join them.

"I wonder if Gyuki-san will welcome Rikuo?" Wakana smiled.

"Of course he will!" Rihan sipped his tea. "And it will be a big one too."

Zen kept silent throughout the whole conversation, choosing to glance at Nurarihyon, who continued to drink his tea without a care.

Yamabuki did the same as well, but glanced at Rihan instead. She then switched her glance to the cherry blossom tree, at the branch that Rikun sat earlier.

…_Please be safe…_

* * *

_****__Dangers are actually warnings_

* * *

_~In a dark room~_

"Hahaha. I wonder if he could get out of this one?" The figure poured sake into his cup. He threw his head back, drinking it all in one go, the cup covering his face. Finishing his drink, he placed the cup down, revealing himself to be Nyudo Hitotsume, the head of the One-Eyed Demon clan.

"I can't wait for the result."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Whew! Done with another chapter! Hahaha, Rikun certainly likes to tease Rikuo! And Kana sure gets really jealous._

_So, the place that Rikuo ended up going is where Gyuki lives! Why does everyone seemed worried? Isn't Gyuki supposed to be a good person? Why is he targeting Rikuo? What rumor has been spreading around? Where did Rikun go? And what exactly is Hitotsume talking about?_

_That sure was a lot of questions._

_Things to note:_

_Jizo = One of the most beloved Deities in Modern Japan._

_That's all folks! Do remember to review and tell me what you think! Also, if you can, please do answer my question that I have given to __**Zylia16**__ above. I would really like some opinion! _


	7. Dangers approaching

_Marisay-chan reporting here! Haaa… it was really hard trying to update this, I hope that you readers won't get mad at me for publishing this so late. ^_^'''' However, this might continued until for quite some time, so I hope you will be patient! ^_^_

_To __**Hayate The Soul Reaper:**__ I am glad that you like this story, although I am not sure what you mean by similar. The same words? After reading your review, I actually went and read some of **Lunaryu**'s stories (Besides the ones that I favorited), and found out that some words we used are the same! **Lunaryu** sure is a great writer, that's for sure! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: For those of you who did not know yet, I have another two stories posted. 'The Nura men' and 'Innocent maid'. Do check them out! For those who know how to read french, check out 'The Nura men' written by **Holymagic**, who has kindly translated it! ^_^ _

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and italics are thought in the flashbacks**_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"Of course, the shrine that you saw earlier was just one of the many memorial tablets built on this mountain, in order to stop the rampage of the man-eating creature." Adashibara added in, his grin grew wider.

"You mean Umewakamaru? The person, who had that name, is the creature that was eating the humans?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Un. Although, that is the name he had while he was a human that is. As a yokai," Adashibara turned his head discreetly in Rikuo's direction. "He is known as Gyuki."

Rikuo furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lips in anxiety.

_This is bad…_

Tsurara shared his apprehension, looking up at the statue in front of them.

_The yokai that lives here at Mount Nejireme is Gyuki-sama. So, we are currently at the Gyuki clan's territory._

She turned to Rikuo, who was looking at the statue as well.

_By now, Young Master's presence, as well as mine, must have already alerted them. Since we have arrived unannounced, the Gyuki clan might attack us, thinking that we are trespassers, not knowing Young Master is here. To make things worse, the Gyuki clan is exceptionally good at close combats, even compared to the Nura clan. There is no way we would be able to get away unscathed. Young Master does not how to fight yet, so I must protect the Young Master with all my might. _

While Tsurara was thinking of ways to protect Rikuo, Kana was looking at Tsurara again.

_She is staring at Rikuo-kun again…_

"Ahhh!" Saori and Natsumi screamed in horror. "Let's go home already!"

"Hahaha! What are you so scared for? This is a great experience!" Kiyotsugu grinned at them. Although, it seems that he, himself, was a bit nervous as well, as a bead of sweat appeared on his cheek.

"…I am seconds away from hitting you." Saori raised a fist at him, a vein appearing at the hand.

"Torii-san and Maki-san is right. Perhaps, it would be better if we go home now." Rikuo supported that idea, looking worried.

"Even if you leave now, there won't be any trains left." Kiyotsugu told them, placing his hands in front of him, facing upwards, and shrugged.

"Ehhhhhhh?" Saori and Natsumi jaws dropped at that.

"Besides, like I said, the inn that we are staying is of a high class, with hot springs, also there is five star course meal waiting for us! All of these are, of course, all free, as Adashibara-sensei is the one covering all of these expenses!" Kiyotsugu grinned at them, knowing that he won the argument with all of these conditions.

"Hot springs…?"

"Five star course meal…?"

Both Saori and Natsumi muttered under their breath.

"…And it's all free!" Jiro made a dreamy face at that.

"But…" Rikuo tried to protest.

Adashibara suddenly chuckled, cutting off whatever Rikuo was trying to say. "Even though it has been past down for many generation, a legend is still a legend. The man-eating creature, and even the claws you saw earlier might not even be real." He tilted his head. "To add on, there are securities against yokais at the inn."

"Security?" Kana blinked.

"See? It's completely safe! If you still have any doubts, don't forget that we still have a key player, Keikain Yura-kun!" Kiyotsugu gestured towards Yura.

"That's right!" Saori and Natsumi brightened up at that.

Yura searched through her frog purse at that. "I must make sure to be ready this time, not to make any mistakes…separating receipts and my shikigami papers…" She then came across a coupon that was expired. "…AH! I-It's e-expired!" She then noticed Kana looking at her from behind, to which Yura gave a depressing look due to the humiliation. Kana quickly looked away, pretending not to see anything.

…_Is she really reliable…?_

Tsurara could not help but thought of that, sweatdropping as she witnessed the scene.

"So, none of you have any problems, right?" Kiyotsugu questioned them.

"Not at all. Hot springs, here we come!" Saori clasped her hands with Natsumi, getting really excited.

"Let's go already!" Jiro pumped his fists to the sky.

"It's fine with me, I guess." Kana smiled slightly.

Rikuo and Tsurara glanced at each other, before sighing out, knowing they would not be able to stop them with all of them agreeing.

"Well then, I shall take my leave." Adashibara waved at them, walking away.

"Ah, Adashibara-sensei! Won't you please join us? I would surely like to hear more about yokais from you!" Kiyotsugu tried to get him to stay.

"No, no. This is where we should part. My job here was just to let you know more about this mountain, that's all." Adashibara smiled. "Oh! Almost forgotten to tell you. You might not want to go out alone during the night." He chuckled as he continued to walk down the stairs.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes at the warning, watching Adashibara walked away along with the rest of the Kiyojuji Squad.

"Can't be helped." Kiyotsugu sighed, rubbing his head. "Well, shall we head to the inn?"

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

Mezumaru grinned as he manipulated Adashibara down to the bottom of the stairs. "That sure was tough work, trying to get them to stay. But I guess that is to be expected from the Young Master of the Nura clan, knowing that it would be dangerous to stay in another yokai's territory uninvited."

Mezumaru looked up when he sensed a presence. Looking to the opposite side of the tree he was at, he grinned.

"Gozumaru! How's everything?"

Gozumaru leaned against the tree as he stood on the branch. "I have informed Gyuki-sama about the situation. Now," Gozumaru watched as the Kiyojuji Squad walked towards the inn. "We will just have to find a way to separate them."

"Already taken care off! If I am correct in my assumption, the human boys should take up the bait that I have set. It seems the Young Master and his subordinate are already suspecting something so they will probably go with the human boys." Mezumaru grinned at him.

Gozumaru smirked back at him. "I will take care of the rest then. You will go and distract the other humans."

"Got it!" Mezumaru then turned his attention back to Adashibara, who was almost reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks for all of your hard work." He then pulled his string, making them tightened, before the tension caused it to snap, leaving from Adashibara. The moment it left, Adashibara suddenly looked up, as if he just woke up.

"…Eh?" Adashibara just stepped down from the last step, looking at his surroundings "…Why am I here?"

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

Rikun hid his hands under his sleeves as he sat at the top of a snake-like yokai's head, flying through the sky.

Rikun narrowed his eyes slightly, staring forward at apparently nothing.

"Go faster, Hebi Nyuro." He commanded.

Hebi Nyuro increased its speed at that command, disappearing into the horizon.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

"Welcome to our inn!" Three women, whom were wearing kimono, bowed at the Kiyojuji Sqaud at the entrance, smiling cheerfully.

"Please take care of us." They bowed back.

Rikuo looked around the inn, taking in the decorations, before glancing at their hosts, whom continued to smile.

…_Something feels weird…_

"What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked, noticing that he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"…It's nothing." Rikuo looked down for a moment, before quickly smiling at Kana. "It's quite a nice inn, that's all."

"Un! Sure is! You don't get to see inns, such as this, often!" Kana smiled, looking around the inn with awe, not aware that Rikuo continued to look worried after she had turned her head away.

"Hoo! Look at this!" Kiyotsugu walked towards a portrait, where several papers had been placed on top of it. "This must be what Adashibara-sensei was talking about, a security against yokais!" Kiyotsugu pointed at those papers.

The group took a closer look at the papers. On these papers, there were some with scribbles, which resemble horns, while others have a Chinese character of the word "cow", at the top. All of these papers then have an image of a cow, which was either facing the front or the back, at the bottom.

"This talisman should make us feel safer, right?" Kiyotsugu grinned at them.

Rikuo blinked, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheeks as the rest of the Kiyojuji Squad, excluding Yura and Tsurara, stared in awe at those papers.

_That…is supposed to protect us from yokais?_

Tsurara apparently shared his sentiments, tilting her head to the side while frowning at those papers.

Yura, on the other hand, kept on looking around at the inn, as if searching for something.

"Well, shall we go in?" Natsumi asked.

"Right this way, please." One of the women gestured to the right, before leading the way.

Following the lady, the group took in their surroundings. Rikuo looked at everything warily.

…_It's too quiet…_

"Um…excuse me?" Rikuo called out to the woman.

"Yes?" The woman glanced back at him, smiling.

Rikuo blinked, jerking slightly as her gaze landed on him, feeling something stirring inside him. "Uh…Um, are we the only guests here?"

"Why, yes. This whole inn has been booked just for you." She smiled.

Rikuo frowned.

…_Just for us…? Is it just me, or does she seems to be referring to me when she said 'you'?_

"Really?" Kiyotsugu grinned, before looking at the rest of the members. "We must really thank Adashibara-sensei later!"

"Un! By the way, is there really hot springs here?" Natsumi asked.

"Why, yes. Towards that direction," The lady pointed ahead. "Is an outdoor hot springs for your enjoyment."

"Yes! Let's go then!" Natsumi quickly hook her arms on Kana's, dragging her along towards the hot springs, while Saori pushed Yura and Tsurara, following Natsumi.

The boys stared at their fading figures, blinking at the quick action. Jiro then fell into a trance, drooling slightly,

"An outdoor hot spring…!"

Rikuo gave a deadpanned look at Jiro, knowing that he was not actually excited about the hot spring itself.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

"Uwaaaa!" Natsumi and Saori exclaimed, staring at the hot spring in amazement.

"Kana! Hurry up!" Natsumi looked back at Kana, who was slowly strolling in, wrapping the towel tight around her body. "Eh? Where's Yura-chan and Oikawa-san?"

"Eh?" Kana looked back as well. "That's weird…they were just with me a while ago."

_~With Tsurara~_

Tsurara was seen running down the hallways, glancing at the direction she just came from with horror.

"As if a Yuki-Onna will use something like a hot spring!"

She then looked around the inn.

"I better hurry up and find Young Master."

_~Meanwhile, with the boys~_

Rikuo was looking at the television, which was at the corner of the room they were placed in, with a troubled expression. For some reason, no matter what channel he switched, all he got was just statics.

_Although it is not uncommon…this just makes me feel ever more uneasy._

Rikuo then continued to switch the channel, hoping that it was just a coincidence, while listening to Jiro, who was still gushing about the hot spring.

"This could be our chance, Kiyotsugu-kun!" Jiro smiled dreamily.

"That's right, this is our chance!" Kiyotsugu smiled at Jiro, as he searched for something in his bag.

_Eh?_

Rikuo looked at Kiyotsugu, surprised at the agreement.

_Could it be that…_

"You think so, Kiyotsugu-kun?" Jiro went into a daze. "Ah…I can't wait to see…Oikawa-san's…naked body!" He whispered to himself, blushing slightly.

"Let's go then!" Kiyotsugu stood up.

"Yes!" Jiro stood up as well, visibly excited.

"To hunt for yokais!" Kiyotsugu pumped his right fist in the air.

Rikuo frowned.

_I knew it…_

"…Eh…?" Jiro stilled at that. "Y-Y-Yokai?" He slumped down, before hanging his head and sighing out, knowing that the chance had came and gone.

"You have heard what Adashibara-sensei said earlier! "You might not want to go out alone during the night." That was obviously a hint! Meaning that we might actually meet some yokais if we explore during the night!" Kiyotsugu grinned, grabbing Jiro's shoulder in excitement. "Let's go!"

"Wait, Kiyojuji-san!" Rikuo hurriedly move forward, blocking the exit. "That might not be a good idea! It's too dangerous!"

"That won't stop me, Nura-kun. When it comes to yokais, I will definitely do anything, and I mean anything, to even meet one of them!" Kiyotsugu told him with a serious face, letting go of Jiro and standing in front of Rikuo.

Rikuo bit his lips at that, knowing he would not be able to stop Kiyotsugu from going out, seeing as he was very determined. Quickly, he came onto a decision,

"Alright then, I will go with you. It will be too dangerous for just the two of you!"

The doors behind Rikuo suddenly slid opened.

"Then, I will go as well!"

Rikuo looked back to see Tsurara standing there, with a determined look as well.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo called, surprised to see her there.

"Oikawa-san…" Jiro said, before grinning happily, glad that she was joining them "Let us go then!"

They then went out of the room. Rikuo, being the last to leave, was about to close the door when he suddenly sensed something.

"Hm?" Rikuo looked at the window that was in the room. Seeing nothing but a swaying tree, he frowned slightly.

"Young Master? What is the matter?" Tsurara asked him, noticing that he was not following Kiyotsugu and Jiro, whom had already walked towards the entrance of the inn.

"…It's nothing." Rikuo closed the door, turning to Tsurara, smiling. "Let's catch up to them."

"Yes, Young Master."

Outside, at the tree that Rikuo was watching earlier, stood Gozumaru.

"Hn. That Young Master sure has a great sensing ability, being able to know that I am here even though I had hid my presence" He watched as the group left the inn with flashlights on their hands and heads. "Then again, he is the grandson of Nurarihyon's…but, you should not underestimate the Gyuki clan as well, Young Master." Gozumaru smirked at Rikuo's direction, before following behind them at a distance.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

Yura was walking around the inn, wearing a yukata, before stopping at the entrance of the inn.

…_Although they said that we are the only guests…it is still too quiet…what about the people working here?_

Throughout the whole exploration, Yura had never met any other people besides the ones that greeted them at the entrance, and it seems that those three ladies have disappeared as well.

_Its like they were never here to begin with…_

Yura frowned at that thought, looking at the dark hallway that leads to the hot springs. She then narrowed her eyes at that direction.

…

The longer she looked at the direction, the darker the hallway looked, as though there was something coming out from there. She then continued to look at the hallway, when suddenly, a huge amount of presences flew at her.

Yura widened her eyes in realisation.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

"Ufufufu! This is going to be fun!" Mezumaru grinned down at the girls as they continued to enjoy the hot spring, not aware that they are completely surrounded by yokais.

"This is heaven!" Saori commented as she dipped into the hot springs.

Natsumi nodded in agreement, sighing out in satisfaction.

Kana, on the other hand, was bothered by the fact that Tsurara was not present.

_Ahhhh…what am I thinking? Yura-chan is not here as well, so Oikawa-san should have a reason for not coming…unless…_

Kana slowly widened her eyes.

_Could it be that…she actually went to find Rikuo-kun? N-No way…! B-But…are they really close? How long have they known each other? Are they…are they in a…_

Kana knocked her head with both of fists, unable to complete that thought.

_Haaa…why am I so worried? It has nothing to do with me…right…?_

"-na. Kana. Kana!"

Kana jerked out of her thoughts, looking up to see Natsumi and Saori looking at her in concern.

"What's wrong? You look in deep thought there." Natsumi told her.

"Uh…I…" Kana bit her lips, images of Tsurara being close to Rikuo came to mind. "…I am getting out!" Water splash up as she stood up suddenly, heading towards the changing room.

"Eh? That was fast. You sure you don't want to enjoy a bit more?" Saori called out to her, watching as Kana left without a backward glance. "Sheesh, wonder what is in her mind?" She then looked at Natsumi, who was staring behind her in terror.

Saori blinked in confusion, before she realized something. Getting the wrong message, she stood up, a finger pointing at where Natsumi was staring as she turned around.

"How dare you boys peek in o-" Words died in her mouth as she saw yokais, with faces of a cow and spider legs on their backs, surrounding them from above the fences.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

"They are not here…" Kana whispered, as she stood inside of the room where the boys were roomed in.

Looking towards the side, she noticed Kiyotsugu's bag was opened, and that a few things are missing from there.

_They must have gone out…_

She stared at the bag for a while, before nodding to herself. She then grabbed a spare flashlight that was in Kiyotsugu's bag, leaving the room and headed towards the entrance of the inn.

On the way, she happened to miss Yura, who was rushing towards the hot spring, a shikigami paper held in her hand.

Once she reached outside, Kana turned on her flashlight, walking up the stairs that brought them to the inn.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

"Look at this!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed, looking down from a cliff, shining his flashlights there. "This is called the Ushigakure Cave! Legend has it that, a priest hid in this cave for a hundred days after being chased by yokais!" Kiyotsugu then turned to Jiro. "Jiro-kun, how about you take a look down there?"

"Ehhhh? Me?" Jiro pointed at himself, sweating slightly. "Kiyotsugu-kun, seeing as you are the leader, you should take the lead."

"No, no. As a leader, I should watch all of you from the back to ensure that no one gets left behind." Kiyotsugu grinned, a bead of sweat appearing on his cheek.

Rikuo sweatdropped at their argument, before stepping closer to the cliff, trying to get a closer look at the cave. At the same time, Tsurara was looking around warily, stepping behind Rikuo so she would be able to protect Rikuo when the need arises.

Suddenly, there was a movement in the bush nearby, aspiring Tsurara to take action.

"Look out, Young Master!" She then stepped backwards, pushing Rikuo, who was at the edge of the cliff.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Rikuo waved his arms around, trying to regain his balance, and failing as he went down to the cliff, dropping onto the platform in front of the cave.

Tsurara stared at the bush, waiting for the ambush. Slowly, a cat strolled its way in view, glancing at Tsurara before taking off.

"Haaa…It's just a cat." Tsurara smiled, looking back at the boys. "Eh? Where is Young Master?"

She looked around trying to find him, before she noticed Kiyotsugu and Jiro staring down at the cave with opened mouths. Blinking confusingly, she followed their direction, only to gasp in shock as she saw Rikuo down there, rubbing his head in pain.

"Who pushed you, Young Master?" She quickly made her way down, worried that he was hurt.

Rikuo merely looked at her with a blanked face. Tsurara blinked at seeing that, trying to figure out why Rikuo was looking at her like that. Then, realization hit her hard.

"Ah…I'm…I'm really sorry!" She quickly bowed nonstop at Rikuo, who sighed.

"Oi, Nura-kun! Are you alright?" Kiyotsugu asked him as he and Jiro came down from the cliff.

"Yes, I am fine. I just a bit clumsy, that's all." Rikuo smiled at them, sweatdropping slightly, while Tsurara continued to mutter apologies at Rikuo, to which he quickly waved it off, assuring her that it was fine.

"Is that so? Well, shall we head to the next spot then?" Kiyotsugu said, after taking a look at the cave and finding nothing. "Nura-kun, do be careful next time!"

"Ah…"

_~Behind a rock~_

"…" Gozumaru blinked as he witnessed Rikuo felling down from the cliff. "Did I make a mistake? Is he really the grandson of Nurarihyon's?"

As the group made their way onto another spot, Gozumaru jumped up to a tree branch to gain a better view. A splash of water up onto the sky caught his attention.

"It seems like Mezumaru has started. I better get going as well." He smirked.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" Natsumi and Saori screamed as the yokais broke the fences and attacked the hot spring, landing there, causing the water to splash up to the sky, before falling back down again.

Natsumi and Saori quickly backed up to a corner, looking at the yokais with terrified expression.

The yokais then slowly got up from the hot spring, getting ready to attack them again.

Saori looked around frantically, trying to find something that could help them, and then, she noticed that there was one of the talisman placed near her. Thinking quickly, She tore the talisman off the fences, as the yokai reached for them, holding it in front of her.

"Don't come any closer!" She shouted in hopes of fending them off.

The yokais stopped at seeing her tearing the talisman off from its place. Natsumi and Saori trembled seeing that, thinking that they had a chance. But that hoped was dashed as laughter emerges from behind those yokais.

Looking at that direction, they saw a boy with bluish-purple hair and a horse skull on his head.

"Idiots! I made those talisman, so they won't work on us." Mezumaru smiled at them.

"Eh?" Natsumi and Saori blinked.

"This is the Gyuki clan's territory, so in order to prevent other yokais from coming in here, I set up those talisman on Gyuki-sama's orders."

"The security for yokais…" Saori looked at the talisman she was holding in disbelief.

"…Is actually for yokais…!" That stunned Natsumi.

"So…" Mezumaru's smile slowly fades away. "Don't take them down!" He shouted, angry at them for taking down something so important.

At his shout, the yokais goes forward again, reaching for the girls. Seeing that, Natsumi and Saori hugged each other, shutting their eyes tightly.

However, just as the yokais are about to reach them, Yura suddenly appeared from the doorway.

"Rokuson!" She shouted, throwing a shikigami paper at the yokais.

A deer, with the kanji of 'Rokuson' on each side of its cheeks, then emerges from the paper, pushing the approaching yokais away with its antlers.

"Eh?" Mezumaru jerked back. "A sh-shikigami!"

"Yura-chan!" The girls shouted in relief.

"Attacking girls while they are taking their baths. You are the worse kind of yokais!" Yura declared, glaring at Mezumaru.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

"And this is the famous yokai spot, the One-Eyed Cedar!" Kiyotsugu told them, as they stood in front of a tree with a gap that was big enough for a person to pass through. "Let's take turns to go through it! Who wants to go first?"

"Then I shall-" Rikuo volunteered himself, but was cut off by Tsurara.

"No. I shall go first!" She then went towards the gap, crawling though it even before Rikuo could protest. Slowly, she inches her way through the gap, not aware that she was giving quite a view to the boys behind.

Rikuo sweatdropped, while Kiyotsugu crossed his arms, closing his eyes waiting for Tsurara to finish crawling. On the other hand, Jiro was extremely happy to see such a view, flashing his flashlight at her.

"Haaa…What exactly are you doing, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked her, once all of them had finished crawling the through the tree and are heading towards another yokai spot.

"I am trying to protect you, Young Master! It is really dangerous here, seeing as we are at the Gyuki clan's territory, even though it was only a coincidence that we are here."

"…" Rikuo glanced at her at that last statement. "…Do you think it is really coincidences?" He questioned her, walking ahead of her.

"Eh?" Tsurara looked at Rikuo, surprised at the question. "…It's not?"

Rikuo stopped walking, causing Tsurara to stop as well. "As Kurotabo always says, 'There is no such thing as coincidence, only the inevitable'." He then looked at the other two boys, whom have stopped to discuss about where they should go next as there are two ways.

Tsurara tilted her head to the side. "Isn't that because he is a monk?"

Rikuo sweatdropped at that comment. "…Not exactly what I mean…but even if you view this as coincidence, there are simply too many of them." He then recalled back from when they have arrived at the place to now. "Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence and thrice…" Rikuo narrowed his eyes. "…is a conspiracy."

Tsurara gulped, hearing the serious tone in Rikuo's voice.

"Anyways, instead of thinking about me, we should probably think about protecting them instead." Rikuo looked at the two boys, with worry.

Above them, Gozumaru sat on one of the tree branches, listening to their conversation.

"Hn. I really commend you, Young Master, to be able to think this far. But," Gozumaru placed his right fist to his lips. "You should really worry about yourself." Raising only his middle and index fingers, he started chanting.

"So, perhaps we should…" Kiyotsugu trailed off in the middle of telling Jiro something. The both of them started to look a bit dazed, the chanting getting onto them.

"…Jiro-kun, I think we should head to the right." Kiyotsugu then headed in the direction he said, not waiting for them.

"…Hm? I think it is this way though." Jiro headed to the left.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes as he saw both of them heading in different directions. "W-Wait, Kiyojuji-san, Shima-san!" He then quickly rushed towards Kiyotsugu. "Tsurara! Go after Shima-san!"

"Eh?" Tsurara stopped in her pursuit after Rikuo, watching, as he got further. "Urgh…What should I do? If what Young Master said is true, then the more I will need to protect him, but I can't disobey his orders either! Um…what should I do?"

However, the decision was taken out of her hands as a figure jumped on top of her. Sensing danger, Tsurara glanced upwards, just as a sword swung down at her.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

Rikuo panted as he ran after Kiyotsugu.

…_Something is not right! I'm getting the same burning feeling again! But, who is in danger?_

Rikuo then reached a clearing, looking around, trying to spot his friends. Searching around, he stumbled upon a huge bush, where both Kiyotsugu and Jiro laid there, asleep.

"…Waaa…! Did you see all of yokais, Jiro-kun…?"

"…Sure did…"

Both of them muttered under their breath, smiling peacefully in their sleep.

Rikuo blinked at the scene, before noticing there was something wrong with the picture.

_Eh? Why is Shima-san here? I thought he went on another direction…_

Rikuo glanced back at the direction he just came from, the burning feeling getting stronger. Rikuo widened his eyes in realization.

"Tsurara!"

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

Gozumaru stayed still for a moment, looking in front of him where his sword had struck. Frowning due to the fact that he missed his target, he plugged his sword out of the ground, inspecting it. The blade of his sword was completely covered with ice.

"Ice?" Gozumaru muttered.

"Who are you?"

Gozumaru glanced behind him, where Tsurara stood in her yokai form, mist surrounding her body at the transformation.

"Are you from the Gyuki clan?" Tsurara asked again, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ho. You are a Yuki-Onna, huh? This should be interesting." Gozumaru flicked his sword with his strength, crushing the ice away from his blade, while facing Tsurara as he ignored her questions.

Taking that as a yes, "Don't be foolish. Do you have any idea who I am?" Tsurara folded her arms in front of her. "If you backed off now, forgiveness will still be considered."

Gozumaru chuckled at that, walking towards her.

Tsurara frowned at that. "What is so fun-?"

Gozumaru suddenly got in front of her, cutting her off. "You are really annoying."

Tsurara gritted her teeth as she glanced down at her right feet, where Gozumaru's sword had stabbed, blood flowing out from her wound. Grimacing in pain, she glared at Gozumaru.

"Even if I knew who you are, it does not matter to me. All I know is that you are a hindrance to our plan." Gozumaru twisted his sword painfully at Tsurara's feet.

"You mean Gyuki-sama planned this?" Tsurara widened her eyes, before she winced in pain as Gozumaru pull his sword roughly out of Tsurara's feet, spilling even more blood.

"Haaa!" Gozumaru then swung his sword forward again. Ignoring her pain for a second, Tsurara quickly blew out, aiming at his sword, trying to break it.

"Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigesho!"

The mist that Tsurara blew out quickly formed ice of Gozumaru's blade. Gozumaru was not deterred by this though, and instead continued to swing it at Tsurara, getting a direct hit and causing the ice to shatter before it could even do anything.

Tsurara flew backwards at the impact.

_Young Master is in trouble!_

Landing on the ground hard, causing even more pain, she struggled to get up.

…_I…need to protect…Young Master…_

Gozumaru stood above her, smirking. "I just need you to go to sleep for a while." He then raised his sword in the air, the blade glinting against the sun, which was already setting, before striking it down.

Tsurara could only shut her eyes, waiting for the pain.

* * *

_**And warnings come in forms of coincidence**_

* * *

Wakana hummed as she prepared food for the yokais in the house. Yamabuki was helping her along, bringing the plates and setting it beside Wakana.

"Thank you, Yamabuki-chan!" Wakana smiled at her.

"You are welcome, Wakana-chan." Yamabuki smiled back.

"Oh! Could you pass me a cup from the cupboard?" Wakana asked her, while chopping up the ingredients.

"Sure." Yamabuki headed to one of the cupboards and opening it up. Looking around, she reached in to grab a cup that was rather cold for some reason. Just as she was about to give it to Wakana, the cup suddenly cracked into half and falls onto the ground in front of her, shattering it.

Yamabuki gasped, taking a step backwards, looking at the shattered cup in shock.

"Yamabuki-chan! Are you all right?" Wakana abandoned her work, going around the shattered pieces to reach Yamabuki.

"U-Un. I'm fine." Yamabuki reassured Wakana, while holding the other half of the cup in her hand.

"That's good." Wakana looked at the shattered cup. "Ah…Yuki-Onna-chan made this. It must have melted a bit." Wakana then started to clean the mess up with a broom at the corner.

However, Yamabuki continued to stare at the mess, getting more worried as Wakana mentioned that Tsurara made the cup.

…_Quite an bad omen…_

Yamabuki blinked as Wakana finished clearing the mess.

"Um…Wakana-chan?"

"Hm? Don't worry about it! I'm sure Yuki-Onna-chan won't mind if we explain it to her."

"Um…no, that's not it…" Yamabuki placed the remains of the cup on the sink, turning to look at Wakana with a worried expression.

"I was wondering about something…"

Wakana tilted her head to the side, blinking confusingly at Yamabuki.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_My, my, lots of action going on here! Jiro sure is a pervert...and Yura, you sure showed them!_

_Where was Rikun going off? What exactly will happen to Tsurara? And what did Yamabuki wanted to tell Wakana?_

_Do let me explain about Tsurara's comment in regards to the statement: 'There is no such things as coincidence, only the inevitable'. Well…I am a Buddhist you see, and there was once I saw this quote in one of the books. I am not exactly sure if it also applys to the other cultures as not many people believe it. So…you know *Shrugs*…Anyways, I apologize first hand if I offended anyone with this comment. *Bows deeply*_

_For those of you who did not know, Hebi Nyuro is a snake-like yokai that appeared at the second season of Nurarihyon no mago, first episode, where Rikuo rode on it's head. _

_Things to note:_

_Yukata = A Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono made of cotton. It literally means bathing clothes._

_Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigesho = A technique that freezes the enemy and shatters the ice. (Tsurara was trying to break Gozumaru's sword with this technique)_

_That's all folks! Do leave me a review and tell me what you think! _


	8. Rikuo VS Gozumaru

_Marisay-chan reporting for duty! Haha. My whole body is kind of hurting everywhere now…*sigh* Guess that's what I get for not exercising regularly T_T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: Once again, a lot of shifting around! ^_^ _

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and italics are thoughts in the flashback.**_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

As the sword swung down, Tsurara shut her eyes, waiting for the pain.

_CLANK_

_THUD_

Sounds of metals clashing and something hitting the ground reached Tsurara's ears, as her eyes remained close, being too weak to open them. Then, she felt arms around her shoulder and under her legs, carrying her up and moving away from the spot she was at, before she was placed down on the ground again.

Slowly, she fought her eyes open, looking up, trying to see her savior. The image of the person blurred a bit before it focuses.

"…Young…Master…?" she whispered in disbelief.

Standing there, was Rikuo, his left hand still gripping onto Tsurara's shoulder to support her and his right arm bend slightly in front of them. Tracing her eyes from Rikuo's right arm to his hand, she widened her eyes when she saw what he was holding.

_Ne-Nenekirimaru! Why did Young Master have it with him? Didn't Second Heir passed it down to Third Heir?_

The sword glinted as Rikuo tightened his grip on the sword, making Tsurara direct her gaze at him. Narrowing his eyes at Gozumaru, who had his back facing them, Rikuo asked,

"What are you doing?"

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

Gozumaru stood still for a while. One moment, he was about to strike the Yuki-Onna with his sword, and the next moment, his sword was flung away from his hands, striking the ground behind him, and the Yuki-Onna had disappeared from his sight.

"What are you doing?"

Gozumaru blinked, turning around in surprise. Seeing the Young Master standing there with the Yuki-Onna, he frowned at the sword that Rikuo was holding.

_That must the famous sword passed down in the Nura clan, Nenekirimaru…I thought the Young Master does not know how to fight? Holding it for show, perhaps?_

Gozumaru walked towards his sword, which was wedged upright onto the ground between him and Rikuo. Once he reached his sword, he gripped onto the hilt and pulled his sword out of the ground, before wielding it towards Rikuo.

…_But he did knocked my sword away from me, and I did not even see him move earlier…this is completely straying from the original plan, but I guess I have no choice, besides, Gyuki-sama did say to be prepared for any changes…_

"This woman is a member of the Nura clan. If you did this knowingly…" Rikuo slowly let go of Tsurara, standing in front of her, holding the sword with both hands. "I will have no mercy on you."

Gozumaru narrowed his eyes at that, before he smirked.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

___**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

"I was wondering about something…"

Wakana tilted her head to the side, blinking confusingly at Yamabuki.

"What is it, Yamabuki-chan? You looked really worried." Wakana placed a hand on Yamabuki's arm, trying to comfort her.

Yamabuki bit her lips, looking down at the ground, before she looked up at Wakana, eyes shining with worry.

"Wakana-chan, have you heard of the rumor that is spreading around lately?" Yamabuki asked her.

Wakana blinked. "Rumor?" She tapped a finger on her cheek, thinking about it. "Not that I know of. But, I did noticed that, Otou-sama has been acting quite strangely."

"Eh? Nurarihyon-sama?" Yamabuki blinked at the information.

"Un." Wakana nodded. "For the past three days, he kept on asking me to accompany him, saying that he wanted to spend more time with me."

Yamabuki tilted her head to the side, confused.

_Why would Nurarihyon-sama do that?_

"Anyways, what is the rumor about?" Wakana smiled at her, getting back to the original topic.

"Ah…" Yamabuki looked worried again. "…The rumor actually concerns Rikuo-kun…"

"Rikuo-kun?"

"Un…" Yamabuki looked towards the side, before she suddenly reached forward, grabbing Wakana by the arms, startling her.

"Wakana-chan! I-I…" Tears started welling in Yamabuki's eyes. "…I think that Rikuo-kun is really in grave danger!"

"…Eh?" Wakana stared at Yamabuki, surprised by what she said.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Why is a person able to use shikigamis here? I never heard of this!" Mezumaru muttered to himself, as he dodged the attacks coming his way, landing at the top of the inn. "I was just supposed to distract them! Not get into a full blown fig-Whoa!"

"Explode!" Yura shouted after throwing an ofuda at Mezumaru, who managed to dodge it by jumping away, as the paper to explode upon contact with the building.

Mezumaru gritted his teeth at the close call. "Urgh! This is endless!" He then turned his attention to the other two girls cowering at a corner. "…I got it! Oi! Attack those two over there!" He shouted to the group of yokais, pointing at Natsumi and Saori, who screamed.

Yura jerked hearing that, quickly directing her attention to the girls just as the yokais went to follow Mezumaru's order. Knowing that she would not personally make it there, Yura quickly threw a shikigami paper in front of the two girls. "Bukyoku!"

Upon reaching there, an ochimusha emerged from the paper, swinging the spear that it was holding, before stabbing one of the yokais with it. "On Yura-sama's orders, I shall protect you!"

"Damn! Another one? Just how many shikigamis does she have?" Mezumaru complained. "Ahhh! Whatever! I will just attack you then!" Mezumaru then went flying at Yura, seeing she was distracted.

Seeing that, Yura quickly got inside the hot spring to get more room, and was about to cast another ofuda, when she noticed something in the sky. Mezumaru, halfway through reaching Yura, sensed the presence as well. Just as he looked up, three figures swoop down at him and the other yokais, splashing the water up, causing Mezumaru to crash into the hot spring and the yokais to back down.

Yura brought her hands up to block the wave of water that came rushing at her. She then turned to her shikigamis, which had turned back into papers at the water impact. Yura narrowed her eyes, thinking that there was another enemy, took out another ofuda, getting ready to attack.

"Uwah!" Mezumaru came up to the surface of the hot spring, gasping for air. "That was dangerous! Who did that?" He shouted to no one particularly.

"Do you not even know who you are talking to, brat?"

"Eh?" Mezumaru turned towards the voice, seeing three yokais standing there, two males and one female. All the three yokais have crow faces. "S-Sanba Garasu!" Mezumaru's mouth opened wide.

_This is bad! Why are the Overseer's children here?_

"Attacking a women's bath, huh? How despicable." The female of the three crows commented.

"Huh…?" Mezumaru gave a blank expression, before he realized what she was talking about. "Ah! No! You got it all wrong!"

"But it looks like Young Master is not here." The crow with a blond Mohawk said while looking around. "What should we do, Aniki?"

"…Let's get more information before we proceed further." The crow with a dark tan gem-like item on it's forehead said. He then turned the group of girls, standing at the corner. "Apologies for our allied clan causing trouble."

Yura and the other two girls blinked at the apology, stunned at the fact that a yokai actually apologized to them.

The crow then turned back to Mezumaru, prodding the end of his staff on Mezumaru's horse skull. "I have some things I want to ask you, kid." Looking at the other male crow yokai, he commanded. "Tosakamaru."

"Yes, Kuroumaru-Aniki." Tosakamaru took out a rope from his sleeves. "Help me out, Sasami."

"Here." The female crow flew beside Mezumaru, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and tossing him at Tosakamaru.

"W-Whoa! Hey! Let go! Wait! Ahhhhhh!"

The girls watched as Tosakamaru bind Mezumaru's legs together, before taking the rest of the rope and flew up, making Mezumaru hung upside down.

"We are going to make you tell us about Young Master's location as well as your motives." Sasami narrowed her eyes at Mezumaru.

"All ready, Aniki." Tosakamaru told Kuroumaru, adjusting the rope on his shoulder.

Kuroumaru nodded, before glancing at the other yokais. The yokais all flinched at the gaze that Kuroumaru descended on them. Spreading his Fear, Kuroumaru uttered,

"Be gone."

All of them squealed, running towards the forest, afraid of facing the Sanba Garasu's leader's wrath.

"Ah…!" Mezumaru outstretched his hand at the direction of the disappearing yokais. Sweatdropping, Mezumaru glanced at Kuroumaru, who was watching the yokais running away, before letting his hand hung around in the air.

_Ugh…I'm so dead…_

"Let's go." Kuroumaru flew away, trying to find a place where they would be able to interrogate Mezumaru without any interruption. Tosakamaru and Sasami followed him, with Mezumaru hanging at the back.

"…Ah, wait!" Yura shouted at them. However, it seems that they did not heard her or was just ignoring her, as their figures got smaller the further they flew.

"W-What was that all about?" Natsumi questioned, still slightly bewildered by the earlier occurrence.

"I-I have no idea…but anyways, we are saved, aren't we?" Saori looked at Natsumi uncertainly.

"I think so…"

As Natsumi and Saori continued to look confused with the whole situation, Yura was still looking at the sky, where the yokais had disappeared.

_They mentioned Young Master…is there someone like that here?…Or does that mean that…_

An image of the white-blacked hair yokai with crimson eyes came into her mind.

…_he is here…?_

Yura narrowed her eyes.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

_CLANG_

_CLINK_

Gozumaru slammed his sword down at Rikuo, only to be blocked by Nenekirimaru. Rikuo then strike back, pushing Gozumaru's sword away, before attacking at Gozumaru's unprotected side. However, Gozumaru seemed to expect this, and quickly brought his sword to his side, stopping Rikuo's attack. He then pushed, backing Rikuo onto a tree. Rikuo gritted his teeth, trying to push back by placing a hand on the blade of his sword.

"Haha! Did you just learn how to fight, Young Master? If so, you should just give up. Your sword is practically crying at your inexperience." Gozumaru smirked, raising his sword in the air. "Let see if you can dodge this!" He then swung his sword down at an incredible speed. However, Rikuo managed to avoid it by rolling onto the ground, making Gozumaru cut down the tree behind him instead.

"What?" Gozumaru watched as Rikuo rolled behind him, before he stood up, creating a distance between him and Gozumaru.

_He really dodged it!_

Gozumaru narrowed his eyes, holding his sword in front of him, getting ready to attack Rikuo again.

Tsurara could only watched in disbelief at the scene in front of her.

_When did Young Master learn to fight? He even managed to avoid such a fast attack as well…_

She glanced at Rikuo, who was panting heavily.

Rikuo panted as he kept his gaze at Gozumaru, never leaving his gaze off Gozumaru as he thought of what Rikun had taught him.

"**Listen, Rikuo." Rikun told him as they got to a backyard, where there are less yokais around, holding two swords in his hand. "Fighting is not as simple as you think it is. It requires a lot of concentration, experience and willpower." He then walked to the left. "Making a mistake could be fatal if you are fighting against an enemy. So, at all times, you are to maintain all these three aspects." He stood at a distance, apart from Rikuo, before turning around to face Rikuo.**

"…**What's with that look?" Rikun asked Rikuo, who was standing opposite of him with a stunned look.**

**Rikuo gaped at him for a while, before he chuckled.**

**A bead of sweat formed at Rikun's cheek. "Oi…did I say something funny?" Rikun frowned slightly, as he tried to recall the words he said.**

"**N-No." Rikuo chuckled a bit more, before smiling at Rikun. "It's just that, you look so serious all of the sudden telling me all that, and the way you talk actually reminds me of Jii-chan and Otou-san."**

"…**Should I feel insulted? Being compared to them…" Rikun gave a blank expression at Rikuo.**

"**Ah…" Rikuo sweatdropped at that. "That's not what I mean!" Rikuo waved his hands in front of him. "What I meant is that, you look really cool just now, Rikun." Rikuo smiled, blushing slightly at the admittance.**

**Rikun stared at Rikuo, before he quickly turned his head to the side, coughing slightly into his hand as his hair hid his eyes. Rikuo widened his eyes when he saw that.**

_**Is he…actually blushing?**_

"**Ahem…here." Rikun tossed one of the swords he was holding to Rikuo.**

**Rikuo reached forward to catch the sword in midair. He then looked at the sword in shock. "Eh? R-Rikun? Isn't this Nenekirimaru? Why are you giving it to me?"**

"**You will be acquaintance with it for the next few days." Rikun smirked at him. "Better get used to it."**

"**Eh? Shouldn't you be wielding it instead of me, Rikun?" Rikuo asked, confused.**

"**No way I am holding Nenekirimaru against you, Rikuo." Rikun frowned. "Nenekirimaru only harms yokais, and it will cause a lot of damage to us, and, while you are able to heal me completely, I am not sure if I will be able to heal you if the damage gets too big." Rikun then unsheathed the sword he held, dropping the sheath on the ground. "Are you ready, Rikuo? I will be teaching you some rules regarding about fighting."**

"**Un." Rikuo looked down at Nenekirimaru. "But I am still confused as to why you want to keep this from Jii-chan and Otou-san…" Rikuo then looked up, only to find that Rikun had disappeared. "Eh? Rik-"**

"**Rule one, Rikuo." Rikun's voice came from behind him, cutting him off, holding his sword against Rikuo's neck while standing close to him. "Never look away from your enemy."**

_That's right. Rule one, 'Never look away from your enemy'. Doing so means that I will miss the movement of my enemy, giving them a chance to strike._

Rikuo tightened his hands on Nenekirimaru as Gozumaru came charging at him with his sword ready to strike. Going towards the side, Rikuo quickly blocked the attack and swung Nenekirimaru at Gozumaru's side. Gozumaru parried that strike, before attacking at Rikuo again.

This continued for a while, before Gozumaru suddenly took a step back, jumping into the air before heading down at Rikuo. Using the speed of the fall, Gozumaru thrust his sword towards Rikuo, reminding him of the second rule that Rikun taught him.

"**That is quite unfair, Rikun." Rikuo muttered, immobilized as the sword was too close to his neck and any sudden movement will cause it to slide against his neck.**

**Rikun chuckled, removing the sword away. "All is fair in love and wars, Rikuo." He then kissed Rikuo's cheek, causing Rikuo to blush.**

"**R-Rikun!" Rikuo shouted, holding his cheek, embarrassed by the sudden action.**

**Rikun chuckled again, taking his position opposite of Rikuo again, raising his sword. "Let's proceed to Rule two, shall we?"**

**Rikuo unsheathed Nenekirimaru, holding the sword in front of him, his arms straight. "U-Un."**

**Noticing that, Rikun smiled. "We will work on your posture later. Ready?" With that said, Rikun charged forward, going at Rikuo with incredible speed. Seeing that, Rikuo instinctively closed his eyes, holding Nenekirimaru in a horizontal way in an attempt to protect himself.**

**There was silence for a while, and then, instead of a sharp pain Rikuo thought he would have felt, he felt a flat surface bumping lightly against his forehead.**

"…**Eh?" Rikuo opened his eyes, looking up to see Rikun looking at him in amusement, his sword's pommel facing Rikuo.**

"**You just broke the first rule, Rikuo." **

"**Urgh…" Rikuo rubbed his forehead. "I am not used to this…"**

"**Don't worry, you will have lots of time to get used to it." Rikun grinned at him. "Back to the rules…Rikuo, you were actually thinking of deflecting the attack with your sword, right?"**

"**Hm? Un…I guess so?" Rikuo tilted his head to the side, as he was quite unsure what he was doing earlier due to him acting on instinct.**

**Rikun nodded. "Don't do that, Rikuo."**

"**Eh?" Rikuo blinked at the comment. "You mean, don't block with my sword? How am I suppose to protect myself if I don't block the attack with my sword?" Rikuo had a really confused expression on his face.**

"**Not all the time. On some circumstances, you must use your sword to deflect an attack. On others, it is best not to. That is Rule two," Rikun raised two of his fingers, closing one of his eyes. "Avoid if you can."**

Rikuo quickly moved to the side to avoid the attack, causing Gozumaru's sword to hit the ground, some dirt flying upwards at the impact. Rikuo watched as Gozumaru tried to take his sword off the ground as it got stuck for a bit.

_Rule two, 'Avoid if you can'. Since I have only started to learn how to fight, I will not be able to handle such a force coming at me. Even if I could, it would probably take a lot of strength just to push it back, which will put me at a disadvantage._

Taking advantage at the distracted yokai, Rikuo rushed towards Gozumaru, intending to knock him out. Just as Rikuo was about to hit him, Gozumaru managed to get his sword out just in time, stopping the attack.

"Keh!" Gozumaru gritted his teeth. "No way I will lose to someone who just learn how to fight!" Suddenly, something moved at Gozumaru's back, before it spread out, shredding the back of his clothes.

Rikuo widened his eyes at the four huge claws that came from Gozumaru's back. Tsurara gasped seeing that, she stood up wobbly, rushing towards Rikuo. "Young Master!"

"Die!" Gozumaru raised his claws, about to bring them down when Tsurara used her body to push Gozumaru away from Rikuo, making him lose his balance slightly. Regaining his balance quickly, Gozumaru cast an annoying glance at Tsurara, before flinging her away with one of his claws, causing her to hit a tree and lose her consciousness.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo shouted, quickly rushing towards her, forgetting Gozumaru for a second.

Gozumaru smirked at that, going behind Rikuo and slash his claws at Rikuo's back.

Rikuo gasped at the pain, hitting the ground at the force of the claws.

…_Ah…I broke Rule three…_

"**And now, I will talk about the third rule, and the most important one." Rikun told him.**

"**Eh? There are only three rules?" Rikuo asked.**

"**There are lots more, but these three are the most important ones, that decides whether you win or lose. The third rule is actually quite similar to the first rule, but it is still important nevertheless." Rikun then glanced behind Rikuo. "Ah. Oyaji."**

"**Eh?" Rikuo turned his whole body around in shock.**

_**Didn't he say he did not want Otou-san to know about this?**_

**However, when he turned around, he saw no one standing behind him. Realizing that he had been tricked, Rikuo tried to quickly turn around, but it was too late as Rikun hugged him from the behind, bringing Rikuo's back to his chest tightly while holding his waist.**

"**R-Rikun! Y-You-" Rikuo blushed in embarrassment, both at the action as well as being tricked.**

**Rikun chuckled. "You are too easily tricked sometimes." He then licked Rikuo's earlobe, causing Rikuo to shiver.**

"**Nnh…" Rikuo shut his eyes at the sensation.**

**Nipping at the earlobe, Rikun whispered to him. "And that is the third rule, Rikuo." Rikun lifted Rikuo's chin, making Rikuo opened his eyes. "Don't ever expose your back to your enemy." He then leaned down, placing his lips over Rikuo's.**

_I…had totally forgotten about that._

Rikuo turned onto his back, ignoring his wound for now, bringing Nenekirimaru up to protect himself. However, it was flung away from his hands by Gozumaru's claws, causing Nenekirimaru to land at a distance behind them. At the same time the claws also managed to slash through Rikuo's right side of his head, making his glasses flew to the side, and his right shoulder, causing blood to flow down.

Rikuo gripped his right shoulder in pain, trying to stop the flow of blood. Looking upwards, he saw Gozumaru standing above him, his four claws posing threateningly at Rikuo.

Rikuo bit his lips.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

"…Rikuo-kun…is…in danger?" Wakana slowly repeated what Yamabuki had said.

Yamabuki nodded, eyes teary. "There was a rumor spreading around, saying that Gyuki-san wanted to eliminate Rikuo-kun away, seeing that he was too close with Rikun-kun and that, this might cause Rikun-kun to be distracted from leading the Nura clan."

Wakana stayed silent for a while, processing the information as Yamabuki sobbed quietly.

"…Did Rikun-kun know about this?" Wakana asked softly.

"Hm? Un. Just the day before Rikuo-kun and Yuki-Onna-chan left, I told him about it." Yamabuki wiped her tears away.

"What did he say?"

"…He told me not to worry about it, that everything will be fine, and to tell this to you as well." Yamabuki looked at Wakana, who had her eyes covered by her hair. "…Wakana-chan?" Yamabuki slowly reached a hand forward, thinking that Wakana was really upset by this. Just as her hand was about to reach Wakana, Wakana suddenly lifted her head up, smiling brightly at her. Startled, Yamabuki retracted her hand back.

"Then everything will be just fine!" Wakana told Yamabuki with a smile, before going back to the chopping board, humming as she took the knife and started chopping.

"E-Eh? Wakana…-chan?" Yamabuki blinked, slightly confused with the way she was acting.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

Gozumaru smirked down at the defenseless Young Master.

"Apologies for doing this, but I am just following an order." He then took out two more claws from his back, getting ready to strike Rikuo.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

Wakana turned and smiled at Yamabuki.

"Rikun-kun is not the Third Heir for nothing!" She said happily.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

A figure rushed towards the direction where Gozumaru and Rikuo were.

Picking Nenekirimaru up from the ground, the figure focused on Gozumaru and Rikuo, who had not noticed another presence yet.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

"If he said not to worry, it means that he will take care of things." Wakana nodded. "Of that, I am very sure."

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

Rikuo glanced to his right, suddenly sensing something there. He then widened his eyes when he saw who was running towards them.

"Where are you looking at, Young Master? You should be focusing your attention here!" Gozumaru brought down his claws fast. Looking back at Gozumaru, Rikuo could only stare as the claws came down at him.

Blood splattered around as contact was made.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

"After all, he never made empty promises." Wakana winked at Yamabuki. "So, everything will be just fine, Yamabuki-chan! Stop worrying!"

Yamabuki looked at Wakana's smiling face, her words confidently spoken without a single hint of worry.

"…**Don't worry Okaa-san. Everything will be all right. Tell that to Wakana-Okaa-san as well." Rikun told her, before sliding the door opened, walking out and sliding the door closed behind him.**

…_I remember thinking back then that, when he said those words with his back facing me, I thought it was Rihan instead, since he always do that to me whenever he was about to go out at night with his 'Night Parade of a Hundred Demons'…_

Yamabuki then smiled back at Wakana.

"Un. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

Rikuo watched as Gozumaru widened his eyes, his mouth opened wide as the claws on his back completely cut off from his back. Gozumaru slowly turned to the back, where the person, who had cut his claws away, stood.

"Th-Third…Heir…" Gozumaru muttered in disbelief, before he fell to the ground, landing beside Rikuo.

Rikuo slowly sat up, glancing at Gozumaru, who had fainted, before looking at Rikun, who stood with his back facing Rikuo.

"…Rikun? Why are you he-Ah!" Rikuo gasped, the pain shooting through him as he slowly stood up.

Rikun was beside him in an instant, supporting him. "Not important now. Let me heal you first."

"W-Wait! Check on Tsurara first. Then you can heal me." Rikuo looked towards Tsurara, who was still unconscious, wincing slightly as he moved his head.

Rikun glanced at Tsurara, before lifting Rikuo up, carrying him bridal style and placing him down gently, sitting next to Tsurara. He then went to check on Tsurara, checking her breathing and her wounds.

As Rikuo watched on, the image of Rikun and Tsurara started to blur slightly, and his head was starting to pound, making him dizzy.

_Ahhh…the wound on my head is worse than I thought… _

"She is just unconscious, the wound on her leg is already healing. So once she woke up, she will be al-Rikuo?" Rikun paused, seeing Rikuo was swaying slightly.

Rikuo looked at Rikun's concerned face, before he swayed down to his right, the dizziness getting to him.

"Rikuo!" Rikun quickly rushed to Rikuo's side, letting him fall on his chest.

"S-Sorry…I suddenly got…really dizzy…" Rikuo blinked rapidly, trying to clear the blurriness away.

Rikun pulled Rikuo onto his lap, settling him comfortably. He then bit on his lips hard, making it bleed and hover his lips over Rikuo's. "Rikuo."

"Ah…" Rikuo shyly licked at Rikun's cut lips, sucking slightly on Rikun's bottom lip to remove the blood away, blushing heavily as he did this.

Rikun looked at Rikuo with half-lidded eyes, as Rikuo continued to lick the blood away from his lips. During their teaching period, they found out that, the more contact they have while healing each other, the better it works.

After a while, Rikuo stopped once he felt the dizziness subsided and his wounds healed completely, giving one last lick to prevent the blood from flowing, before backing away to look up at Rikun.

"Better?" Rikun asked, dragging his tongue over his own lips to lick Rikuo's saliva off.

Rikuo, who saw that, turned completely red, nodding timidly, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

Rikun smiled, kissing Rikuo's forehead. "Take a rest here, Rikuo, while I bring Yuki-Onna to your human friends."

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked as Rikun moved him to lean against a tree bark, before he went to carry Tsurara, grabbing Rikuo's glasses as well. "You are going to meet them?"

"If possible, no...well, I will see what I can do." Rikun smiled. "And don't worry about him." Rikun gestured at Gozumaru. "He will be out for a while."

"Un…" Rikuo watched as Rikun started walking away. "…Ah! Rikun! There are still two of my friends back there!"

"I have already sent Hebi Nyuro to get them back to the inn." Rikun told him.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

"Erm…isn't this Kiyojuji-kun and Shima-kun?" Yura asked Natsumi and Saori as they walked past the entrance to go to their room.

Lying at the entrance was Kiyotsugu and Jiro, still sleeping peacefully.

"…Yokais…"

"…Oikawa-san…"

The girls sweatdropped as the boys continued to talk in their sleep.

"…Well, let's get them back to the room, shall we?" Saori asked.

Natsumi and Yura nodded.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

"Ah…Thank you, Rikun." Rikuo smiled.

Rikun smiled back. "Rest, Rikuo. I will come back for you later." He then walked off, leaving Rikuo alone with the still unconscious Gozumaru.

As Rikun's figure faded into the forest, Rikuo's eyes started to feel heavy.

…_Must be exhausted from the fight…I will just…sleep it off then…_

With that, Rikuo closed his eyes, sleeping against the tree.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

Kana panted as she continued to climb on the steps.

"Haaa…haaa…just how many step are there? I have walked for so long, and yet not meet anyone." Kana sighed, glancing at the night sky. "They probably went back to the inn already…"

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, startling Kana, causing her to drop her flashlight that went toppling down.

"Ah! No!" Kana quickly rushed down, following the flashlight. The flashlight then came to a stop after rolling down many steps. Kana then bend down, examining the flashlight.

"Ahhh…" Kana sighed. The flashlight was completely useless now after taking so many hits, small dents forming on it. "What am I going to tell Kiyojuji-kun…?"

Kana sighed again, hitting her head lightly with her hand. "…What exactly am I doing?" An image of Rikuo smiling at her came to mind. "…Why does it bother me so much?"

Kana stared at the ground, trying to figure out why, when a dark blue mist started flowing past her.

"Eh?" Kana looked around in shock. "Wh-What is this?" She then looked to where the mist was coming from, towards the top. She jerked when she saw two will-o-the-wisps appearing, lighting a path for the figure, who was in between the will-o-the-wisp and walking towards her.

Kana widened her eyes as she saw the face of the figure, as they got closer.

"Y-You are-!" Kana's leg started shaking.

**Kana got slightly nervous at seeing those crimson eyes staring at her.**

"From that time…!"

Rikun stopped a few steps away from her, looking at her for a while. Blinking once slowly, Rikun then took a step down and another step. Kana, seeing that, panicked.

"N-No!" She took a step back, forgetting that she was on steps and not on flat ground. "A-Ahhhhh!" Kana screamed as she started falling. However, Rikun quickly reached forward, using his hand under Tsurara's knees to catch her hand, before pulling her back up.

Kana blinked in shock, staring at Rikun.

"Be careful. You will really hurt yourself if you fall at such a height." Rikun told her, still holding on to her hand, making sure that she was standing properly.

As Kana continued to look at Rikun, Tsurara, who had revert back to her human form, started to slip from Rikun's grasp.

"Whoa!" Rikun quickly let go of Kana's hand to prevent Tsurara from slipping from his arms.

Kana then turned her attention to Rikun's arms, just noticing that he was holding something. "Ah…Oikawa-san! Why…?" She looked at Rikun for answers.

Instead of answering her, Rikun simply pass Tsurara to her, helping her to hold Tsurara.

"E-Eh?" Kana looked at between Rikun and Tsurara, confused with the whole situation.

"There is some place I need to go. Take her, would you?" Rikun stepped back, once Tsurara is secured in Kana's arms. While he was stepping back, he accidently dropped Rikuo's glasses, which landed beside Kana.

"…Hm? This is Rikuo-kun's…Ah! Where is he?" Kana looked at him in panic.

Rikun had a bead of sweat on his cheek.

_I should have given it back to Rikuo first…well, what is done is done._

"No need to worry about that. Anyways, you should head back." Rikun brought his left hand up, summoning the will-o-the-wisp to his hand, before blowing at them, making them fly past Kana.

Kana followed their direction, seeing the will-o-the-wisp slowly lighting the steps for her.

"Hurry back." Rikun said, bringing back her attention. "A storm is rolling in." He then turned around and started walking back to where he came from earlier.

"Ah! W-Wait!" Kana stretched a hand towards Rikun, but was stopped short as Tsurara slipped down her arms. Kana quickly reached down to support her, before looking back at Rikun, who continued to walk ahead, the mist slowly fading his figure away.

* * *

_**Never dismiss an advice**_

* * *

Rikuo slowly woke up, feeling his whole body moving up and down. Blinking to clear his sleepiness, Rikuo looked around, noticing that he was being carried.

"Sleep well?" A voice above him asked.

Looking up, he saw Rikun smiling down at him as he continued to walk up the steps.

"U-Un." Rikuo blushed at being carried. "Y-You can let go of me now."

Rikun chuckled, stepping up onto the last step, before doing as Rikuo asked. The moment Rikuo was let down, Rikun grabbed his waist, pulling Rikuo close and kissed him passionately.

"Mnnn!" Rikuo could only clench his hands on Rikun's shoulder, swept away by the kiss.

Rikun continued to kiss him, not giving him a chance to breathe. Rikuo wanted to break the kiss to get some air, but Rikun would not let him, and instead held a hand behind Rikuo's head, kissing him harder.

"Nnh!" Rikuo then tightened his grip on Rikun's shoulder, trying to tell him that he needed air.

Feeling that, Rikun broke the kiss, licking his lips as he watched Rikuo pant, trying to get his needed air, his lips slightly swollen.

"Wh-What was…that for…?" Rikuo panted out, face turning red at the kiss that he had just received.

Rikun smirked, placing another short kiss on Rikuo's lips, making him blush further. "A good luck charm."

"E-Eh? Good luck charm?" Rikuo blinked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Rikun nodded, looking forward with a serious expression. Rikuo followed his direction, seeing a mansion at the front.

"For when we face Gyuki-Jiji." Rikun narrowed his eyes at the mansion. A lightning strike in the sky, lighting up the mansion.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Another chapter done! Whew! The fight scene was really hard write. I sure hope it turns up well! _

_I was really grinning like an idiot when I wrote this chapter, especially on the part on Rikun and Rikuo's training session._ _*Grin* and Wakana! You sure rock in this chapter! Oh, Kuroumaru! You too! Haha! _

_So the rumor spreading around is that Gyuki wanted to eradicate Rikuo away? Do Nurarihyon and Rihan know about this? Speaking of which, why was Nurarihyon acting weirdly?_

_Things to note: _

_Ofuda = A type of household amulet or talisman, normally hung in a house for protection. In animes and mangas, they can be used to attack, such as exploding._

_Ochimusha = A defeated samurai_

_Sanba Garasu = Literally means three crows_

_Aniki = Big brother_

_That's all Folks! Do review to find out what will happen next!  
_


	9. Rikun and Gyuki's dedication

_Marisay-chan here! It's been a while! This is my longest chapter, so it took me quite some time to finish it! But I still hope you will like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: To those who still did not know, I have a new one shot called 'Pure'. Do have a look at it if you enjoy some really hot yaoi and incest *Grins*…Speaking of which, could somebody tell me what is going on at Fanfiction? There seems to be some petition going on…and does that mean that I could no longer post one shots like 'Pure'/'The Nura men' anymore? Since it contain things that are sexual…_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and Italics are thoughts in the flashbacks**_

_*In Italics within stars are Telepathic thoughts between Rikun and Rikuo* _

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Gyuki kneeled still at the front of his candle-lit room, eyes closed, thinking of something. Lightning struck outside, causing the whole room to be lighted with a blue glow, before fading away.

"…Gyuki-san…"

Gyuki slowly opened his eyes at the call of his name. Turning his head slowly to the back, he saw Rikuo standing at the middle of the room, a few steps away from him. Rikuo was looking at him with a somewhat sad expression, the smile that Gyuki normally see was not present.

"…Young Master." Gyuki tilted his head slightly. "I see that you have arrived."

"…Why…?"

Gyuki turned his head back to the front, glancing at the sword, which was at the wall in front of him. Another lightning struck.

"…Young Master, do you know why I decided to follow the Nura clan?" Gyuki asked him.

Rikuo frowned slightly at the change of topic "…I heard it was because Jii-chan managed to defeat you in a fight."

Gyuki stood up. "You are not wrong." He then turned to face Rikuo. "But, you are not correct either."

Rikuo met Gyuki's gaze straight on. "Does the actual reason have something to do with, why you decided to assault me, Gyuki-san?"

"Once again, you are not wrong." Gyuki told him. "…Shouldn't you know of the reason, since you are here," Gyuki glanced at the pillar that was beside Rikuo. "Third Heir?"

Slowly, Rikun emerges from the shadows of the pillar, leaning against it while looking at Gyuki.

"You don't really seem surprised to see me here, Gyuki-Jiji." Rikun commented.

"…" Gyuki looked at Rikun, before glancing back at Rikuo.

Rikun moved in front of Rikuo, blocking him from Gyuki's view, making Gyuki turned his attention back to Rikun.

"…So, Gyuki-Jiji." Rikun folded his arms. "Is it true?"

Gyuki merely continued to stare at Rikun, not answering.

"…That you planned to kill Rikuo?" Rikun clarified, narrowing his eyes when he said this.

"…Third Heir, did you come here simply because you heard of this?" Gyuki turned around, walking towards the sword that hung at the wall.

Rikun watched as Gyuki stopped in front of the sword and stood there, waiting for his answer.

Rikun closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "And if I did?"

"…Fool." Gyuki unsheathed the sword on the wall, turning around and pointing the tip near Rikun's neck.

Rikuo tensed up seeing that, worried that Gyuki would really injure Rikun. Rikun, on the other hand, remained unfazed and simply stared at Gyuki with his crimson eyes.

"Coming to help your brother even though you know what I was planning to do. Moreover, you choose to come alone. Do you truly think that you will be able to stop me?" Gyuki narrowed his eyes at Rikun.

Rikun smirked. "I don't think that I will be able to stop you, Gyuki-Jiji." Lightning struck again, as Gyuki widened his eyes when Rikun suddenly came close to him, face to face.

Rikun then unsheathed Nenekirimaru, holding it with two hands, lifting it up before bringing it down at Gyuki, who blocked it with his sword. The both of them pushed against each other, testing each other's strength, before Rikun swung Gyuki's sword away from him and quickly jumped backwards, landing beside Rikuo. Seeing Gyuki rushing at them with his sword, Rikun wrapped one of his hands on Rikuo's waist and took a huge leap backwards, causing Gyuki to miss as he swiped at the spot where Rikun and Rikuo was at earlier.

After creating a distance between Gyuki and them, Rikun let Rikuo go, pushing him to the back, before stepping forward with Nenekirimaru in front of him.

Rikun's crimson eyes glinted as he stared at Gyuki.

"I know I will stop you."

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

_~Nura clan's arena area~_

"Push! Push!"

"Come on! You can do it!"

Shouts of all the smaller yokais could be heard all over the arena place, encouraging two of the yokais, whom was standing within a circle that was in the middle of the room.

"Come on! Push him off the ring!"

"You can do better than that!"

The two yokais held on to each other's forearms, trying to push the other off the circle, their arms trembling with effort.

"They sure know how to fun." Kejoro said, looking down at the two yokais as she stood on the upper level, drinking her sake in one gulp.

"Most of them are bored, always having to stay at the Nura main house with nothing to do." Kubinashi said, staring intently at the cards in his hand, trying to decide which card to place.

Kurotabo, who is playing with Kubinashi, nodded. "Since the Nura clan is so powerful, we have been going out less and less each day, as there are simply no yokais that would try and oppose us." Kurotabo frowned when he saw Kubinashi placed one of his cards down, next to a card that had a similar pattern that was already placed on the floor, thus gaining him some points.

"Speaking of opposing," Kubinashi placed the cards to his winning pile. "Have you heard of the rumor?" Kubinashi glanced at them with a solemn expression.

Kejoro and Kurotabo looked at each other with grave looks, before looking back at Kubinashi.

"…Regarding about Gyuki-sama and Rikuo-sama, I take it?" Kurotabo puts his cards on the ground, suddenly losing interest in the game.

Kejoro look worriedly at Kubinashi. "…Gyuki-sama…wouldn't really do that, would he?"

Kubinashi closed his eyes. "It's hard to say…" He then opened his eyes, glancing to the side of the corridor when he sensed someone there. "…Hm? Aotabo? What are you doing here?"

Kejoro and Kurotabo followed his direction, to see Aotabo walking towards them with a frown.

"…" Aotabo stopped near them, looking down at the wrestling yokais, before looking back at the three yokais. "…Young Master…will be alright, right?"

"So, you have heard of it as well, huh?" Kurotabo said, folding his arms while closing his eyes, frowning in thought.

Aotabo nodded grimly. "Just heard of it recently…I went to ask about Young Master whereabouts…and it seems that Young Master had gone to Mount Nejireme."

"Ehhh!" The three yokais snapped their heads to Aotabo at that information. "Mount Nejireme!"

"I know Rikuo-sama went to some mountain due to an invitation, but I didn't know that it was at Mount Nejireme!" Kubinashi widened his eyes, quickly standing up.

"We should inform the heirs about this! If the rumor is true, Young Master is in grave danger!" Kurotabo stood up as well.

Kejoro was about to stand up as well, when she noticed something at the opposite side of them. "…Ara, isn't that the First and Second Heir along with Karasu Tengu and big brother Zen?"

Kubinashi, Kurotabo and Aotabo turned to where Kejoro was looking, watching as the four mentioned yokais walked across the opposite corridor, paying no heed to the wrestling yokais.

"…Karasu Tengu and Zen-sama seems to be a bit agitated." Kubinashi observed as he watched on, noticing the frowns on Karasu Tengu's and Zen's face as they followed Nurarihyon and Rihan.

"…Could it be about Young Master?" Aotabo suddenly thought of the possibility.

The four of them looked at each other at that.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

"So, Karasu Tengu." Rihan started the conversation once all of them are seated, Nurarihyon and Rihan at the front with Karasu Tengu and Zen facing them. "What exactly did Rikun asked you to do?"

Karasu Tengu fidgeted slightly at the question. "Uh, that's…" Karasu Tengu had a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Hm?" Rihan blinked at the hesitant response. "What's wrong?"

Karasu Tengu averted his eyes as he recalled what Rikun had told him.

"**Yes, Third Heir. I will send my idiot children, the Sanba Garasu, to investigate on this." Karasu Tengu bowed at Rikun, whose back was facing him as they sat in a room.**

**Rikun only nodded in response and remained silent. Taking that as his cue to leave, Karasu Tengu made his way to the door. Just as he was about to close the door to leave Rikun alone, Rikun suddenly called out to him.**

"**Karasu Tengu."**

"**Yes, Third Heir?" Karasu Tengu paused in his action of closing the door.**

"…" **Rikun stayed silent for a few more seconds, before turning to look at Karasu Tengu with his crimson eyes. "Do not inform Jiji and Oyaji about this."**

"**Eh?" Karasu Tengu looked at Rikun in surprise. He was about to ask of the reason when he saw the serious look on Rikun's eyes. This was the first time that he actually seen such a seriousness in the Third Heir's eyes. For a split second, Karasu Tengu actually thought that he was speaking to the First supreme commander instead. He then bowed his head deeply at Rikun.**

_**He truly is the grandson of Nurarihyon's.**_

"**I understand."**

"Karasu Tengu?"

Karasu Tengu blinked at the call of his name. "Apologies, Second supreme commander. I was in deep thoughts."

"I can tell." Rihan raised an eyebrow. "And, the answer to my question?"

"…He simply asked me to check on Gyuki." Karasu Tengu replied.

"Hooo?" Rihan looks surprised. "Did he say, why?"

"He did not mention anything of that sort." Karasu Tengu told him.

_Even though the intention was quite clear…_

Zen, who was listening to the conversation, frowned at that.

_Rikun knows something…_

"Pardon for interrupting." Zen suddenly said, causing Rihan and Karasu Tengu to turn to him. Even Nurarihyon, who had his eyes closed while listening to the conversation, opened his eyes to look at Zen with curiosity.

"I realized that I am being rather blunt about this, but," Zen looked at the three yokais, with a frown. "Will Rik-I mean, Young Master, be alright at Mount Nejireme? There has been a rumor spreading around the Nura clan lately, as I am sure you have heard of it…and they are not very pleasant. I have also noticed that while he was here, Gyuki has been looking at Young Master weirdly…"

Silence filled the room at the concern that Zen had voiced out. Karasu Tengu could not help, but tensed up as the silence continued.

"…We shall leave this matter to Rikun." Nurarihyon stated all of a sudden, startling all of them.

"Eh?" Karasu Tengu and Zen blinked at that.

"Gyuki is an important member of the Nura clan. If he chooses to do something like that, he must have a good reason." Nurarihyon explained. "Besides, that must be the reason why Rikun suddenly decided to leave the main house."

Rihan nodded in agreement with everything that Nurarihyon had said, while folding his arms.

"Is there any problems, in leaving this to Rikun?" Nurarihyon asked the two yokais in front of him.

The two yokais stared at Nurarihyon in slight surprise before Zen smiled.

"There is none." Zen replied, coughing into his hand. "Even if I want to do something, this body will simply be a burden." Zen smiled wryly.

Looking at Nurarihyon and Rihan, Zen placed his hands on his knees. "I, Yakushi Zen, will place everything in the Sakazuki that I have shared with the Third Heir, in trust that he will handle it."

Nurarihyon and Rihan nodded in approval, before Rihan suddenly turned towards the door, smiling brightly.

"And that's how it is, so I hope that the four of you will do the same as well!"

Karasu Tengu and Zen looked confusing at Rihan for a second, wondering who he was talking to, when they suddenly heard a loud thud outside the room.

_~Outside the room~_

Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Kejoro and Aotabo sweatdropped as they accidentally hit the door, that they were leaning against on, shock that they were discovered for eavesdropping.

"Y-Yes, Second Heir."

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

_~At the inn~_

"Where is Kana, Oikawa-san and Nura-kun?" Saori asked as they sat in their room, with the boys, whom are still sleeping.

"Who knows, I hope they are all right, and not get ambushed like us." Natsumi said.

"Speaking about that, those crow-like yokais that saved us was really cool, don't you think?" Saori grinned, sitting up straight in excitement.

"Un! Un! Their existence was unbelievable too!" Natsumi nodded excitingly as well.

Yura watched them as they continued to talk about the earlier occurrence, before turning to face the window, placing her chin on the palm of hand and frowning deeply.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

_~With Kana~_

"Haaa…Haaa…"

Kana panted as she held on to Tsurara tightly while slowly walking down the stairs.

"Just a little more…we will be at the inn soon, Oikawa-san." She told Tsurara, as she concentrate on getting to the inn.

Tsurara merely continued to sleep on, not aware of what was happening.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

Rikuo watched worriedly as Rikun and Gyuki continued to fight each other, causing a slight spark each time their swords clashed together.

"Your sword skill is adequate, Third Heir." Gyuki complimented as he brought down his sword at Rikun, who blocked it with Nenekirimaru, pushing it against Gyuki's sword.

"A compliment? That's rare coming from you, Gyuki-Jiji." Rikun smirked, sword shaking as he tried to push forward.

"…" Gyuki resisted Rikun's movement. "But, I wonder…if you are still able to keep this up when you are distracted."

Rikun blinked confusingly at that.

Rikuo, who had also heard that, looked around to see what could distract Rikun. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a hand reaching for him. Quickly turning to the direction, Rikuo widened his eyes.

"Argh!"

Rikun hurriedly glanced back at Rikuo's surprised voice, only to see Rikuo trying to dodge…Kyuso's hands?

_What? Kyuso?_

"You are losing concentration, Third Heir."

Rikun turned his attention back to Gyuki, who was slowly gaining the advantage while Rikun was distracted. Rikun gritted his teeth, trying to push Gyuki back, but his attention was divided between Gyuki and Rikuo, who was slowly backed into a corner by Kyuso.

Noticing this, Gyuki narrowed his eyes. "It seems that it's true."

"What?" Rikun furrowed his eyebrows, sweats rolling down his cheeks as he continued to push back with his strength.

Gyuki slashed his way through Rikun, managing to slice at Rikun's abdomen, before Rikun moved away. "You are unable to fight well if the Young Master is in trouble. This will be of great trouble in the future." Gyuki muttered the last part.

Rikun narrowed his eyes hearing that, while placing a hand on the wound that was on his abdomen. "…Gyuki-Jiji, I will prove you wrong."

"Hm?" Gyuki frowned and blinked. The moment he blinked, Rikun disappeared from his sight. Although surprised by sudden disappearance, Gyuki turned his focus on Rikuo.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

Rikuo moved backwards, avoiding Kyuso's hands as he came nearer, until his back hit the wall. Rikuo looked back at the wall in shock, realizing that he was trapped, with no weapons to defend himself. Rikuo also noticed that he was panting heavily and that his eyes were drooping slightly.

…_I am still worn out from the earlier fight…_

Unfortunately, while they were able to heal each other from wounds, exhaustion was something both Rikun and Rikuo are unable to heal.

"Do you know, Young Master," Rikuo turned back to Kyuso, who stood in front of him. "That you will cause the downfall of the Nura clan in the future?"

"…Eh?" Rikuo looked at Kyuso with wide eyes.

"Did not even realize it, do you?" Kyuso smirked at him. "You are the Third Heir's weakness."

"We-Weakness?" Rikuo parroted in disbelief.

"Just by being at his side, you caused him to lose concentration. If other yokais learnt about this, they will surely take advantage of it. Thus, the conclusion" Kyuso turned his face into a rat-like appearance. "Will be to eliminate you!" Kyuso then rushed forwards, hands high in the air, ready to strike at Rikuo.

Rikuo, still shocked at the revelation, only closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable.

Rikuo then heard a whooshing sound and felt someone standing in front of him.

"It's just an illusion, don't listen to it, Rikuo."

Rikuo opened his eyes to see Rikun standing in front of him. Noticing Rikun was holding his abdomen, Rikuo reached forward to turn Rikun around so he could see his front. Spotting the large gash, Rikuo bit his lips in distress at the truth Kyuso had spoken.

"It does not make it any less true." Gyuki injected at Rikun's comment.

Rikun and Rikuo looked at Gyuki, who was raising his sword up, ready to charge at them. Rikuo looked back at Rikun's wound, guilt seeped in as he watched blood slowly flowing out from the wound.

_Because of my presence, Rikun got hurt…if only I wasn-_

Rikuo's internal thoughts was cut off as a hand gripped his chin, lifting his head up to meet crimson eyes, looking at him gently.

"Stop it, don't blame yourself for this." Rikun told him, stroking Rikuo's cheek with the back of his hand.

…_Eh? How did he…?_

Rikuo stared at Rikun in shock. Rikun smiled and simply tapped his temple twice. "You are quite loud here, Rikuo." Rikun then lifted Nenekirimaru in front of him, rushed towards Gyuki, letting their swords meet.

"Gyuki-Jiji, what you said was true. Rikuo is my weakness." Rikun told him, as he tried to overpower Gyuki.

Gyuki narrowed his eyes at that, while Rikuo closed his eyes at the affirmation.

"But,"

Rikuo opened his eyes to look at Rikun.

"It is precisely because of that reason," Rikun tightened his gripped on Nenekirimaru. "He became my strength as well!"

With that, Rikun pushed Gyuki with all of his might, causing Gyuki to stumble backwards. While Gyuki was trying to regain his balance, Rikun slid forward and swung his sword, making a slash on Gyuki's chest area.

Gyuki widened his eyes as he fell down on his back, blood oozing out from his wound. Even though the cut was not that deep, Nenekirimaru have the power to weaken any yokai it touches. The last thing Gyuki remembered seeing was Rikuo looking at him worriedly from above and Rikun standing beside him.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

"Will Gyuki-san be alright?" Rikuo asked, seeing Gyuki had gone unconscious.

"…He will be just fine…the cut was not very deep…" Rikun told him, wincing at the slight pain as he tried to move his body.

Rikuo snapped his head to Rikun, quickly rushing to his side. "Don't push yourself! You will aggravate your wound! Here, you better have some of my bl-" Rikuo was about cut his lips by biting when Rikun suddenly placed an index finger in between Rikuo's teeth, preventing him from biting.

"Hm?" Rikuo looked at Rikun, confused by his action.

Rikun smiled. "No need, just some rest and I will be just fine."

"But-" Rikuo tried to protest, feeling guilty as the wound was caused because of him.

Rikun leaned his head down, his face close to Rikuo's. "This wound of mine was caused because of my carelessness, it has nothing to do with you."

"…But if I wasn't here, this sort of thing wouldn't have happen at all…becoming a weakness to you…maybe it would be better if I-"

Rikuo was cut off as Rikun smashed their lips together. Rikuo flinched slightly at the roughness Rikun was displaying.

_It's…almost as if he is angry…_

_*That's because I am angry, Rikuo.*_

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked in shock, as Rikun slowly releases him. Rikuo widened his eyes as Rikun looked at him with a stern expression.

"I don't ever, want to hear you complete that statement!" Rikun gripped Rikuo's arms tightly. "I love you, Rikuo. I don't care if you are my weakness, nothing will stop me from feeling that way towards you!"

Rikuo could only stare at Rikun, tears slowly welling up in his eyes at the heartfelt confession he just heard. Rikun's eyes softened, kissing Rikuo's forehead while bringing him close to him as much as possible without making contact with his wound.

"Sleep, Rikuo. You must be tired from all this." Rikun patted his head soothingly.

As if it was the trigger, Rikuo felt his eyes becoming heavy again. Doing what Rikun had said, he closed his eyes slowly, causing tears to run down his cheeks

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

When Gyuki came to again, he noticed he was still at the same position, lying on his back.

"…Rikun…"

"That's the first time you called me by my name." Rikun's voice came from the side.

Gyuki turned slowly to the side, seeing Rikun standing there, with Rikuo at his side, sleeping against a pillar on the ground.

"…Rikun, I-" Gyuki started.

"You know, Gyuki-Jiji." Rikun interrupted him. "Just like, you have your own reason for joining the Nura clan," Rikun looked at Gyuki straight in the eyes. "I have mine for becoming the Third Heir of the Nura clan."

Gyuki blinked at that and was opening his mouth to speak, when the main door leading to the room was knocked down.

Standing there was the Sanba Garasu, looking at the scene of Rikun standing beside a sleeping Rikuo, with Gyuki lying on the ground.

"What in the world…?" Sasami muttered.

"Have you gone mad, Gyuki?" Kuroumaru shouted out, instantly knowing what had happened, seeing the wounds on both of the yokais. The three crow yokais then rushed forward, intending to finish the job, but was stopped as Rikun raised a hand on their path.

"Stop it."

"B-But, Third Heir…" Tosakamaru looked confusedly at Rikun, wondering why he stopped them.

"I did this for the sake of the Nura clan." Gyuki slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Please step back, Third Heir!" Sasami raised her staff up.

"This might be dangerous!" Kuroumaru raised his staff as well.

Rikun merely watched Gyuki, not paying any heed to them.

Gyuki looked at Rikun. "…Will your reason be enough to protect the Nura clan?"

Rikun stayed silent, continuing to stare at Gyuki, before closing his eyes. "…It warms me to see that you care so much about the Nura clan, that you wanted to make sure that I could protect it…But, I think that you have forgotten something, Gyuki."

Gyuki jerked slightly in surprise, hearing Rikun calling him without his usual honorifics at the end.

Rikun reopened his eyes, the flames of the candles in the room can be seen swirling in his eyes. "The Nura clan is my family. Whether my reason is enough or not, I will definitely protect them, protect us."

Gyuki widened his eyes slightly, knowing that Rikun was including him as well when he said 'us'.

Rikun then turned towards Rikuo's sleeping form, carrying him up bridal style and walking towards the entrance, passing the Sanba Garasu. "If you are still unsatisfied with my answer, we will talk more about it tomorrow." Rikun then walked out of the place with Rikuo in his arms.

Gyuki could only watch as the brothers' figure got further and further, before he closed his eyes, fading into darkness again.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

_~The next day~_

Gyuki awoke as the sunlight shone upon him. Blinking slowly, he looked around his surrounding, noticing he was back in the Nura main house, lying on the bed and that his chest was all bandaged up.

"Ah, you are awake."

Gyuki turned towards the voice, finding Rikun, with bandages on his abdomen, standing near the door, before coming in to kneel beside Gyuki.

The silence stretched as both of them think about what to say.

"I do not regret doing this." Gyuki spoke.

"I know." Rikun replied back. "It won't be like you if you do."

Another silence filled the room.

Rikun suddenly chuckled. "This is so awkward."

Gyuki simply looked at him in contemplation.

Rikun, however, did not spare a glance at him and simply looked straight ahead. "Do you…really think that, having Rikuo by my side will eventually lead to my inability to lead the Nura clan?"

Gyuki remained quiet, continuing staring at Rikun.

Rikun sighed, taking that as an assertion. "…That's quite impossible, you know?"

Gyuki blinked at that.

Turning his head to look at Gyuki, Rikun said, "After all, he is the reason why I choose to become the Third Heir." He then stood up, going to the door. Gyuki slowly sat up, turning his head to follow his movement, with a hint of disbelief in his eyes.

Rikun slid opened the other side of them door, letting more wind to flow in, his white-blacked hair swayed gently with the wind.

"Every time I see him with the yokais in the house, he is always so happy, smiling like he did not have a care in the world…it makes me want to protect that smile, I want him to stay like that forever, not to be tainted with anything." Rikun smiled so gently, that it made Gyuki widened his eyes. Never had he expected to witness this side of Rikun.

"…And to do that, I need to protect the family he loves very much, which is the Nura clan of course." Rikun glanced at Gyuki. "Don't get me wrong, I love the Nura clan as well, but Rikuo is the one who makes me really want to protect them." He then smirked at Gyuki. "That includes you as well, Gyuki-Jiji."

Gyuki jerked his head, staring at Rikun with shock eyes.

"Why are you giving me such a look? You are also a part of the family that Rikuo and I loves." Rikun was grinning at having to get Gyuki to produce such a reaction.

"Family…?" Gyuki whispered.

Rikun smirked again. "That's right. Family. Our family." He then walked out of room, "Get some rest, we will be having council meeting later."

Gyuki watched as Rikun walked away. The word 'family' echoed in his head.

"**I will become your family, Gyuki."**

Gyuki closed his eyes, a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"I am…defeated once again…"

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

Rikun walked along corridor, going towards Rikuo's room, where he was resting.

"Hm? Yuki-Onna, Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kurotabo, what are you four doing here?" Rikun asked, seeing the four of them standing outside of Rikuo's room.

"Third Heir." All of them greeted him.

"U-Um, Third Heir, will Young Master be all right?" Aotabo asked.

"Un." Rikun nodded. "He is just exhausted from last night, he will be fine once he wakes up."

Tsurara bit her lips, before bowing deeply at Rikun, startling the yokai.

"Eh? Yuki-Onna?" Rikun blinked at the action.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to protect Young Master! If I were stronger, this would have never happened. I will take any punishment!" Tsurara shut her eyes tightly, unable to meet his gaze.

Rikun stared at the top of Tsurara's head. "…I got it."

"Eh?" The other three yokais were shocked to hear that.

Tsurara's whole body trembled as Rikun's footstep got closer. Then-

_FLICK_

"Ouch!" Tsurara rubbed her forehead in pain, where Rikun had just flicked. "Eh?" She was shocked at Rikun's action.

"That's your punishment for saying something like that." Rikun then smiled. "The opponent was from the Gyuki clan, it can't be helped. Besides," Rikun glanced at the door that leads to Rikuo's room.. "It really wasn't your fault."

The four yokais blinked when Rikun said the last sentence. For some reason, he looked a bit mad at something.

"…Anyways, I need you to do something for me." Rikun looked at the four of them.

"What is it, Third Heir?" Kubinashi asked.

"I need you to…"

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

"Have you heard? It was said that Gyuki actually treason against the Third Heir, trying to kill Young Master."

"It's probably true, look at the bandages on Gyuki and Third Heir. There was also the rumor spreading around."

"Hm? Then why is he attending the council meeting?"

"If that is true, a verdict is probably going to be done in this meeting."

"Is someone else coming? There is a seat next to the Third Heir."

Voices of the Nura clan's allied clan's heads sounded as they slowly seated themselves at the meeting room.

The three heirs sat apart from each other at the front with Nurarihyon at the middle, Rikun near the door and Rihan at the windows side. All of the other heads lined up at the sides facing each other in front of the heirs.

"Um…Third Heir?" Karasu Tengu called out, flying in front of him.

"Hm?" Rikun opened one of his closed eyes, looking at Karasu Tengu curiously.

"Is there…somebody else attending?" Karasu Tengu asked him, glancing at the seat next to Rikun.

"Un." Rikun closed his eye again, not offering any more explanation.

"Ah…don't you want to heal your wound first?" Karasu Tengu asked again, glancing at Rihan this time.

Hearing that and seeing Karasu Tengu looking at him, Rihan raised his hands in front of him. "Don't look at me, he wouldn't let me heal him."

"Eh?" Karasu Tengu looked at Rikun, who seems to have ignored that question.

Rihan reached over to Nurarihyon, who was drinking tea, while holding a hand over his mouth, to prevent the other yokais from seeing what he was saying. "Oi, Oyaji. Is it just me, or is that, Rikun is actually angry at us?"

Nurarihyon glanced sideways at Rikun at that statement. Seeing Rikun not reacting to anything, he went back drinking his tea.

"So, what exactly is going on?"

Nurarihyon and Rihan looked at Hitotsume, who had spoken.

"What do you mean, Hitotsume?" Rihan asked.

"About him!" Hitotsume pointed at Gyuki, who was sitting with his eyes closed as well. "He tried to kill the Young Master, right? So, why is he still here?" As Hitotsume continued to rattle on, Karasu Tengu slowly returned to his seat. Rikun remained still, not opening his eyes. "In the first place, why did this even happen with all the rumors going on?"

"Hitotsume, clam down, this-" Rihan started.

"Is the reason why we are having this meeting." Rikun cut in.

"Eh?" Every yokai looked at Rikun in slight surprise, noticing he seemed a bit different than usual.

"Besides, Hitotsume-Jiji" Hitotsume jerked slightly as Rikun opened his eyes to stare into his. "Shouldn't you, of all people, know of how the rumor went around?"

"Eh?" This time everyone was shocked to hear that. Even Rihan was blinking in shock. The only yokai that was not affected was Nurarihyon, who continued to drink his tea.

"Wh-Wh-What are you implying?" Hitotsume got angry with that, pointing a trembling finger at Rikun

"I am not implying anything. Although, your reaction does spark some curiosity." Rikun told him, before his attention was diverted to the door.

"You-!" Hitotsume trembled in anger.

"Um…Excuse me for interrupting." A voice came from outside.

"Hm?" Everyone was confused. Normally, when there was a meeting going on, there will be no interruptions.

"Come in." Rikun called out.

The door then slid opened, revealing to be Kubinashi, kneeling down.

"What is it? We are having an important meeting!" Hitotsume shouted, trying to gain back his dignity.

"Uh…Third Heir…" Kubinashi looked at Rikun, before glancing towards his side.

Rikun nodded and stood up, going near the door. He then reached out a hand to grab something and pulled. Everyone widened their eyes as Rikuo was slowly revealed to them. Rikun nodded again to Kubinashi, who nodded back and slid the door shut, before guiding the obviously nervous Rikuo to the seat beside him, and sat down as well.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

Kubinashi slowly made his way to the four yokais that stood near the meeting room.

"I wonder why Third Heir wants Young Master to attend this meeting?" Aotabo asked.

"Hmmm..." Kubinashi glanced at the meeting room in thought.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

"Eh? Rikuo?" Rihan said, looking between the two brothers in shock, while Nurarihyon sighed, as if he expected it.

Zen was looking at Rikun in shock as well.

_What are you planning, Rikun?_

Rikuo glanced at Rikun, gripping the hand that was still held in his, totally nervous, as this was his first time attending the Council meeting. Rikun squeezed his hand, reassuring him.

"…What is the Young Master doing here?" Hitotsume questioned, looking wryly between Rikun and Rikuo.

"Since this concerned the both of us, Rikuo should also attend to know what is going on. Is there any problems?" Rikun narrowed his eyes at the other yokais.

Everyone kept silent at that, not wishing to go against him.

"Now that Rikuo has joined us, I shall explain what happened." Rikun told them. "First off, all of you had heard right, Gyuki-Jiji over there had crossed swords with us, trying to kill Rikuo because he fear that Rikuo would be a burden to me. He even went as far to bring Rikuo to his place, so to make the job easier."

"That fool."

"Gyuki probably won't get this off that easily."

"However," Rikun continued. "It is also true that he did this in the interest of the Nura clan, he was trying to make sure I will be able to lead the clan well." Rikun looked at Rikuo, who nodded to him. "Therefore, in regards to Gyuki's actions," Rikun paused, noticing everyone was listening intently. "Rikuo and I, have decided to look over this and that what Gyuki-Jiji had done was justified"

"Huhhhh!" Hitotsume shouted out. "You are just going to let him off like that?"

"Now, now, Hitotsume." Rihan waved at him, smiling in approval at Rikun, who ignored him. "Isn't this just fine?"

"But-!"

Zen smiled at Rikun.

_He matured quite a bit…thanks to Rikuo, probably._

Zen glanced at Rikuo, who was smiling awkwardly as Hitotsume continued to protest.

"To add on, there was nothing to worry about." Rikun cut off Hitotsume's protest.

Nurarihyon, placed a hand over his eyes, as if dreading something.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hitotsume questioned.

Rikun glanced at Nurarihyon and Rihan. "Since all of this was just a test for me, right Jiji, Oyaji?"

…

..

.

"EHHHHHHHH!" Every yokai shouted hearing that. Nurarihyon only hung his head at that.

"Eh…?" Rihan had sweats coming out of his head. "How did you…"

"You just confirmed it." Rikun glared at Rihan, who had a big sweatdrop seeing it. "And it was pretty obvious. First, you gave me Nenekirimaru, then Rikuo's friend received an invitation with only eight people, you probably knew they were going ask one of us to go because of the one extra slot, right?" Rikun narrowed his eyes further, causing more sweatdrop to appear on Rihan's head "After which, there was the rumor going around, and the most obvious of all," Rikun pointed at the other two heirs. "Is that both of you seems to have no care about it when you heard of the rumor."

"How are you so sure that we heard of the rumor, some yokais in the house did not ev-" Rihan tried to save themselves.

"If even Okaa-san had heard of it, the two of you would definitely have heard about it." Rikun interrupted.

Rikuo only nodded in agreement, scratching his head. "I kind of figured it out too, since there were so many coincidences when I was at Ume Rakuen."

"Which brings me back to the point of this meeting." Rikun slammed his hand down on the floor, startling all of the yokais. He glowered at the other two heirs. "Which one of you, decided to involve Rikuo into this? I know that it can't be Gyuki-Jiji, since he would never think of such a thing."

"Uh…we suggested it?" Rihan sweatdropped, while Nurarihyon did not meet Rikun's gaze. "Never thought that Gyuki would actually take it so seriously…"

"…I see." Rikun closed his eyes.

Rihan blinked. "No more shouts, or screams?"

Rikun glared at Rihan again. "Do you want me to?"

Rihan quickly shake his head. Rikuo laughed nervously as he watched his father getting intimidated by Rikun.

Rikun then looked at the other yokais. "However, a test or not, Gyuki-Jiji went through all of this, because he truly thinks it that way. So I will now clarify this." The yokais watched as Rikun wrapped a hand over Rikuo's waist, bringing him closer. Rikuo squealed when Rikun did that.

"R-Rikun!"

"As I have told Gyuki-Jiji," Rikun brought his and Rikuo's hand up. "While Rikuo may be my weakness, he is also my strength. He is the one that pushes me to the limit so I could protect this family. Without him, I am nothing." Rikun then kisses the back of Rikuo's hand, causing Rikuo to blush brightly. "And while I am at it, I want all of you to know this." Rikun narrowed his eyes at them. "I, Nura Rikun, the Third Heir of the Nura clan, hereby take Nura Rikuo, the Young Master of the Nura clan, as my one and only mate when he comes of age. If there is anyone who dares to touch him after this incident…" Rikun trailed off, letting his Fear speak for him.

All the allied clan heads bowed their heads at Rikun, showing that they understood. Rikuo flushed at the declaration, while Nurarihyon and Rihan were impressed by the way Rikun had handled this.

"That was impressive, Rikun!" Rihan smiled proudly at Rikun, before it faded away as Rikun scowled at him.

"I have not forgiven you yet." Rikun growled out.

Rikuo sweatdropped as Rikun continued to growl at Rihan, before turning towards the front, noticing that Gyuki was staring at him. Rikuo simply smiled at him. Stunned, Gyuki offered a small smile to Rikuo.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

_~That evening~_

Rihan was walking along the corridor by himself, looking left and right warily. Getting into the dinning room, Rihan sweatdropped as he only saw Wakana kneeling there, as if waiting for him.

"Ah, Rihan-san! I was waiting for you!" Wakana smiled at him. "Please come and sit down."

"A-Ah…" Rihan slowly made his way in front of Wakana and sat down.

Silence filled the room as Wakana continued to smile at him. However, that only made him even more nervous.

"W-Wakana?"

"Yes, Rihan-san?" She continued to smile.

"…" Rihan sweatdropped even more. "…It's nothing…"

"Ah, I know! You must be tired. Let me give you a massage!" Wakana stood up and went behind Rihan, placing her hands on Rihan's shoulder.

"Eh? No…Wakana, i-it's all right. I will be fi-AHHHHH!" Rihan screamed in pain as Wakana pinched his back.

"Hm? Isn't it all better, Rihan-san?" Wakana smiled again.

Rihan stared wide eye at Wakana, multiple sweatdrops rolling down at the back of his head, as Wakana advanced forward.

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

"Poor Otou-san." Rikuo sweatdropped, as he sat on one of the branches at the cherry blossom tree, hearing the screams that continue on and on. "After dealing with so much pranks in the afternoon, he now had to face Okaa-san."

"Hn. That's what he get for involving you just to test me. Too bad we can't get Jiji as well." Rikun pulled Rikuo towards him, settling him so that Rikuo was sitting on his lap.

"I never did get to ask you, Rikun. What happened to my friends?"

"Don't worry, Yuki-Onna managed to them back home safely, however, you will have to explain the rest to your friends tomorrow, since you did not go to school today."

"Urgh…"

The comfortable silence was occasionally broken by Rihan's screams.

"Rikun, do you…mean what you said at today's meeting?" Rikuo asked suddenly.

Rikun looked at Rikuo, who was looking down, fiddling Rikun's sleeves shyly.

Rikun smiled, placing a finger under Rikuo's chin and lift his head up. "Of course, I wouldn't said that if I don't mean it, you know."

Rikuo stared at Rikun for a while, before smiling gently at him, really happy to hear that. Rikun felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw that. He then brought his lips to cover Rikuo's in a sweet kiss.

_Yes. That's the smile I want to protect._

They then slowly ended the kiss, panting softly.

"…I wonder where Jii-chan had went?" Rikuo said, after hearing another scream from Rihan.

"Who knows."

* * *

_**Simple things are things that means the most**_

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Nurarihyon-sama."

Nurarihyon turned around to see Yamabuki standing outside his room.

"Oh, Yamabuki…you are not with Wakana, are you?" Nurarihyon asked cautiously.

Yamabuki giggled, "Don't worry, I won't do anything like what Wakana is doing to Rihan now."

Nurarihyon sweatdropped as he heard another scream coming out from his son, straight after Yamabuki had finished that sentence. He sighed, "Wakana sure is scary for just being a human."

Yamabuki giggled again, looking at Nurarihyon, who was drinking his tea with a troubled face. "That's why you tried to ease her first by asking her to accompany you, right?"

Nurarihyon blinked at Yamabuki. "Ho? I have been found out? Not that it does me any good. I guess that's what they mean when they said 'Never get in between the lioness and her cubs'."

Yamabuki giggled at the look Nurarihyon was showing, as Rihan's scream continues.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Maybe they will think twice again before trying to use Rikuo to test Rikun *Chuckles*_

_So all this was just a test after all! Not that Rikun was happy about it. Poor Rihan, hope that he will be all right. I guess it's always the kind and quiet ones that needs watching out for. Wonder what will happen next?_

_That's all Folks! Do leave me a review and tell me your opinions!_


	10. Unsettling winds

_Marisay-chan finally writing again! Haaa…Busy, busy…I am soooo busy! Apologies for not updating in a while, but I am just so busy! T_T Another reason why I was late in updating this was because I was conflicted as to whether I wanted to put the Shikoku arc in…_

_I have fallen in love with deviantart recently ^_^ To those who really love Rikuo x Night Rikuo, I really encourage you to have a look at this person's drawings: Alasse-Tasartir.(Cant put the URL link here T_T . Just type "Nurarihyon name" or "Nura bloom" at the search bar and you will find the comics!) __It makes me go "Kyaaa!" and made me love the pairing even more! If possible, I might try to draw some the scenes from my stories as well!_

_To __**Eien-Kiseki**__: I apologize first if you find this arc a bit too longwinded. However, I decided to add it in the end, as it might affect the future of the Nura clan. (I am not saying what yet ^_^) So I hope you will be patient to see this through. ^_^_

_To __**Hayate The Soul Reaper**__: A love rival, huh? *Grins* Actually, I already had someone else in mind…but we shall see, hm? *Chuckles*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story ^_^_

_Please note: Doing some advertisement here haha! Do have a look at 'A broken promise', its sequel, 'The fate mirrors' as well as a new one shot, 'We are one', if you have not done so! Also do stand up against, Critics United (I believe that's their name), a group of regular Fanfiction users who have been flaming on other author's works for fun and caused their stories to be deleted. (Why would they do such a thing?)_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and Italics are thoughts in the flashbacks**_

_*In Italics within stars are Telepathic thoughts between Rikun and Rikuo*_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~Somewhere in a dark room~_

A figure slowly made their way in the room, before kneeling in the middle of the room.

"What took you so long to report back?" A voice growled out.

A chuckle reverberated.

"Come now, we shouldn't blame him, it is hard to get information after all! Don't worry, I'm sure Mother Mary will forgive you." Another voice came in.

"Keh. Again with the ridiculous name." The previous voice scoffed.

"…What did you say?"

"Enough, both of you. Do not be distracted." The third voice commanded.

Sounds of snort could be heard.

"...How did the plan go?" The third voice addressed to the figure at the middle.

The figure bowed his head. "…Unfortunately, the yokai that was first placed at the building was easily defeated. After that, the Kyuso clan was entirely wiped out."

"Useless bunch, they are the weakest of all yokai, can't even call them yokais. They bring shame to yokais instead." The first voice commented, disgust could be heard in their tone.

"May god bless them."

"Would you stop that? You are a yokai, and you believe all that stuff?"

"…I will overlook that, since you have no mortality."

"I shouldn't have. I am a yokai."

"Ahhhh! Will you two stop it? I am here to listen for information! Not to the both of you squabbling like a couple!" A child's voice cut through.

"What about the rumor that went around?" The third voice asked, ignoring the spluttering at the background.

"Yes, about that…it turns out to be just a test for the Third Heir."

"…But it is true that he has a weakness, right?"

"…That is not clearly stated. The Third Heir mentioned that his weakness is also his strength." The figure hesitatingly replied.

"Just what have you been gathering? You have no definite answer and that rumor was just a phony at the end, so that means that, we actually waited for nothing?" The second voice growled after hearing that, the tone became sour due to the earlier comment.

Another chuckle sounded, diverting all the attention towards the direction of the sound.

"What is so funny, stupid geezer?"

"Kekekeh. Shouldn't we think of the next plan instead? The lady would not be happy if she see us lazing around."

"What do you propose?" The third voice questioned.

"Why not we confirm, if the statement the Third Heir had made was true?"

"But how are you going to do that?" The child-like voice asked.

"Simple." A photo slowly made its way to the kneeling figure. "Use him."

The figure picked the picture up, which shows a young man in a uniform. "…This is…"

"Kekekeh. He is quite unsatisfied with the way his father handle things right now." A sword was then thrown at the figure, who caught it. "Give this to him. If I am right, he should already be at Ukiyoe Town."

The figure bowed deeply, before retreating to the shadows to fulfill his assignment.

"…Will it really work?" The third voice muttered.

Chuckling could be heard again. "Let's just wait and see…"

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

_~Nura main house~_

Nurarihyon slowly made his way around the house, looking left and right cautiously, before he reached the room that the three heirs always gathered together. Sliding the door opened, Nurarihyon blinked once, looking down at the ground.

"…What happened to you, Rihan?"

Rihan was currently at the room, however, instead of his usual sitting arrangement, which would consist of him sitting with one leg propped up and a pipe on his hand. Rihan was lying on the ground, facing downwards, his hands and legs stretched out.

"…" Rihan answered.

Nurarihyon sweatdropped at the response he received, as he closed the door behind him and walked to the front to settle himself down.

Silence filled in as Nurarihyon stared at his son, who did not move a single inch.

"…That bad, huh?"

"…"

Nurarihyon's eyebrow twitched.

"You screamed like a woman last night."

"…"

"Can't handle your own wife?"

"…"

A vein popped on Nurarihyon's forehead at the continuous silence he had received. Frowning deeply, Nurarihyon uttered,

"Wakana is coming."

The reaction was instantaneously. Rihan's body visibly tensed up, his Fear quickly enveloping him, making him disappear from sight.

A big sweatdrop rolled down from Nurarihyon's head at the reaction. Sighing out loudly, Nurarihyon closed one of his eyes and let his Fear sliced through the room to disperse Rihan's Fear, revealing Rihan, who was still at the same position.

"Didn't know that you became such a coward over the night, Rihan."

"…Oyaji…" Rihan muttered, his face still faced on the ground. "…Do you mind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do mind. It's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you, you know?" Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow.

Rihan slowly lifted his head up, revealing eyes that shown exhaustion. "…That's what all of you always do to me."

"You are the exception, not the norm." Nurarihyon waved the comment off. "One would think that you just came back from a war, looking like that."

"Urgh…" Rihan let his head hit the floor.

"Is it really that bad?" Nurarihyon asked curiously.

Rihan looked at him, a blank expression on his face. "Why don't you go and try it then? Speaking of which," His eyebrows twitched. "Why didn't you get punished as well? You contributed just as muc-Ow, ow, ow!" Rihan tried to get up, but was stopped by the stinging pain on his back, courtesy of Wakana's 'massage' last night.

Nurarihyon watched with a bead of sweat on his cheek, as Rihan went back to his original position, letting his face hit the ground with pained groans.

"…You didn't even get prank at all." Rihan whined, his voice slightly muffled against the ground.

"Because I expected it and managed to evade all of it." Nurarihyon helped himself to a cup of tea. "Besides, the one who said that Gyuki should use Rikuo to lure Rikun, was you."

"More like you went ahead and hid like a coward…and it was just a suggestion, besides you agreed to it as well…"

Nurarihyon sipped on his tea. "…But it turned out well, no?"

"Un." Rihan lifted his head again. "With this, Rikun will know that there will be yokais trying to get to him using Rikuo, and he will have to find a way to prevent that."

Nurarihyon nodded in agreement, closing his eyes while taking another sip on his tea.

Rihan looked at his father drinking his tea in a relax mode. Blinking, he asked, "…Oyaji, how's the investigation going on?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Rihan?" Nurarihyon continued drinking.

Rihan narrowed his eye at Nurarihyon. "You know what I am talking about."

Nurarihyon paused his action, still holding his cup up high, but not drinking it. Rihan continued to stare at Nurarihyon as he contemplated about Rihan's statement.

Nurarihyon then sighed, placing his cup down, before folding his arms under his sleeves. "It is not confirmed if it is them…Karasu Tengu is still searching for the source."

"Still? Usually he will be faster than that…" Rihan commented, gently rubbing his back to smooth the pain.

Nurarihyon opened his eyes to look at Rihan. "We were sidetracked by the whole Gyuki stuff…" Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes, muttering the last part. "There also seems to be something going on at Shikoku."

"Shikoku?" Rihan frowned, pausing his action.

"Never mind that…anyways," Nurarihyon glanced at Rihan. "Aren't you hungry?"

"What?" Rihan blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"You did not join us for breakfast today."

Rihan sweatdropped, letting his hand fall forward in front of him. "…I…didn't think that was a good idea…I will get food later…"

Nurarihyon sighed. "Nura clan's Second Supreme Commander, skipping breakfast for fear of facing his wife's wrath, and said wife is a human at that." He shook his head mockingly. "Exactly what hope lies in this clan? I take it that you spend the night in this room?"

"Shut up, Oyaji!" Rihan growled, embarrassed by the things his father had said, since it was all the truth. "If it were you, you would do the same as well!" He pointed at Nurarihyon, who snorted.

Rihan then sighed. "I just hope Rikuo is not as angry as Wakana is."

Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow at Rihan. "You are actually worried about Rikuo getting angry?"

"Of course I am, from what I heard, Rikuo almost got hurt badly! Gyuki's subordinate is rather vicious." Rihan frowned at the question. "I don't want him to get upset at me…sometimes, Rikuo has a gaze that could make one feel so guilty that it hurts. Faced that once." Rihan winced, remembering something.

Nurarihyon nodded, as if knowing what he was talking about. "Although, I don't think he will be angry…besides," He blinked. "Shouldn't you be worrying the other one?"

"Hm? You mean, Rikun?" Rihan then waved his hand lazily at Nurarihyon. "Not at all, I'm sure he will get over it-AHHHHHHHH!" Rihan screamed out, when a foot suddenly came out of nowhere, and stepped on his back not so gently.

"Hoo? Sorry, Oyaji. Didn't see you there." Rikun smirked down at him, holding a plate on one hand.

Rihan shakily looked up at him, expression filled with pain. "…You sure don't look sorry."

Rikun snorted. "Maybe because I am not." He then proceeded to walk over Rihan, making sure to press his weight on the leg that was on Rihan's back, gaining more pained screams from Rihan.

Nurarihyon stayed silent, watching Rikun settled himself next to Rihan, and placed the plate in front of Rihan, who blinked at the plate, which was filled with food. Rihan glanced at Rikun, who was staring back.

"Don't look at me like that. I was just following Okaa-san's order…although I don't think you deserved it." Rikun huffed.

"Yamabuki? Ahhhh. She is the best!" Rihan then started eating, still lying on the floor, as it was still too painful to move around.

"The best, huh? Maybe I should tell that to Wakana Okaa-san." Rikun grinned.

Rihan choked on his food slightly at that. Coughing, Rihan said with a deadpanned look, "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely." Rikun smirked, before turning to Nurarihyon. "I will find a way to get you as well, Jiji."

Nurarihyon simply picked his cup up and resumed drinking.

"By the way, Rikun. Did you teach Rikuo how to fight?" Rihan asked, once he finishes his food, clapping his hands together. "Thanks for the food."

"Of course I did. I had too because something was going on." Rikun glared at the both of them.

Ignoring the glare, Rihan slowly sat up. "Gyuki mentioned that, Gozumaru, the next head of the Gyuki clan, had a hard time fighting Rikuo even though he just learnt how to fight, until Gozumaru brought out his Fear that is." Rihan grinned at Rikun. "Keeping the training all to yourself, huh?"

Rikun huffed and looked out at the backyard with an angry expression.

Nurarihyon glanced at Rikun. "Rikun-"

"I know why you did this. I know." Rikun interrupted. "But that does not mean I will forgive you for this." Rikun then gave a disgruntled expression. "…yet."

Rihan smiled. "Of course." Rihan then turned serious. "But you have got to really understand why we suggested this in the first place, Rikun. Rikuo is coming of age soon, and once the two of you mate, there will be no turning back. Yokais will start using whatever means to get our weakness…" Rihan's gaze suddenly looked glazed. "…And I do not want that to happen to the both of you."

Nurarihyon tightened his jaws at that while Rikun stared at his father.

"…I understand, Oyaji." Rikun muttered softly. "I don't really need you to tell me that." Rikun closed his eyes. "I know that other yokais will start to use Rikuo as a means to get me…I know…"

Sounds of leaves rustling could be heard at the backyard as silence waved through.

"But that is not what I am angry at."

Nurarihyon and Rihan blinked at the sudden comment. "Eh?"

Rikun glared at the both of them. "I am angry of the fact that, you chose this way to tell Rikuo about it! Do you know he blame himself for this?" He curled his hands. "He blames himself to the point that he almost told me if only he did not get close to me, if only he did not love me romantically, this whole mess wouldn't have happened!"

"He would have found out about this sooner or later." Nurarihyon commented.

Rikun huffed, before standing up, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rihan blinked at the sudden departure.

"To prepare for more pranks." Rikun deadpanned, leaving the place.

Rihan sweatdropped. "…Maybe I should just stay here the whole day…" He turned to the front, only to see Nurarihyon staring at him intently.

"…Yes?" Rihan raised his eyebrows.

Nurarihyon stared for a bit more before closing his eyes. "…You still blame yourself."

Rihan blinked. "Is that a question or a statement? Sheesh…" Rihan looked at the backyard, staring at nothing.

"You know, Oyaji…" Rihan suddenly spoke after a moment of silence. "Is it normal?"

"What is?" Nurarihyon opened his eyes.

Rihan looked at Nurarihyon in the eyes. "For a yokai to be afraid in normal circumstances?"

Nurarihyon merely blinked at the question.

"Kind of ironic actually…I mean, yokais uses Fear, right? Installing fear using Fear, fighting other yokais with Fear…and here I am, actually afraid even though I am not doing any of those…" Rihan covered his expression with his hair.

Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you afraid of…or rather, who, are afraid **for**, Rihan?"

"…" Rihan hesitated for a while before he opened his mouth. "It's-"

"Ahhhh! I overslept! Aotabo, why didn't you wake me up?" Tsurara's voice could be heard, masking everything Rihan said.

Nurarihyon shut his eyes after hearing what Rihan had said, despite the Tsurara's loud voice.

"…We will cross that bridge when we come to it, Rihan."

Rihan remained silent.

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

"Young Master had already left the place! Stupid Ao!" Tsurara rushed through the hallway, going to the front gate, where Aotabo was waiting for her.

As she rushed through, she noticed two figures walking towards her at the corner of her eyes. Backtracking in shock, she turned to the two figures.

"Gozumaru! Mezumaru! What are you two doing here?" Tsurara said in shock.

"Yo, Snow child." Gozumaru smirked at her. "As for why we are doing here, why don't you ask that Third Heir of yours?"

"I am not a child." Tsurara narrowed her eyes. "What has Third Heir got to do with this?"

"It seems that we will be staying here from now on under Third Heir's orders." Mezumaru grinned. "At least, that's what we were told."

"And that's how it is, so we will be seeing each other more often. Please take good care of us." Gozumaru gave Tsurara a scary grin, before walking off.

"Take good care of us!" Mezumaru flapped his sleeves at Tsurara, following Gozumaru.

"Urg…" Tsurara watched them walked off with a disbelief expression. "That's…not possible…" She trembled.

"Oiiii, Yuki-Onna! Where are you? We are going to miss Young Master at this rate!" Aotabo's voice shouted out.

"Ah!" Tsurara looked frantically at the direction where Aotabo's voice came as well as the direction Gozumaru and Mezumaru had gone. "Argh! I will deal with this later! Young Master is more important now!" Tsurara then rushed off.

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

"Hey, Gozumaru." Mezumaru spoke, as they walked along the corridor. "Why are we here, anyway?"

"Hn. How should I know?" Gozumaru replied.

"You don't think that…" Mezumaru gulped slightly. "…the Third Heir will punish us? Maybe that's the reason why he wants us here…Ugh…I hope not, I had enough from the Sanba Garasu." He rubbed his horse skull tenderly.

"What for?" Gozumaru glanced at Mezumaru. "From what I heard, The First and Second Supreme Commander gave Gyuki-sama the permission to do this."

"But you strayed from the original plan by attacking Young Master." Mezumaru told him. "We were suppose to just bring the Young Master to Gyuki-sama, and wait for the Third Heir to appear…besides, didn't you hear about yesterday?"

"As if I had a choice." Gozumaru frowned. "Why, what happened yesterday?"

Mezumaru scratched his cheeks. "It seems that Third Heir was not really impressed by the plan, and the Second Supreme Commander suffered a lot from it."

"Only the Second Supreme Commander?" Gozumaru asked.

Mezumaru shrugged.

"Whatever, I am not afraid of Third Heir." Gozumaru declared. "If he wants to punish us, go ahead then, and maybe I can pay him back for cutting my claws off as well."

"Shall I take that as an invitation?"

Gozumaru and Mezumaru tensed up at the sudden voice. Quickly turning around, the both of them were greeted of the sight of Rikun, standing there with a smirk.

_When did he-_

_I do not even sense him!_

Mezumaru and Gozumaru thought respectively.

Rikun let his gaze landed on Gozumaru. "Your name is Gozumaru, huh?"

Gozumaru clenched his hands, feeling slightly intimidated for some reason. He then nodded stiffly in respond to Rikun's question.

Rikun's smirk widened, as if knowing how Gozumaru was feeling. He then turned to Mezumaru, who jerked. "And you?"

"M-Mezumaru." Mezumaru stuttered.

"I see…" Rikun remarked. "Well then, Gozumaru, Mezumaru, please follow me." Rikun then walked ahead of them.

"Eh?" The two yokai blinked.

Rikun glanced back at them. "You want to know why you are here, right? I requested," Rikun smirked again. "Gyuki-Jiji to bring you here so I could speak with the both of you…regarding about the security and manpower purposes, as well as…something else."

Gozumaru could not help but flinched, when Rikun looked at him specifically when he mentioned the last two words.

"Come on then, let's go to my room for a nice, long," Rikun grinned at them. "…chat."

Gozumaru and Mezumaru swallowed with difficultly.

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

Rikuo sweatdropped as he watched Kiyotsugu sulk at one corner, muttering something.

"Um, Kiyojuji-san?" Rikuo asked, tapping Kiyotsugu's shoulder.

"Hmmm…?" Kiyotsugu turned around, looking at Rikuo with teary eyes.

Rikuo sweatdropped even more at that.

"Don't mind him, he was like that as well yesterday." Saori told him. "He was upset because he did not get to see the yokais while we were at the trip."

"Is that so…?"

"Speaking of which, are you all right, Rikuo-kun? You went missing after the trip and you did not come to school yesterday." Kana asked him, looking worried.

"Ah…about that, sorry for disappearing like that…there was some circumstances, so I could not make it to school yesterday." Rikuo smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Still, you should have told us, before disappearing like that." Kana said. "Oikawa-san was the one telling us that you will be fine…" Kana placed a hand on her chin. "Which was weird, considering she was unconscious the whole time." She whispered the last part.

Rikuo simply laughed nervously, having no idea how to explain that. He then turned around, sensing someone was watching him. The first thing he noticed, was that Yura was staring at him, quite closely, to the point that their nose was almost touching.

"I-Is something the matter, Keikain-san?" Rikuo asked, a bead of sweat appearing on his cheek at the close proximity.

"No, nothing." Yura replied, still staring at him.

Rikuo could only sweatdropped again.

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

_~After school~_

"Haaa…"

Tsurara and Aotabo watched as Rikuo slumped over, while walking home.

"Um, Young Master, are you all right?" Tsurara asked, looking at him in concern.

"Un…" Rikuo sighed, signs of exhaustion visible on his face. "I think Keikain-san is suspecting something…she have been staring at me all day."

"I will actually be surprised if she don't." Tsurara commented.

"Eh? Why?" Rikuo turned to Tsurara in shock.

"Well, to be honest, Young Master. You have not given any explanation to them, only giving them vague answers. Your other friends are really st-oblivious, not to question anything." Tsurara told him bluntly.

"…What were you going to call them just now?" Rikuo sweatdropped, before sighing out. "…But it is better if they stayed that way…"

Rikuo paused in his walking suddenly, feeling winds picking up around him.

"Young Master?" Aotabo questioned, seeing him stopped walking.

Without warning, Rikuo grabbed both of their hands with each of his hands and started running.

"Whoa! Y-Young Master?"

Tsurara and Aotabo wanted to ask him what was going on, however, before they could, a road mirror that they just happened run past, was suddenly sliced up, spreading broken glasses in their direction. Aotabo quickly moved forward to block those from reaching Rikuo, while Tsurara blew out to stop the glasses's movement.

"This way!" Rikuo shouted, running to a small alley with Tsurara and Aotabo following.

Several figures stood at the top of a building as they watched the three of them ran into the alley.

A prominent figure within the figures smirked. "You can run, but you can't hide."

"What shall we do now?" One of the figures asked.

"We wait."

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

"Haa! Haa!" Rikuo panted, placing his hands on his knees once they reached the front gate of the Nura main house, trying catch his breath.

"Wh-what was that?" Tsurara questioned, panting slightly as well.

"I don't know, but we should inform the heirs about this." Aotabo said.

Rikuo and Tsurara nodded getting to the backyard, where they felt most of the presences there. Upon reaching the backyard, they saw Nurarihyon kneeling at the corridor, with Rihan, who was trying to take out what looks like gum from his hair, and Hihi, the head of the Kanto Great Ape Alliance, at each of his side. Rikun was currently pouring water at the top of Kappa's head while other small yokais run around the backyard.

Rikuo blinked at what Rikun was doing, giving a small chuckle.

_That was usually my job._

"Ah, welcome back, Rikuo. Yuki-Onna and Aotabo as well" Nurarihyon greeted them, holding a cup of tea in his hands.

"We are back." Rikuo said, still panting a little bit.

"Rikuo!" Rikun smiled at him, before it faded away when he saw Rikuo panting. "What's wrong?" He quickly dropped what he was doing and went to Rikuo's side.

"Ah, about that-" Rikuo started.

"Rikuo!"

All the yokais present turned their attention to the voice, seeing Zen standing at the corner of the corridor with a worried look.

"Hm? Is something wro-whoaaaa! Zen-san!" Rikuo was cut off when Zen suddenly rushed towards him and started patting his body, searching for something.

"Oi, oi, Zen! What are you doing?" Rikun asked, a vein popped on his head, seeing how Zen was touching Rikuo.

"…Not injured…" Zen muttered. He then turned to Tsurara and Aotabo. "Are the either of you injured?"

Both of them shook their head, confused as to why Zen was asking this.

"Is something the matter, Zen?" Rihan inquired, giving up on taking the gum out of hair, standing up to walk towards them, with Nurarihyon and Hihi following.

Zen frowned. "…I smelt poison, mainly on Rikuo."

"Poison?" Rikun jerked his head at Rikuo, knowing that Zen was able to distinguish the smell of poisons, because he worked with it for a long time. He then started searching for injuries himself by touching Rikuo.

"I'm fine." Rikuo gently grabbed Rikun's hands and held them in his hands.

"It must be from the attack earlier…" Aotabo mused, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Attack?" The three heirs repeated.

"You were attacked on your way here?" Rikun widened his eyes, tightening his grip on Rikuo's hands.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Young Master, we would have really been injured." Tsurara said.

"Hm? Rikuo did?" Rihan blinked, looking at Rikuo in surprise.

Aotabo nodded. "Young Master suddenly grabbed our hands and started running while we were walking." He then proceeded to explain what happened earlier.

Rikuo rubbed the back of his head. "I just suddenly feel that we should get out of there…" He trailed off, feeling arms wrapping around him. Looking back, he saw Rikun, hugging him from behind with his eyes closed.

Rikuo blinked, sensing turmoil within Rikun. He then leaned back to Rikun, squeezing Rikun's hands and closed his eyes.

_*Rikun?*_

_*…I am just glad that you are not hurt.*_

Rikuo smiled.

_*You worry too much, Rikun.*_

Rikun merely tightened his hold on Rikuo, before a cough interrupted them, making them open their eyes, to see all the other yokais looking at them with amused smirks, grins and blushes.

Rikuo blushed, forgetting that they are within the presence of others, while Rikun only raised an eyebrow. Despite that, Rikuo made no movement to remove himself off Rikun, which pleases Rikun a lot.

"Hey, First Supreme Commander. Would you let me take this case?"

"Hm?" Nurarihyon glanced to the side, seeing Hihi looking at him, or at least, his mask was turned to him. "Ho? You want to find the cause of this, Hihi?"

Hihi nodded. "Seeing the declaration Third Heir had made yesterday," Hihi tilted his head at Rikun, who was listening to the conversation. "made me realized that there are still things that I could do, instead of just lying around doing nothing. So, how about it?"

Nurarihyon rubbed his chin in thought, before closing his eyes. "Do as you wish. However, if anything happens, you will have to deal with it yourself."

"Haha, of course." Hihi told him, slowly making his way to the entrance. "I bring some dessert back once I am done."

"Well that's done." Rihan commented, watching Hihi leave. Turning to Rikuo and Rikun, "But are you really all right, Ri-" Rihan paused, seeing the look of fear on Rikuo's face. "Rikuo?"

Rikun looked down at Rikuo when he did not respond to Rihan. Noticing Rikuo was looking at the direction that Hihi just left, Rikun place a hand of Rikuo's cheek, "Rikuo?"

Rikuo was startled when he felt that. "Eh? Huh? Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong? You look really frighten just now." Rihan asked, patting his head. "Zen, maybe we should check Rikuo again. Yuki-Onna, Aotabo, the both of you as well." Rihan then grabbed Rikuo out of Rikun's grasp, pushing Rikuo inside the house with Zen, Tsurara and Aotabo following.

"Ahhhh…Otou-san! I'm fine!" Rikuo's protest went unheard as Rihan continued to push him into a room.

Nurarihyon and Rikun blinked after them. Both of them then chuckled a little, hearing Rikuo asked Rihan about the gum on his head.

Rikun turned serious. "Jiji, did you see Rikuo's reaction?"

Nurarihyon nodded. "Un. I saw it as well." He turned to Rikun. "It seems to be starting already, prepare yourself."

Rikun narrowed his eyes.

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

_~That night~_

"Urgh…"

Hihi struggled to get up, his whole body was filled with cuts, as though a sharp blade had sliced through him. Surrounding him, was his clan, none of which survived.

"Die."

Hihi could only watch as a gust of wind rushed towards him. He chuckled, "It…seems that I was unable to bring the promised dessert, First Supreme Commander." He then blacked out, not aware of black feathers scattering around him.

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

_~Near midnight, Nura main house~_

Yokais gathered around a room, trying to see what was going on by peering into the opened door. They were startled when a figure suddenly appeared at the door.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE A PATIENT? SCRAM!" Zen shouted at them.

All the yokais squealed in fright, running off frantically, not wishing to face Zen's wrath.

"Jeez…" Zen coughed into his hands while shutting the door behind him. "This is not a show." He then walked towards the middle of the room, where Hihi was lying in the bed, with Rihan using his healing powers to heal him. Nurarihyon was kneeling nearby as well. "How is he, Second Heir?"

Rihan finished healing the cuts on Hihi's body. "I have managed to heal all of his physical injuries, however, like what happened to Rikuo, I can't heal the poison that is within him. We will have to rely on your medicine, Zen."

Zen nodded. "Leave it to me."

Rihan glanced at his father, who had not spoken a word since Hihi was brought in. He was startled, when Nurarihyon suddenly stood up and left the room without a word.

Rihan sighed and stood up as Zen started to make the medicine. "Where are Rikun and the others?"

"Karasu Tengu got them to meet in a room once he had heard of this."

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

"What do you mean? We are not enough to protect Young Master?"

"That's right! Are you saying that we are weak?"

The door slid opened to reveal Karasu Tengu on one side, and Rikun, Rikuo, Tsurara and Aotabo on the other side. All of them turned when the door opened.

"Ah! Otou-san! Will Hihi-san be all right?" Rikuo asked, eyes looking worriedly at him.

Rihan walked into the room, sliding the door closed, and took a seat near Rikuo while ruffling his head. "Hihi will be fine, however, it might take a while before he wakes up." He turned to Karasu Tengu. "So, what's going on?"

"I have decided to increase the number of bodyguards for Rikuo-sama, as it seems that whoever is attacking, is heading for our clan head on, and also you were attacked this afternoon, from what I heard." Karasu Tengu said.

"Un…but wouldn't Tsurara and Aotabo be enough, I trust them to protect me fully." Rikuo told Karasu Tengu.

"Young Master…" Tsurara and Aotabo looked at Rikuo happily.

"Not a chance!" Karasu Tengu pointed at them. "We are now in a dire situation, if Young master was assaulted today, it means that the attacker will very well try the same thing again! Also, if Third Heir have not sent my children, Hihi-sama would have been killed." Karasu Tengu turned to Rikun and Rihan. "I will send bodyguards for the both of you as well.

"Ah? I don't need bodyguards." Rikun said, with Rihan nodding in agreement.

"Like I said," Karasu Tengu suddenly got comically bigger. "This is a very serious situation, we cannot afford to be negligent in our security! Other clan heads will also received protection as well! Even a single mistake will cost us a lot, so no complaints! That is all, I will send the bodyguards tomorrow." Everyone in the room was blown back a bit as Karasu Tengu shouted at them, before he left the room.

"Jeez…that Karasu Tengu…" Rihan scratched his head.

Rikuo sighed, smiling reassuring at Tsurara and Aotabo, who looked disheartened, before looking at Rikun, who was rubbing his ear. "I didn't know you sent Sanba Garasu to follow Hihi-san."

Rikun glanced at Rikuo. "You are the one who prompt me to do that."

Rikuo blinked. "Eh? Me?"

"I don't know if you noticed, Rikuo, but you were looking at Hihi-Jiji's direction after he left, with quite a terrified look, as though you know something is going to happen to him." Rikun told him.

"Oh…"

Rihan smiled, ruffling Rikuo's head more. "Don't worry, Hihi will be fine. He is strong."

"Un." Rikuo nodded and sweatdropped as Rikun slapped Rihan's hands away from him.

* * *

_**Winds that are filled with poison**_

* * *

_~On a rooftop~_

"How was it?" A figure asked.

"Managed to injure one of their clan member, before he was rescued away." Another figure said, the wind whipping around them viciously. "Tomorrow, I will be aiming for the higher rank one."

"Is that so?" The first figure turned to look at the view. They grinned.

"Well then, shall we pay them a visit tomorrow as well?"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Jeez…I think I am having a bit of a writer's block…the Shikoku arc is really a hard one to write…_

_I had a great time writing the aftermath of Wakana's massage haha! Poor Rihan! And poor Gozumaru as well, Rikun seems to have something planned for him and Mezumaru. Yura also seems to be suspecting something…will this cause trouble for the Nura clan?_

_So, what exactly is happening? Who, does the voices belong to? Who is giving them the information? Also, what exactly are Nurarihyon and Rihan talking about? What is Rihan afraid of? Or rather, who, he is afraid for? And who is attacking them?_

_That's all Folks! Reviews make me renewed!_


	11. Shikoku yokais

_Marisay-chan finally writing again! Whew…I am really dying here…so busy…I will probably get even later in updating T_T_

_To __**CrescentFlame**__: I am still thinking about it, it might change at the later chapters ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and Italics are thoughts in the flashback**_

_*In Italics within stars are Telepathic thoughts between Rikun and Rikuo*_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

The next morning, Rikuo went to school as usual…with a few additional.

Rikuo sweatdropped as he stared ahead, while walking to school. Glancing behind him, he could spot Tsurara and Aotabo following closely behind him, not getting seen by other people, as usual.

_That itself is already very uncomfortable…_

Rikuo then looked in front again, the sweatdrop on his head grew bigger as he saw three figures near him. Those three figures belonged to, Kejoro, Kappa and Kubinashi.

_Why are they trying to disguise as humans when they could just do what Tsurara and Ao is doing right now?_

Rikuo held his head on his hand at that. Looking at Kejoro first, another sweatdrop formed on his head.

…_Why is she wearing a school uniform?_

As he watched on, he could see that Kejoro seemed to enjoy the clothes she was wearing, twirling her skirt around, and not realizing that she was attracting the attention of some males whom were walking along the path.

Rikuo gave a blank look when he saw that, before looking at his next bodyguard, Kappa. For being a first time trying to blend with humans, Kappa have great taste in clothes, looking to be a normal boy with headphones and reading a book in hand while walking.

…_Except for that…_

Rikuo shut his eyes when he saw Kappa's webbing between his fingers. As Kappa was still quite young, compared to Tsurara and his father, he was unable to fully transform into a human, therefore, retaining some of his yokai features. Rubbing his temple, he turned to look at the last yokai guarding him.

…_What is the sunglasses for?…_

Instead of his usual clothes, Kubinashi decided to wear an olive-colored robe with a scarf to cover the fact that he is neck-less, as well as a pair of sunglasses.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind past by, making Rikuo raised a hand to block the wind. Rikuo narrowed his eyes, staring after the unnatural wind before he sweatdropped, noticing that Kubinashi was now chasing after his head that was blown off by the wind.

…_Will things really be all right?_

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

_~Nura main house~_

Rikun and Zen walked along the hallway with an agitated expression. Following behind them was Kurotabo and a bird yokai. After a while of following, Rikun and Zen turned to the two yokais,

"Stop following us!" Zen shouted.

"But I am Zen-sama's bodyguard." The bird yokai said.

"And I am Third Heir's." Kurotabo said, holding onto his hat.

"I hate being followed!" Zen gritted his teeth, before coughing into his hands, which caused the bird yokai to run up to him.

Rikun looked at the Zen and the bird yokai, before facing his own trouble, who was staring back at him.

"…Kurotabo…"

"Please do not make things difficult for me, Third Heir. I am just following orders."

"It's not like I am leaving the house…besides, I am with Zen, so that should be fine, right?" Rikun asked, pointing at the still coughing Zen. "Also, I would have thought that you would be guarding Rikuo instead of me, since he was the one who was attacked." He frowned.

"Actually, both Kappa and I was suppose to guard you, however, after thinking through and due to yesterday's incident, Karasu Tengu decided to place Kappa with Young Master as it will be more dangerous for him, since he is moving outside." Kurotabo explained. "…and I do not think that you will always be with Zen-sama, Third Heir."

Rikun huffed. "I can take care of myself." He then grabbed Zen by the arms and started to move him into a room, so that he could rest.

Kurotabo merely tipped his hat, before following Rikun, along with the bird yokai.

At a tree that the four yokais just passed, sat Gozumaru and Mezumaru, watching them.

Mezumaru glanced at Gozumaru, a small sweatdrop forming on his cheek.

"Um…Gozumaru?"

"What?" Gozumaru bit out, glaring after the four yokais.

"…Are you all right?"

Gozumaru turned to him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mezumaru stared at him, and slowly lifted his line of vision to the top of Gozumaru's head, where a huge bump stood, the top part was slightly red, as if it was delivered by a really harsh hit.

A silence came between them.

A vein then popped on Gozumaru's forehead. Gozumaru then stood up on the branch and landed a quick punch at Mezumaru's horse skull.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Mezumaru held onto his skull.

"I will get the Third Heir for this." Gozumaru promised, an evil aura came from behind him to support the statement. "I can't believe he actually hit me, like I was a two year old child, and said 'That's your punishment for hurting Rikuo'. Then he went on telling us that we will be staying here to strengthen the Nura clan, like nothing had happened earlier!"

Mezumaru scratched his cheek. "What I can't believe is that, it is still there after one day…besides, like a two year old, Gozumaru? Did you hit your hea-I mean, Third Heir hit you very hard, you know. I don't think a two year old will be able to handl-" Mezumaru stopped his sentence when he saw Gozumaru directed his glare at him. "-Err…I wonder if we will become bodyguards as well!" Mezumaru quickly changed the topic.

"Hn. I will only guard those who are of a higher rank." Gozumaru folded his arms.

The both of them then looked to the side when they saw Nurarihyon, along with Rihan and Karasu Tengu, coming their way.

"Now, we just need to find some strong bodyguards for both of the Supreme Commanders." Karasu Tengu said, flying beside them.

"Ahhh, you are so uptight, Karasu Tengu." Rihan told him, holding the back of his head with his hands. "The one who needs protection the most is Rikuo, not us."

"Which is why I placed three more bodyguards for him. If it was not for that, I would have Kubinashi guard you, Second Supreme Commander." Karasu Tengu looked around the place and spotted Gozumaru and Mezumaru at the tree near them. "Ah, great timing. Oi, the both of you, since you are employed here, might as well do some work."

"Hoooo! That's fast!" Mezumaru stood up at the branch, getting excited. "So, who are we guarding?"

"The two of you will be guarding them, so I hope you will do your job properly." Karasu Tengu told them, gesturing behind him.

Gozumaru blinked while Mezumaru tilted his head to the side, as if confused.

"What is the matter?" Karasu Tengu asked, seeing their reaction.

"Um…who?" Mezumaru asked, a bead of sweat appearing on his cheek.

"The both of you are from the Gyuki clan, and you do not know who they are?" Disbelief flooded Karasu Tengu. "They are the leaders of the Nura clan, the First and Second Supreme Comman-"

"There is no one behind you, idiot." Gozumaru cut in, feeling slightly insulted.

"What?" Karasu Tengu whirled around, to see that what Gozumaru had said was true. Both Nurarihyon and Rihan had disappeared while he was talking with Gozumaru and Mezumaru. "AHHHHH! First Supreme Commander! Second Supreme Commander! Where did you go!" Karasu Tengu panicked, and quickly flew away to find them.

"Idiot." Gozumaru commented.

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

"Haaa…that Karasu Tengu worry too much." Rihan sighed, walking along the town in his human form, with Nurarihyon by his side. He then spotted some women looking at him with sparkling eyes. Smiling brightly at them, he greeted them, "Good day to you."

"Kyaaaa!" was the respond Rihan received, along with fainted bodies.

Rihan smirked. "As good as ever."

"Pervert." Nurarihyon snorted, continuing walking.

"What?" Rihan sweatdropped. "Oi…I only greeted them, how is that perverted?"

Nurarihyon glanced at him. "You were looking at something else when you were greeting them, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rihan walked ahead of him. "Hm? What's this building for?" Rihan looked at the high building that was in construction.

Nurarihyon frowned. "…Always building useless things…"

Rihan looked back at him at that and was about to comment when a gust of wind came by, rustling their clothes as well as the skirts of the girls in front of them. Rihan closed one of his eyes in an attempt to block the wind. After the wind died down, he sniffed the air and frowned, before turning to his father.

"Oi, Oyaji, perhaps we should…" Rihan trailed off, seeing Nurarihyon staring at the girls with a huge grin.

"Ho, ho. Building winds, huh? High buildings are not so bad after all." Nurarihyon said, walking off.

"…Now, who is being a pervert?" Rihan deadpanned.

"I don't want to hear that from a person, who greets people by asking how their breast are."

"Oi!"

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

…_But why are they attacking us? What are their motives? And why now?_

Rikuo bit his lips as questions after questions erupted in his mind, as he was walking towards his classroom.

"Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo jerked out of thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. Turning to his side, he saw Kana looking at him in concern.

"Y-Yes?"

Kana tilted her head. "You looked worried. Is something the matter?"

"Ah…no, it's nothing. Just thinking of something insignificant…" Rikuo smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so…" Kana hesitantly dropped the subject. "By the way, Rikuo-kun, you still remember the trip we went a few days ago, right?"

"Hm? U-Un." Rikuo nodded, getting slightly nervous at the question.

"Um…" Kana twirled her hair. "During the trip, I have seen some yokais…so I started to think that, yokais do exist, even Natsumi and Saori confirmed it as well…and I remember you used to say that, you like yokais a lot, that they are good…so I was wondering…if you are actually…" Kana looked at him.

Rikuo felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest, his eyes swirling around.

_Did she found out? That I am a yokai! What should I do? What should I do?_

"…A friend of a white-blacked hair yokai." Kana finished.

…

..

.

"…Eh?" Rikuo's jaws dropped. "F-Friend?"

"Un…" Kana nodded, looking out at the window. "Remember? There was a yokai that came to save us when we were captured, I also met him during the trip…and it was always when you are around…so, are you friends?" Kana told him.

Rikuo merely shook his head frantically, still stunned by the question.

"Is that so…?" Kana frowned.

Rikuo sweatdropped as he watched Kana walked away.

_Sorry for lying Kana-chan…well, technically I am not lying, seeing as Rikun and I are NOT friends. We are brothers…and…_

Rikuo's cheeks turned pink, as memories of them doing things, which are definitely not brotherly like, floated in his mind.

…_Because we are yokais…this sort of thing does not really matter…so…_

Rikuo lifted his right hand, to cover his face, which was totally red.

…_Why am I blushing so hard?_

* * *

_****__A threat with no warnings_

* * *

Rikun sat at the branch of the cherry blossom tree, his legs dangling from the branch, looking at the view from there, with Kurotabo at the bottom.

Kurotabo watched as Rikun suddenly tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Is something the matter, Third Heir?" Kurotabo was curious.

"Hm?" Rikun turned to him, the smirk still in place. "It's nothing." He chuckled. "Just did not expect Rikuo to be that kind of person." His smirk widened.

Kurotabo blinked. "Young Master?" That confused Kurotabo, wondering why Rikuo was brought up in the conversation.

Rikun only chuckled, sparking Kurotabo's curiosity even more.

"There you are, Rikun-kun!"

Rikun and Kurotabo turned towards the voice, seeing Yamabuki walking towards them, with Natto Kozo following her.

"Okaa-san." Rikun greeted her, jumping down from the branch, while Kurotabo bowed.

Yamabuki smiled and turned to Kurotabo and Natto Kozo.

"Do you mind if I speak with Rikun-kun alone?"

Kurotabo and Natto Kozo glanced at each other, looking conflicted by that.

Rikun understood what his mother was trying to do. "Just leave us alone for a while. You don't want to listen to a mother-son talk, do you?"

Kurotabo frowned slightly, before he bowed his head. "As you wish. We will be at the other corridor, please call for us if you need anything." He then left, with Natto Kozo, who keeps looking back nervously.

Rikun and Yamabuki let out a sigh of relief when they are gone. Rikun then smiled teasingly at his mother.

"Even my mother, who is normally patient, gets irritated at the constant following, huh?" He sat down, leaning against the bark of the tree.

Yamabuki sat beside him. "Even the most patient person have their limits." She smiled. "Aren't you with Zen-kun?"

"He's resting in the room." Rikun pointed to a room near them.

A comfortable silence descended upon them after that.

Yamabuki glanced at her son, whom had his eyes closed. "…Do you want to talk about it?"

Rikun snapped his eyes opened, and stared at Yamabuki, who was smiling gently at him.

Rikun sighed out again. "I see what they mean when they say that, mothers are really vigilant in regards to their child."

Yamabuki giggled at that.

Rikun looked up at the cherry blossom tree. "I just simply wished that, I could protect him from any harm, even without me being at his side. Nurarihyons could only distort the enemies' senses, and without a weapon, we are as good as being useless…"

Yamabuki smiled sadly at the forlorn look Rikun had. She then watched as a cherry blossom petal floated down. Catching the petal, she called for Rikun's attention.

"Then…do you mind if your mother teaches something to you?"

"Eh?" Rikun looked confusingly at her.

Yamabuki merely smiled, and showed him the petal she held in her fingers.

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

_~Meanwhile, with Nurarihyon and Rihan~_

Rihan sweatdropped as he witnessed his father getting sweets and desserts from an old lady at a shop, acting like a child.

Rihan sighed, looking at the construction building. He then frowned as he heard the slight rattling of the shop's signboard.

"…Why do I get the feeling that we are being followed?"

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

The Kiyojuji Squad, except Yura, gathered around Kiyotsugu, who was typing something in his laptop, in a classroom after school had ended.

"Look at this!" Kiyotsugu grinned, clicking one button on his laptop.

"A map?" Kana asked, as the group witnessed a map, with bars coming out at several areas.

"A statistic that shows the sighting of yokais around Japan." Kiyotsugu explained, looking very proud.

Rikuo scanned the map. "There seems to be a lot from the west of here. Particularly in Shikoku and Kyoto… " Rikuo frowned.

_I remember Jii-chan mentioning something about Shikoku a few days ago…and Kyoto…_

A person smiling at him suddenly flashed through his mind.

Rikuo blinked in shock.

_What was that?_

"That's right, Shikoku is a wonderful place for yokai sight-seeing!" Kiyotsugu agreed. "Do you know that…"

Rikuo tuned out the rest of the sentence when he saw something flying past the window.

Rikuo widened his eyes when he saw Karasu Tengu zooming past, as if in a hurry.

_Karasu Tengu! Did something happen?_

* * *

_****__A threat with no warnings_

* * *

Karasu Tengu looked around frantically at the ground as he flew by, trying to spot two certain someones.

"First Supreme Commander! Second Supreme Commander!" Karasu Tengu cried out in distress, his tears falling from his cheeks like waterfalls. "Where are you?"

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

Rihan peered at what was in Nurarihyon's arms as they walked.

"So, what did you get, Oyaji?"

"This and that. Mainly desserts." Nurarihyon smiled at him, before his smile fade away.

"**I will bring back some dessert once I am done."**

Nurarihyon suddenly went quiet, staring off at a distance. "That fool…"

Rihan, noticing that change in atmosphere, turned to the side, scratching his cheeks.

"…I know it's a bit hard to just sit around and do nothing, Oyaji…but," Rihan narrowed his eyes. "…We will definitely find the one who did this and…I am talking to no one." Rihan deadpanned, as he turned back to Nurarihyon, only to find that he was not there.

Rihan looked around and found his father lining up together with some of the human women. Rihan went to him, a vein on his forehead,

"You just had to ignore me when I am about to say something important, don't you?"

"You were?" Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow.

"You…" Rihan's eyebrows twitched, before he sighed. "…Why are you lining up here? It's not like there is anything-" Rihan blinked when he spotted something, or rather, someone, in the line. "Isn't that…"

"Hm?" Nurarihyon followed his line of vision. "Oh. The Onmyoji."

Yura was standing at the line as well, seeming to look a little apprehensive.

"Eh? Onmyoji?" Rihan looked surprised. "Rikuo is friends with an Onmyoji?"

_~With Yura~_

Yura clenched tightly to her frog purse.

_I must do my best! Otherwise…_

Yura tightened her jaws.

_No dinner tonight!_

"We are now starting the promotional sales." Three saleswomen stood behind a stand that was filled with muffins.

At that announcement, all the women rushed forward to the stand. Being young, Yura managed to get to the stand first. However…

_Urgh! Which one is better?_

Yura could not make up her mind, as there were two types of muffin and were sold at different price. While she was hesitating, the other women had started taking the muffins.

_~With the two Supreme Commanders~_

Nurarihyon watched as the women fought to get the muffins, while Rihan had a big sweatdrop at the back of his head.

"…Women are so scary…" Rihan commented, recalling about what happening between Wakana and him.

Nurarihyon snorted, before making his way to Yura after the sales was done.

_~With Yura~_

_Kuuuu...while I was hesitating, it was all taken away…_

Yura slumped to the ground, a gloomy aura around her.

"…Must be hard."

"Eh?" Yura turned around, to see Nurarihyon holding a bag of desserts to her with Rihan standing near. "Ah! Nura-kun's Grandfather and Father!"

Nurarihyon grinned at her.

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

"Hooo. So you came here to do some training alone then, away from the Keikain house then?" Nurarihyon asked her, as the three of them sat at the railings, with Nurarihyon at the middle, at the playground.

"Un." Yura replied, eating the desserts that Nurarihyon had given her. "You don't seem surprised by the fact that I am an Onmyoji, Ojii-chan. Did Nura-kun told you that?"

"Hm? Un." Nurarihyon smiled, while Rihan glanced at the sky, sweating slightly.

_When did Rikuo tell him that?_

Yura nodded. "I actually came here because I heard that, Nurarihyon, the great yokai that commands the 'Night Parade of a Hundred Demons', lives here. My mission is to defeat him."

"Hoo. Nurarihyon, huh?" Nurarihyon glanced at Rihan, who had a hand placed on his mouth, his shoulders shaking as though he was repressing laughter.

Yura then sighed. "…Was what I intended to do at first." She placed what she was eating on her lap.

"Hm?" Nurarihyon and Rihan looked at her.

"Things had been happening lately, making me having second thoughts…" Memories of Sanba Garasu apologizing to them came to mind. "Especially getting…" Yura bit her lips as an image of Rikun coming to save them turned up.

…_I can't say it…getting saved by yokais are just too shameful for an Onmyoji…and also, I can't said that I am actually some theory on their grandson and son…to add on, it is just a ridiculous theory._

"Getting…?" Rihan prompted.

"N-No. It's nothing." Yura quickly smiled to assure them, before frowning slightly. "Erm…Ojii-chan, Nura-kun's father-"

"Just call me Rihan." Rihan smiled charmingly at her.

"…Ah…Rihan Oji-san," Yura was confused when she saw Rihan flinched slightly and Nurarihyon chuckling, but dismissed it. "Yokais are evil, aren't they?"

"Ah?" Nurarihyon and Rihan blinked at that question.

"Yokais are evil…that was what I was taught since young…and yet, being here…seems different…" Yura frowned.

_Why did that yokai saved us?_

"Hahaha! You are thinking way too much. Yokais are bad, nothing else to think about. That's why they are called yokais." Nurarihyon told her.

Rihan merely chuckled and nodded at Yura.

"…That's right." Yura nodded, finishing eating her food and jumped off the railing. "Thank you. It's like everything was made simple after talking to you. Next time, if you need help with yokais, don't hesitate to find me!" Yura smiled at the both of them.

Nurarihyon nodded, as Rihan grinned. "Just help us take care of Rikuo. That's all we need."

"Un!" Yura smiled, before raising a hand to block the wind that suddenly came. "What a strange wind."

"Must be building winds, because of that, right?" Nurarihyon pointed at the constructing building. Rihan, on the other hand, frowned deeply.

"…Oyaji, I think we should-"

"Be careful!" Yura shouted.

Nurarihyon and Rihan widened their eyes as Yura tackled them to the ground, just as winds passed by on top of their heads, crashing the swing that was behind them. They slowly sat up. Rihan coughed into his hand as dust surrounds them due to the destruction.

"Ojii-chan! Rihan Oji-san! Are you all right?" Yura asked in concern.

"Don't worry, we are fine." Nurarihyon told her, while Rihan waved in front of him to clear the dust.

"Some instincts you have there."

The three of them looked towards the voice, seeing five men standing there in suits, the one in the middle was wearing a hat and glasses, and winds was surrounding their legs.

"But, I won't miss a second time."

"What's with those people? Kamaitachis?" Nurarihyon asked, placing a hand on his chin, while Rihan narrowed his eyes at those yokais.

"You sure know a lot about yokais, Ojii-chan." Yura said, taking out ofudas from her purse. "But it's probably different then a normal Kamaitachi. I read it in a book somewhere, where a yokai could create poisonous winds to strike like a whip and anyone who received a wound from the wind, face death. A yokai from Shikoku, Muchi!"

Rihan jerked up.

_Shikoku?_

Rihan glanced at Nurarihyon, who tightened his jaws.

The man with the hat, Muchi, raises his arms and strike downwards, causing the winds to rush towards them.

Yura quickly spread the ofuda in front of the three of them, blocking the winds and causing it to spread to the building behind them, breaking the windows.

The five yokais quickly surround them.

"Wind Formation, Sand Strike Whip!" Muchi said.

At that, the five yokais started whipping their hands around, creating a windstorm. Some rocks were raised up by the wind and were heading towards Nurarihyon.

"Ojii-chan!" Yura shouted and quickly moved the ofuda around Nurarihyon to protect him, but she got injured as a result.

"Oi! Don't worry about me!" Nurarihyon told her, seeing her winced at the pain. Rihan clicked his tongue, witnessing that, and was about to unsheathe his sword, not caring about revealing the fact that he was a yokai, when he heard Yura said,

"I can't do that! Please, hang on to this, Ojii-chan, Rihan Oji-san!" Yura threw a shikigami paper on the floor. "Rokuson!"

"Whoa!" Nurarihyon and Rihan were shocked when they were suddenly on the back of a deer.

Rokuson then jumped higher and higher to the roof of a building.

Nurarihyon and Rihan went to the ledge once they landed.

"Oi, oi! Are we just going to leave her there?" Rihan questioned. "Even if she is from the Keikain house, facing them would be-" Rihan cut himself off when he saw Yura holding out two more shikigami paper and summoned Tanro and Bukyoku.

"Three shikigamis at her age?" Nurarihyon raised his eyebrows. "She is extremely talented."

They watched as Yura pulled out one more shikigami paper. "Rentei!" A koi fish appeared from the paper.

"Four of them?" Rihan widened his eyes, looking at Yura merging with the shikigami, forming a cannon on her left hand.

"Do you think that you will be able to defeat me like I am just some little girl?" Yura mocked the yokais.

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

Rikuo rushed out of the school, meeting with his bodyguards.

"Did something happen?"

"We do not know…I assumed you saw Karasu Tengu flying past earlier, Rikuo-sama?" Kubinashi asked.

Rikuo nodded. "He seem to be in a hurry too…" He clenched his chest, feeling the burning feeling again.

"That's cause both of the Supreme Commander went missing." A voice came from above them.

"Ah! Gozu, Mezu!" Rikuo called, seeing the two yokais standing at the roof of a storeroom. "…What happened to you, Gozu?" He pointed at the bump Gozumaru had.

"That is none of your concern! And who gave you permission to nickname us?" Gozumaru twitched his eyebrows.

_It's like he totally forgotten about our previous confrontation! Speaking like we are friends!_

"I quite like it, though!" Mezumaru grinned, only to be hit by Gozumaru.

"You are being rude to Young Master!" Tsurara glared at Gozumaru, who scoffed.

"It's all right, Tsurara." Rikuo calmed her, turning to Gozumaru and Mezumaru. "Well, your names are quite a mouthful, so I thought that shortening it, would help. Besides, you are family now, so it makes us feel closer that way." Rikuo smiled at them.

"…You should ask first before making such decisions." Gozumaru grumbled out, slightly uncomfortable with the smile Rikuo was giving.

"Ah…I'm sorry. You don't like it? I won't call you that way anymore if you do not like it…" Rikuo looked downcast.

Gozumaru flinched slightly as Rikuo's five bodyguards glared at him for upsetting Rikuo, and at seeing the depressed look Rikuo had.

"…Do as you wish…"

"Really?" Rikuo brightened up at that, smiling happily at that.

Gozumaru turned to the side, unable to face Rikuo.

…_I see why Third Heir is enamored to him…_

"Anyways, we will be searching for the Supreme Commanders now, so there is nothing for you to worry about." Gozumaru told them, getting ready to leave.

"Un! I am counting on you!" Rikuo said with a big smile.

Gozumaru blinked at the trust Rikuo had in them, before turning to Mezumaru. "Come on."

"Ah! Gozumaru is all embarrassed!" Mezumaru exclaimed.

The slightly flushing Gozumaru hit Mezumaru's skull head. "I'm not! Let's go!" Gozumaru growled out, grabbing Mezumaru by the back of his shirt and jumping off the roof.

The other six yokais watched as they leave.

"What was that all about?" Rikuo asked, turning to his bodyguards, whom were all either scratching their heads, coughing into their hands, or glaring after the two yokais.

"…It's not important, Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi smiled awkwardly.

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

Muchi frowned at Yura, who stood in front of him. All of his subordinates had all disappeared due to the shikigamis.

"…I have no time to play around." He said and sent a gush of wind at Yura, sending her flying to the ground, before going to where Nurarihyon and Rihan were.

"Ah! Wait!" Yura tried to go after him, but was stopped by Bukyoku, as well as the pain on her arm that was hit earlier. "Bukyoku?"

"You can't, Yura-sama. Summoning four shikigami at the same time takes a lot of your energy, going after the yokai would be reckless! To add on, you are injured!" Bukyoku said.

"But-!" She was cut off as Rokuson came flying down, turning back into a paper due to the injuries. "Rokuson!" She turned to the building. "I have to get up there!"

_~With Nurarihyon and Rihan~_

"Well, he made things easier for us!" Rihan grinned as they dodged the winds Muchi was recklessly throwing at them.

"You are dodging it! You are afraid of my wind, aren't you?" Muchi grinned, getting excited as he backed the both of them to the corner of the building.

"What is he prattling about?" Rihan tilted his head. Nurarihyon merely blinked, folding his arms in his sleeves.

"Now, I will kill you, just as I should have when attacking one of your members!" Muchi grinned.

A short silence came after that declaration.

"My…that was you?" Nurarihyon asked calmly. However, that did not fool Rihan. His father was really protective towards people, whom he deems as his family, after all.

"That's right! And now, I shall do it to you!" Muchi then unleashed winds towards the two Supreme Commander.

Rihan closed his eyes, as Nurarihyon took out a katana that was almost the same height as himself, and sent the wind back towards Muchi.

Stunned, Muchi took a step backwards, avoiding the wind. Blinking, Muchi turned to the other two yokai.

_That's impossible, he sent my wind bac-huh?_

Muchi widened his eyes as he only saw Rihan sitting on the ledge, and Nurarihyon was nowhere to be seen.

"Wha-?"

"Jeez…you really picked the wrong yokai to mess with." Rihan told him, swinging his legs around. "Although it is not obvious, Oyaji is really angry, you know?"

Muchi looked around frenetically, trying to spot Nurarihyon. He then suddenly felt his heart stopped a beat when he heard footsteps in front of him.

_He's in front of me! But I can't see him!_

"Your fighting style has no class, simply flaunting off whatever skills you had." Nurarihyon, Muchi assumed, said. However, his voice seemed deeper then before. "When a yokai starts to feel fear, they will then turn a blind eye towards the one causing it. That's the main characteristic for a Nurarihyon."

Muchi trembled as the footsteps got nearer and nearer towards him. Then, for a split second, he though he saw a goldish-white blacked hair, before-

"I call it 'Meikyo Shisui'."

Muchi could only stare in shock as Nurarihyon stood in front of him, his sword piecing through him in the stomach.

"How's that? It definitely has class in it, no?" Nurarihyon smirked.

"Hooo! You almost turned into your yokai form, Oyaji!" Rihan clapped his hands at the brilliant performance.

"What's so surprising about it?" Nurarihyon pulled his sword out roughly, causing Muchi to cry out at the pain and fall to the ground. "Now, feel like telling me what's going on at Shikoku? And why you are attacking us?" He asked Muchi.

Muchi gasped out, giving one last smirk at Nurarihyon. "The wind has not died yet…" He then faded off into ashes, carried away by the wind.

"My, my. Looks like things are getting complicated." Rihan commented, going towards Nurarihyon. "Seems like what you heard was true."

"Hmm…"

"Ojii-chan! Rihan Oji-san! Yokai! I will exter-errrrr…" Yura finally reached the top, her cannon in pose, only to be greeted with the sight of Nurarihyon and Rihan blinking at her, some parts of the building scattering around them due to the Muchi's wind. "…Where did the yokai go?"

"Ah…about that…" Rihan sweatdropped, while Nurarihyon had a bead of sweat on his cheek. "He…ran off?"

Yura took that as an answer though, despite Rihan saying it as a question. "Ah…I'm so sorry, Ojii-chan, Rihan Oji-san…if only I was stronger, this wouldn't have happened…" Yura dispelled her shikigami and clutched on her injured arm, looking depressed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If it wasn't for you, we would be even more injured." Rihan went to Yura and placed his hand gently over Yura's, which was on the injured arm.

"You really think so?" Yura looked at Rihan, who nodded, releasing his hand from Yura.

Yura looked downwards, thinking about something. "I know! Ojii-chan, Rihan Oji-san, why don't the both of you join me for dinner…eh?" When she looked up, both of them were gone. "They must have gone off already…hm?"

Yura moved her injured arm, rotating it. Blinking confusingly, she said,

"It doesn't hurt anymore…"

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

"Thank goodness that her wound is not that deep, otherwise the poison would have killed her." Rihan said, walking on the street. "Although, is it a good idea to just leave her there like that?"

"…I am going to Shikoku." Nurarihyon suddenly told him.

"Ah?" Rihan blinked at the sudden decision. "Now?"

"Let's buy some sake first, before we leave." Nurarihyon said, going into a convenience store.

"We?" Rihan sighed, following Nurarihyon. "Yamabuki and Wakana will get angry at me again."

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

"That Gozumaru! How dare he be so rude to Young Master!" Tsurara fumed, walking beside Rikuo with Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kejoro and Kappa beside her.

"There's no need to be so angry about it, Tsurara. It's fine." Rikuo assured her, smiling awkwardly.

"It's not fine!" Tsurara told him angrily. "Young Master, you ought to get angry once in a while too!" Aotabo nodded in agreement, while Kappa gave his usual relaxing face.

"I think you are angry enough for the both of us, Tsurara." Rikuo sweatdropped.

"…I would rather he don't."

"Eh?" Everyone turned to Kubinashi, who said that, in surprise. Kejoro glanced at Kubinashi, covering her mouth with her hand, looking a bit sad.

Kubinashi smiled ruefully, going towards Rikuo and patted him on the head. "I would rather see Rikuo-sama smile happily everyday, then to be burdened with emotions like anger."

"Kubinashi?" Rikuo questioned, sensing that something was off.

Kubinashi just continued to pat his head, still giving the rueful smile.

"That's right! It would be sad to see Young Master lose his smile! Come, let me give you a hug!" Kejoro proceeded to push Rikuo's face on her breast, causing Tsurara to fume even more.

"Ke-Kejoro!" Rikuo tried to release himself.

"Let go of Young Master!" Tsurara shouted.

"Jealous?" Kejoro smiled mischievously at her, before twirling both Rikuo and her. Kejoro then gave a look to Kubinashi, as she twirled around, to which Kubinashi looked away from.

"Ahhhh! Let Young Master go!" Tsurara stomped up to Kejoro, mist coming out of her mouth. Kejoro quickly let go of Rikuo for fear of being frozen. However, Rikuo was not prepared for it and ended up tripping on Kejoro's foot, causing him to surge forward.

"Ah!" The five bodyguards gasped.

"Whoaaa!" Rikuo closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands holding on to his shoulder, preventing him from falling.

"Eh?" Rikuo opened his eyes to see who caught him. "Ah. Sorry about that, and thank you." Rikuo told the boy, who had short black hair, light brown eyes and was wearing a school uniform. Beside him, was another boy, who had his tongue sticking out.

The boy who caught him, smiled. "Nura Rikuo-kun…huh?"

"Eh?" Rikuo said in shock and quickly stepped away from him. The other five yokais stood in front of him protectively, getting tensed.

"Um…do we know each other?" Rikuo, being polite, asked.

"We will soon know each other very well, Rikuo-kun." The boy smiled. "…My…I suppose it is not surprising that the Third Heir have him as a weakness, he has a very cute face."

Rikuo widened his eyes at that, while the other five yokais tensed up even more.

"Who are you?" Kubinashi demanded, holding his strings in front of him.

"My name is Inugamigyobu Tamazuki." The boy, Tamazuki, introduced himself to Rikuo, ignoring Kubinashi, who narrowed his eyes. "We will be seeing each other more often, Rikuo-kun." Tamazuki placed two fingers on his lips and showed it to Rikuo, who blinked, causing the five bodyguards to growl lowly, before leaving together with the other boy.

The six yokais watched as they left. Then, they widened their eyes.

"Wha-What?" Aotabo stuttered.

"They-They were not there earlier!" Tsurara gasped out.

Along with the two yokais, stood six more people, wearing white clothes and straw hats.

"Hm? So you have all arrived." Tamazuki glanced around him. "Seven Phantom Travelers of Shikoku." He grinned, continuing walking off with the yokais, leaving Rikuo and the others to stare after them.

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

_~Evening, during dinner~_

"Words sure spread fast." Rikun said, eating his dinner while listening to Rikuo talking about what happened today. "So, who is this yokai again?"

"He called himself, Inugamigyobu Tamazuki." Rikuo replied, sniffing him a little.

Rikun blinked at the action. "…What are you doing, Rikuo?"

"Eh?" Rikuo blushed slightly. "Er…well, were you at the cherry blossom tree the whole day, Rikun? You smell like the petals."

Rikun blinked again, and glanced at Yamabuki, who winked and took a sip of her tea. "Something along the line."

Rikuo tilted his head in confusion at that. Wakana, who was sitting near Rikuo, tilted her head as well.

"And did something else happened?"

"Eh?" Rikuo turned to Rikun. "Something else?"

"I sensed some unease coming from you…you seem to have left some information out while talking about how that Tamazuki yokai knew that you are my weakness…" Rikun raised his eyebrows at Rikuo.

"Ah…" Rikuo blushed again. "Erm…he said that…" He twiddled his fingers. "…I have a cute face?"

A silence came after that statement.

Then, a giggle sounded.

"It's not funny, Okaa-san!" Rikuo covered his blushing face. "That's the first time, someone said that I have a cute face! A boy at that!"

"But you do have a cute face, Rikuo-kun!" Wakana smiled, with Yamabuki nodding in agreement.

"But I am a boy…" Rikuo whined slightly. "…and what does this mean?" Rikuo then placed two fingers on his lips and showed it to them, just like Tamazuki had showed him.

"My…where did you learn that, Rikuo-kun?" Yamabuki asked, surprised by that gesture.

"Hmm? That's what Tamazuki showed me when he left. Kubinashi and the others seemed unhappy when he did this…"

"…Perhaps I should kill him. That Tamazuki yokai." Rikun suddenly commented, breaking his chopsticks slightly.

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked at the hostile aura coming from Rikun. "W-Why? What exactly does that mean?"

Yamabuki coughed slightly. "…To put it simply, Rikuo-kun. That gesture is a form of…showing playfulness in the yokai world."

Wakana and Rikuo blinked at the term.

"In other words, Rikuo," Rikun said, displeasure could be seen on his face. "He is flirting with you and is asking you to flirt back."

…

..

.

"EHHHHHHHH!" Rikuo shouted, his face went totally red.

"Although humans do it as well, it has a deeper meaning for yokais. Two fingers represents the one doing the gesture and the one he is showing it to, placing it on the lips means, the one doing the gesture is initiating a relationship for…" Rikun eyebrows twitched. "...playing around with the one he showed it to…if shown within families, it is to have a relationship that is platonic, mainly to show a close bond. Between strangers, especially meeting for the first time, however…" Rikun narrowed his eyes. "He is asking you to 'play' with him for amusement sake, not caring if he hurt you in the process…you did not place your fingers on your lips, did you?"

Rikuo shook his head. "Why? What will that mean?"

"It will mean that, you accepted the relationship, Rikuo-kun." Yamabuki told him, causing Rikuo to flush.

"But why would he do that? If he heard about me being the weakness, he should also know about the relationship we had, that we lo-Ah!" Rikuo quickly shut his mouth and look down, embarrassed that he almost confessed in front of Yamabuki and Wakana.

He blushed when he heard both of them giggled, before he felt a hand under his chin, lifting it up. Rikuo found himself face to face with Rikun.

"That's right. He should know that you are mine, Rikuo, and that I am yours, hm?" Rikun smiled at him.

Rikuo blushed harder at the words spoken, his heart started pumping really hard at the close proximity.

"Which reminds me, Rikuo. I heard an interesting internal dispute today." Rikun smirked.

"I-Internal dispute?" Rikuo asked.

Rikun leaned closer to Rikuo, brushing his knuckles on Rikuo's cheek. "…Does it stirs you in here?" Rikun placed a hand over Rikuo's heart. "Knowing that your big brother is that one touching you, loving you like that."

Rikuo widened his eyes, realizing Rikun was talking about the time when he had a conversation with Kana. "Y-You heard-!"

"You were thinking so loud, that I can't help but overheard." Rikun chuckled. "It's a good thing we are yokais huh, Rikuo? Otherwise, it would just be forbidden…" Rikun laid his forehead against Rikuo's. "…Or perhaps, it is the forbidden feeling that you like, Rikuo?" He smirked.

Rikuo trembled as Rikun got closer and closer, their lips almost touching. Rikuo slowly closed his eyes, about to let Rikun kiss him, when he heard giggles. Rikuo snapped out of the moment, quickly grabbed the cushion he was sitting at, and pushed it onto Rikun's face, blushing really hard.

"St-Stupid Rikun!" Rikuo shouted, standing up and leaving the room, completely flustered.

Rikun slid the cushion off his face, rubbing his face in pain, before turning to the giggling women. "Okaa-san! Wakana Okaa-san!"

"Sorry, Rikun-kun. But it was just so cute, that we can't help it!" Yamabuki giggled.

Rikun pouted slightly. "You could have at least waited a bit more." Rikun then sighed, standing up. "I'm going after him."

"Try not to tease him anymore, Rikun-kun." Wakana called out to him, as he went towards the door.

Rikun merely waved and left.

Yamabuki and Wakana looked at each other and chuckled at their son's antics.

* * *

**_A threat with no warnings_**

* * *

_~At Ukiyoe town~_

"First Supreme Commander! Second Supreme Commander!" Karasu Tengu could be seen flying through the night sky, shouting for the two missing Supreme Commanders.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Ahhhhh finally done with this chapter! I was grinning like mad at the last parts hahaha! You are such a tease, Rikun! And Poor Karasu Tengu! And we should all agree that both Nurarihyon and Rihan are perverts, right? We also caught a glimpse of past Nurarihyon too! And yes, Rikuo, you do have a cute face ^_^_

_Now, now, so the one attacking was from Shikoku! What exactly is Tamazuki's motive? Who are the Seven Phantom Travelers? Also, what did Yamabuki taught Rikun? And who did Rikuo saw in his mind? To add on, Kubinashi and Kejoro was acting weirdly, what are they hiding?_

_Things to note:_

_Kamaitachi = A yokai with long sharp, sickle-like claws who appears to ride a whirling wind._

_Wind Formation, Sand Strike Whip = A technique where Muchi and his subordinates surrounds an enemy from all side and stirs up a whirlwind._

_Ojii-chan = Grandpa_

_Oji-san = Uncle_

_Meikyo Shisui = A technique that frightens enemy with a huge amount of Fear, making them unable to sense Nurarihyon's presence._

_Well, That all Folks! Reviews makes me happy ^_^_


	12. The spy

_Marisay-chan writing again! Finally, chapter 12 is done! *Applause from audience* Thank you, thank you, *smiles* although, the next chapter is going to take even longer to update now. *Dodges thrown items* Now, now, don't blame me! I am really busy now, and chapters for "Life as a Nurarihyon" seems to get longer and longer…_

_To __**Aozora27 **__and 'Ultimate Fan': Here's your wish!_

_To 'Guest' who said that you are Nura Rikuo: …Urm…sorry?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: Advertisement once again! (*Chuckles* Its like I am doing advertisement in this stories and using my KHR story to ask questions) To those of you who did not know, I have a new Katekyo Hitman Reborn story up, do go and read it if you know the anime! Also, I have decided to write a sequel for "Pure", once I had it up, I will mention it on my profile, so do read it!_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and Italics are thoughts in the flashback**_

_*In Italics within stars are Telepathic thoughts between Rikun and Rikuo*_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

The next few days have not been kind to the Nura clan. Ever since Tamazuki had shown up in front of Rikuo, destructions had happened all around Ukiyoe Town. To add on, the disappearance of both of the Supreme Commanders was causing all kinds of panic within the Nura clan.

_~Breakfast, Nura main house~_

"First Supreme Commander…Second Supreme Commander…They are still not here as well!" Karasu Tengu cried out, coming out of the barrel of rice, with grains of rice on his face.

"Oi, Karasu Tengu, how long have you been in there?" Rikun asked, his eyebrows twitching.

"I don't think they could be hiding in there, Karasu Tengu." Rikuo smiled awkwardly, a bead of sweat appearing at his cheek. Wakana and Yamabuki nodded in agreement.

"First Supreme Commander…Second Supreme Commander…" Karasu Tengu continued to cry.

"Jeez, that's all you can say nowadays." Rikun placed his bowl of rice on the table, looking at it with slight disgust. "Jiji and Oyaji always come and go as they pleases. They are Nurarihyons."

"But at a time like this!?" Karasu Tengu flailed his arms around. "First Supreme Commander…Second Supreme Commander…"

Rikuo sighed as the continuous cry. A lot had happened after he had met with Tamazuki.

First, the allied clan members are complaining to the fact that they were being confined here, mainly Hitotsume.

Second, Tamazuki and his group actually went to meet with Rikuo for a second time, asking him to deliver a message to Rikun.

"**Tell him, I am going to steal the Fear from him." Tamazuki smirked, before showing him the same gesture again, causing Rikuo to blush.**

Afterwards, came the destruction of certain places in Ukiyoe town. So far, they had taken down two yokais from Tamazuki's group, the Seven Phantom Travelers of Shikoku, Inuhoo, who was defeated by the Sanba Garasu, and after finding out that they were targeting the shrines that held the Nura clan's Fear, Sodemogi-sama, the main perpetrator of the whole scheme, was vanquished by Kurotabo, who managed to arrived on time before another shrine was destroyed.

However, right now, Rikun was concerned at the fact of, why Tamazuki was always able to plan ahead of them. It was like, when they finally found a lead, Tamazuki managed to avoid it or erase his tracks away.

_And also…_

Rikuo glanced at Rikun, who was drinking his soup.

_I heard that he is constantly having meetings with Gyuki-san, Karasu Tengu and Mokugyo Daruma-san, leader of the Daruma Aliance,__to talk about the situation. Even though he does not show it, this is really stressing him up, and Hitotsume-san is really not helping at all._

Rikuo sighed again, rubbing his temple to ease the headache that was creeping on him.

Rikun licked his lips once he finished his soup, noticing that Rikuo was rubbing his temple. Blinking slowly, a smirk slowly spread on his face.

Rikuo bit his lips, still thinking about the situation.

_Just how did Tamazuki know about our every move? Could it be that…!_

Rikuo widened his eyes at the conclusion that he came up with. He turned to Rikun, mouth opening to tell him about it, but was stopped as a piece of fish found its way into his mouth instead.

"Mmmmh!" Rikuo blinked rapidly, his mouth chewing on reflex. He glanced up to see Rikun smiling at him, with a pair of chopstick in his hands.

Rikuo swallowed the fish down. "Rikun, wha-Mnn!"

Rikun cut him off by placing his lips over Rikuo's. Rikuo widened his eyes and broke the kiss.

"Wh-What are you doing, Rikun!" Rikuo covered his mouth with his hand, blushing hard.

"Hmmm…" Rikun licked his lips again, before giving him a smirk. "There. My stress level was just cut down by half."

"What?" Rikuo blinked confusingly, before he understood what Rikun had said. "Stop reading my mind!" Rikuo shouted at him, totally embarrassed as Yamabuki and Wakana giggled at the show of affection. Karasu Tengu merely observed silently, but there was a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Rikun shrugged. "I can't help it. You are always thinking so loudly." Rikun ate another piece of his fish, not bothered by their mothers' laughter or Karasu Tengu's stare.

Rikuo pouted slightly. "Why is that you are always able to read my mind while I can't even read yours?"

"Hoo?" Rikun's eyes glinted. "You want to know what I am thinking?"

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked. "What are yo-"

_*I want you.*_

Rikuo widened his eyes when he heard that confession.

"Wait! Ri-"

_*Everyday, I found myself thinking about you. Wanting to hear your sweet voice. To feel you in my arms…you know, Rikuo, you drive me crazy, literally.*_

Rikuo could only stared at his brother, who continued to eat his breakfast as if nothing was happening, his mouth gaping, and the blush on his cheeks slowly darkened as each sentence floated into his mind.

_*Just by having you by my side is enough to make me lose sight of everything around me. You are so precious to me, that I don't think I can control myself if you were ever taken away from me…which was why I was a bit…angry…when you told me about Tamazuki…*_

Rikun shifted his crimson eyes to lock on Rikuo's chocolate ones. Rikuo felt his heart beating against his chest.

_*…Rikuo…* _Rikun placed his chopstick on his lips. Whatever Rikun had said next was accompanied with him sensually licking his chopsticks, while staring deeply into Rikuo's eyes. This had Rikuo turned completely red on his face, smoke coming out from his body.

"I…I…"

"You are going to be late for school, Rikuo-kun." Wakana decided to help Rikuo out. Having so much blood on the face is not a good thing after all.

Without another word, Rikuo quickly stood up, grabbed his bag beside him, the blush on his face did not diminish at all. Sliding the door opened, he stepped outside and slammed the door closed behind him.

Rikun chuckled. "By the way, I had that suspicion already, Rikuo. But I need evidence, and, if possible, catch them red-handed." Rikun said, knowing Rikuo was still there.

Fading running footstep replied to Rikun, causing him to chuckle again.

"Rikun-kun…" Yamabuki admonished him. "Just what did you tell him?"

"Hm?" Rikun stood up and went towards the door. Before he left, he grinned at both of the women and Karasu Tengu.

"I just simply told him what I was thinking."

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~Ukiyoe Middle School~_

Rikuo buried his face into his arms, which was on his table.

The rest of the Kiyojuji Squad, except Yura, who had not arrived, stared with slight confusion and concern.

After a discussion between them, Kana stepped forward to Rikuo. She gently tapped on Rikuo's shoulder.

"Um…Rikuo-kun? Are you all right? You have been lying like this for quite some time."

"U-Un. I-I am all right. J-Just let me lie like this for a while more." Rikuo's arms muffled his voice.

"U-Un. If you are sure." Kana stared worriedly at Rikuo's head.

"Y-Yes. Sorry for worrying you, Kana-chan."

Kana make a disagreeing sound. "I just hope you can tell us what happen. You will probably feel better."

After getting a nod from Rikuo, Kana went back to the group. Once she reached there, Kana could only give a helpless shrug.

_~With Rikuo~_

…_Sorry Kana-chan, for not looking up while talking to you…that's because…_

Rikuo knew that his face was still red from the earlier occurrence.

…_I am a bit embarrassed to look at anyone now…stupid Rikun!_

_***…Rikuo…***_

Rikuo's lips trembled.

_***…I can't wait for the time…when we will finally mate together…***_

Rikuo shut his eyes tightly, his blush got a notch darker.

_Who in the world would tell someone that kind of thing, straight in the face like that! Does he even know what he is talking about! Does he know that, when we…m-m-m…GYAAAAAA! Stupid Rikun! Stupid Rikun! I hope you can hear me, stupid Rikun! Stupid Rikun for teasing me like that!_

Ever since Rikun found out about Rikuo's secret…fixation…about them being brothers and lovers at the same time, he had taken every chance to tease Rikuo about it. Rikun even started to get really affectionate to Rikuo, more than usual, thus the result this morning, and he was not in the least ashamed about it.

Rikuo bit his lips. However, no matter how embarrassed he was, Rikuo could not deny the fact that, it made him really happy when Rikun told him that.

…_Stupid Rikun…_

* * *

_****__Which comes from within_

* * *

_~In Rikun's room~_

Rikun sneezed out loud, the papers he was holding flew away at that.

"Are you all right, Third Heir?" Kurotabo, who was sitting across of him, asked, picking up the papers at the same time and gave them to Rikun.

Blinking a couple of times, Rikun took the offered papers. "Ah." He smirked. "Must be Rikuo."

"Pardon?" Kurotabo did not catch the last muttered statement.

Rikun shook his head. "Its nothing." He then continued looking at the reports that his subordinates had gave. "…Kurotabo."

"Yes, Third Heir?"

Rikun blinked at the report he was reading. "Did some of the clan heads went out despite the danger?"

"Eh? Ah…yes…I apologize deeply for not being able to stop them." Kurotabo bowed at him.

Rikun waved it off. "Forget it. It was only a matter of time before they get fed up with being coped up here…however…" Rikun showed Kurotabo the report he was looking. "When did he start leaving the place?"

Kurotabo looked closely at the report. "Ah. It was roughly about a week."

"A week, huh?" Rikun looked at the report again, scanning at the details.

Kurotabo watched as Rikun continued to look at the report, before he realized something as well. "Ah! Third Heir, you don't think-!"

Rikun held out a hand before Kurotabo could continue on. "Let's gather more evidence first before we jump into any conclusion." He placed the reports down. "Anyways, do you know where Zen is?"

"Zen-sama is-"

The doors suddenly slammed opened.

"Oi, Rikun! I was looking for you!" Zen stood there with his hands on the sliding doors, his bodyguard appearing beside him.

"So I see." Rikun deadpanned.

"Impudent brat." Zen muttered, before turning to the two bodyguards. "Oi, I need to speak to Rikun alone, leave would you?"

"Um…"

"I need to speak to Zen as well, just leave us alone for a while." Rikun told them.

"Yes, Third Heir." The two guards bowed and left the room.

The moment the door was closed, Zen quickly grabbed Rikun by the shoulder and started shaking him. "Do you have some sort of plans? Things are getting worse! If you don't do something fast, those Shikoku yokais are going to get better of us! To add on, do you have any idea how restless the clan heads are? Also-"

"Zen. Zen. ZEN!" Rikun shouted to get his attention. "Calm down first. And stop shaking me." He slapped Zen's hands away from him.

"Rikun…"

Rikun sighed. "Stop telling me things that I know of. As for having a plan, I am trying to catch someone right now, the rest will have to wait."

Zen blinked. "Catch someone?"

Rikun merely waved it off. "How is Shoei?"

Shoei is the son of Hihi's and have temporarily taken over as the head of the Kanto Great Ape Alliance, due to his father's inability to lead the clan now.

Zen folded his arms. "Not good. At first, he was all right with just following your orders, however, as the situation worsen, he wants to avenge for his father…and Hitotsume is egging him on."

"Hitotsume-Jiji again…Does he really dislike me that much?" Rikun huffed.

"Well, you practically told him that he was the perpetrator for spreading the rumors about Gyuki and Rikuo during the meeting. Of course he is not going to like you very much." Zen shrugged, not sympathizing him at all.

"Thank you for your kind and comforting words." Sarcasm was oozing out from Rikun's words.

Zen smirked. "So, now that I told you what I wanted to say, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Rikun gathered the papers and placed them on one side. Folding his arms in his sleeves, Rikun stared at Zen.

"…You have been in the Nura clan for quite some time, right?"

Zen blinked at the question. "That is correct…why are you asking this?"

Rikun stayed silent for a while. "…What do you know about the 'Night Parade of a Hundred Demons'? "

"Ah?" Surprise took hold of Zen. "Unnnn…It is just a term used for gathering yokais under a leader's banner, which can only be mobilized by the leader's command."

Rikun closed his eyes. "…That is not what I was looking for…"

"What?" Zen frowned, coughing a little. "Why, Rikun? What are you looking for?"

Rikun took a deep breath. "Zen." He revealed his crimson eyes.

"Why did you exchange Sakazuki with me and Rikuo?"

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~After School~_

The five bodyguards of Rikuo watched as their Young Master contemplated about something, while walking back to the house.

"Hey, what is Young Master thinking about?" Aotabo whispered to the group.

"Who knows? I am more interested as to why Young Master was red in the face this morning. He totally just ran all the way to school. I wonder…could it be that, him and Third Heir…" Kejoro squealed out the rest of the sentence.

"What? What?" Tsurara questioned.

Kubinashi coughed. "I believe that is none of our concern. Don't pry into their private life."

"You are no fun, Kubinashi." Kejoro pouted, causing Kubinashi to sweatdrop.

"…The Onmyoji was injured."

"Eh?" Everyone turned to Kappa, who had his hands behind his back, giving his usual relax expression.

"The Onmyoji?" Kubinashi asked.

"Un." Kappa nodded. "She had an arm sling on her…it seems recent."

"Eh? She came to school? When?" Tsurara was shocked to hear that. "I did not see her at all today! And how did you know?"

"She came in during lunch, and was taken away by the teachers." Kappa told him. "It happened when you were too busy trying not to freeze Young Master's childhood friend when she-"

"Ahhhhh!" Tsurara shouted out to mask the rest of the statement, clapping her hands as well. "Um…maybe we should asked Young Master what is bothering him then?"

_~With Rikuo~_

Rikuo had a serious expression on his face, his fingers under his chin in a thinking pose.

…_Keikain-san came in with an injury. She said it was just attack from a yokai, who was trying to blend in with humans, and that, it was nothing…but, judging from the way she was wincing…also, the injury was quite recent. She mentioned that she attack the yokai first because they were emitting an evil aura and that she had never seen them around…eh?_

Rikuo blinked and stopped walking for a second, causing his bodyguards to stopped as well.

"Is something the matter, Rikuo-sama?" Kubinashi look at Rikuo worriedly.

However, Rikuo was in deep thoughts.

_Seen them around…? Keikain-san lives near the First District, right?_

"…**And that is how I got this injury." Yura said.**

"**You sure are lucky to have spot a yokai, Yura-kun!" Kiyotsugu placed an arm on her shoulder.**

"**U-Um…Isn't it more important to get that treated, Keikain-san?" Rikuo eyed her arm sling.**

"**Hmm…" Yura stared at Rikuo, making him slightly uncomfortable. "I will be fine."**

"**A-Ah. Is that so?" Rikuo sweatdropped at the stare he was receiving.**

"**Ah, Keikain-san! Please don't come to school if you are injured! Come with me to the infirmary." Their teacher came in and motioned Yura to follow her.**

**Yura bowed her head and followed.**

"**Ah, Yura-kun! Could you at least tell us how long has this been going on? Maybe we can catch this yokai." Rikuo sweatdropped again at the sparkles that appeared near Kiyotsugu.**

**Yura glanced back before she walked off. "I had asked around. It seems that yokai have been around for a week or so."**

…_A week or so…a week…First District…_

"AH!"

"Y-Young Master?" Tsurara, along with the others, was stunned by the shout.

Rikuo turned to them. "We need to hurry back to Rikun now!" He then started running to the main house, leaving the five yokais no choice but to follow him.

"Y-Young Master, did you figured something out?" Aotabo asked as they run alongside with Rikuo.

Rikuo nodded.

"I think I know how Tamazuki was always able to get a step ahead of us."

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

A stick struck on the rock.

"Hoooo…its been 300 years since I had been to Shikoku." Rihan announced, one hand holding a stick and the other on his straw hat while looking around the place, with Nurarihyon, who had the same stick and straw hat, beside him. "Now that I think about it, our territory ends at Mount Nejireme, right?"

Nurarihyon did not answer Rihan's question, choosing to look around. "Strange…"

"Hm?" Rihan looked at him. "What's strange?"

"This place had changed." Nurarihyon narrowed his eyes.

"Ah?" Rihan squinted his eyes. "Well…we are at a forest, and 300 years is quite a long time, so if it has changed, it is not that surprising…how could you tell anyways?"

"It's no-"

"I smell something foreign." A loud booming voice came from above them.

"Eh?" Nurarihyon and Rihan looked up, to see an Oni standing there, sniffing around, not noticing them yet.

"An Oni?" A bead of sweat appeared at Rihan's cheek. "Oi, oi, I don't know that Onis live here."

"They don't." Nurarihyon told him.

"Hah? Then what is that in front of us?"

That Oni heard their conversation and turned towards them. "Hm? I-Intruder!" That Oni then proceeded to attacked them with his fists.

Nurarihyon and Rihan quickly jumped away to avoid the hit.

"When I said that the place had changed, I was talking about the lax in security."

"How is that lax!" Rihan pointed at the Oni, who was coming towards them.

"That," Nurarihyon jumped into the air with his stick above him. "Is a fake." He then hit the Oni on the face with his stick.

"OWWWW! IT HURTS!" The Oni ran away crying while clutching his face.

"Eh?" Rihan sweatdropped, watching the Oni got further away.

"Don't let him run off!" Nurarihyon shouted, running after the Oni.

"What? U-Un!"

However, as they chase after the Oni, a giant bottle of sake hurled towards Nurarihyon.

"Oyaji!" Rihan shouted, eyes wide at the giant bottle.

Nurarihyon jumped into the air just as the bottle hit the ground. Looking around, Nurarihyon spotted a giant yokai, while he was in the air, nearby. Heading straight in that direction, Nurarihyon tried to assault the yokai with his stick, to which the yokai countered it with his hand.

Nurarihyon smirked as he leaped back. "It's been 300 years, Inugamigyobu Danuki. Looking old, aren't you?"

The yokai smirked back. "Right back at you, Nura clan's Supreme Commander."

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~At a place filled with statues~_

Rihan looked around in awe. "Ho! This is an amazing amount of statues here."

"There seems to be less than before." Nurarihyon commented.

"Really? Where are we anyways?"

"This is the Kingpin of the Shikoku's Yokai Clan, the headquarters of 88 yokais of Shikoku, Yamaguchi Holy Shrine…If memory serves, there used to be 108 of them. Isn't that right, Inugamigyobu Danuki." Nurarihyon directed his question at the yokai, who was seated at the middle of the place.

Danuki nodded. Behind him, the Oni that Nurarihyon and Rihan were chasing after, turned into a puff of smoke, changing into a smaller raccoon dog form.

"Boss, you know this two old men?"

"Old man?" Rihan's eyebrows twitched.

"That's right, Mamedanuki. Why don't you go and play now?"

After the small yokai left, Nurarihyon went and sat at a fluffy seat near Danuki.

Rihan sweatdropped. "O-Oi! Oyaji!"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Nurarihyon looked at Rihan, who was pointing at his seat frantically.

"Sorry, but that is not a seat." Danuki told Nurarihyon.

"Hm?" Nurarihyon looked down and stared at his seat. Blinking a few times, Nurarihyon realized that he was actually sitting on Danuki's lower stomach. "Oh! Sorry about that." Nurarihyon quickly stood up, scratching the back of his head with a huge sweatdrop.

Rihan turned his head to the side, trying to control his laughter. Nurarihyon helped him by whacking him on the head with his stick.

"Haha. Let's have some sake. There is much to talk about." Danuki said. A female tanuki yokai, wearing a red yukata, stepped forward and started serving them.

Nurarihyon and Danuki then toast.

"So, may I ask who is this?" Danuki gestured at Rihan.

"Ho. This is my son, Nura Rihan, Second Supreme Commander of the Nura clan." Nurarihyon introduced. Rihan bowed his head.

"Second Supreme Commander? Ah…you mentioned that before…so he succeeded you at that time then?" Danuki drank his sake.

"Hm." Nurarihyon followed his example.

Rihan, on the other hand, was slightly confused.

_That time?_

"I see." Danuki turned back to Nurarihyon. "So, what exactly brings you here? Not for social call I take it?"

"Just a little curious about something." Nurarihyon placed his cup down. "You are not leading any yokais now, are you?"

"…" Danuki paused for a while. "…I am not. Did something happen?"

"One of my clan members, Hihi, was attacked by a yokai called Muchi."

"Mu-Muchi!" Danuki jerked his head. "…I see…"

"You know that name." Nurarihyon stated.

Danuki let out a sigh. "That stupid son of mine…"

Rihan perked up at that. "Your son?"

Danuki nodded. "Tamazuki. He is my eight son of my 88th wife, and has inherited most of my powers compared to my other children."

Rihan gawked. "88th wife…!"

"That is what you are not suppose to focus on." Nurarihyon deadpanned at him.

Rihan laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Danuki continued his story. "Tamazuki is trying to rule yokais using Fear, just as I have done in the past. He even recruited the Seven Phantom Travelers of Shikoku to help him." Danuki let out a disappointed sigh. "He must have heard about your new successor, the Third Supreme Commander of the Nura clan, and thought that if he could take him down, he would be able to bring glory back to the '88 demons of Shikoku'."

Rihan tilted his head to the side. "Hmmm…so Rikun is having trouble right now as we speak." He then drank his sake, as though the thought did not bother him.

Nurarihyon chuckled.

Danuki blinked at the unconcern nature the both of them are displaying. "…I take it that the new Supreme Commander is strong?"

"Not at all!" Rihan grinned at Danuki, who sweatdropped slightly at the confident answer. He then smirked, "…Compared to us, that is."

"Rikun will do just fine, he has Rikuo beside him." Nurarihyon said.

"Hmm…I hope that you are right…the Seven Phantom Travelers of Shikoku is not to be underestimated, especially the yokai, Inugami."

"…Inugami, huh? A yokai, whose Fear is based on hatred." Rihan frowned slightly.

Nurarihyon sipped on his sake. "Hmm…Anyways, Inugamigyobu Danuki, there is something else that piqued my interest."

"What is?"

Nurarihyon looked at him in the eyes. "…Is it true that your son holds the Mao's Hammer?"

Danuki took in a sharp breath while Rihan's whole body became stiff.

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~In Rikun's room, evening~_

"…And I think that, that is how they have been able to know about our movements." Rikuo told Rikun, who was sitting opposite of him with Zen.

Rikun and Zen glanced at each other after hearing that from Rikuo, to which Rikuo noticed.

"…Do you know something?" Rikuo tilted his head to the side.

Rikun looked at him. "Somewhat…" Rikun then stroked his chin. "…Seems like we will have to go out tonight…Kurotabo."

The door slid opened, revealing Kurotabo kneeling there. "Yes, Third Heir?"

"Gather the others, we are going to hunt down a spy."

"Understood." Kurotabo then left to do that.

Rikun stood up. "Well, time to leave."

"You are leaving me behind again." Zen growled out.

"We are just going to catch a spy. I doubt you will want to do such a thing." Rikun said, making Zen huffed in annoyance. Rikun then turned to Rikuo, who had his head down.

"Rikuo?"

Rikuo jerked up. "A-Ah. Um…be careful."

Rikun blinked at the warning. He kneeled in front of Rikuo, "What is wrong, Rikuo?"

Rikuo bit his lips, before letting out a shaky sigh. "…Just a bad feeling…"

Understanding lit up in Rikun's eyes, and a smile spread on his face. He leaned his forehead against Rikuo's. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

Rikuo smiled at the assurance. "Un." He then took note of the close proximity between them. "U-Um…"

Rikun observed a blush that was slowly spreading across Rikuo's cheeks. He raised a hand up and gently caressed Rikuo's cheeks. "Rikuo…"

Rikuo felt his heart beating fast at the way Rikun was calling him. It was the same as this morning. Rikun then slowly lean forward, bringing their lips closer, until they could feel each other's breath. Then-

"Ahem."

Rikuo flew backwards and held a hand on his chest, breathing hard.

_G-Gyaaa! I forgotten Zen-san is here! Again!_

Rikun was not pleased at all at the interruption, and he showed that by glaring at Zen.

"Don't glare at me. You have work to do." Zen gestured at the door, where Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kappa and Tsurara were standing. Kurotabo and Kubinashi coughed into their hands, Aotabo was rubbing his head, Kappa merely blinked, while Kejoro was squealing at the scene, and Tsurara was blushing.

That caused Rikuo to blush even further. He stood up, "I-I'm going to my room."

Just as he was about to walk towards the door, Rikun's hand caught his.

"Eh? Wha-" Rikuo widened his eyes when Rikun placed a chaste kiss on the back of his hand.

"I will see you later, Rikuo." Rikun told him with a smile, letting go of his hand.

Rikuo tried to say something, but was unable to, his blush darkening. He could only give a timid nod and ran out of the room.

"You just like to tease him, don't you?" Zen deadpanned, watching Rikun getting up and walked to the giggling and blushing yokais.

Rikun simply smirked. "Well, shall we go?"

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~First District~_

"Welcome to Bakenekoya! Ah, Hitotsume-sama! The usual?" Ryota Neko greeted his guest, who happened to be Hitotsume.

"Ah." Hitotsume walked to one of the seats and sat on it.

"Hello, Hitotsume-sama." A woman with pale face and violet eyes approached him and started pouring him sake. "A bad day as usual?"

"Hn." Hitotsume closed his eyes in irritation and drank his sake.

The woman merely smiled and continued to pour him sake.

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

"…I can't believe I allow a yokai to injure me so easily." Yura huffed, clutching on her arm sling while walking along the streets.

As she continued to walk, an image of Rikuo coming to see her at the infirmary and asking question about the yokai, came to her mind, causing her to pause.

…_He even asked me for a picture…_

Yura frowned, before shaking her head fervently.

"I need to find that yokai, before they do any damage." She punched her fist in the air.

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~At the main house~_

Rikuo sighed as he kneeled down at the pond beside the cherry blossom tree. "Why does he like to do this kind of things to me?"

"It's because Third Heir cares about Young Master a lot."

Rikuo turned to see Kappa floating in the pond towards him with his eyes closed. "Still, it's a bit much, isn't it? He even had you and Tsurara to stay with me since he is bringing the others with him. Where is she anyways?" Rikuo looked back at the house.

"Trying to prevent herself from melting." Kappa said.

"Huh?" Rikuo blinked confusingly at Kappa, who did not elaborate further. "Haaa…Anyway, at the rate that he is going, a blush is really going to stay permanently on my face." Rikuo placed a hand over his face.

Kappa opened his eyes. "But it makes you happy."

Rikuo jerked at that statement, staring wide eyes at Kappa. He dropped his head down, unable to deny it. "…Is it that obvious?"

Kappa simply made a noise. "Third Heir would not be Third Heir if he does not do this kind of things."

"You don't see him doing this to the others." Rikuo frowned.

"Because they are not the one Third Heir loves." Kappa looked at Rikuo.

Rikuo blushed lightly.

Kappa chuckled. "You know, Young Master, everyone is waiting for that day."

Rikuo blinked. "E-Eh? What day?"

"Why, the day when Young Master and Third Heir are joined together as one." Kappa replied, before floating away from Rikuo.

Rikuo watched blankly as Kappa float away, before he realized what Kappa was talking about.

"KAPPA! NOT YOU TOO!"

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~Back at Bakenekoya~_

"…And that stupid brat actually dared to accuse me in front in front of all the clan members!" Hitotsume hiccupped, holding his empty cup out to the woman, who dutifully filled the cup.

Hitotsume gulped down his sake, giving a loud sigh of satisfaction. "Hnnnn! I know he is not cut out to be the Third Heir. Even now, he is not even inclined to do anything! Just simply letting those yokais run amok!"

"Oh? Such a bad leader he is then. He is not going to do anything now?" The woman asked.

"Bah! He just copes himself up in his room." Hitotsume waved his hand. "If this goes on, the Nura clan will fall in pieces." He drank his sake again, not noticing how the woman was smirking.

The front door bell rang

"Welcome to Bake-Ah, Third Heir! Did you come here to have a drink?" The woman heard from the Ryota Neko.

_~With Ryota Neko and Rikun~_

"Ah, Ryota Neko. Sorry, we are not here for relaxation." Rikun told him, reaching into his sleeves and pulled out a paper. "Have you seen this person?"

Ryota Neko looked at the paper, which shows the woman that was with Hitotsume. "Ah! She was one of our waitresses! Would you like me to get her?"

"Please." Rikun nodded.

_~With the woman~_

The woman cursed when she heard that. She quickly made her way towards the back door, just as Rikun came into the room.

"Oi! Where are you going? My cup needs refilling!" Hitotsume shouted after her.

At that, Rikun turned to where the woman was running off. "Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kubinashi."

"Yes, Third Heir!" The three of them followed after the woman.

"Eh? What?" Hitotsume stared at the direction they had left and at Rikun.

Rikun glanced at him and sighed. "It just had to be you, Hitotsume-Jiji."

"Wha-" Hitotsume's eye widened as he figured it out. "That woman is a spy?"

"Ah." Rikun tilted his head. "Kagibari-Onna, one of the executives of Tamazuki's. You know, Hitotsume-Jiji, I expected better of you. Babbling information to an enemy is unsightly."

"Wh-What! I don't even know that she is a spy! How do you even know that it is me! Anyone could have done it!" Hitotsume defended.

Rikun ran a hand through his hair. "Rikuo came to tell me that his friend, who lives around here, was injured attacking a yokai who was around for some time. Since Bakenekoya is the only place here that is associated with the Nura clan, it is safe to say that the yokai was spying here. As to why it was you," Rikun started walking past him. "You are the only clan member who had been coming here for a week, which was the same time when things started falling apart."

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

The woman, Kagibari-Onna, watched as the three yokais ran past the alley she was hiding in.

"Ku! How did they find out about me? Didn't that oaf say that he was not planning anything?" Kagibari-Onna bit her thumb. "Did I accidentally give myself away?"

She started thinking about how, when an image of her fighting with Yura came to mind.

"It's that brat! It must be! When I find her, I am going to kill her!" She swore. "…I need to report to Tamazuki-sam-" She paused as she was going to the other side of the alley, only to see her target walking past. "Great timing. I will kill you for foiling my cover!"

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~Nura main house, meeting room~_

"Apologies, Third Heir. We lost her." Kubinashi, Kurotabo and Aotabo bowed at him.

Rikun gave a sigh.

"I am really sorry about this, Third Heir!" Ryota Neko bowed deeply at Rikun. "Letting an enemy in and letting her gain information of the Nura clan, I apologize deeply for letting this happen! Please punish me as you see fit!"

"It's fine, Ryota Neko. You couldn't have known." Rikun raised a hand to stop his bowing, only to have him looking down at the ground in guilt.

"Tch. But I can't believe that you are the one who was giving the information away." Zen narrowed his eyes at Hitotsume, who was cowering at the door.

"How do you plan to take the responsibility!" Shoei, who was there as well, yelled at him.

Seeing how Hitotsume was trembling, Rikun decided to stop it before things go too far. "Stop it. It was not as if he did it intentionally."

His words served as a boost for Hitotsume. Hitotsume quickly stood up. "That's right! We are all in this state due to someone's poor ability to lead!"

Everyone watched as he left the room.

"…He is right about that." Rikun muttered, staring off to the side.

"Young Master…" Tsurara glanced at him.

Rikun turned to her. "Where is Rikuo?"

"Ah…he is…" Tsurara suddenly looked nervous, making the yokai blinked.

"He is in his room, Third Heir." Kappa helped her out.

Rikun raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I should go and thank him for the image and the information he had given us." He moved forward, only to have Kappa stood in front of him to prevent him from going out of the door.

A silence filled the room at the daring action made by Kappa.

"What are you doing, Kappa?" Kubinashi asked, looking between him and Rikun, who did not show any expression on his face.

Kappa exhaled through his nose loudly, before looking at Rikun while scratching his cheek with his webbed hand. "Sorry, Third Heir. But Young Master stated that he does not want to see you now."

"…" And a blink of the eyes was Rikun's reaction to the statement.

"Pfttt!" Zen quickly turned around, trying and failing to hide his laughter, while the other yokais stood in the room awkwardly.

"Zen."

"That is what you get for teasing him too much." Zen smirked at Rikun, who responded with a huff.

"Whatever. I will see him later then." Rikun said, closing his eyes. "Sanba Garasu."

The room was suddenly filled with gusts of wind. When it stops, the three mentioned yokai, kneeled in the middle of the room, facing Rikun. "You called, Third Heir?"

"Search the town for Kagibari-Onna. You as well, Ryota Neko." Ryota Neko jerked up at the command, looking shocked at Rikun who was staring at him. "The First district in your domain, you should be able to cover the place fast."

"Y-Yes, Third Heir!" Ryota Neko smiled at the chance to redeem himself.

"Don't let her escape."

"Understood." The four of them then quickly left to abide the order. Once they did, Rikun gave a slight glare at the still laughing Zen, before leaving the room as well.

"By the way, Kubinashi." Tsurara called for his attention.

"Hm?"

"Where is Kejoro?" Tsurara noticed that she was not here.

"Ah…she is…"

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

"Really…asking me to look after a human." Kejoro sighed, staring at the said human, who happened to be Yura. "A yokai taking care of an Onmyoji…this is almost unheard of."

Kejoro sighed again, following Yura at a distance. "…But why did Third Heir asked me to look after her? She should be fine on her own…" She closed her eyes, thinking about earlier.

**While they were making their way towards Bakenekoya with Rikun in the lead, Rikun suddenly stopped and glanced to the side.**

"**Is something the matter, Third Heir?" Kubinashi asked, before looking at the direction Rikun was staring at.**

**There, at the opposite alley, the yokais saw Yura walking there. Rikun took note of the arm sling she had.**

"**Ah, the Onmyoji." Kejoro said. "Why is she out so late at night?"**

"…**Kejoro."**

"**Yes, Third Heir?" Kejoro turned to Rikun, who was still staring at the same direction.**

"**Follow her."**

"**Eh?" That surprised Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Aotabo and Kejoro.**

"**Erm…" Kejoro looked at the other yokais indecisively, before giving a bow. "Yes, Third Heir." She then turned to follow Yura.**

"**Is there a reason for sending Kejoro after the Onmyoji, Third Heir?" Kubinashi asked as they watched Kejoro walked off.**

"**Hmmm…" Rikun titled his head towards him. "I am just heeding Rikuo's warning, that's all."**

"**Eh? Young Master's?" Kurotabo blinked.**

**Rikun did not explain, walking off. "Come on, we have things to do."**

"Haa…" Kejoro sighed once again. "Exactly what can happen if I just take my eyes off her for a second…?" Kejoro paused as she opened her eyes, to find that the person she was following was gone.

She blinked and quickly looked around the place, still not spotting Yura anywhere.

"Me and my cursed mouth…" She quickly ran around the town, trying to find Yura.

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

Yura was still walking around the street aimlessly.

She sighed. "I guess that's it for today. I better head ho-" She jerked as she suddenly picked up an evil aura behind her.

_This feeling…yokai!_

She glanced behind her worriedly.

_This is bad, there are too many people here, I need to find a seclude place._

She then quickly maneuvered herself through the crowd, the evil presence following her.

"This place should be fine." Yura reached a place where there are flat tires and construction material lying around.

"You little brat."

She turned around to see Kagibari-Onna standing there. "…So I was right. Yokai of Shikoku, Kagibari-Onna."

"Why is an Onmyoji helping yokais out? Did you not hate our kind?" Kagibari-Onna snarled. "Telling them about me…I will destroy you and sent your head to Tamazuki-sama!"

"What? Helping yokais? Since when did I do that?" Yura narrowed her eyes.

_The only person I told about her was Nura-kun…It can't be…No! Now is not the time to think about this!_

"Just what are your intentions?" Yura demanded.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!" Kagibari-Onna leaped into the air, spreading her hair and sending them towards Yura.

Yura pulled out her shikigami papers. "Shikiga-" Sudden pain erupted from her injured arm, making her paused her action and causing her to be struck by Kagibari-Onna's hair.

…_T-This is bad!_

Kagibari-Onna took advantage of her weakness and raised her up in the air using her hair.

"Kuh!" Yura choked out as the hair started to squeeze her, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Die!" Kagibari-Onna sent her hair towards Yura again, intending to end it. However, before the hair could reach Yura, it was cut off, along with the ones holding Yura up. That caused Yura to fall from the sky.

Brown hair curled themselves around Yura, preventing her from hitting the ground hard, before landing her safely on the ground.

Yura weakly tilted her head, getting dizzy from the lack of air earlier, trying to take a glance of the one who saved her.

"…W-Who…" She whispered, before she fainted due to her injuries and dizziness.

Kagibari-Onna looked at the one who interrupted her. "You-!"

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~Nura main house~_

Rikuo sat at the corridor outside his room, staring at the cherry blossom that was swaying against the wind.

"…I can't believe Kappa said that…" Rikuo sighed, a tint of pink appearing at his cheeks.

A cherry blossom petal slowly made its way towards Rikuo and landed on his lap. Rikuo blinked and picked up the petal. He stared at the petal before blowing it off his fingers, watching it float to the ground.

"…Stupid Rikun…"

"That was rather mean of you to say that, Rikuo." A voice whispered to his ear.

Rikuo gasped and turned around, only to find himself staring straight into a pair of crimson eyes. They stared at each other for a while, before Rikuo took in their position. Rikun stood behind him, bending down so that his head was directly beside Rikuo's. Their lips are only an inch apart due to Rikuo's movement.

Rikuo shakily opened his mouth and-

"GYAAAAA!"

He quickly moved backwards, dropping onto the backyard's ground, before standing up just as quickly and backed away to the bark of the cherry blossom tree. "Wh-What are you doing here!" He unsteadily pointed a finger at Rikun, who was rubbing his ringing ears.

"…You don't have to shout." Rikun stood straight up and made his way to backyard as well. "So, what's this not wanting to see me all about?"

"I-I was just…erm…" Rikuo turned his head to the side, embarrassed to look at Rikun. "…I-It's nothing."

"Hm? Is that so?"

Rikuo blinked.

_The voice sounds nearer…_

Rikuo turned his head back to find that Rikun was already standing in front of him.

_Wh-When did he-_

Rikuo gasped as Rikun pressed Rikuo's body further against the tree with his own. Rikuo could hear his heart thumping loudly, his eyes widening at the feel of Rikun's body against his.

"Ri-Rikun…"

"…If it wasn't for the mind link and your reactions, I would have thought that you do not share the same feeling for me."

"Eh?" Rikuo looked up, finding those eyes staring at him again.

_Th-The same loving eyes again…_

"Wh-Why do you say that?"

"Because…" Rikun leaned down towards him. "…I never did hear those three words from you."

Rikuo widened his eyes.

"The last time you said it to me was about nine years ago, when you were three years old. And these days, whenever you are about to say it to me, it was always interrupted." Rikun placed a finger under Rikuo's chin and tilted it up. "So, Rikuo, would you make me the happiest yokai by saying those words to me?"

Rikuo went red at the brazen words that Rikun spoke. "I-I didn't know that you are a romantic person, Rikun."

"Only you, get to see me like this." Rikun grinned at him. "So, how about it?"

Rikuo took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to work up the nerve to say it, while Rikun patiently waited.

"I…" Rikun perked up his ears, staring at Rikuo who had his bangs covering his eyes. "Rikun, I…" Rikuo then made eye contact with Rikun.

"I lo-"

"Third Heir!"

That shout startled both of them so much that, it caused Rikun let go of Rikuo's chin and Rikuo to slide down to the ground while holding a hand over his chest.

Ryota Neko landed on the roof of the walls. "Third Heir! I fou-Erm…" He saw the states of the both of them. "W-Was I interrupting something?"

_YES!_

Rikun and Rikuo thought.

"…It just always had to be when things are getting intense…"Rikun muttered, before giving out a sigh. "What is it?"

"Ah! I found Kagibari-Onna!" Ryota Neko told him.

Wings fluttering could be heard behind them. Rikun glanced back to see the Sanba Garasu standing at the opposite roof.

"Looks like Ryota Neko beat the three of you." Rikun smirked.

"Eh?" Sanba Garasu looked towards Ryota Neko, who was grinning with pride.

"Is she alone?" Rikun held out a hand to help Rikuo up.

"That's…" Kuroumaru trailed off.

"Hm?" Rikun and Rikuo blinked.

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

"You are from the Nura clan!" Kagibari-Onna sneered, her hair spreading out.

"Ara, ara, I sure had a hard time finding the Onmyoji, and be careful there, your hair is all in a mess, old lady." Kejoro grinned.

"What! Watch your mouth, you old hag!"

"Old hag?!" A vein popped on Kejoro's forehead.

"I will sent your head as a present to Tamazuki-sama!" Kagibari-Onna leaped into the air. "Jonen Onnagoroshi, Hari Jigoku!" Her hair then shot towards Kejoro in two large spikes.

Kejoro quickly avoided it and took out a pair of tessen. She spread the fan opened. "Midaregami, Asobi Onna no Mai!" She then started to dance around, her hair following the movement and moved towards Kagibari-Onna.

Kagibari-Onna quickly defended herself with her hair and shot her own hair to Kejoro, who also countered it with her hair.

The two of them went at it for a while. Attacking and defending, defending and attacking, until both of them were panting.

Kagibari-Onna frowned tiredly.

_This is endless…_

She then shifted her gaze to the unconscious Yura.

_I will just attack her!_

Kejoro gasped as Kagibari-Onna aimed her hair at Yura. Unfortunately, during their fight, Kejoro had moved away from Yura, making her vulnerable to attacks.

_I won't make it in time!_

"This is my win!" Kagibari-Onna grinned in victory.

Suddenly, both yokais felt something that caused them to freeze up.

"Wh-What?" Kagibari-Onna looked around fearfully, letting her hair revert back to its original state.

_This Fear…_

Kejoro did the same as well, looking calm as she knows whose Fear it belongs to.

"Apologies for being late, Kejoro."

Both women turned towards the voice. Rikun was standing at the top of some of the construction materials, with Ryota Neko and Sanba Garasu beside him.

"Yo-You! I-I will…" Kagibari-Onna started to spread her hair again.

Seeing that, Rikun simply spread his Fear even more while raising the unsheathed Nenekirimaru. "Allow me to give you a proper greeting."

Kagibari-Onna could only watch with wide eyes as Rikun moved forward and swung his sword down, cutting of a portion of her hair and causing her to fall to the ground. "Argh!"

Rikun then landed on the ground before Yura, glancing at the spy. Kagibari-Onna trembled before him, looking at Rikun with fearful eyes.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Rikun said. "I won't kill you."

Kagibari-Onna jerked in shock.

"I need you to bring a message back to Tamazuki." Rikun placed Nenekirimaru on his shoulder. " 'Don't resort to cowardly things like spying and using woman to do your dirty job, at least face me if you want to take me down.' "

Kagibari-Onna gritted her teeth, looking at the yokais surrounding her, before retreating, knowing she had no choice.

After she left, Rikun looked down at Yura. "Looks like Rikuo is right again." He then looked back at Kejoro, who was holding her right arm, which was injured from the earlier fight. "Go back with Kejoro and get her treated."

"Yes, Third Heir." Sanba Garasu and Ryota Neko land themselves in front of Kejoro.

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

Yura flicker her eyes opened.

_Wh-What happened? I was…fighting Kagibari-Onna…then…_

Yura gasped and sat up, only to wince in pain due to her fast movement.

"Awake, I see."

Yura turned to the side to see Rikun sitting on some of the tires, a few feet away from her.

"You!" Yura shouted. "What are you doing here? Where is Kagibari-Onna?"

Rikun merely glanced at her and jumped off from where he was sitting. "…Take care of that injury of yours." He then walked off, not answering any of her questions.

Yura struggled to get up. "W-Wait! Just what are your motives?"

Rikun continued to walk off, seemingly not to hear her question.

Yura bit her lips, watching Rikun fading off at a distance.

"Why…?"

* * *

**_Which comes from within_**

* * *

_~At a building~_

Kagibari-Onna kneeled at the floor, closing her eyes in shame.

"Hm? He said that, did he?" Tamazuki looked down at Ukiyoe Town from his position. "…What an interesting Supreme Commander."

"Tamazuki…" The boy that was seen with Tamazuki when Rikuo first met him, stood behind him. "Shall we do as he says?"

"Hmmmm…." Tamazuki tilted his head. "Getting excited, Inugami?"

"We should just take him down now! Don't give him a chance to get back up!" Inugami snarled out.

"You must really exercise some patient, Inugami." Tamazuki smiled. "Rushing will get you nowhere."

"If we could just take down him, there will be nothing to worry about! I don't understand why you are prolonging this! If you won't do anything, I will!"

Tamazuki sighed. "…Do as you wish."

Inugami smirked. "Good." He stalked off, eager to get down to work.

"I don't really want to witness Inugami's ugly side." Tamazuki glanced back at the town. "I can't wait to meet you, Nura clan's Third Supreme Commander."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_*Eyes popping out* 8000+ words…! Ahhh…my brain is frying…Ahem, anyways, how was this chapter? I kept on grinning at Rikun's action towards Rikuo, kyaaaa! Also, I feel a bit awkward as I wrote the fight scene between Kagibari-Onna and Kejoro…*sweatdrops*_

_Now, now, a lot of things happened in just a week huh? Nurarihyon and Rihan went to Shikoku to confirm some things, and what this? Mao's Hammer? What is that? Why did both Danuki and Rihan seemed shocked/tensed by Nurarihyon's enquires? Also, Yura is really suspecting some things now, will Rikuo be able to hide his identity from her? One more thing, why did Rikun ask such a question to Zen?_

_Things to note:_

_Tanuki = Raccoon dog _

_Jonen Onnagoroshi Hari Jigoku__ = a technique where Kagibari-Onna's hair shoots toward an opponent in two large spikes with the intent to skewer or trap them._

_Tessen = A type of Japanese war fan, these holding fans are made of heavy plates of iron, and can be used to fend off arrows and darts._

_Midaregami, Asobi Onna no Mai__ = Kejoro's __hyoui __technique, which lengthens her hair to envelop and overrun opponents._

_All right! That's all Folks! Do leave me a review once again!_


	13. An attack

_*Sniffed* Marisay-chan…*Sobs*…writing here….WAHHHHHHH! They made a hole on my laptop! A hole! WAAAHHHHH!_

_Rihan: M-Marisay, please calm down._

_Marisay-chan: NO! WAAAHHHH! And stop calling me so casually!_

_Tsurara: I-It is just a small hol-_

_Marisay-chan: WAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Nurarihyon: *Coughs* I will take over for now, dear readers. To those who wish to know what happened, please look for __**Hayate The Soul Reaper**__, she knows what happened between Marisay-chan's laptop and the Nura clan._

_(The rest was answered/done by Nurarihyon at this point of time, as everyone else was busy trying to pacify the crying author)_

_To __**Hayate The Soul Reaper aka Hayate-chan**__: She apologizes for not being able to reply to your PM, so it will be stated here. Marisay-chan said that she does not have any permanent jobs in mind, but she hopes to do more of video editing kind of jobs. (She majors in Special Effects)_

_To 'Unknown': …__Hiroshi Shiibashi-sensei? Marisay-chan said that she was flattered to read such a review._

_To 'shirayuki': Marisay-chan was very happy to read this review of yours._

_To __**Midnight Kei**__: Marisay-chan thanks you, and congratulation for being the 100 reviewer in this story._

_To __**Holymagic**__: Find out in this chapter._

_To __**DaughteroftheRedKing**__: Marisay-chan thanks you for reading this story of hers. However, Marisay-chan would like to warn you that, if you are originally put off by the love between Rikun and Rikuo, you ought to be careful while reading the next few chapters. Things between them will get even more…intimate, as time goes by. (She will understand if you wish to stop reading due to that) As for the markers, she said that she had not really thought about it, merely writing what comes to her mind that suits the chapters._

_Disclaimer: Marisay-chan does not own any of the characters, only the plot._

_Please note: There is a poll up for "Life as a Nurarihyon". So please do vote for it. Also, to those who still do not know, sequel to "Pure" is up, do go and read it. Just one more thing, Marisay-chan actually did interviews with some of us from behind the scenes of "Life as a Nurarihyon". If interested, please go to her profile to read it, for it will be removed soon after this chapter is posted._

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_**In bold and Italics are thoughts in the flashback**_

_*In Italics within stars are Telepathic thoughts between Rikun and Rikuo*_

_In Italics and Underline are scenes that are imagined_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~Nura main house~_

"GYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A scream ran through the house.

Small yokais, whom were at the yard, was startled by it.

_BANG_

They turned their attention to the opened door, which lead to Rikuo's room, to see Rikuo standing there with a really red face. They watched as Rikuo quickly moved away from the door, heading off for breakfast, muttering under his breath constantly.

"Haa~ah." One of the small yokai sighed out. "Young Master's screams has really become a normal routine in the morning."

"What's even more surprising is that, this routine is not broken even as we are facing some dangers here." Another yokai commented.

The others nodded in agreement.

"…I wonder what Third Heir always do to Young Master?" An orange fish yokai placed a hand on her mouth. She sweatdropped when the others stared at her with looks of disbelief. "I-It's natural to be curious!"

"Then, it is too bad that you will never find out." A voice came from inside Rikuo's room.

"T-Third Heir!" Every one of them bowed, seeing Rikun standing there, leaning against the door with his arms folded.

Rikun yawned slightly. "Which way did Rikuo go?"

"Young Master seems to be heading off for breakfast, Third Heir."

"Ah." Rikun nodded, rubbing the back of his head. The small yokais, taking that as a dismissal, left to do their own stuffs.

"Good morning, Third Heir."

Rikun turned to the side to see Kurotabo. "Yo, Kurotabo. Where's Zen?"

"Zen-sama is currently still resting in his room…he asked me to pass you a message, Third Heir."

"Oh?"

"Please forgive me for this, Third Heir."

Rikun blinked confusingly at him.

Kurotabo took a deep breath, a bead of sweat forming on his cheek. He then opened his mouth. " 'STOP HARASSING YOUR OWN BROTHER AND WAKING OTHER PEOPLE UP, YOU BRAINLESS, PERVERTED, USELESS THIRD HEIR!' "

Rikun was blown back a little as Kurotabo screamed into his face.

"…He told me to repeat this to you in the way that he did." Kurotabo coughed into his fist.

…

..

.

Rikun twitched his eyebrows. "I will have you know that, I am neither brainless nor useless."

"A-Ah." Kurotabo nodded his head in acknowledgment with a huge sweatdrop.

_He did not deny the perverted part!_

Rikun huffed and stared out to the yard. He then suddenly glanced to the side sharply, where there were tree branches hanging just over the outer roof wall.

Kurotabo blinked at the sudden silence. "…Third Heir?"

"…" Rikun stared at that place for a while, before turning back to Kurotabo. "Let's head off for breakfast, I wish to catch Rikuo before he leaves." He grinned, walking off.

Kurotabo could only sighed out, following Rikun "…I don't think Young Master is going to like that…"

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~Behind the tree branches, where Rikun was looking at~_

"Keh!" Inugami snarled. "He has good senses at least."

Inugami bit his thumb, trying to think of some plan to trap the Third Heir. "…He is too well protected now. I will not be able to reach him."

He then glanced back at the house, when Rikuo's voice could be heard shouting at Rikun.

…_Che! Targeting the brat will not do me any good as well…If only I had some sort of ways to get the bra-_

Inugami blinked, images of the humans that were always with Rikuo came to mind.

"…Looks like I have found a solution." Inugami smirked, watching Rikuo leaving the house with his bodyguards.

With a gentle sway of the tree branches, Inugami vanished from the spot he was at.

_~Inside the house~_

Rikun tilted his head, smirking when Rikuo left with a blush on his face once again.

"You really got to stop doing that, Rikun-kun." Yamabuki sighed, exasperated.

Rikun chuckled, glancing outside at the yard with a faraway look.

"Rikun-kun?" Wakana tilted her head, taking the empty bowl of rice from him.

Rikun merely smiled at her. "Thanks for the meal."

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

Danuki, Nurarihyon and Rihan, walked in a heavily fogged forest. Sounds of thumping echoed through the place as each of them hit their own stick on the ground, helping them to walk.

"Tamazuki used to be a very kind-hearted child." Danuki broke the silence. "Always so amazed by how I ruled the '88 demons of Shikoku' with Fear. He once told me that he would take over once I retired."

Nurarihyon and Rihan stayed silent, listening to his tale intently.

"…Actually, now that I think about it, Tamazuki's birth was not exactly planned."

"Eh?" Rihan blinked while Nurarihyon looked at Danuki in slight surprise.

Danuki actually smiled sheepishly at them. "…My 88th wife and I actually planned to stop after our seventh child…but…things happened."

Nurarihyon had a bead of sweat on his cheek while Rihan had a huge sweatdrop.

"…Also, it was kind of unexpected." Danuki continued. "When he was born, he possessed such a mystical beauty that it bewilders me. Almost feminine…" Danuki cleared his throat. "…His powers he had inherited were also amazing. I named him Tamazusa due to a legend, for him to know what was right and what was wrong, for fear that he might misuse his powers…"

…_More like you named him that because you thought he was a female…_

Rihan thought, the sweatdrop on his head grew as he saw Danuki's eyes sparkle as he talk about his son.

"…I suppose every father became sentimental when it comes to their children." Rihan then grinned at Nurarihyon. "Were you like this with me as well, Oyaji?"

_WHACK_

"But then he changed his name." Nurarihyon stated, ignoring Rihan, who was clutching on his aching head.

"Ah…" Danuki nodded. " 'To covet the throne'. That was what he had renamed himself, as an aspiration to his goal."

"When did he rename himself? And why?" Rihan asked, rubbing his sore head.

Danuki stayed silent for a bit. "…He changed it a long time ago…when he heard of the massacre."

"Massacre?" Rihan muttered.

Danuki looked up at the sky. "…The day when our clan falls."

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~School~_

"E-mail?" Rikuo frowned.

"Yes!" Kiyotsugu yelled out, getting excited. "Today, I received information from a trusted source that, there are definitely yokais in the abandoned building behind our school!"

"A trusted source?" Rikuo frowned even more.

"Ah? The abandoned building? I thought all of you went there before?" Saori raised her eyebrow, looking up from her magazine.

"Yes…" Kiyotsugu hung his head at that. "But!" He held out a fist with a determined look on his face. "This time, there will really be yokais over there! I am sure of it!"

"Desperate, aren't he?" Saori deadpanned to Natsumi and Kana.

Natsumi nodded in agreement while Kana laughed nervously. Yura was absent from school.

"On the E-mail, it says that, there should be a projector that would attract yokais, if it is on. So! Shall we meet at the abandon building at 5.30pm? Since it would be-"

"Good luck." Saori waved drearily, standing at the doorway with Natsumi.

"What! Again! Maki-kun, Torii-kun, you are-"

Rikuo tuned out the rest of the statement, thinking really hard.

…_Right after we caught the spy? …I got a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

_****__Leading to confrontation_

* * *

_~After school, Nura main house~_

"We are home." Rikuo took off his shoes as Kappa went to the pond to rest and Kubinashi bowed, excusing himself.

"By the way, could you help me check if Kejoro is all right?" Rikuo asked Tsurara and Aotabo.

Due to her injuries, Rikuo insisted that she stayed at home instead of accompanying him.

"Yes, Young Master." Tsurara and Aotabo bowed at him and left to do his bidding.

Rikuo sighed as he thought about the E-mail that Kiyotsugu received.

…_Should I tell Rikun about th-_

_RING RING_

Rikuo jerked a bit when the phone at the main entrance rang. Blinking a few times, he reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Nura residence."

"…"

Rikuo frowned at the silence, narrowing his eyes a bit. He could hear someone breathing really loudly.

"…Hello?"

"…_Nura…Rikuo…_"

Rikuo widened his eyes.

"Who is this?"

"_...Received my invitation?_"

…_Invitation?_

Rikuo frowned in thought, before realization dawned upon him. "You are the one who sent Kiyojuji-san the E-mail."

Laughter was heard on the other side of the phone. "_Make sure you turn up, Nura Rikuo. Otherwise…well, who knows what might happen to your little human friends._"

Rikuo gritted his teeth. "Don't touch them!"

"_Then you simply need to appear…alone. See you soon, Nura Rikuo._" The phone then hung up.

Rikuo clenched his hands on the phone, slowly putting it down.

…_Telling Rikun and the others is out of question now._

"Rikuo?"

Rikuo jerked towards the voice, startling Rikun, who was standing there with his hands up in a defending position, due to Rikuo's reaction.

"Whoa! No need to be so surprised." Rikun puts his hands down. "…What's wrong? You look out of sort."

Rikuo blinked rapidly at the sight of him.

…_Speaking of the yokai…_

Rikuo bit his lips, knowing he will have to keep the phone call a secret.

"…I…have to go out today. With Kiyojuji-san and the others."

Rikun frowned. "…At this point of time?"

Rikuo nodded nervously.

"…The others are coming with you, right?"

Rikuo swallowed. "Y-Yes, of course!"

_I-I just told a lie to Rikun! I-It's a good thing he can't hear my thoughts now…_

Thankfully, after knowing Rikun was able to control his thoughts, Rikuo managed to get Rikun to teach him how to block off certain thoughts from reaching Rikun.

"…I see." Rikun reached out a hand to grab Rikuo's, spinning Rikuo around and pulled Rikuo's back to his chest, before wrapping his arms around him.

"Waaa! R-Rikun?" Rikuo glanced up at him. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Rikun laid his chin on Rikuo's head. "…Just feel like hugging you."

Rikuo blushed, placing a hand on Rikun's arm. "…You are getting more and more audacious as time passes by."

Rikun chuckled. "Is it wrong of me to show affection towards my love ones?"

Rikuo blinked. "…I would like to see you act this way with Otou-san or Jii-chan." He tried to imagine what would happened if Rikun ever did this sort of things to their father.

_"Oyaji!" Rikun ran forward and wrapped his arms on Rihan's waist, hugging him from the front. He then nuzzled his face against his father's chest._

_"R-Rikun?" Rihan hesitantly placed his hands on his son's shoulder. "I-Is something wrong?"_

_Rikun shook his head, before looking up at Rihan with a blinding smile._

_"I love you, Oyaji." Flowers and sparkles bloomed around Rikun when he said that._

_Rihan froze up seeing that, as Rikun continued to smile sweetly at him._

"Pft-!" Rikuo tried to control his laughter. "That…haha… will be quite a scene!"

Rikun felt a bit nauseated at that. "…Don't ruin the moment, Rikuo. Besides, they are not the ones I love romantically…" Rikun tilted Rikuo's head to the side so that he could reach Rikuo's ear. "They are just not you."

With that, Rikun bit Rikuo's ear, nibbling on it, causing Rikuo to jerk at the sensation.

"Ahn!" Rikuo tightened his grip on Rikun's arm, eyes shutting in reflex, his whole body shivering as Rikun made his way down to his neck, planting soft kisses there.

_Wh-What's wrong with me? U-Usually I would have pushed him away by no-_

Rikuo gasped when Rikun kissed his sensitive part of his neck. "Ah…! Ri-Rikun…"

"…T-Third H-Heir, Y-Young M-Master…"

That brought Rikuo out of his dazed state. He glanced behind him to see Kurotabo standing behind Rikun with a huge blush, trying to advert his eyes from the scene.

Rikuo flushed, before letting out a small moan while looking straight into Kurotabo's eyes, as Rikun had not stopped his ministration.

That caused the both of them to went completely red on the face.

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

"I-I am going to my room to change before I leave." Rikuo stuttered out, rubbing fervently on his ear and neck.

"Want me to come with you?" Rikun smirked.

"N-No! Do you want me to hit you again!" Rikuo pointed at Rikun, who was spotting a bump on his head, which was given by Rikuo to stop him earlier.

Kurotabo currently had a hand on his straw hat, covering his face, too embarrassed to look at either of them.

"Why so embarrassed? It's not like Kurotabo does not know about us, right Kurotabo?" Rikun looked at Kurotabo, who did not respond, simply pulling his straw hat further down.

Rikun then looked back at Rikuo with a glint in his eyes. "Anyways…those sounds that you made are absolutely…delicious." Rikun licked his lips slowly.

Smokes could be seen coming out from Rikuo's ears. "I-I…K-Kurotabo! Please make sure that he stays far away from my room, all right?"

"U-Understood."

"Ahhh…You hurt my feelings, Ri~ku~o." Rikun sang out while grinning, a hand over his heart.

"Y-You-! Stupid Rikun!" Rikuo stomped off, the redness on his face not going away.

Rikun chuckled, watching Rikuo going away. "How adorable."

Kurotabo lifted his hat slightly. "…You did that intentionally, did you not, Third Heir?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kurotabo." The grin was still plastered on his face.

Kurotabo stretched his mouth into a thin line, before pulling his hat back down.

Rikun chuckled once more, the grin on his face slowly morphed into a smirk as he continued to look at the direction that Rikuo went off.

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~Evening approaching, abandon building~_

_There are just no words to describe that-that…yokai!_

Rikuo huffed in frustration, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Are you all right, Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked him, noticing he had been sighing a lot.

"A-Ah. Don't worry about it…just some…annoyance at home." Rikuo gave a deadpanned face at the mention of that said annoyance.

Kana giggled. "Your brother?"

"E-Eh?" Rikuo was surprised. "H-How did you…"

"Rikuo-kun always have this expression on whenever it is about Rikuo-kun's brother. You must really love your brother a lot."

The opened confession caused Rikuo to flush up. "W-W-What?!"

_How did she know about us!_

"It must be nice to be close with a family member." Kana smiled.

"A-Ah…" Rikuo held a hand over his racing heart, trying to calm it down.

…_She meant it in a platonic way…This is really bad for my heart…_

"Although Rikuo-kun always says things like: 'He is an annoyance' or 'I just can't stand him' ," Kana tried to imitate Rikuo's voice. "…Rikuo-kun always have this gentle look, like you are really happy about it."

Rikuo stared at Kana for a while, before hanging his head, a gloomy aura on top of him.

"…Am I that obvious?"

_First Kappa, now Kana-chan. The next thing I know, even Kiyojuji-san will be able to catch on…_

Kana giggled again.

"Oiiiii! Nura-kun! Ienaga-kun! Hurry up!" Kiyotsugu waved at them from the entrance of the abandon building. Jiro was standing beside him.

"C-Coming!"

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~Inside the building~_

"This place still gives the creeps even with the lights." Jiro glanced at the setting sun from the window.

"Which is a perfect place for yokais to dawdle in!" Kiyotsugu grinned, leading the group to where the said projector was.

…_You don't have to sound so happy about it…_

Rikuo sighed, looking around cautiously. The heat within him was shimmering, warning him of the danger. Rikuo bit his lips, knowing he was not able to do anything about it.

"Ah! Here we are!" Kiyotsugu stopped in front of a door, which had a label 'Projector room' at the top. Sliding the door opened, Kiyotsugu headed straight for the projector that was in the middle of the room.

"We have never been to this room, have we?" Kana asked, looking at all of the equipment that comes with the projector.

"Not at all! This room is located at the end of third floor hallway, we never came here as we only explored the first and second floor the last time we were here." Kiyotsugu said, already toying with the machine, trying to get it to work. "The person who sent me the E-mail was kind enough to sent me a map to this place. Speaking of which, it says that one person would need to go to the great hall and watch the screen."

"I will go." Rikuo volunteered, knowing it was for him.

"Counting on you, Nura-kun! Tell us immediately once the yokais appear, all right? Jiro-kun, give me a hand here, would you?"

"Here, Kiyotsugu-kun!" Jiro gave Kiyotsugu his right hand, smiling cheekily.

"Maybe I should come with you, Rikuo-kun." Kana said as Kiyotsugu stared blankly at Jiro's hand.

"No, no, no!" Rikuo immediately reject the offer. "Just stay here with Kiyojuji-san and Shima-san. They might need some help." Rikuo added, a bead of sweat appearing on his cheek as he watch Kiyotsugu questioning something like 'Why are you giving me your hand?', which was answered by Jiro's 'You told me to.'

"U-Un. Be careful then, Rikuo-kun."

"Un."

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~Back at Nura main house~_

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Footsteps echoed through the house, before a door slid opened.

"Y-Young Master is not here either!" Tsurara shouted out in horror when she saw the empty room.

"M-Maybe he is with Kappa? At the pond?" Aotabo looked around frantically as well.

"I just went there, he is not there as well." Kubinashi appeared behind them, worry filled his eyes.

"What is all the ruckus about?"

The three of them turned to the side, seeing Rikun and Kurotabo, who was behind him.

"T-Third Heir! Y-Young Master is gone!" Tsurara wailed out.

Rikun blinked. "Ah."

"Eh?" The other four yokai stared at their Third Heir, stunned by how calm he is.

"W-Wait a moment. Did Young Master not say that all of you were going with him?" Kurotabo's eyes went wide.

"We never heard of that." Aotabo shook his head. "We were just going to report to him about Kejoro's condition, only to find that he was not here."

"What should we do, Thir-" Kubinashi paused, seeing a smirk spreading on Rikun's face. "T-Third Heir?"

Rikun chuckled. "Get Kappa. We are leaving."

"Y-Yes, Third Heir!" Tsurara quickly went to fetch Kappa.

"…You seem to be quite at ease about this, Third Heir." Kurotabo commented, watching Rikun heading towards the front door.

Rikun looked at him amusingly. "Why, Kurotabo. Did you think that I did that earlier stunt for fun?"

Kurotabo stared blankly for a while, before his face exploded to red at the mention of the earlier incident, while Kubinashi and Aotabo had no idea what they were talking about.

"Y-You already knew Young Master was lying at that time?"

Rikun smirked, opening the door once Kappa and Tsurara had arrived.

"What kind of mate am I, if I can't even sense unease from my own future mate?"

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~Abandon building, great hall~_

Rikuo stood alone at the great hall, looking at the screen cautiously. The hand that was clenched on his shirt tightened, the heat with him getting stronger.

Without looking around, Rikuo could tell that, he was surrounded. Rikuo patted his shirt, staring at the screen, waiting for Kiyotsugu and the others to get the projector working.

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

"This thing must be very old." Kiyotsugu grunted out, lying on his back and trying to fix the projector. "Some parts are totally rusted out!"

"So…much…dust!" Jiro coughed out from beside Kiyotsugu, holding on to one of the parts as Kiyotsugu moved another one.

"Are the two of you all right?" Kana asked, handling a wrench to Kiyotsugu when he asked for it.

"Don't worry, Ienaga-san! I will definitely fix this so we can see the yokais!"

Kana laughed nervously.

_I don't really want to see them…but if it was that white-black hair yokai…_

Kana blushed, shaking her head while leaning backwards. In doing so, she pressed on a switch without her knowledge. It then caused the projector to be switched on, and lights shone out from the lens and onto the screen in front of it.

However, all three of them were so focus on working on the projector from below, they did not notice it.

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

"Nura Rikuo."

Rikuo tensed up when a shadow showed up on the screen.

"How nice of you to join us." The voice mocked him. "It must be fun, playing with those humans."

Rikuo narrowed his eyes. "…What do you want? What is your purpose for drawing me out here?"

A snort sounded. "Is it not obvious? I am using you as bait for your precious Third Heir of course."

Rikuo stayed silent, as yokais that were hiding around the place started appearing.

"Say goodbyes to your little friends, because after we have captured you, they will probably get eaten."

Rikuo widened his eyes.

_He was not planning to let them off at all!_

A smirk appeared on the voice's face. "Get him."

At that, all the yokais headed straight for Rikuo.

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~Just outside the building, night~_

"This…is endless!" Aotabo punched another yokai out of the way, allowing them to move forward.

"We just need to move forward. Young Master is probably inside, seeing as these yokais are all over place." Kurotabo shot out his weapons at a yokai, killing it at an instant. Kappa was flinging yokais away with his water techniques.

As they continued on, Kubinashi noticed that, Rikun was not taking out his sword out, only evading the yokais or kicking them aside.

After he finished slicing another yokai's head, he ran forward until he was by Rikun's side.

"Third Heir, why are you not using your sword?"

Rikun nodded in thanks to Tsurara, who froze a yokai that was coming his way, before turning to Kubinashi.

Rikun then gave a wry smile.

"Nenekirimaru is not with me."

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

Inugami growled out as each and every yokai, that was supposed to take down Rikuo, went down.

"…So you know how to fight…" He stepped onto the stage, making himself visible to Rikuo. "I would have thought that you are just a pampered brat."

Rikuo stood in the middle of the room, panting heavily. On his hands, was Nenekirimaru, blood glistering on its blade.

Rikuo flicked the sword, getting the blood off, facing Inugami.

…_Good thing Rikun continued to teach me even after Gyuki-san's incident…I hope he don't mind me borrowing Nenekirimaru…_

Earlier, before he left the house, Rikuo sneaked into Rikun's room, took Nenekirimaru and hid it in his shirt.

…_He will probably be amused…by the fact that I actually took it without his permission._

Rikuo leveled Nenekirimaru in Inugami's direction, a bead of sweat appearing as he thought about how Rikun would react.

"Just because you all able to took down a few yokais, does not mean anything! I will just take you on myself!" Inugami slowly transformed into a large wolf, damaging the rooftop, as well as the place where Kiyotsugu and the others were.

"Kyaaaahhhh!"

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo looked at that direction, only to bring his sword in front of him as Inugami charged at him, going head on with Nenekirimaru, forcing him backwards.

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

"W-What was that!" Jiro quickly got up to his feet, shocked as the wall in front collapsed, which almost landed on them. "Kiyotsugu-kun? Ienaga-san? Are you two all right?"

Kana coughed, waving the dust off. "Y-Yes."

"What about you, Kiyotsugu-ku-ah." Jiro paused, seeing Kiyotsugu was knocked out, due to him bumping hard onto the projector when the wall collapsed.

Jiro sighed, "Good thing we are all rig- What is wrong, Ienaga-san?" He asked Kana, who was staring at the collapsed wall with horror.

Kana pointed a finger shakily to the front, making Jiro followed her finger. Jiro then widened his eyes.

In front of them was a gigantic wolf, its back facing them.

"W-W-WHAT!?" Jiro's body trembled at the sight, before quickly covering his mouth, afraid that the wolf will notice that. Thankfully, it seems to be focusing on something in front of it.

"W-We got to g-get-"

Someone cut Kana off. "…Get them out of here."

Kana widened his eyes, turning around to face the door.

"Y-You are-"

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

"Always under the protection of your own clan! You have no idea what we had done to get to where we are now!" Inugami pushed forward, which caused Rikuo to slide backwards. "Tamazuki will definitely destroy all of you and take over your Fear!"

Rikuo said nothing, focusing on pushing Inugami back, however, it was quite futile as the creature before him had way too much strength than him.

Inugami turned his head slightly and flanged Rikuo onto the stage hard, causing dust to rise up from the crash.

"Is this all you got, Nura Rikuo?" Inugami howled, taking a step towards the stage.

A cough sounded, catching Inugami's attention.

"If you want to be on the stage, at least try not to destroy it."

"What?" Inugami jerked back.

The dust slowly cleared, revealing two figures instead of one.

"Then again, its not like you are the main character on this stage." The dust dispersed, and in its place, stood Rikun, who was carrying Rikuo in a bridal style. The moon shone on them from the destroyed rooftop, giving them a mystical glow.

"Ri-Rikun…" Rikuo looked up at him, stunned that he was here.

Rikun glanced down at him and smirked. "Learning bad things now huh, Rikuo? I remembered someone telling me that, stealing was bad."

Rikuo blushed. "B-Be quiet! I-I was just borrowing it! I can't fight empty-handed." Rikuo defended, using the same words Rikun had told him before.

"…Who are you!"

Rikun switched his gaze on Inugami. "…Always targeting around me instead of at me. Shikoku yokais are really unrefined."

"…I see. You are the Third Supreme Commander. This is just great, I will take down your head right here, right now!"

Inugami charged forward, clamping his jaws at where Rikun and Rikuo were, only to find that they were not there.

"Whoa there."

Inugami looked up, seeing Rikun standing at the edge of the broken rooftop, with Rikuo clenching on his kimono.

"That was dangerous." Rikun smirked, before jumping off the rooftop, away from Inugami.

Inugami howled out and chased after him.

_~With Kana and the others, just outside the building~_

"Hurry and return home now, before anything else happens." Kubinashi told Jiro, who was carrying Kiyotsugu, and Kana.

"W-Wait! Rikuo-kun is still inside!" Kana told them.

"Everything is in order, you need not worry." Kurotabo reassured her.

A howl caused all of them to look up in the sky.

Kana and Jiro widened their eyes as they see Rikun jumping off the rooftop, seemingly to be heading towards their school. Thankfully, Rikun's blue cloak managed to cover Rikuo completely, hiding him from sight.

Shortly after, the large wolf they saw earlier followed. Seeing that, Kurotabo, Kappa, Aotabo and Tsurara quickly rushed forward to follow them. Kubinashi turned to the three humans and waved them off.

"Go now."

Before he, too, ran off as well.

"C-Come on, Ienaga-san." Jiro stuttered out, not being able to believe what he just saw.

"U-Un." Kana looked up at the sky, hoping to catch one more glimpse of the person who saved her yet again.

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

"Bad, bad, bad, bad Rikuo."

"Will you quit saying that!" Rikuo glared at the smirking Rikun.

"No."

Rikuo let out a sound of frustration, placing his head on Rikun's shoulder to hide the blush that was creeping up on his face.

Rikun smiled. "I will punish you later."

"P-Punish?" Rikuo looked at Rikun in shock.

"…Right now, we have something to deal with." Rikun glanced behind him, noticing that Inugami is catching up on them.

Inugami growled out, his neck slowly stretching out.

"…?" Rikun narrowed his eyes when he saw that.

Inugami's neck suddenly broke away from his body, his head heading towards the both of them at a faster speed.

Giving a look to Rikuo, Rikun allowed Rikuo to step on his shoulder, so Rikuo was able use it to propel himself higher into the air, while Rikun land on the roof of Rikuo's school.

"Foolish move!" Inugami took advantage of Rikuo while he was airborne, and headed for him.

Acting quickly, Rikuo threw Nenekirimaru towards Inugami's head, to which he dodged it easily.

"Where are you aiming? Die!"

Inugami opened his jaws wide, intending to devour Rikuo, who was falling from the sky. However, just inches from reaching Rikuo, blood suddenly splattered out from his mouth.

"W-What…!"

"He was never aiming for you."

Inugami turned around, just in time to see his body falling to the ground, spurting out blood as it falls, before Rikun, who appeared beside him with Nenekirimaru on his mouth, kicked his head to where his body was landing.

Taking Rikuo into his arms again, Rikun gently landed on the ground, at the same time as Inugami's body and head landed in front of them. Settling Rikuo on his feet, he let Rikuo sheath Nenekirimaru for him.

"Y-You…" Inugami's head merged with body again, slowly transforming back to his human form. "I-I will…"

"All right, that is enough."

Rikun and Rikuo watched when a swirl of leaves suddenly surrounded Inugami. When it stops, Tamazuki was standing beside him, a hand on Inugami's shoulder.

"T-Tamazuki." Inugami looked up at him. "I-I can still-"

"I still need you, Inugami." Tamazuki smiled at him. "There is no point in continuing this fight."

Inugami looked down in defeat.

Tamazuki turned his attention to the Nura siblings.

"We meet again, Nura Rikuo." Tamazuki smiled at Rikuo, who tightened his grip on Nenekirimaru. "Cute as always."

Rikuo blushed brightly, before Rikun stood forward, hiding him from Tamazuki's sight.

"Oh?" Tamazuki looked at Rikun, who had a vein popped on his head. "Ah…you must be the Third Supreme Commander."

"…" Rikun stared at him, not saying anything. As this was happening, Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kappa and Tsurara, arrived at the scene, standing beside Rikun and Rikuo protectively.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Tamazuki slowly raised his hands. "Nura Rikun." He then placed two fingers on his lips and showed it to Rikun.

The five bodyguards and Rikuo widened their eyes at the shown gesture.

_I can't believe he actually did it to Rikun as well!_

Rikun remained impassive, though Rikuo could tell that he looked a bit ill at the unexpected gesture.

"I suppose there is no need to target anyone else now." Tamazuki tilted his head. "…Shall we settle this at another time?"

Leaves started swirling around Tamazuki and Inugami.

"…See all of you…very soon..." Tamazuki's smirk was the last thing they saw before the two yokais disappeared.

Silence descended upon them as the last of the leaves went away.

Rikun then broke it by landing a fist on Rikuo's head, just enough to hurt slightly.

"Ow!" Rikuo rubbed his head. "What was that for, Rikun!" He looked at Rikun, only to be taken aback by the intense look he was given.

"You are really reckless."

"E-Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes as Rikun placed a hand on his cheek.

"When I said you should not hide anything from me, that includes lying as well." Rikun then pinched the cheek.

"O-Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Rikuo took hold of Rikun's hand, trying to lessen the pain.

The other five yokais watched on with smiles and sweatdrops.

"Lying to me, taking Nenekirimaru without permission." Rikun continued pinching. "You ought to be punished, Rikuo."

"Owwwwww! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tears started gathering in his eyes.

Having mercy on him, Rikun let go, not before giving one last pinch on the red cheek.

Rikuo hurriedly hold his abused cheek. "…That hurt…Rikun…"

Rikun folded his arms as Rikuo rubbed his cheeks gingerly. "…Do you have any idea how worried they were?"

"Eh?" Rikuo looked at Rikun, who gestured at the five yokais.

Taking the hint, Kubinashi stood forward. "That's right, Rikuo-sama. You just suddenly disappeared without informing any of us. We were afraid that, those yokais had gotten the hold of you."

Aotabo and Tsurara nodded fervently.

"Even with your friends in danger, you should trust us, trust us that we will be able to handle it, Young Master." Kurotabo said.

Rikuo looked down in shame. "I-I'm sorry…"

Kappa blinked. "Young Master." When Rikuo looked up at him, he continued. "Please tell us next time…we are…both of your 'Night Parade of a Hundred Demons' after all." Kappa softened his eyes.

Something flashed through Rikun's eyes.

"Un." Rikuo nodded, smiling at them. "…I'm sorry. I promised not to do such a thing again."

"…All right then. Shall we move on with the punishment?"

"Eh!?" Rikuo gaped at Rikun. "Was that not punishment earlier?"

"How is pinching on the cheeks punishment?" Rikun moved forward until he was in front of Rikuo.

Rikuo shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that will come. In doing so, he did not notice the smirk that was spreading on Rikun's face.

Kurotabo took one look at that and hurriedly turned around, back facing them.

"Kurotabo?" Tsurara blinked, seeing that action.

"I suggest that all of you do the same as well." Kurotabo warned them.

"Aw, Kurotabo. You should watch. It is Rikuo's punishment after all." Rikun grinned, taking a hold of Rikuo's chin and tilting it to the side.

"I will pass."

_What are they talking about?_

Just as Rikuo was about to ask, Rikun suddenly leaned down and bite on his neck. "Ahn!"

Rikuo snapped his eyes opened and quickly took a hold of Rikun's arms. "W-Wait! Ri-AH!" Rikuo tried to push Rikun away, but failed. "…Hurts!"

Rikuo trembled as pain and pleasure, mostly pain, flowed through him, making small whimpers as Rikun continued to bite down on his neck.

Kubinashi and Aotabo gawked at the scene, before quickly doing as Kurotabo had said. Kappa had already done so when Kurotabo first said it.

Tsurara's eyes are swirling around, her face beet red, before Aotabo quickly turn her around as well.

After a while, Rikun released Rikuo, a string of saliva attaching from his mouth to Rikuo's neck, before it snapped. Rikun then pulled Rikuo close, seeing as he was still reeling from the slight pain. "There, that was for taking Nenekirimaru and making us worried."

Rikuo's face was flushed, tears seeping through at the pain he had received. He clutched on Rikun's sleeves, embarrassed at the form of punishment as well as the others witnessing it.

Rikuo then used one hand to touch the place Rikun had bitten. He gasped when he actually felt indented teeth marks.

"It will show for the next few days." Rikun told him, grinning all the way.

"Y-You…! How am I suppose to hide this…stupid Rikun…!"

Rikun chuckled, turning to the other yokais. "Come on, let us return home."

"Y-Yes, Third Heir."

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~Nura main house, at the corridor outside Rikuo's room~_

After which, Rikuo suddenly recalled something.

"Rikun?" Rikuo called for his attention, sitting near the edge, swinging his legs.

"Hm?" Rikun responded, while lying on the wooden floor behind Rikuo, eyes closed.

"Earlier, you said that you are punishing me for taking Nenekirimaru and worrying all of you, right?"

Gaining a positive hum, Rikuo looked behind at his brother. "…What about for lying to you?"

Rikun opened one of his eyes to look at him. "…Want more, huh?" He grinned.

"W-What? No!" Rikuo blushed.

Rikun smirked. "I have punished you for that previously."

"W-When?"

Rikun reached out a hand and pulled Rikuo towards him, making Rikuo land on top of his body. "Wah! R-Rikun?"

"…At the main entrance…" Rikun whispered to his ears.

Rikuo widened his eyes, face becoming red. He buried his face on Rikun's chest. "…You knew…? But I thought I blocked you off?"

Rikun huffed. "You still have a long way to go before you could hide your thoughts from me. To add on, that yokai, Inugami if I am not wrong, was prowling near our premises this morning…Besides…you are a horrible liar."

Rikuo pouted. "Stupid Rikun…"

Rikun smiled, a hand on Rikuo's back to hold him close, simply enjoying the comfortable silence as they watch the cherry blossom petals floating around the backyard.

…

..

.

"…Does that mean that you heard the one about you and Otou-san as well?"

Rikun placed his other arm over his eyes. "…Please don't remind me about that…"

Rikuo laughed. "You should try doing that, I would really like to see Otou-san's reaction."

"…I will never do that...It…is just plain disturbing, Rikuo."

* * *

**_Leading to confrontation_**

* * *

_~With Tamazuki~_

Tamazuki looked out of the window. Slowly unsheathing a sword he held in his hand, he held the blade horizontally above him.

"…Hmmm."

His lips twitched into a smirk.

"…We shall settle this sooner than you think, Nura Rikun." Tamazuki chuckled. "I can't wait for them to arrive."

His sword gleamed, as if sharing his excitement.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Marisay-chan: *Sniff* Sorry about the earlier drama. Thank you, by the way, Nurarihyon-san, for doing all those for me._

_Nurarihyon: *Smiles and patted her head* It's fine, just stop crying. You are making everyone uncomfortable…It was our fault anyway…*Sweatdrops*_

_All right…so, ahahahahaha! Did anyone else laugh at the scene between Rihan and Rikun? I was banging on my table non-stop as I wrote it haha! Even yokais have their...moments *Nods with a sweatdrops* …but still, you ought to control yourself, Danuki (Am I the only one who thinks that the name Tamazusa, is more feminine?)…And Rikun and Rikuo's moment is getting more and more… *Wriggles eyebrows*…If possible, I wish to end the Shikoku arc in the next chapter. (Good Luck, me!)_

_Looks like the end is near, Tamazuki will be making his move soon, but, how soon?_

_**Omake 1:**_

_**As they continue to watch the petals floating around, Rikuo remembered something.**_

"…_**Did Tamazuki just…flirted with you as well?"**_

_**Rikun groaned, hugging Rikuo close to him. "…Another disturbing point…"**_

_**Rikuo blinked. "…I am not sure how I feel about that…"**_

_**Rikun glanced at Rikuo. "…Jealous?"**_

_**Rikuo jerked in surprise. "W-What? I am not!"**_

_**Rikun merely grinned, hugging Rikuo tighter. "Don't worry, you are the only one for me." He placed a kiss on Rikuo's head.**_

_**Rikuo blushed, not saying anything.**_

_**…**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

"_**It's nice to hear that you are jealous for me, Ri~ku~o."**_

"_**I just said that I am not!"**_

_**Omake 2: (In reference to the above author note, read it first so you don't get confused)**_

_**Rikun sighed. "Exactly how you want us to repay you, Marisay-chan?"**_

_**Marisay-chan was sniffing at one corner, looking at her laptop in depression.**_

"_**I don't know! Think of some way to repay me!" Marisay-chan sniffed. "…My laptop…"**_

"_**Technically, it was Aotabo's fault…" Rihan rubbed his head while looking at Aotabo, who was looking down in shame.**_

"_**I don't care! You are the leader of your clan, take responsibility!" Marisay-chan wailed out.**_

_**Every yokai in the vicinity winced as Marisay-chan's soft sobs grew to out loud crying.**_

"_**D-Do something!" Rikuo whispered to Rikun, glancing at the crying author in panic.**_

_**Rikun grimaced. "What do you want me to do, Rikuo? Offer myself?"**_

_**Marisay-chan stopped crying at that, looking at Rikun with teary eyes. **_

_**Rikun twitched at the look that was given to him. Rikuo looked between Marisay-chan and Rikun, before getting an idea.**_

"_**Y-You can use us to do a scene that you like, Marisay-chan!" Rikuo said, smiling awkwardly.**_

"_**R-Rikuo!" Rikun protested, but was hushed when Rikuo nudged him not so gently.**_

_**Rihan nodded as well, placing a hand on Rikun's head. "T-That's right, so don't cry anymore, all right, Marisay?"**_

_**Marisay-chan stared at the hand that was on Rikun's head, before nodding slowly. "…All right."**_

_**Everyone sighed in relief.**_

"_**So, what do you want us to do?" Rihan asked, ruffling Rikun's head.**_

"_**Get your hands off me, Oyaji!" Rikun growled, slapping Rihan's hand.**_

"_**Don't be so cold, Rikun!" Rihan grinned at him. "Give your father a hug, why don't you?"**_

"_**Go burn in hell."**_

"…_**I want to see it." Marisay-chan suddenly cut in.**_

"_**Eh?" Rihan and Rikun stared at her.**_

"…_**I want to see Rikun-san hugging Rihan-san happily." Marisay-chan gave a small smile.**_

"_**W-What! There's no way I am going to…" Rikun paused, seeing tears welling up in Marisay-chan's eyes. Rikun twitched uncomfortably at that.**_

"_**Just this once, Rikun." Rikuo urged him.**_

_**Rikun stretched his lips into a thin line, before sighing grudgingly. "…Just…this once…"**_

_**And that is how the scene of Rikun hugging Rihan came about.**_

_That's all folks! Leave a review once again!_


End file.
